The Three Graces
by Vader'sMistress
Summary: Three Daughters -One Destiny
1. Glory Becomes Tragedy

**Glory Becomes Tragedy**

**~o~  
**

_"On New Year's Day 1511, Katherine was safely delivered of her baby. To her joy and relief, and to the king's ecstatic delight, the baby was a healthy boy... The baby named Henry after his father and grandfather, had illustrious godparents: Warham, Archbishop of Canterbury; Louis XII, who thought he was on reasonable terms with England; and Margaret, Katherine's childhood friend, the competent regent of the Netherlands, and informal guardian of Juana's children. Neither Louis nor Margaret could attend in person, so the Bishop of Winchester and the Countess of Surrey deputized for them. Henry, by custom was not present. Nor was Katherine."_

* * *

Katherine sat waiting for her son. It had been forty days since she had been churched. Every foreign ambassador was received in her privy chamber for a person greeting from his master. The last to arrive –as always, punctuality was not among his many gifts- Don Caroz, her father's Ambassador.

"Don Caroz punctuality is not among your many _qualities_ I see. You need a woman's touch." Katherine said extending her hand. Caroz took Katherine's hand and kissed it softly.

"Perhaps I should have someone as graceful as yourself My Lady, alas as the English say there can only be none as beautiful as Your Majesty whose light shines greater than the King."

Katherine chuckled. "Careful Excellency, we do not want to make my husband jealous, he is a very proud man."

"Duly noted"

"What news you bring me from my father? Good I hope?" She asked changing the subject as quickly as she changed her smile.

"He sends you his blessing that on this day you have produced a miracle and given the child eternal salvation, he shall make a fine King as Your Majesty will surely teach him."

"He has tutors for that." Katherine said. She ordered wine while they waited. "Care for a cup Excellency? I would offer all these other gentlemen a cup but they seem pleased eying my ladies? I fear for them."

Caroz looked to her ladies, they seemed far too entertained to heed any of her mistress' hidden warning.

"Your Majesty will ensure no bastards in their bellies."

"I will do what I can, there will be no bastards in my court." She said, not entertaining the fact of caring for her ladies' children, product of their illicit affairs. Elizabeth of York was the perfect example of how a household should be ran, her ladies were the perfect mirror image of grace and chastity –thanks to Lady Margaret's example -the King's Mother- who always made sure her daughter in law's ladies were of the best stock.

"When this event is over they will return back to their cocks and whisper how my grace inspired them. I would rather be in a battlefield, horseback, inspiring troops than senseless courtiers." She almost spat at the word 'courtier'.

The perfect courtier –she remembered her father saying- was a perfect synonym of liar. We are all actors here, Katherine thought wanting to tell her father that Kings were no different from liars and courtiers.

At last the moment came. Katherine's servant took their goblets away, and she prepared herself for seeing her son for the second time.

They had taken her baby after he'd been born, the small Princess she had given birth to the year before –a miracle really- was with them. Her governess, Katherine of York, the King's Aunt was holding her since her mother's hands would be busy with her brother.

The Countess of Surrey walked in, representing Margaret Hapsburg who had been absent of the ceremony, next to her was the Bishop of Rochester who was representing yet another absent godparent, Louis XII of France. The Archbishop of Canterbury stepped in between them, muttered a few prayers, said a few congratulations, and then allowed the Countess of Surrey to hand her her baby.

Katherine peered down at her little chub. He was a little cherub with the eyes of an angel, sapphire blue, with rounded cheeks, perfectly healthy skin and broad shoulders. She checked on his tiny body for any imperfections while the Archbishop busied himself with blessing the tiny baby again, everyone was distracted so she would not meet any odd stares.

He was perfectly fine. Her gaze shifted after she gave the baby back to the Countess of Surrey who placed him in a basinet next to her bed, to her daughter Isabella.

She was wiggling and would not stop moving in Katherine's arms. "Give her to me"

Katherine of York handed her her daughter. It had been almost a year since she was born and she was as tiny as ever, but her lungs were big and Lord could she scream!

"There, there little chub. What are you crying for? There is no reason to cry" She soothed but Bella would not stop crying until she heard the girlish sound from her brother. Her eyes snapped and looked past her mother's shoulder at the semi circle of adults formed around the white bassinet.

She looked to her mother with a curious gaze, tilting her gaze. Her mother thought this amusing and said a word she would not recognize 'Brother'.

"A?"

Katherine lifted herself and with her daughter walked to where the busying crows and hens were.

"Brother" Katherine pointed to her daughter.

Bella extended her pale little arm and pointed at the baby who smiled when he saw her. Bella was unsure whether to smile, but seeing her mother so happy she smiled back at her baby brother.

"Brother" she said making everyone gasp.

For a moment their Prince forgotten they all circled Katherine and her daughter, and remarked on how much she looked like her, except for the hair. "That is the King's heir" they said.

"See mi amor? You are a celebrity, but don't forget" she added hastily looking at her son and the large flock that had started to gather around them "you must never outshine your brother."

* * *

_"Ten days after Katherine had presented the prizes to the victors of the spectacular jousts marking her son's birth came terrible news ...the grief and shock for his parents were unimaginable. Henry we are told, played the man. He took the calamity "wonderous wysely", selflessly hiding his pain in order to console his wife."_

* * *

"We will have more sons Katherine" Henry promised.

"No, no he was my only boy, he was my sweet little boy" Katherine beat on her husband's chest. This was her fault, if she had not left her baby boy with Margaret Pole, with someone more qualified.

"**Enough of the blame game Katherine**, nobody could have foreseen this. I could not have foreseen this, you couldn't have foreseen this, we should move on with our live, we are young and we can still have more sons." Typical of Henry, he thought that a simple sentence could erase their problems.

This was not any problem, this was her boy and she had left him at the care of her best friend and he died! How could he ask her to forget?

After she stopped crying she had an interview with Margaret, nobody knew what the two women said to each other, but after they came out, to everyone's surprise, Katherine was smiling and made a forgiving gesture to her friend.

She was readmitted into Katherine's service and promised the position of governess for her next child.

* * *

**A/N: The quotes above are from Julia Fox's most recent biography, on KOA and Juana Queen of Castile -"Sister Queens the tragic lives of Katherine of Aragon and Juana". A really good book I STRONGLY recommend for your research, also I want to thanks Mimi and Hannah for encouraging me to write this. And hope it is to everyone's liking. I welcome all reviews.  
**


	2. Birth Of The Last Grace

**Birth Of The Last Grace**

**~o~**

_"That the woman was made of a rib out of the side of Adam; not out of his feet to be trampled upon by him, but out of his side to be equal with him, under his arm to be protected, and near his heart to be loved."_

**Mathew Henry, Notes on Genesis**

* * *

Her next child was anything but easy, Katherine was in bed all day. It was not the same when she had given birth to Bella. That had been a miracle. Nor with Hal, her darling Prince Hal, Duke of Cornwall who had been everything she and Henry had dreamed of, everything she had hoped for to secure Henry's affections to her.

After she lost their child in the battle of Flodden, after she gave Henry, James' soiled coat and handed the victory to him his affections began to wane. Woman after woman –it served as a reminder that he was tiring of her and if she did not bring him a son he would leave her for good. Her lack of beauty was no help. It started to fade after the loss of her son. She got paler and fatter. Henry was disgusted with her, every time he lay with her it felt like an obligation.

She could see straight in her husband's soul when she looked at his eyes.

If this child was not a boy she was doomed, this was her last chance.

Bella paced back and forward in her bedroom, she confessed to her mother's chaplain, Friar Diego who was sick in his own chambers and screaming to cure him from the dropsy. She asked him if she could be saved?

"From what child?" He asked her harshly. Couldn't she see that he was aching? Why, did the Lord _bless_ their Kingdom with this pale and noisy child and take their Prince?

It was another of God's mysteries he dared not questioned.

"Well speak it out!"

"I prayed last night and wished that this child would be another girl like my sister, baby Mary."

"She is hardly a baby anymore, the child is two and from what I hear healthy, you will surely have a brother this time."

"But what if I not? What if God gives me another sister? I would like another sister. I do not like boys, boys are stupid and they play stupid games, they are not even good at their games, I win every time-"

Friar Diego threw his head back in laughter. "You stupid girl, and you are the granddaughter of the Catholic Kings! Your father needs a son, your mother needs to give him a son. Perhaps nobody has told you but there is a reason why your father does not visit your mother anymore. Why you see him running around with all his whores."

Bella was appalled at the man's use of language and what he accused her father of. "My father does not go running around with women, he loves my mother. He has said so on many occasions!" But Friar Diego kept laughing.

"He spends his time frolicking with women, it is what all men do, what every King shall do when he grows up and tires of his wife. Mark my words, when you become a wife."

"I will never become a wife" She suddenly said, making the sick man jump.

"What did you say? You ungodly child –" He started walking despite the physician's protest to the child, gripping his cane tighter as he neared but Bella was in not in the least intimidated.

"I will never become a wife you heard me. I will not be some stupid mindless girl waiting for her husband to pick her up, to lift her spirits, I will be my own mistress." And she turned on her heel and started running.

And that is where she was now, in her chambers sobbing clutching her doll tightly. It was not until she saw the doll for what it was –a symbol of purity, a symbol of chastity a symbol that every girl should follow and suddenly she realized that it was not his lack of sons that his father was mad at but her mother because she did not follow this role model, the role model her parents wanted her to be!

"No!" She screamed. "I will never be this stupid doll!" And grabbing all her dolls including the one she held dear to her heart she threw them down an open window and all her trinkets, all her jewelry and then wiped the tears and went to her mirror and took out all the silly pins and jewelry and let her hair cascade down her shoulders.

"Isabella? My Princess" His father stopped in mid sentence watching his daughter dump the dolls he had carefully picked out for her and her beautiful head pieces out the window.

"Bella" he spoke more harshly, but she refused to look at him, she hid her head in her pillow.

He walked to her crying form and placed his hands on her shoulders, she shook with disgust but did not shy when he brought her light form to his arms. "What is wrong?"

"Bella please tell me"

A king brought supplicant by his daughter's tears it would have amused Charles, a man Bella often heard her mother remark, of little wit. But this was his daughter Bella, his heir apparent.

The King needed to be soft with her, she was his little girl and his favorite just as Mary was her mother's favorite. She was everything he wanted in a boy, everything he wished she was not.

"Bella please I am your papa, I am your papa, you can always tell me anything."

You can always tell me anything. His words echoed in her brain, speaking of nothing but betrayal and lust.

She heard Friar Diego's words, they met with refusal of what she heard of her father.

No, no! She twined her arms around his neck and whispered everything the Friar said.

Mary who was at a close distance heard and watch her brother turned scarlet red. He would have a private chat with the Friar later.

"Have I told you of the time you were born Bella? Your mama kept bleeding and she sunk to her knees asking for a miracle when the doctors came to me and told me that I could only save one of you, but I did not have to, moments later you were born and your mother and I could not be happier, she said to you "Hello Bella, I am your mama, you are everything I ever dreamed of" then she gave you back to the nursemaids, but you would not let them clean you, I had to take you in my arms and convince you. You are not a doll Bella, you are my pride, I am never ashamed of you. I could have all the Princes in the world in the world and I would still prefer you."

He said and she believed him until a servant came and told them the disturbing news.

Bella's marauding eyes moved from her father to his servant and then to her Aunt. "Does this mean Mary gets to be a big sister like me now?" She happily whispered. Her tears all vanished.

Her Aunt did not answer.

They had all hoped…

"What do you mean she has delivered another girl?" Henry roared.

"Majesty I-"

Henry grabbed the man by his collar and pushed him against a wall. The world around him was forgotten all he could see was red, his future looked more bleak. "What use do I have of another useless daughter?"

Bella covered her ears and started screaming again.

"Stop crying!" Henry looked at her then at his sister for support "Tell her to stop crying." He commanded.

"But you said –" It was no use, Henry was past reason. Her Aunt held her tight. Charles looked at his niece and felt pity for the poor girl but he felt more sorrow for his old friend who had been promised the world if he married the Spanish Princess and had received nothing.

Three little girls were not enough to keep the realm safe. Henry had enemies everywhere, the Queen of France had given birth to a son months ago and was said to be in good health despite her deformities.

He left the room in a hurry. Charles followed, leaving Bella and Mary. What had happened to her sweet and loving man? "What happened Aunt?" Bella asked.

"I do not know sweetheart." Aunt Mary whispered in a helpless tone "I do not know …"

* * *

Her entire world came crashing world in a second. She stared at the little baby in her mother's arms. "Not to fear" she said "This is your sister, blood of my blood" she went on in an odd voice with words she could barely understand.

She carefully placed her in Bella's arms and she stared down at her little sister, the girl responsible for her father's hatred towards them.

Instantly when the little girl opened her eyes, Bella found she could not stay mad at her.

Her eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue, the color the English sea when in winter, ironically the season she was born into.

It was like it all been preordained.

God sent her this little critter, to take care of. "To watch over her" Her mother said, somehow knowing what went through her head. Somehow … possibly, Bella wondered. Could she have known of her conversation with her Aunt Mary? Did Aunt Mary tell her?

She carried her little sister to her bassinet, finishing the ceremony of the christening.

"Sister" Mary who followed close behind spoke, creating gasps of shock from everyone present. She had not yet begun her lessons and she was very silent and lady-like unlike Bella who was always the first one to speak in Royal fetes whenever their parents let her attend. Her governess beamed with pride at her young charge and Bella could not help but too.

The Spanish Ambassador who was present, felt all this too familiar with something his predecessors had described in their letters before he departed from his home in Spain.

He watched closely as the heir apparent, the unofficial Princess of Wales showed her sister off, and made everyone turn heads when theirs simultaneously turned to face their mother.

"Ma Bella" The little Princess Mary picked up by her governess -Lady Bryan- exclaimed once again trying to free herself of the old woman's restraints. They said she was the girl that never cried, while her older sister kicked and screamed and could never take 'no' for an answer. She was the pearl of her father's world, a perfect daughter, a dutiful daughter of Spain of England with not the stain of sin or curiosity. She was the Queen's favorite child.

Bella 's eyes locked with her sister and extended her arms to her governess, taller than most girls her age, she had a commanding presence. This was indeed Henry the Eighth's daughter. Lady Bryan had no choice but to hand her over.

"Ma Bella" Mary chanted and pointed her tiny fingers to the recently christened babe who was stealing all her attention. "Brother. Papa says brother."

"Sister!"

"Papa says brother."

"Well it is not." Her words came out harshly but Mary did not cry. She looked past her shoulder at the little baby and waved her hand.

"'Hello." she said doing her best to pronounce the last bit "Wells" stealing the title that belonged to their older sister and giving it to the youngest.

"Close to it, you will do better once you are grown" Katherine had all her hopes for beauty and virtue in her second oldest child.

She was going to be a beauty no doubt. She embodied all the examples of a Renaissance Prince -_if only she had been born a Prince_. Katherine thought with longing, Mary seemed so much like the Prince they had lost.

"Mary that is not your brother." Bella scolded but Mary continued to call her "brother" instead of "sister". When it became too much for her, Bella took her from Lady Bryan's arms set her down and whispered in her ears the first real lesson she would receive from her sister, "He is not your little brother, your brother died when you were still nesting in father's breeches. **SHe" **She emphasized on the 'she "is not your brother, understood?" Mary stayed silent, her eyes bulging. "You are never going to have a little brother. Never!"

"No brother?" Mary asked innocently, her dark eyes glistering.

"There is no Prince of Wales and there never will be!" She shook the little girl violently causing her to spill her tears but afterwards that Lady Bryan grabbed her and tried to soothe her against her wild sister's harsh words, she did not speak. She opened her mouth but no sound came out.

Motionless she watched her mother and her sister tend to the newest addition to the Tudor cradle.

This was likely, the last child her mother would bore and their father did not want to see her for fear of getting angrier, seeing his wife's greatest disappointment.

A month following her birth, Mary sneaked into her room. And, after they had washed and dressed her for the occasion of their parents' visit she picked up her up and rocked her like she had seen her wet nurse do so many times. "Don't sad ... brother" She still insisted, Bella had just found it pointless. Mary was stubborn, in that she was like their father.

_"_Ello baby" Mary quickly corrected when her sister enter the room. "Baby"

The baby made gurgling noises that sounded to Mary as if she said -'I love you'.

"I luv u tu" Mary said in her shaky pronunciation, making the baby giggle.

Bella rolled her eyes, she explained the baby said nothing but Mary ignored her and continued with their pointless 'conversation'.

"Brother Wales" Mary resorted to calling her again when Bella left. "Brother Wales ..." she repeated until she called her "sister". After that she had stopped being Brother Wales and was simply her sister, and she was forbidden from accessing her room for fear of their mother dropping her.

* * *

**A/N: There were was a lot of tweaking regarding Fray Diego and his years of service when Katherine became Queen, all the necessary changes are due to the plot ;).  
There are going to be other time jumps, if you feel uncomfortable just say so and I will put up the dates. Your opinion is important ;)  
**

**For anyone interested, their births are as followed Isabella is born February 1500, Mary historical birth 2/18/16 and Margaret All Souls day 1518.  
**

**R/R  
**


	3. The Haughtiness of the Pearl

**Haughtiness of the Pearl  
**

**~o~  
**

_"'Tis pride, rank pride, and haughtiness of soul:  
I think the Romans call it Stoicism."  
_

~**Joseph Adison, Cato, A Tragedy**_  
_

* * *

"Mary is very advanced in her lessons and she loves music. She talks about nothing else. Bella" she hesitated taking a bite of her chicken. She was not their favorite topic of discussion, more like she was not her favorite topic of discussion. "is becoming very adept with the classic, she says she wants to be just like you."

"Oh?" Henry said with a tint of disappointment, raising an eyebrow and smiling amusingly at his wife since he could not think of her as Katherine anymore. "You do not approve?"

"It is not that I don't want to talk about her Henry." She said sounding amiable enough. To her he was still Henry and more than her friend, her soul-mate. "But she has become very reckless. She going to be eleven next year and she still plays with swords. You indulge her too much."

"How I indulge my children Madame it is none of your business." She was shocked, he had never talked to her this way. She raised her chin proudly like the daughter of the Catholic Queen she showed she had no fear and met her husband's cold gaze, and spoke in a firm voice -"She is my child too as much as she is yours but she has become very reckless and I doubt she will go very far with that attitude and the illustrious Princess will not stand for a girl that loves to play in mud and can't hold her tongue."

"And I say she can do whatever she likes because as far as I am concerned Madame she is my daughter, my Princess, my heir and my responsibility and I would advise you better than to question your superiors. Who do you think you are Katherine to put Charles above your own husband?"

Katherine grinned and with that she said proudly "I am my father's daughter you know that."

He gripped her hand and made her look at him, their gazes met and his grip tightened with every word he spoke. "You are not my minister, you are my wife, not my minister, not my Chancellor but my wife. Is that understood?" He let her go and she returned to her plate, they ate in silence for the rest of the evening.

* * *

"I win, I win" Bella chanted to her sisters, pulling her sister's hair after she took her wooden sword. "Give it back, I won."

"Yes we heard you." Mary said impatiently, holding on to her sister's sword. Of course she was not going to give it! It was a boy's toy and knowing her sister, she had probably stole it from one of the courtiers she always taunted. Hardly the behavior of a royal Princes -and their fahter's heir -her mind added. It was her job to protect her sister and keep her from any mischief, she promised to her mother she would watch Bella.

Bella distracted Mary pointing her finger to a birdie that had flown to their window, distracted by the beautiful sight of the red wings flapping and its melody, Bella took her chance.

"No! Give it back Bella! Give it back!"

"Ask me nicely" Bella grinned, please to see her sister begging. Mary was very smart for a four year old but she believed she knew more than everyone else and it had made her very arrogant. "Ask me nicely" She said again lifting her hands in the air.

"Bella!"

"Ella" Maggie said from her crib imitating her sister. "Ella" She clapped her hands giggling when Bella fell, tripping on one of Mary's toys.  
"You did that on purpose."

"Did what? Fall? What do you think I am an idiot?" Bella demanded rubbing her toes. Her mother would fret if she saw her running around with her stockings.

Mary took her wooden horse, now broken because of Bella! Typical of her to ruin everything. "You broke its neck!"

"So? You can get another one!"

"Mother gave me this. It was special Bella!" She said wanting to explain the whole story behind the horse but it was pointless trying to explain to Bella, she never listened to you. She was completely self centered and in her own little world of knights and sword fight to care.

Mary crossed her arms against her chest and her cheeks puffed, looking very angry at Bella. She waited there for the longest hour for Bella to apologize but Bella never did. It was as if Mary was not there, Bella went to her usual routine and invited one of the cook's children to play with her and resumed her sword fight. Mary returned to her sister Maggie and took her slowly from her crib.

"You are heavy." She said with an open smile that extended all the way to her eyes making them look like two thin lines in the shape of inverted 'U's.  
Maggie giggled at her sister pointing her finger at her nose, tapping it like it was her own pillow.

"I hope you never learn any more words Maggie."

Maggie smiled and snickered. Mary kissed her forehead. "As soon as sisters learn to talk, the sooner they talk back. I love you just the way you are, silent Maggie."

The baby made gurggle noises and opened her mouth, almost as if she had understood her, in defiance but no words came out.  
"My silent Maggie." She said bouncing Maggie and enjoying her smiles until her mother came with her governess and took her and Bella away.

* * *

Henry met the King of France before the rest of his entourage entered the special facility that had been erected to host this ceremony.  
Perpetual peace -Henry thought.

Idle, Mary stepped on the long platform helped by her godfather who introduced them. "Princess Mary this is the Dauphin, you two shall bow and show your respect to one another" He said with a wide grin on his face. It was no mystery he supported France and was looking for a way to oust her mother from regaining favor.

Nowadays it was not hard when her mother still failed to give the King a son and had found seclusion in prayer, almost recoiling at the thought of sharing her bed with her father again. Bella put her hand on her mother's showing her support, Katherine smiled at her daughter in return.

Mary walked to the Dauphin. She eyed him curiously but wit cold eyes and her face was neutral showing none of her curiosity. For a little girl, the Duke of Suffolk, the King's brother by marriage to the girl's Aunt, he noted she was very skilled in the game of deception.

Mary bowed before the Prince and the Prince followed suit but his face unlike hers held a deeper pride and arrogance that she doubted could be shaken even if one tried.

"Are you the Dauphin of France?"

"_Qui_"

Mary's face still showed no emotion, however she said "Then I want to kiss you." surprising everyone and earning gasps and looks of admiration from everyone including her sister Bella.  
The Prince said nothing but when he saw she meant it, he recoiled from her touch and tried to move away but she overpowered him with her cold gray eyes and indeed kissed him on the left cheek.

"Ugh _maman_!" He squealed finally freeing himself from her grasp. She was a girl, for Pete's sake, she probably had some dangerous disease.  
The sweet laughs turned to shock and mock laughter at the French's expense as Mary pushed the arrogant boy down.  
His parents rushed to his side, forgetting the taunting laughs from the English. Henry scolded his daughter "Mary" but she knew he did not meant it as she saw his proud grin.

She registered no emotion until that moment where she curved her lips slightly to show she approved of what she had done and did not feel sorry.

* * *

Bella for once had something interesting to talk about when they returned to Ludlow. She narrated everything that happened, Mary did not approve but for once she felt happy that she was the center of attention again.

"And then" Bella said, raising her voice so everyone would hear, pointing to her sister "Mary wipes that arrogant boy's disgusting look from his face and pushes him down!"

They all clapped at Mary, they swore she had broken the French zeal. "I bet he has never been smacked in his life!" Bella said, the others laughed with her.

Mary blushed, she loved the attention but she was not prepared for the praises that came.

"Just like the great Queen Katherine."

"Like her great ancestors the Plangents!"

"It is pronounced Plantagenets idiot!" Bella screamed rapping her fan at her best friend and servant, Liam's head.

"The Plantagenet eagle spirit lives on!"

"Long live Princess Mary!"

"The pale rose of England!"

"No! The pearl of England!" Bella cried going to her sister and pulling her to a warm embrace. Her eyes said 'you are one of us now' that she was proud, but Mary did not allow herself to feel pride, she had done what she did because she thought it was necessary, but she would not do it again. If she had the chance she would redo it but watching how everyone laughed at Bella's narration and cheered for her, she mentally shook the thought away and rejoined Bella and her 'friends'.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, keep reviewing. Thanks to my good friend Mimi for beta reading this.**

**Next chapter there will be a time jump, not by much, so for you to be aware if you find it confusing. Bella is on her way to be a hell raiser, so next chapter don't be surprised if she still is.  
And if there is anyone who knows how to use photoshop if you can do a three Princesses bg photo I'd greatly appreciate it :)  
**


	4. Bless The Child

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and those who've read, alerted and favorited this story and added me to your favorite authors list.  
**

**Thanks to everyone who joined on the black out day protest, your support was wonderful, we hope this is enough to make those on top rethink.  
**

**Beta read by Mimi, enjoy!**

* * *

**Bless The Child**

**~o~  
**

_"Verily I say unto you, Except ye be converted, and become as little children, ye shall not enter into the kingdom of heaven. Whosoever therefore shall humble himself as this little child, the same is greatest in the kingdom of heaven. And whoso shall receive one such little child in my name receiveth me. But whoso shall offend one of these little ones which believe in me, it were better for him that a millstone were hanged about his neck, and that he were drowned in the depth of the sea...Take heed that ye despise not one of these little ones; for I say unto you, That in heaven their angels do always behold the face of my Father which is in heaven."_

**~Jesus, Mathew 18: 3-20**

* * *

**December 1520 **

Time flew by and as summer turned to winter Mary pondered on her future as future Queen of France. Dauphine Marie, Queen Marie of France, somehow none of these sounded right.

Mary much preferred spending her time brushing her dolls' hair and helping Maggie with her lessons. "Here Maggie this is the A" She said showing her the Alphabet Mary had translated from the old Greek she had learned thanks to Dr. Linacre who was the first real renaissance Englishman in her father's court, aside from Sir Thomas Moore who was rarely found.

"O" Maggie said forming a large 'O' sound, hanging her mouth open for two seconds before closing it. Mary sighed and put her down. "Mother!" She shouted, it was uncommon for her to shout but Maggie had thrown one of her favorite dolls yet again!

"What is it sweetheart?" Mary pointed to her doll and then to Maggie.

Katherine sighed and picked Maggie up. She shushed her, poor girl was scared she was going to get another reprimand, god knew how many she got from her governess, the poor old Lady Salisbury who got tired of dealing with all three girls. She had replaced Lady Bryan last year after talks began between her husband and the Emperor.

She hoped that Henry would see the light and annul his agreement with the French. Nothing good came of the French, she thought. She tried to make Henry see they were her family's enemies but her husband was of a different stock. A Tudor and Tudors were not used to being told now, they liked their own way and were used to getting it.

She feared that Mary was becoming slowly like Bella in that. "Don't chew that mi amor you will choke" As if she could understand Maggie spit the doll's head she had taken from Mary and ripped out her dress to shreds. Mary looked at her broken doll then to her mother. "She had to break it again."

"She is just a baby mi amor, yes you are, yes you are" Katherine said doing baby noises to please Bella, it amazed Mary how much her mother had changed these past few months after it was whispered her father was seriously considering the Emperor's proposal. The Queen was ecstatic that at last her family was being considered as possible candidates for her daughters.

"Bu... bu" Maggie attempted to scare her mama making scary faces showing her small teeth.

Katherine kissed her nose, "That does not work with me mi amor, but I am happy you are trying, you are just like the lioness rampant of Castile swallowing everything in your path."

"Including my doll" Mary said giggling but stopped when her mother silenced her with a glare. "Just give her another doll mama." Mary then said as she saw her Maggie's eyes become crystalline, threatening to cry.

"MAMA!" Maggie had began speaking a year ago, but until last year that she began her lessons with Mary, she started to use complete phrases. "MAMA, MAGGIE WANTS HER DOLL!" She screamed from the top of her lungs.

Katherine, who usually did not give in to her daughters' demands, had to or else she risked another tantrum. And she had enough with Bella's. Yet, she had to be given limits or else she would think everything was hers for the taking and children were better when they were raised with a loving family and rules.

"Do you want another a doll?" She asked, as if she could understand, Maggie nodded her head vigorously and pointing to the red haired doll with the red dress her mama had given Mary this Christmas. "You want that?"

She nodded, then said "P-p-please mama" She said trying that her voice did not sound too broken, she had shared lessons in vocabulary with Mary, her confessor was a good professor but she preferred Mary's better because he would reward her with sweets and other treats if she managed to say a complete sentence.

Her words were music to her mama's ear, she wiped the hairs from her daughter's face and set her on the couch where she put the doll on her lap, Maggie's arms eagerly moved to snatch it when her mother took it. "Before I give you this doll you must promise me something alright Maggie?"

"Y-yes ... mama."

"You will have it if you promise not to break anymore of Mary's toys." Maggie cocked an eyebrow watching closely her mother's features, then finally she said with a smile "Yes, I promise. Now me want the doll!"

Katherine sighed and handed her the doll, true to her promise Maggie did not break it and she and Mary played all day with it, Katherine stood in the sofa watching as her darling daughters got along with a smile on her face.

* * *

**1522-1523**

Mary's eyes fell to the floor, her mother came with joyful news -but to Mary they were anything but joyful- that her father was forming a new alliance with the Emperor and to seal the deal, as her godfather loved to say, he was inviting the two Imperial Ambassadors to England to seal a betrothal, this time for the very first time ever between his eldest daughter and the Emperor.

"Finally!" Her mother had cried. Her daughter had a suitor! She was going to be a spinster no longer! The circumstances were dire, Katherine was no longer her young self, she had grown older and fatter and though her hair was as vibrant and fiery as ever it had lost its shine and her husband no longer visited her bed because it was widely known her courses had ceased.

Now her daughter would have a suitor and none other than the mighty Charles, the patriarch of her family, two great houses joined under one roof, England and Spain and the Empire united, like it never had been. It was the chance of a lifetime! Her mother was not going to let it go, she swung Mary in her arms and kissed her all over her face and promised, seeing her sadness, that as soon as the nuptials were over she would arrange a marriage for her, one grander and more exquisite than she'd ever hope for.

Mary did not know what to say. Sure she wanted to marry but she had already been used to being called the future queen of France, and wasn't France their ally to being with?

"Well France is your cousin's enemy and the Valois were not going to keep their promise. Your father will arrange a finer marriage with none other than a Hapsburg."

"For my sister" Mary interjected.

"But there is one to spare for you mi amor. Don't you want to be the future Archduchess of Austria? It would be a better title and it would take your mind of France." Good riddance, Katherine thought, France was no good for her daughter. She wanted to give her daughters the future she could never have and if they married men of honor they would have a chance to rule alongside them not stand in the shadows and compete for power with their mistresses and noisy cardinals who knew no better.

"Wouldn't you like that? Or you could marry some illustrious King. There are so many."

"What if I marry for love like you and father and my grandparents. Both of them." She added.

Katherine stroke her daughter's head, it seemed a beautiful illusion but her daughter was a Princess of England and they had to squash all pretenders and rivals to the crown which were still many, the threats to the Tudor crown never stopped and Katherine had sworn she would not let anybody come between her husband and her children.

"You are going to wear a cloak of yellow when you meet the Emperor agreed?" Katherine asked. Her nephew had said that if the King of England proved himself to be a good guest then he would come the following summer. It was the perfect opportunity to showcase her family.

She said nothing more on the subject, she let her mama discuss about the arrangements for the upcoming play in her cousin's honor where she would be receiving the ambassadors because Bella had already made a big deal out of it and refused right in front of her father. To tell the truth, her refusal had made her father think.

Henry was not sure if he really wanted to join their houses, the last thing he intended was to make England, Spain's colony and Bella had a point that there was too much to expect from her but the negotiations were in progress and in any case Henry didn't want to stop them. He wanted to meet the man who had become -at such a young age- the most powerful and rich man in Europe.

* * *

Maggie laughed at the Emperor's antics, he was so foreign and looked so weird and did not he have like any Spaniards she knew. Her mama did not dance like that even when she was happy. She was always prim and proper. He took Bella's hand and led her to the dance floor. They were properly settled in the palace gardens.  
She watched the passing glances of her father and mama's new lady. "Hello" she said after she left her father's company and her own father's company whom she remembered his name was Sir Thomas Boleyn (not forgetting the title).

She felt something tug at her sleeve, Anne look down at the little child below. "Hello, hello, hello" She said in her melodic voice sounding like one of the boys from the choir, except her voice was magic and it drew Anne to her.

"Hello Your Highness." Anne said feeling she could respect this child, she was not wild and uptight like her older sisters. She was a child everyone could love and Anne found herself wishing she could have a little Princess just like her, if God be good he granted the King his long sought answer to rid himself of his unhappy union with the Queen. Katherine of Aragon was a good mistress, fair and just and honorable but honor could only go so much. The Queen was no longer the stunning and exotic beauty she had been when she came to England to wed the King's oldest brother, and she was no longer as happy and her company was anything but pleasant. It was a pity that the Queen began to make her an outcast for on other circumstances she and the Queen could have been good friends, but the Queen made it clear she had no room for young ladies and the new ideas they brought with them.

_Pity really,_ she would have loved to show the Queen all her ideas, share her knowledge like she and her brother had done with Mary.

"Helloooo" She said in a single tune. Anne looked around and shifted her glance from her father to the royal table. The King was aloof to her intentions as always looking to his Queen, trying to convince her that everything was alright and to Anne's disapproval the Queen's eyes were solely focused on him instead of her daughters.  
If Anne was Queen she would not have eyes for anyone else but her husband _AND_ her daughters.

* * *

Finally Thomas Boleyn gazing at her daughter thought, he could not help but smile and nudge on his brother in law's shoulder and point to Anne. His niece was doing a far greater job than he had ever imagined -Norfolk thought, his face with sudden glee. Gazing at them, they nodded to Anne and encouraged her to take the child and show her one of her 'fun' games. The sooner they had an ally in that Spanish Princess' household the better, and what was better than one of her own?

* * *

Maggie giggled when her mama's new lady took her to her rooms to show her the cards she and her brother used to beat boredom.

"This is the ..." Anne let her tone linger challenging the Princess to respond.

She was a quick learner, she immediately answered "Jacques ...!"

"Good, good Your Highness. This next one." She held another card up.

"Mmmm" Maggie pretended to be in deep thoughts. Her eyes then lightened when she pretended to find the answer.

"King!"

"Of what?"

"Spades."

"And this?"

"Queen of Hearts." She shouted but she noticed her finger was not pointed at the card but at her. Was this the child's final approval of her?

The child dumbly clapped her hands together and Anne certainly thought so. "Your French is very good Princess, where did you learn it? Not Master Vives?"

"Vives ... is Mary's tutor. Used to be Bella, me have other tutors, me teach myself, hear Bella and Mary's lessons." She said. Anne wrapped her arms around her and carried her the way her mama did to her bed. "You pretty" Maggie said with a big smile, shrinking her eyes to big inverted 'U's.

"You are pretty too Your Highness. How would you like me to teach you?"

Maggie perked her head up at Anne and tilted it curiously. "Teach me what?"

Anne fallen for her spell, whispered in her ear something but it was so low that Maggie could only make out one word "books."

"What type of books lady?"

"Books, and it can be our little secret. Understand?" Anne asked poking her little nose. Maggie giggled, nodding vigorously. Now she had a secret to keep. She was important.

Anne returned her to the gardens, they had not been out for an hour and so their presence went unnoticed. Thanks in part to the Princes of Wales who was arguing yet again with her mother over her betrothal to the Emperor.

"Over my dead body lady mother." She said courtly and pertly pressing both lips together to form a very thin line.  
Everyone gasped.

Her father rejoined her and asked how things went. "The Princess is more than ready, she is an enthusiast to boot." She answered him.

Good, good. Thomas Boleyn thought. His daughter was a master at the art and what was better the little girl was falling rapidly in love with Anne and Anne was completely enchanted with her. And this made things fare more easier since the King would see that Anne unlike his wife had the gentle touch with children.

The Queen and the Princess continued to discuss. Katherine tried to keep her voice leveled but it did not make it easier when Henry was encouraging such behavior and even joining her jests -questioning the Emperor and his credentials and if he really was after her beauty or England?

Katherine rubbed her eyes, it was no use! Talking to a wall was far simpler. She turned to her daughter, Mary, who had been tugging her sleeve impatiently. "I do not have to make you angry to show how much I love you." Mary said sticking her chin out.

Katherine laughed. Her daughter said the sweetest things. "_Mi amor_, you don't have to hear us quarreling. I am so sorry."

"No, I want you to, if Bella does not quarrel then that means she is not having fun."

Katherine chuckled and kissed her daughter's face. Mary kissed her mother's cheeks after and said a barely audible "I love you." that only they heard and that made Katherine's day better.


	5. Wild Beast

**A/N: I have been having a bit of a writer's block but this really had me inspied so I expect you all to enjoy, read and review and taken some mythological inspirations from my favorite Epic collection of Poems "The Metamorphosis" thank you Ovid for inventing such an erotic and romantic language! And of course my favorite historical and romance novels. Last thanks to all my readers and reviewers and to my friend and Beta Reader Mimi Dubois.  
**

**There are several time jumps here so the years this spans are list below the title. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Wild Beast_  
_**

**~o~  
**

_"Let those who do not wish to be idle fall in love!"_

**~Amores by Ovid**

* * *

**1524-1527**

"Anne you would do much better if you didn't spend all your time thinking about the Princesses Mary and Margaret."

"Her name is Maggie and I don't think of them, I think of her. She is a very sweet child, you should have seen her George when she fell, no one was paying attention to the poor dear, her sister is a savage I tell you."

George smirked, he couldn't believe it. "You have fallen under the munchkin's spell. You know what they cal her, the little dwarf, she is likely not to grow, blonds are usually not that very bright, all they think of is Princesses and Princes. Real shame."

"Like the woman father is trying to marry you with." Anne put in earning a frown from George. She rubbed his shoulder, and leaned her head against his in a supporting gesture. "Princess Maggie is different, she is not like the rest of the English roses floating around in the French court waiting for some dashing courtier to lift their skirts."

"You are very mean Anne, and father is not trying he is succeeding the Parkers are a very influential family and we will need all the connections we can get if you become the King's mistress."

"I don't intend to become his mistress just as I doubt that Maggie intends to become a fair empty headed girl who only thinks of Princesses and fair maidens waiting to be rescued by her fair Prince."

"Oh?"

"I intend to be the Queen of England." George snorted, good luck with that, it was likely to get her nowhere. "Everyone knows the legality of their marriage is non-existent, it has been questioned ever since pope Julius gave the dispensation, imagine if Wolsey's new secretary were to give His Majesty a new push and stir His Majesty in the right direction."

"You could become Queen." Anne smirked and in response to show her intent she showed him the jeweled cross necklace. "Praise be Jesus."

She left George laughing.

The Princess Maggie was waiting for her in her chambers she shared with Mary, she told Anne that nobody was there, that she had dismissed the ladies just as she asked.  
"Maggie learn today?"

"Maggie learn today" Anne confirmed pulling her book from her purse, "You know what this is?" She asked handing the brown leather bound book to the Princess, her name was written on it with golden letters. Her father had paid a fortune for that, but it was all for the King's favor.

Maggie shook her head, Anne explained it was a very 'special' book that contained very 'special' knowledge that only brave and smart girls willing to learn could access. "Like me?" Maggie asked pointing to herself.

"Like yourself and only for yourself, understand?" Maggie understood perfectly, she was not going to show this to anyone, not even her mama. "It will be our little secret" Anne said as before poking the Princess' nose, something that had begun to tire Anne until the Princess surprised her by swinging her arms around the Lady's neck. "Thank you, thank you Lady Anne, Maggie never forget you" She squealed softening her gaze as a thought came to Anne.

"What do you mean you won't forget me? Is your mother afraid I will steal you away Meg?"

Maggie looked curiously at Anne, no one had ever called her Meg before, she was always Maggie or silent Maggie. Meg was the name for an adult, and she was far from being considered one.

"Nobody is going to steal you from me Meg" She said putting her hands in the Princess' chin, stroking her cheek with her thumb.

"Maggie safe then?"

"Meg safe now." Anne confirmed and she taught her about the precepts in the new holy book and challenged the Princess to read the first text without saying Maggie says then or referring herself to in third person, but speak properly as the daughter of a King should.

"Mag-I read the next chapter tomorrow?"

"You will read the next chapter tomorrow, don't forget the verb will." Maggie promised her she wouldn't. "Your father is going to be very happy the next time he sees you, how much you've progresses. I bet he will give you a pony."

With that the King's youngest daughter returned to the holy leather bound book Anne had given her and did not leave her room the entire day except to eat and meet her family in the great hall.

Anne smiled pleased, her mission was done and what was more her heart had not only begun to open for Henry but she was falling in her own trap by welcoming the Princess into her heart.

* * *

Bella looked at her sister. "Why do you look so smug?"

Maggie looked up, meeting Bella. "I don't know, Maggie is happy about everything like the roses, roses are becoming more abundant in papa's court. Haven't you noticed Bella?"

Bella lifted an eyebrow impressed with Maggie's change of speech, then again her sister had always been mysterious if not too enchanting sometimes.  
She shrugged. It was probably another of her sister's silly games.

* * *

"One, two three." Bella charged with full force at her sparring companion. "Ha!" Victory was hers! She swung her sword, and with one blow his sword fell from his hand.

"That is not fair" Liam cried going for his wooden sword, Bella had insisted fighting with true sword, the kinds knights used. She knew were to find them, her father kept an armory in Ludlow in the dungeons, she had ordered one of the maids to go to the market and make a copy of it. She insisted it made for better sport and they could hon their skills, but Liam who knew Bella was prone to anger and she was a Tudor besides and all Tudors were prone to terrible fits of savagery, he would not be the first man to fall for the savage beauty.

She swung her sword again as she saw him move and nailed him right to the ground, he felt with a soft thud, but gave wild moaning to add the dramatic effect she wished to make her feel like this was one big conquest. "I am yours my Queen, I yield!"  
She dropped her sword and jumped in frustration. "Liam!"  
"What now Bella?"  
"That is not fair, you are supposed to say never! and then we are supposed to fight one on one. How can I be a true Queen if my enemies just whine like little puppies."

He sighed rolling his eyes. "Fine oh illustrious Queen never, I do not yield never"

"Liam!"

"Now what?"

"It is supposed to be Never, I shan't never yield, only peasants- Oh" she instantly started to rephrase watching his hurt expression. 'How could I be so stupid?' "sorry Liam I did not mean that I just ..."

"Yes I know what you meant." He said walking away and picking their swords. "I am the stable boy after all and you will soon marry some illustrious lord." 'I am a fool for thinking I could do better'.

"Liam it is not like that, wait!" She went to him and grabbed his arm, but he was walking too fast. "I want to play with you, I want to be with you, I really do but even if I will never marry I could still not marry you Liam."

"Because I do not have royal blood."

"No! Of course not that ... it's just ... forget it ... you would not understand." And she ran leaving him to his thoughts. He sighed and decided to go after her. "Bella wait!" He ran to her chambers, her governess gave him disapproving glares. Oh what did he care, she was an old cow anyway. "Bella please open up!"

Bella finally did and pulled him inside closing the door behind them. "What?" She demanded, why couldn't people just leave the subject alone. If they knew how much she abhorred the topic they wouldn't be asking her.

"Bella I just want to know. Do you love me? I mean could you envision a future with me, not supposing you are a royal but suppose we did not have royal blood, could you ... a boy like me hope-"

She shook her head, not letting him finish the sentence. "No."

"Oh" He became crestfallen. "Well I am happy I asked, at least now I know Your Highness."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Liam listen it is not that you or I have royal blood or not, I would not marry you even if you had royal blood, even if I were as simple as a crofter's daughter."

"B-but why Bella? I would make a good husband."

"Liam listen to yourself, you do not want to be involved with someone like me, believe me I would not want to be married to someone like me. There is a darkness in my family I am sure you heard of and I have seen it consume my father more slowly each time, my sisters thank heavens are unaware of them but it is starting to consuming them especially Maggie since she's started to get so close to that woman.

He did not need to ask who the woman in question was. "But Bella you are not like your father and I am a good honest man, I would never leave you, I would worship you just as I worship you now love."

"That is why you must forget me Liam, look at me like your friend, like your sister, no good comes from being with a Tudor, believe me."

"But I would not leave you Bella" He dropped to one knee. "I would worship you, I would work for you, you can name one of your councilors, or I can work for them, I would work to give you everything you desired."

It was a nice gesture but she lived in reality and he had to come back to it. He yanked her hands and commanded him to rise. "Liam look at me, does this seem like the future Queen? I am nothing like a future Queen should be and in any case I would not want to be or be married. I do not want to sign my happiness, my freedom Liam have you thought of that or are you so trapped in this fairy tale world of yours? to a man! I want to be free to roam the world, have adventures, lead armies, conquer cities, countries like Henry V."

"But Bella you are a woman, girls don't wear armor."

She looked at him wide-eyed. Had she heard him right. Why that ... "First of all I am not a girl, I am seventeen, I am a woman, second of all I am not just any girl, I am Isabella Tudor, Princess of Wales and every man bows to me, I have my father's spirit" she licked her lips "And I think this meeting is over."

Liam left hurt, he was right. What right did he have to ask to change her fate? She was destined to rule one day, and no doubt she'd be a great monarch while he, he was just a stable boy with no future beyond the stables.

* * *

Ferdinand smelled the fresh scent of salt and the different products from where they landed. On Plymouth the seventeenth their ship had landed and there was a carriage already waiting for them, Ferdinand did not want to go just yet, he wanted to smell the different smells and explore the market place incognito.

There was too much to explore and he wanted to get to know what would be his wife's dominions before he went back to that cold castle in Austria.

His brother would not let him enjoy his stay in Spain any longer, he feared another revolt. He laughed inwardly the last revolt had left him very broke and desperate, he mentioned how it pained him to break his betrothal with the Princess Isabella, his future bride but it had to be done, the people of Spain would not stand for a foreigner, very proud and regal they preferred a cold Portuguese beauty over a fiery Tudor Princess.

If the rumors were true he would have a lot of fun with the wild Irish, he heard how she'd assimilated more of her paternal grandfather's Welsh ancestors' dark features before their blood became tainted by breeding with the Englishmen.  
His brother urged him, they had to go. The Princess was not waiting. Ferdinand sighed. "It will be another day"

"What?"

"Oh nothing brother, just admiring the luxury and wonders of my wife's future kingdom." He said chuckling, looking like the cat who ate the bird.  
Charles nodded though his face showing great disapproval, he ordered the coach to go.  
The last thing he wanted to do was stay in this country one more second, if it wasn't for his aunt and younger cousins, this visit would have been less than pleasant.

"Be careful with her" He warned "She is a savage, she is likely to bite your cock when you engage her in your perversions."

"And what makes you think she will fall to my perversions Your Majesty?" Ferdinand asked cockily with a confident smile. "I intend to engage her first, seduce her with words and poems, the usual then she will become my slave."

"Good luck taming the wild beast." Charles said, knowing at once it would be one hell of a challenge taming the savage Princess. But his brother was a committed man, and he never lost.

"No brother good luck you taming the Amazon because I will go incognito."

Charles threw his head back, barking with laughter. "How do you plan to beat security? The Queen has seen your portrait as your betrothed."

"They are proud and these English think they are so better than anyone else, they will not I dare you brother, look a servant in the eye."

He shook his head, "You are not getting away this, the wild Amazon has eyes in the back of her head I warn you, she will make a scene when she sees you."

"Aye" Said Ferdinand cryptically flashing him a smile. "I intend her to" For there was no better woman to tame the lustful beast he was than a raging Amazon and by the looks of it, when he arrived to the palace she left so little to the imagination.


	6. Bound, Double Betrayed, Unfair Bargain

**A/N: Special thanks to MimiDubois my beta reader for helping me put this chapter together and to all my readers and reviewers for putting this story on their favorites and on their alerts.**_  
_

**Now enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Bound, Double Betrayed and The Unfair Bargain  
**

_"A fair bargain leaves both sides unhappy, I've heard it said."  
_**~John Snow, A Dance With Dragons by George R.R. Martin**

* * *

**1527**

He began courting the delicious wench but she avoided him like the plague, all his attempts had been for nothing until one day when he dressed as a peasant she approached him.

"So they tell me you are the lousy Don Fernando's servant?"

"My Lady." He bowed quickly, bowing lower than he'd ever done for anyone, remembering his role. She approached him and eyed him cautiously but not too much to blow up his cover. "Stand up I wish you to take me to your master."

"I am afraid my master is sleeping Your Highness, but I will gladly tell him the message if you wish to confer it to -" She broke with laughter. "My Lady?"

"You are a lousy servant you know what?" She said eying him, smiling cockily. "Tell you what, why don't you visit my chambers tonight I might have a little _something_ for him." And she vanished.

What an odd young woman, Ferdinand had met various and none compared to her. There was certainly something about her, she wasn't the most beautiful but there was something she had that made her star shine from all the rest.

"Well my true Amazon, I shall make you fall in love for me or I shall die trying." A smile curved his lips, he could not imagine a greater death.

* * *

"Who did you talk to?" Mary inquired giving her sister a hard look. Since the Emperor had arrived, Bella had been nothing but mean and arrogant toward them. When the Prince_ finally_ arrived he excused himself and offered her a golden tiara which she threw at his face. Everyone gasped, horrified at the attitude of their Princes but what was worse their father laughed! She crossed her arms.

If she was her father's heir she would never act like that! She was a true Princess!

* * *

And so was Maggie who currently read with her mother's favorite lady, Anne.

She was no longer using Maggie says or referring herself in third person and responded better to Anne's nurturing than with her mother, but she kept her eyes down for she did not want to tell Anne what Bella said. Soon though she met her eyes and she realized what was troubling her.  
"What did your sister say about me this time?"

Maggie sat on Anne's lap and whispered to her ear, in a tiny, frightened voice. "She said that you were no better than Queen Jezebel and worse than Queen Esther, she said you were evil and wanted to take mama from us and I more evil for letting you." Her eyes fell.

Anne cooed Maggie passing her soft fingers down the girl's magnificent blond hair which adopted an auburn shade, turning into a gorgeous strawberry blond color. "I would never dream of harming you or your family understand? But ..." she paused thinking of the best way to convince her. This was her moment, the time to turn her willing disciple into her loyal friend and loyalty was something that Anne valued above everything especially when it was by the person she'd come to love most. "... your father has many enemies and they would do anything to get their hands on England."

"Where are these enemies? Why can't I see them?"

"Because they are invisible they hide in your father's council, there are everywhere and as long as your father is married elsewhere England will always be in danger of being invaded."

Suddenly she understood and snuggled close to Anne, Anne could not see the machinations in the young girl's head, yet she smiled as she misunderstood her quavering smile for a pleading gesture of protection. "Will you protect Mag- will you protect me?" She rephrased remembering she must speak correctly for Anne had taught her that one day she would outshine everyone else in her father's court.

"Yes, I promise you my sweet, no one will hurt you and I will raise you high even I sit next to your father. I will love you like my own." She vowed. She was beginning to and held the girl close to her chest.

* * *

"I saw you talking with that stable boy again."

"His name is Liam" Said Bella defensively "And I was not speaking to him."

"Then who?" Mary questioned turning Bella to her.

"Nobody, now leave me alone I have things to do, stuff to prepare if I am going to be Queen of England someday and Holy Roman Empress I must put on my best attire for tomorrow mustn't I?"

Mary left her rooms uneasy. Bella was going to marry the Prince of Spain, soon she hoped, and be someone else business.

* * *

"Tell me why we are here?" Ferdinand asked, not expecting Bella to fully charge at him, with her hand underneath his chemise, unbuttoning his shirt with her other one.

"What are you doing?" He asked but his throbbing member was beginning to cloud his sense when she felt her hand trail all the way down to his member, then after that reason skipped out the door.

"Help me..." She said huskily letting herself be dropped unto the mattress. "Save me from this marriage." She said but he didn't hear the last part as he was busy filling her with his hot seed.

* * *

When Bella awoke the next morning she was found with shock, next to his drawer(why had she not noticed it before?) was a ring with the royal crest of the Hapsburgs.

"You ... you ..." He smirked when he found out. So this was her little plan? To get the Prince's "manservant" to her bed so she would be free of her betrothal? What an idiot, but she was** his** idiot now.

He however didn't force her when she went to her father and told him everything that had transpired.

She still hoped to get out of this marriage and if she told her father what the Prince had done, disguising himself as manservant to gain her trust -who cared if he didn't trust her again or disowned her? He was intent on getting rid of their mother anyway.

Henry could only sigh when the Cardinal presented him Francis' proposition of marriage, between his weak-traumatized heir, the Dauphin and his eldest daughter. It seemed like the right choice, and he had consulted Anne about it and she had said France was better ally than Spain.  
But then to his misfortune and to add to his huge headache, Katherine arrived without warning. Her face was blanched.

* * *

If the Cardinal for one minute thought this was a dream, he did not look like wanted to be pinched. Christmas had come early. The Queen had blanched even more when Henry lashed out at her, blaming her for their daughter's reckless behavior. "Thank you Madame. A real thank you. You've just managed to make me look like the laughing stock of the whole fucking Europe!" Katherine stood silently as he lashed out at her, never once raising her voice. His Excellency, Chapuys who had also been present could not help but admire and pity the poor woman.

She loved Henry beyond a doubt, despite all the taunts and humiliation she went through for him, she still loved him and was willing to submit herself to all that pain just to be with her husband. But Eustace felt there was an ulterior motive, Katherine was a firm believe in family and she believed with all her heart that her daughters were meant for greatness, with the same conviction that her mother had had for Katherine when she sent her sailing to England to marry the heir to the English Crown.

Infanta Isabella -as was his master's ambition if the girl didn't attempt to foil his plans even more- was destined to be a great Queen of England, it wasn't enough that the Queen tried so hard to make herself believe this, but Eustace himself saw in the girl the same conviction which he heard her grandmother, the legendary Queen and her namesake of Castile was said to have.

"This is your fault, you could not give one healthy son but you could give one healthy daughter whom your fucking family just happened to spoil!" I knew I should not have let the Prince near her. Nothing good ever came from the Spaniards, Thomas Boleyn had told him. He had been his Ambassador in France and told him of the many scandals that were whispered there of the Spaniards. Katherine's close-knit family wasn't as '_virtuous_' as she wanted everyone to believe.

"Henry" Katherine spoke after a long while, her throat aching. She had been outraged when her daughter came to her chambers, expecting to find her father and finding her instead. She'd just lashed out on the younger Boleyn for her impertinence and then her daughter dropped to her feet asking her for clemency for what she'd done.  
There she'd been telling the Boleyn girl what a whore she was for intending to sleep with her husband, she knew her game, she knew what she was after. She was this smart this one but she could not get to Henry's heart for that was in her safe keeping. But how could she justify her words when her daughter's own impertinence had made them meaningless! Worse was what she heard after. The whore's laughter as she heard her scream at her daughter. And as if matters could not turned far worse, her nephew came running down with only the bed-sheet wrapped around his waist.  
She scolded them both, but to Bella she could not help but scowl and remind her of what she'd put at risk.  
_"You have spoiled your chances!" _  
She roared, she could not bear to look at her any longer when she said in full spite:"_Mary should have been my firstborn"_

That had been greater than any slap to Bella.  
"_Mother"_she attempted but Katherine was already out the door making her way to her husband's study. And so here she was trying to take the blame away from Bella and her nephew and salvaging what she could from this awkward situation their daughter put them in, suggesting a speedy wedding to avoid all gossip. Which (no doubt thanks to Mistress Boleyn) everyone was bound to know by tomorrow.

"The Church of the Observant Friars is lovely this time of day Your Majesty. The Princess will be delighted no doubt the people of England will rejoice to learn of the details of their future Queen's wedding." The Cardinal said smoothly. Eustace glared at him but said nothing in respect to his last comment.

"Her Majesty will have the wedding of the century no doubt, we can still salvage her from this situation." Wolsey said then, cocking his head as a thought occurred to him "Of course His Majesty, King Francis has made a generous offer, the Duke of Orleans should Her Majesty reject the Dauphin. She'd be free to make her own choice. Very generous wouldn't you say. Excellency?"

"Yes very generous but you forget one thing." The King and Cardinal cocked a curious and impatient eyebrow, curious too the Queen tilted her head. "The King of France is also in negotiations with His Holiness the pope's niece, Catherine de Medici and from what I hear she seems the more obvious match for the _Duc d' Orleans_"

"He is choosing that insipid Italian over Bella?" The King asked, like all things he was incredulous his beauty could be rejected. A vain creature his selfish zealotry extended to his family whom he saw as a direct extension and never lost a chance (when it suited him) to show them off.

"His Highness is led by His Majesty's top men, I am sure he will choose the grace of your daughter over the insipidness of the Italian."  
Eustace looked over to the Cardinal who made a clicking noise with his tongue, looking baffled that he had been denied this information. _You are no longer the number one in the French payroll_ Eustace sent with his gaze shifting to his lady, the Queen who looked desperately from Henry pleading her case that they could still salvage what Isabella had done, to Eustace whom her eyes gave a big thank you, and felt deep gratitude for all his service.  
He was her deepest friend and she felt that she could confide in no one else now that he and Maria were her only connection to Spain. The Imperial Ambassador would never betray her trust, he would continue to be her friend to the end of times.

Gazing at Katherine, Henry sunk in his chair and rested his chin on his fist. "We can still salvage this" She said. He looked up at Katherine with more hatred than he'd ever felt before. She had lost all his son, she was the cause for Bella's misbehavior.

"You, you did this, you knew the Prince would come in disguise, you ... knew that Bella would never agree to be his wife. I shall never forgive you for this Katherine."

"Henry" Katherine said, closing her eyes, shaking her head in denial.

Henry pushed her hand away. "You got what you wanted, she will be married to your precious family but mark my words Madame once I get what I want I will not show you the same mercy."

He ordered her out of the room, Eustace followed her forgetting to curtsey to His Majesty or the Cardinal for that matter.

Henry sighed and Wolsey felt it was better to let him rest, the girl had caused them enough troubles. This would all be easy if she had not been the firstborn, there were many who believed her sister would make a better Queen but alas! The Princess Mary was a less pragmatic and more stubborn child, not the tool Wolsey would love to use.


	7. And Who Are You That I Must Bow So Low?

**A/N:Thanks to Mimi Dubois for Beta Reading this chapter, and all my reviewers invaluable support.**

******Sources used: Six Wives of Henry VIII by Alison Weir and Henry VIII and his Six Wives by David Starskey, and invaluable resource, and Mistress Anne by Carolly Erickson.**

******Some facts that I tweaked, Anne is sick before she asks Henry to appoint Mary's sister in law as Abbess.  
**

******Enjoy, review  
**

* * *

**And Who Are You That I Must Bow So Low?  
**

**~o~  
**

_"Prominent families often forget a simple truth I found"_** Petyr Baelish  
**

_"And what is that?"_** Cersei Lannister  
**

_"Knowledge is power"_** Petyr Baelish  
**

_"You see, Power is Power."_ **Cersei Lannister  
**

**~Game of Thrones, s2.02  
**

* * *

**1527**

Charles sighed, passing a rough hand through his dark coal hair, His brother was doing the same awaiting his wife in the presence chamber, she had not shown herself all day, very humiliated after she'd been dragged to the church, kicking and screaming and cursing her mother for her decision to marry her "to the worst man possible" she claimed.

Now Ferdinand had to inspect his wife to make sure she did not try something stupid like fleeing when her father came to say goodbye to her. Her mother was nowhere to be seen, she asked her father to tell her sisters she was sorry she could not be there to say goodbye but she hoped they would understand.

"They will" He promised her, his starry eyes –so much like hers- biting back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Safe journey and remember all your lessons, I will tell your mother that you said goodbye" He held a hand up "For appearance's sake Bella, she will want to hear everything once you are with child."

"I am never having children."

"Of course you will and you will make a terrific mother now go, the Flander's Bull awaits you." They shared their last laugh and then walked out with her husband and his brother following far behind in his carriage to her new life.

"I swear to you by the old and new faith I will never let you go" Anne said holding Meg close to her chest. The Queen watched with envy as the great whore took her daughter from her governess' arms and the King said nothing. She was left standing, frozen in time, watching as Bella and her nephew's entourage left England … forever.

"I will never let you go, you understand that?" She said to Meg who weighed less than a feather. Is she eating well? She frowned, she would have to ask her governess, as future mother it fell on her to check that the King's daughter was well cared for.

"Mary!" Meg's face was lit with new joy as her sister and her army of ladies bumped into them. "Mary! Mary!" She screamed, tears of joy since she had not seen her sister in a long, long time. Anne frowned, the _Petite Princesse_ still had hold over her younger sister.

She promised when she was Queen, she would be the only thing Meg thought on.

"Sister, Lady Anne, you should bow" _I am still a Princess, despite your family's efforts._

"Yes of course, Your Highness." Anne bobbed a curtsy but did not bow as low as she would for a King or a worthy Princess.

"Sister mother is looking for you, I see you are taking the Lady Anne's company far too much for her liking."

Meg's face fell then eyed Mary curiously and with the same curiosity she asked, "Why? Is Mary angry?"  
Anne pat her shoulder, reminding her who she was. "Are you angry sister?" She rephrased holding her chin up as Anne taught her. She didn't understand Mary's reasoning, she didn't see in broader views like Maggie.

"Your mother is waiting for you sister, don't fail her this time, remember she is fragile after Bella. Lady Anne" She looked up into the dark woman's brown, almost black, eyes.

"Yes Your Highness?"

"Be watchful." Mary said with a smile dancing on her lips as she and her ladies moved past them.

_What a strange child,_ thought George, but one she had to watch out of her, he told Anne after his sister told her of their brief encounter with the Princess.

"I don't understand why you have so much hatred for the Princess, she is only a child Anne."

"A child but children grow" She said thinking what kind of woman this child would grow into. Strong enough to threaten her kingdom?

She laughed, she would not let her.

She passed her needle down the thread and bit back a loose thread and continued sowing, and looked at George. "You have feelings for the _Petite Princesse_, is that it George? Growing soft hearted? Father would not be pleased."

"Father is not please with many things. And no I am not growing soft hearted but a bit of heart would not do you bad Anne, she is just a child hungry for fatherly affection." He pointed out.

"Blame that on her sister then, I am willing to bring her into her father's heart if only she will let me, just like her younger sister Meg, it is she who doesn't understand. She has the same stubborn pride that marks her mother's downfall."

"Have you heard yourself talk Anne? You are not yet Queen and yet you are starting to talk like one. Thread carefully remember that the Queen, old and forgotten as she is has powerful friends and we have powerful enemies."

Anne did not heed her brother, nonetheless she kept her eyes open. She sensed the real danger was not with the _Petite Princesse_ or her mother but rather her older sister and the family she was now married to.

* * *

The young _Princesse_ ran after her sister, she counted until ten just as Maggie asked her and then set her way to finding her.

"Tag, found you!" Maggie stomped her foot on the ground, no fair!. "Tag I found you, now you have to chase me."

"No fair Mary, I want to be the one counting, you always count!"

Good God and His Saint in heavens, I got another Bella! "Too bad sister." Her sister' cheeks puffed. "Tell you what my silent Maggie, you're still my silent Maggie right?" It took her a long time, but Meg nodded vigorously. "Come tomorrow night you and I can play all night long until the sun rises and you can be the one chasing me?"

"Really?" Meg challenged with her arms across her chest, the way she'd seen Anne and her mother do when they were angry. "What will you give me?"

"What will I give you if what?"

"If I win."

"What do you want?"

"Your ring and ten thousand ducats give or take and I want them in my hope chest before the month comes to a close." Mary rolled her eyes, she definitely did not learn to speak this way from their mother.

"Fine but I will not give you my ring, that is our mother's gift to me, I am not giving that to you, forget it sister."

"Then a horse race like the ones you and Bella use to do, I miss racing you and Bella, it is not fun without Bella here." Maggie looked down at her feet, since Bella left the palace had not been the same, it was a rat's nest there, everyone was in on everyone and speaking ill of their neighbors.

"I don't like Court" she confessed. "Mama rarely sees me anymore and Lady Anne is always busy with papa."

Mary cursed inwardly the Lady Anne. This was all HER doing. "Papa is busy with state matters, I am sure if you ask your little friend he will see you-"

"But he will not see you, I don't want to spend a day alone with him, he scares me." Meg jumped at her sister, twining her arms around Mary's small neck. "Will you come with me and Lady Anne when we go see papa?"

"Please Mary?" Meg asked in a delicate but desperate voice when she sensed her sister was about to protest.

Mary closed her eyes and bit back a retort. "Please?" Her sister's eyes were very convincing. "Yes sister I will for you" She added running her fingers on Maggie's hair which had been turning a lighter shade of auburn, she missed the days when she was pure fair Maggie, but she was still fair Maggie to her father who'd never seen such magnificent hair before.

And she had soon become the new pride of the Tudor family, Bella almost forgotten until a letter arrived from Styria where she and her husband resided announcing that she was with child.

"No!" Anne roared dropping to her feet in one of her dramatic turns that her child was bound to inherit, thought Mary who smiled wickedly. She could only guess what Bella had done to get herself with child –if she indeed with child, her sister was known for playing tricks before on her family.

* * *

But Bella wasn't lying. Ferdinand came walking up to her after the first jousting match, against his brother. He had taken a break of ruling Spain leaving his beautiful wife behind as the country's Regent.

"Calm yourself down woman! My brother expects us at the dinner table and I will not be late because of you!"

"You raped me! You squirted your seed in my belly!"

"Raped you?" He chortled, mad with laughter, his grin drove her mad. "I did not rape you my dear Amazon, if you recall correctly it was you who begged me to go to your chambers after you shamed me in front of the Countess!"

"And damn right I was! You were frolicking with her!"

"Watch your tongue you wild beast!" Amazon was more like it, but at the minute she look like a ferocious beast, he recognized that look everywhere for it was the same look she wore the night they'd conceived. It had been the first night they'd been together as man and wife since their awkward encounter where he pretended to be someone else and intended to lure him in her own little game to be free of him. And lure him in she did, but it was he who got the last laugh.

_He drove deep into her as if the answer to his unease, did she love him or not?, could be physically assuaged with one powerful rhythm and withdrawal, as if **it **could distract him from her bewitching allure that had his eyes glued to her dark blue ones._

_He thought her made of stone, a witch, an Amazon hungry for devouring, cold but he found the Princess of Wales was anything but ice, she was fire and she was currently burning for desire for him._

"_Yes, yes … No, no …" Her whispers turned to a frantic pleading, her eyes shut wide open as she felt him withdraw._

"_Are you ready for this?" He asked, concerned. He had to be sure. He would not have her yell 'rape; and threaten to leave him because he did not please her._

_No, he was going to please her, he decided._

"_Au contraire My Lord husband … Nando" She smiled mischievously using his nickname. "I am ready for everything." She said decisively. She wrapped her legs around her waist bringing their bodies closer, "Give me a son, prove to me you are the bull my Archduke." He did not need to be told twice._

_She welcomed him, exquisitely soft and wet and hot, her head thrown back in rapture, screaming for his name, later turning into little panting moans as though responding to each penetration. Each of her small whimpers brought the Spaniard Bull's head up, opening his eyes to be fully enraptured in her marvelous gaze one more time before she withdrew._

"_Say my name." He whispered "Say it"_

_Bella's chest heaved up with his last potent thrust, she pulled him down so she could taste his mouth as he began pouring into her; the feeling of him completing her, making him one with his soul._

_She did not want the feeling of completion to end but at their last release he rolled off her and next to her he clutched the bed sheets feeling his own legs sore, his sword drained of all its power._

_Nothing came to mind during their briefest moment bliss, but one thing was for sure as he watched her sleep, he had fallen for her._

Her angry voice brought him to reality.

"Every woman would be proud to share their bed with the future Holy Roman Emperor, every woman that is but you! You have denied me my bed ever since that night. Why?" He roared, cheeks turned scarlet red.

She snorted, waving her hand dismissively, for a minute it looked like she would throw something. "I am with child, your child most unfortunately but with child nonetheless and the rules are clear you can't touch me while I am with child."

"You can't deny me my duties as my husband." He immediately said as she put on an orange Flemish hood, preparing to leave. "Your mother would want you to-"

"My mother has learned her lessons" she interjected "Don't you think?" She asked with her cocky smirk. "Bella come here, Bella! Bella!" He swore under his breath.

Bella sat opposite of her cousin, Charles. "Nando tells me you have hired an astrologer, interesting." He commented taking a bite of the chop liver.

"Excuse me?" He looked from his meal to meet his brother's eyes, which were cold as the tone which he spoke.

"I was simply saying Charles that Bella has come with exciting news that her sister, the nice one" he specified when Charles looked at him lost, "told her regarding the Cardinal of York. Did you know he intends to take as Abraham two wives."

"That was a handmaiden you ignorant foolish rogue" She said with a smile on her lips as she knew what enticed him. _He is more handsome when he is angry._

"What?" Ferdinand dropped his forked and looked at his wife astounded. The wild Amazon smirked and showed him her teeth. 'This lion still has claws'. And she thought of many ways she could mount the wild rogue once this tediousness, her hand traveling to her stomach, was over.

"You heard me." She said making delicious moans with her, sliding her tongue down the tip of her forks, eating away the last of the gravy. "Mmmm…"

Damn wench. She made his loins stirred with new desire as he saw her movements with her tongue. Something so simple as this could get him so aroused. She owned him, he realized, she made him her personal bull. A smirk played on his lips in exchange for her bold behavior.

Charles did not look so amused. "I suggest you Madame you start behaving like a proper lady, a lady would not-"

"You are right a Lady would not be so immodest." She smiled turning to Ferdinand, winking at him.

Ferdinand decided to change the topic to something far more interesting that did not require his wife constantly moaning or in a state of catharsis from her beef.

* * *

"I am flattered you think me possible of controlling my young wife but you've seen her temper" He chuckled. "I would rather be in the midst of a storm of swords in a bloody battle than be stuck with her bad moods."

"This is all your fault, I warned you about marrying the wild beast."

"But brother I needed a wife and what boring it would be if I was stuck in this mansion all day long with some useless pale, blond, green-eyed girl-"

"Don't push it." Knowing full well whom he meant.

"Who only compliment me for the way I look and pray all day long. Ugh, sometimes" he made a disgruntled noise "I wonder if Bella was adopted."

"So now you're calling your Amazon Bella?"

"It is her Christian name, and we are married and we are probably going to be running an Empire together, so might as well, that is if you still plan on giving me the principal title."

Charles threw his head back in laughter, he could always count on his little brother to make him laugh. It was the only good thing his mother and grandfather hadn't spoiled in their quest for power. "Of course, King of the Romans how does that sound?"

"Say it again only this time with meaning."

"Your Highness, King of the Romans." Ferdinand smiled in triumph, turning back to his wife who walked behind them, intent on hearing their conversation.

She knew exactly what he was feeling and at least, she felt with hidden joy at her husband's ambitions coming true, he was gaining what belonged to him. She never would now. Charles and his German mercenaries had spoiled it.

Although what worried her more was not her status or her mother for she could be a Queen and rule over her husband's dominions, she knew how (she smiled inwardly), and her mother would rather die than yield over to her father's mistress considering her sacrifice a great honor as she'd been taught by her mother, to God; but it was her sisters.

If the Boleyn woman so much as scratch them, she would rip of the tresses from her pretty little head.

* * *

**1528-1529**

Swelling in deep joy in his heart at the news, Thomas Boleyn threw his arms in an uncommon gesture for a practical man like him on his son and wept. Tears of joy, tears of relief. His daughter, his dark beauty, the joy and pride of his life was alive! Thanked be God she was alive!

Dr. Butts told them that Anne had already been recuperating by the time he had began his treatment.

"Will she live Doctor?" George asked.

"By God boy" Said Thomas Boleyn smacking the back of his son's head. Why did he have to be so dull? "The Doctor has already said it!"

"She is alive and well then Doctor?" Thomas then said seeing the nervous look pass on the Royal physician's face. "Yes My Lord, praised be Jesus Lady Anne will live many years more." He said, grief stricken by the sudden meaning his words carried.

* * *

But the Queen who was also present at the Yule Celebrations everyone was all happiness and smiles. They treated the Lady Anne as if she were Queen and she was Queen in all but name.

The King celebrated her speedy recovery and had created new apartments for her, the largest ever seen in the palace.

"I wanted everyone to see you, did you see how they saw you? Everyone saw you." Anne smiled, she never felt more happy in her life, she had the King wrapped around her little finger and power in the palms of her hands and was likely never to leave. It was only a matter of time before the Queen accepted her reign over her husband was over, and she Anne, a simple Viscount's daughter would be Queen of England.

She kissed him straight in the lips, in the view of everyone, the Queen hardly smiled but was forced to bow in recognition of her husband's presence even if it seemed to their guests she was bowing to her usurper as well.

"I thank you for everything you've done for my family and for raising George so high, my brother has never happy Your Majesty and I have never been so pleased to serve you. But I have a new request."

"Ask anything you want of me Anne, if I could I would give you half my kingdom."

Anne beamed, she could barely contain her ecstasy when she heard this. "The abbess of Wilton has just died and there is no one left to succeed her-"

"Wolsey has already appointed-"

"Wolsey cheats on you, Your Majesty, he will only corrupt the abbess and take from them the honest winnings" She took his hand and raised it to her lips and kissed it. "I have never asked something so great of you but don't you think your people would benefit more from a true devout than a woman that will only enrich Wolsey's purse?"

"Is she a devout woman?"

"Of course she is and she follows the word of God to boot, I know because I met here and she has read from the same great books as I've given Your Majesty, she will be a very loyal supporter"

"Will she?" He had thought of defying Wolsey, the man on his knees was not a pleasant sight to see, he had grown more desperate and was constantly vying for his favor but Wolsey had betrayed him. He promised he would annul his marriage by early December of last year, well it had been one year since he promised and Henry got nothing but a useless papal envoy, Campeggio who did nothing but deliberate on his case.

It was for the first time that Henry began to consider the outrageous books Anne had sent, of everyone Henry had considered William Tyndale's opinion on the supremacy of Kings invaluable.

He was a King wasn't he? And shouldn't Kings be able to rule on their own Kingdoms as they pleased?

"I do not want to give _her_ cause to complain" Henry said eying his _wife. _"You have to be absolutely sure that she will be a good replacement, I do not want to give the peasants more to complain."

Anne shook her head, her radiant smile giving him reassurance.

"A King does not need his peasants to rule him, he who builds on mud builds ruins." Anne said quoting from his favorite book.

_And "There are other books" _she had added after he read his favorite line on the divine right of Kings aloud, somehow every time he read to her it made her stir with desire.

Henry smirked. "That is a book for all Kings, I only wish the pope would see it, if Charles wasn't so bent on breaking me." He said in silent anger squeezing his fits. He could not bear another scene with Katherine, just to think he had to share her same bed (to keep up appearances, his councilors dictated him) was something so abominable, so unnatural that made him revolt. He imagined it was Anne.

"You must not hesitate, every step you take is a step further down for Wolsey and your wife and the Emperor's hold on your court, he has spies everywhere Henry, you cannot be at ease until you rid yourself of her."

"I know Anne, I know" He said in frustration. "But what do you want me to do? She has me right where she wants to and she will not let me go."

"This is our Kingdom not hers, her time is over Henry, make it known to her once and for all. I will not be young forever my love"

It was the first time she had used the word 'our' instead of 'his' kingdom but Henry was too blind, captured by her marvelous dark hooks to see it. He chuckled, how could he deny his Queen to be anything? "It shall be as My Lady commands!" He banged then his hands on the table "And I shall not only make Dame Eleanor the new Abbess but I will give your father a new title and you, you my sweet shall not be common any longer, you shall be as royal and noble as any member as this court."

Anne's eyes lit with new glee. She kissed his lips, Katherine turned around in revulsion.

Henry rubbed his head against her, she looked so perfect, so divine in her golden headdress, there was nothing, absolutely nothing that could spoil this moment in time.


	8. How To Play This Game

**A/N: Thanks to my Beta Reader Mimi Dubois and to all my marvelous reviewers. Just to clear up a few facts I tweaked, Wolsey died on his way to be judged in 1529 not after but I left it also implied on the nature of his death. This is a brief time jump. Sourced I used: Mistress Anne by Carolly Erickson, Six Wives of Henry VIII by David Starskey and Sister Queens, The Tragic Lives of Katherine and Juana by Julia Fox.**

**Enjoy the chapter, review!**

* * *

**How To Play This Game  
**

**~o~  
**

_"All the world is astonished at it," Chapuys wrote, "for it looks like a dream, and even those who take her part know not whether to laugh or cry." Suddenly the phantom of queenship had become real"_

**~"Mistress Anne" (p.193) by Carolly Erickson**

* * *

**1531-1533**

"One more push" _God why can't you be born?_

The labor began and then it stopped again, it began and stopped, the physicians could not explain it but said they had to be on alert for when the real birth began and it finally did. On one hot August morning she woke up to the pains of labor, waking the entire staff, her husband came running to be by her side clutching her side while her other ladies restrained her other one.

"God damn it!" She screamed from the top of her lungs as another contraction hit her.

It wasn't before long that the doctors announced it was a false alarm but Bella protested, calling them back to her presence. "You don't know anything, who are you but useless men who prey on women's pains to make your living, do you know what goes between my loins, what will come of it?"

"My Lady temper, temper this is not the way Her Majesty should speak!"

This is the way Her Majesty should speak and now you will get me out of this mess my husband got me in and take this baby from my belly NOW"

No sooner she spoke her labor pains increased and this time the physicians did not doubted it was the real one. Her water broke and it was not the only thing, blood came from her thighs and her ladies screamed in alarm telling her.

_You are the King of England's daughter._ The midwives rushed to the physician's side assisting them anyway they could without fretting like her flock of hens did. Let them return back to their cocks and after they will say how my courage inspired them.

She detested being around her own sex. Give her chain mail, give her a sword, give her a jeweled dagger, the only decoration she desired on her belt. She was born to do battle, indeed, if she had been a boy she would be riding with her father on the melee, fighting her way through their competitors, being the first on the tourneys and riding to battle with him instead of sitting down, and being a shadow of her husband.

"Have you no control over your wife?" The head physician demanded of his lord. "She will not push My Lord and if we don't do it now she and the babe will be lost."

Ferdinand looked desperately at his wife "Bella you must push for the child's sake" For my sake "You must not sacrifice one innocent life over what I did."

He was giving into her, aye, he was giving her just what she wanted but she was not going to push until he was on his knees begging for forgiveness for seducing her and squirting another one of his sons into her belly.

Seeing there was no other way Nando fell on his knees and joined his hands together, while still holding hers. "I beg you I shall never lay my hands on you ever again, and if I do you may cut them and pluck my eyes if you want, I will give you anything, anything!" He pleaded hoping she would hear to reason.

She smiled and clawed her nails on his soft pale skin, his whole face had gone blanch staring at the horror of the blood soaked sheets. "I swear" _Damn wench, say yes or I will have to humiliate myself further_ –and that was not a site he fancied.

She turned to the doctor, screaming as she began to push. The head physician was amazed at the control the Queen had over her husband, he had heard wild tales of her grandmother and her mother but she surpassed them in all levels.

"I see the head"

"No, no it is not there yet, it is another bout of blood!"

"It is the head Herr Doctor I am sure"

"Please … just decide!" Said Bella, now she was the one pleading. Dear God, get this thing off me!

The window flew open as a storm began to brew, the weather had been nice and lovely but soon as her labor pains started the skies had darkened and they were now filled with thunder and rain as the child left her body.

"Another boy Your Majesty, you are the proud father of another Prince."

"And future King" Bella finished for him. "Bring him to me" She said after they cleaned them up, exchanging the blood soaked sheets for new ones and her nightgown for a clean one, they brought her baby to her.

Nando's eyes stared with wonder at his child, this little life they'd created. Bella never stopped to amaze him, when he moved for the child Bella brought it closer to her beast.

"It is not for prying eyes Nando." She said dismissing the next question –"What did you call me?" It was the first time, when they were not making love, she had called him Nando.

She rocked her baby to sleep, the noise of his father had set him crying again, unlike his older brother William, his cries were like soft mews. "There, there, my little chum no one will hurt you, go to sleep Charlie."

Nando blinked. "I thought we were going to name him Henry after your father."

"He is not my father" She said brusquely staring at him with dark gray eyes, like her grandfather's. "He stopped being my father when he took that whore to bed."

"Nothing is for certain my Queen, your father has not married" Yet, was the unsaid word but Bella caught on.

"Until the pope gives his decision your father is dead locked, no King since Edward III has ever defied a pope, his father was loyal to the church, he was destined to be a church man if your uncle hadn't died. Why would he set aside your mother now when he could have done so many years ago?"

"Oh you men are as blind as a dunce" She said frustrated, bearing her canines as did her father when he was angry. "He did not have Anne Boleyn to contend with before, her sister I heard she was more fair, I remember one silly wretch running around the same tune as all of my father's whores, this one is different. She will ruin the world on where she stands for, my father will give her blood for blood, he will indulge her on her every whim, his people will starve but it will be worth it in the end."

"If she gives him a male heir, your father is old and is not likely to have anymore children and I hate to say this" And agree with you "but your mother should just accepted the deal when she had the chance."

She nodded and added distastefully "Now he is parading his whore all over London, you know what Clement calls her? The Concubine but if he was not so weak as to declare my parents' marriage valid none of this would happen, of course he was another man, dumb enough to think he could coax the great, proud, Katherine of Aragon into submission" She said with deep venom, all she remembered of her mother was she always correcting her, always teaching her how to be a proper lady, doting over Mary because she was the epitome of a Lady and Princess she was not. And her last words had not been forgotten _–Mary should have been my firstborn_. Well now Mary would be her firstborn, because as far as Bella knew her life in England was forgotten and she was likely to go back.

No, she thought looking down at her sleeping babe. Fate had brought her here and it was not going to let her go.

"You are too harsh, your mother loved you, now that you are a mother I am sure you can spare some compassion for the poor woman, we are all after all human Bella and she is still fighting for your right to the throne not Mary's."

"And" He added sensing she was about to speak. "she was the first one who advocated for your rights even after Wolsey was imprisoned."

"My mother's doing, she could have had an ally in Wolsey but no, my mother was too proud to hang with the _corrupt_ crowd."

"Bella please, listen to yourself woman! Your mother did not like Wolsey because he was against her from day one, she no one in England but Mendoza and now Chapuys, wouldn't you have done the same if you were in her situation to protect your children?"

"I would not have abandoned the poor man to die, especially when he could be a valuable ally." She said stubbornly.

"You look at him like your father's best friend but he was your mother's enemy and he reaped what he sowed, he should not have made an enemy of your father."

"My father was not responsible for his death, if my mother should help him-"

"If he'd had joined her mother he would've been dead sooner, the man had signed his death warrant the minute he promised your father the impossible. Rumors are your father made him ill."

"My father may have many spies but he would not have killed Wolsey, it is better the dish that is served warm and fresh than a cold and dead one. His death was a blow to his pride, I guarantee you if you knew my father you'd know he delights more in slow and humiliating death than a quick one."

Nando looked at his wife and chuckled. "You know better than any of Charles' councilors what a snake pit it is."

"I heard she wants to take her to France."

"The French King is not that stupid, he is not likely to receive her, not today, not in a million years. But should it happen I can only imagine in a candlelight dinner, at the heart of the courts of love, with all that beauty, all that irresistible pull, I would not be surprised she plays her last card, but that would only mark her desperation."

"She will try and possibly succeed and find herself with child and mother will be all but lost."

"You are very cruel to your mother Madame, if it was you and your pair of boys were girls and your husband wanted to set you aside for amore bewitching and younger face, wouldn't you fight to keep what in your heart you knew was yours by right or would you set yourself, peacefully and quietly aside?"

Silence.

"The world is not in black and white Bella, and your mother will fight to her last breath to see that her daughters, and her ELDEST daughter get the standing they deserve after their father dies."

His word brought some guilt, but it was quickly shaken off as she handed the babe to her husband.

He lifted an eyebrow, easing his hold around his sleeping son. "Are you sure? You said you would not let me carry any of our sons even if your life depended on it."

"And I won't but there is nothing wrong with being merciful once in a while." She winked mischievously slapping her fist on the open spot next to her in the bed.

He smirked, "I would not have it any other way" He said softly kissing her, she was tired and fell asleep once their lips touched.

It was said that his brother's wife had behaved with more grace when she bore Prince Philip, but his wife had also behaved albeit with a different type of, grace. She was not kind, gentle and sweet, she was harsh, cold but could be funny and witty. She was made of iron, born in winter during the harshest climates, she was made of tougher steel than her male companions.

* * *

"Mary will have to go back to Hampton court, if she remains here she is a danger to herself and to others, gossip is spread faster than to you can say Tilly valley, and the King is anxious to present his new bride to his daughters."

"I heard that the late King of the Roman's spouse is to come back to us with her two bastards"

Cranmer scoffed. "You forget yourself Your Grace, bastard she may be but her children were begotten in wedlock, they are hardly bastards and at no fault for their grandparents' incest."

"Be careful there Cranmer, you forget that while you hold a high office thanks to my brother in law's family, it is I who still hold the keys to your ascension and your fall."

"You raise yourself too high My Lord, the Howards are no different from any upstart family that has made up noble roots to justify their position."

"The Lady Mary will be delighted to meet you I reckon, the little bastard. It is time she knows your position, who better than you to remind her?"

"Of what My Lord? You've just said I have no social skills."

"On the contrary Cranmer, I implied no such thing only that you lack tact, especially with those better than you" Norfolk said leaving the Cranmer to speak to his step-niece, the little bastard had refused to acknowledge his niece as her stepmother and Queen. It had not been after Cranmer exited the room that her sister had arrived to speak to her, she told her she had to recant her mother's claim and look after herself. "It is the only way we can help mama Mary" Meg said in her passive but new firm voice.

She noticed something different in her sister, it was still childish but did no longer hold the happy melody from her childhood, it was more mature and her eyes held a certain wisdom that Mary had only seen in old and wise men.

"'Twas not what Mama wanted for us silent Maggie" She said running her fingers through her bouncing strawberry blond curls. How beautiful she looked. "'Twas you she tried to protect, don't you remember my Maggie? I can't sign, I can't betray her as you did, I don't have that kind of strength."

Normally she would be angry, Anne taught her to be angry but no matter how many times Anne encouraged her to, she could never be angry at Mary whom she considered a lost soul –and she still hadn't lost her touch. "Sign Mary" She spoke with the old soft melody Mary was used to, but yet firm.

Mary looked from her sister to the document, one signature and it would all be over, her soul would be condemned but she would be safe from their earthly fury.

Taking a deep breath she dipped the pen in ink and signed her name at the bottom. Meg rubbed her sister's hand, she'd done the right choice. Her smile seemed to calm her and almost at once as their father's messenger came to take the document away and them back to court, she forgot her betrayal.

"We will be together again Mary and nothing, nothing sister will come between us." Meg said throwing her arms at Mary when they entered Hampton.

"How astute you are" Mary, the former Princess, said to her younger sister quietly as she watched her stepmother proud and raised on the dais, sitting on her mother's chair.

"Please do not think me disloyal Mary, I love all my family, you know I would never betray you but if you didn't sign papa would have confined you to dim quarters like mama and I heard she is getting very sick Mary. I don't want you to get sick." Then Mary realized that Meg was scared of their father and she needed Mary as she always did like in her childhood to protect her.

She smiled as she bobbed a curtsy to her father and new mother, and bowed low as Anne would never do to her. It dawned to Mary no matter what she was not going to have her father play games with them anymore.

"Are you excited over the Fete Mary?"

"What Fete?"

"Didn't you know?"

Obviously she didn't.

"The Queen is organizing a Fete in your honor, papa says that you and Bella will attend as the main captives high up in the tower the art director has sprung just for you."

"That is … nice Meg."

"Aren't you happy? Anne put a lot in effort into it and I begged her to put you on top."

Mary barely heard her sister, something about this fete troubled her. "Who are the main players?" Meg grinned at her. Mary said immediately "No, no I am not interested or anything of the sort I just want to know to be prepared in case…"

"Anne said it was going to be a nice fete, and the Queen is intent on winning your heart." Poor silent Maggie, she was too naïve, she couldn't see that the Queen cared more for the Londonners favor than her own heart. "She promised me Mary" She added almost quickly seeing the doubt in her eyes.

Mary sighed defeated. "Fine, who are part of these Fete then? You haven't answer my question sister." She did not want to disappoint Maggie.

Maggie gave a broad smile. "Some knights, I think two, maybe the Earl of Surrey, two Marques and oh, oh! Master Seymour, Edmund, Edward something like that and Lord Rochford, the Queen's brother.

"The Queen's brother is coming to the Fete? Why?"

"Didn't you hear?" Mary didn't, apparently she had missed a lot on daily gossip. "Lady Jane died two months ago from the white throat, the King is searching for a new wife for him and he has had his eyes on you for some time."

"Me?" Mary raised an eyebrow. "But I barely know the man"

"He remembers you from when you were little and last visited the court two summers ago and he is quite enchanted with you, he is eager to meet you Mary."

"But if I wed George Boleyn …" Ugh, the thought was unbearable. "I will offend mama more." She told Maggie, then shook her head saying vehemently –"No, no … tell Lady Anne or whatever she wants to call herself that I will not marry her brother. I can't."

"Yes you can, it is the only way to save mama and besides he is interested in you. He is interested in you Mary, when will you get this chance to shine again? This is your chance, show our father what we Tudor girls are made of."

"But I am a Tudor!"

"So am I but if we refuse papa will lock us up like he did to mama, you don't want that do you Mary?"

Again her sapphire eyes managed to move her. _Maybe it will amount to nothing._ She thought. She and George had nothing in common except their place of origin, maybe once he saw her he would become disinterested and look elsewhere. "

In the morning, Mary and her sister departed with the rest of the court to Greenwich were the ceremony would take place. Mary rehearsed her lines, it was strange being here again without Bella. _I miss her._

"You need not say anything Princess." The play director said and guided her to the top of the tower where she was supposed to stand along with Bella, playing the silly damsel in distress waiting for her Prince to rescue her from the evil sorceress.

_Why do women always have to be the villains and the mindless fools?_ She hated, absolutely hated being a woman! If only she or her sister had been born a boy …

* * *

Bella sighed running a hand down her flat belly. It should really be she who was playing the handsome rogue rescuing the maiden, handling the sword instead of a helpless wanton maiden.

"Who writes this trash?"

Mary jumped.

"God! Bella it's you!" Mary said breathily, a hand to her chest in shock.

"Seven lives Mary, the saints could not keep me away from you!" Bella said wrapping her arms around Mary.

"Look at you … you look so fair and your skin … you haven't changed a bit! And you are pregnant, again?" Mary always envied how Bella could look so good even after all the years of childbearing. But finally her eyes found one flaw. "You certainly gotten plumper down there."

Bella slapped the back of Mary's head playfully. "And you haven't changed a bit in your manners. Mama would not be so proud." Mary said though laughing.

"Unfortunately my principles are not something she should be concerned, she tried, at least she can be happy for that." Bella said with a wry grin. "I did try to be a good girl though."

Mary laughed. "Nay, sister you did not but 'tis good to see you back, it has been so silent since you've gone."

"Ah, so little Miss Perfect Princess missing some mischief in her life?"

Mary rolled her eyes, sometimes she didn't know if she wanted to punch her sister or just plain give up and accept the truth that Bella was not meant to be a lady like the rest of them.

She sighed looking down from the tower. "Things have been from bad to worse since you've been gone, you should have seen our mother. She plead to our father to restore you to your title. The rest tried to coax her into admitting her marriage was false an incestuous but thank God our mother stood strong in the end."

"It would have been better if she didn't. 'Tis an unhappy place." Bella concluded, it had been a bittersweet moment when she'd met her father, she was forced to acknowledge his new wife. But she was no Mary, she was no Katherine of Aragon. She was more practical, more wise and as their youngest sister had advised her –it was not wise to snub the King of England.

He had changed since he married that woman. She observed when she stood before him, his smile was reassuring, he took one look at her son and her belly where his next grandson lay and all her past sins were forgotten. The Queen was not so kind, she was jealous and Bella did not waste the opportunity in showing her beautiful and healthy _**son.**_

"You are beyond cruel Bella but for once I do not fault you, I wish father would accept you as his heir for once and take the head of that whore-"

"Mary! Don't say that, she is pregnant"

"With a bastard and if what His Excellency says it's true, it is probably not his."

"Whore or not he will be our brother or sister."

"I will never accept it just as I will never accept it in my heart that the only true Queen is my mother and we are the true heirs of England."

"What about Maggie? She has accepted the her, does that make her less of a sister because of that?"

"What? No! Of course not but Maggie is completely indebted to her, for what reason I can't think of but she and the _Queen_ want to pair me up with her brother."

"So?"

"So? It is the whore's brother!"

"Take the deal and give him a son and father will keep raising us high."

"I will not be his brood mare Bella!" Mary hissed. Bella gripped Mary's arm. "Let me go."

"Not until you listen to me! Look around you" Bella held her hand and waved it at all the female players in their rehearsal, including the Queen's sister the infamous Mary Boleyn who was to play a minor role. "We are all liars and thieves here and all of us better than you. You want to prove yourself to father? Give him a son." Mary looked away, Bella tightened her grip and forced her to look at her. "It is not what you want, what I want, it is what England needs, what you need to beat this woman. My sons and my unborn child are not enough to oust her, you need to best her in her own game."

"I will not be some whore who marries …"

"We are all whores in this game Mary, some of us just better than others." Bella said winking.

* * *

"We should choose a wedding date before you leave" Anne said.

"Just tell me sweetheart" Edward replied, "and I will be there." He kissed the top of her dark head, his arm tightening about her.

She snuggled against him, rubbing her cheek against his leather doublet. They were the perfect match, her father was proud that at least Anne had taken someone seriously.

God's grace, the poor man had tried but Anne had never found a man that suited her. Edward was perfect. He was the perfect gentleman and he was on his way up, except for his sister, everyone in his family agreed that the Boleyns were their pathway to power. If they could curry favor from the new Queen, Edward would rise to double his father's inheritance. They could elevate him to Marques, Earl, or Duke if he proved his loyalty.

"As soon as possible after the Royal Fete. You are still planning to attend do you?" She made a distasteful face.

He chuckled. "Anne, you know I have to attend, the Queen expects great things from all her subjects and besides" he added placing a soft kiss in her lips, with all his warmth he was still cold as ice. "the Queen wants the other players to guide puny little George to the big prize, you don't want me to disappoint do you?"

"No, but just be careful, I heard she is pretty."

"Maybe but not as pretty as you."

"My Lord, I cannot bear it that you are to leave me." She whispered. "Look at me pouting like a child, I know but it is the sisters that worry me, I have heard great scandal from the French Ambassador's lips, my friend told me –the eldest of them plans to rally up troops to depose her father in favor of her son, why else would she leave him there in Spain? I don't trust them."

"It is not forever my lady, and" he said soothingly caressing her cheek with his thumb, "would I be so thick headed, quick to lust like all the men in His Majesty's court to fall for two bubbly red heads?"

"The younger one I think not, but the older I heard she is a vixen, wild and fiery tempered like her Aunt!"

"You surprise me Anne, I would have considered you more practical."

"Nay 'tis not my practicality that should worry me but they my lord for all of Lady Mary prone to sickness and her sister's fiery temper, they be Tudors and you know what their motto be."

"No, enlighten me."

"Ours for the taking, and ours for the plucking" she went on to add with a grin, "in the Queen Dowager's case."

Edward covered his laughter with his hand. "You astound me my dark Anne, but remember the wench is likely to pluck from the big fish than a simple man like me."

Anne nodded, he had a point. Edward was not one to succumb to passion … sadly.

There had been times she had almost been brought to her knees, to get a response from him but the man was cold as ice.

"The younger one then, with her dark and bewitching allure, the Queen may have taught the fair Grace a few things. Do you know the Queen keeps her around all times and shows her off to everyone, the child has turned from the Mother Church to the Queen's. I wonder if such pragmatism would entice you."

"Not for a million, not for a billion ducats would she entice me, I know where my duties lay." She had expect him to say 'I love you' but she guessed that would be another time.

"Then the middle one, she is the mild one, fairer than the former heir, but not as angelic and witty and curious like her youngest sister, she is they say blossoming."

"Aye my lady she is, but she is nothing now, and the older sister even less" Edward answered "She took with her one son, one instead of two to England and if our good Lord Jesus Christ be good the next child in her belly will be a girl."

"How is you know these things in advance My Lord?" Anne said, attempting to seduce him yet Edward Seymour was not a man to give his heart to anyone, not even his future spouse.

"It is my nature dark lady, I am my mother's son." He answered with a steady voice.

"Could we not meet one more time in a more private area?"

"Nay Anne, we must wait, as soon as I am back I will bed you as is proper."

As is proper, as is proper! That was always his excuse. "But mayhap we should not have to wait long" She attempted to coax him, force him into submission. (The way her servants did with their lovers). "Mayhap we can start now, we are married after all in the eyes of God and we shall marry anyway. Why wait?"

Edward laughed. "Nice try my lady, but I am not so easy" He said with a final grin, going to the stables, waving goodbye as he got on his horse, he'd rejected traveling by coach, finding he could reach his destination quicker this way, and rode off with his younger brother to Hampton.


	9. Temperance You Are My Prisoner!

**A/N: Thanks to Mimi Dubois for Beta Reading and to all who've reviewed and put this on their alerts, favorited me and this story.  
**

**To clear up a few tweaks, Nando was made King of Sweden before being sworn as King of the Romans, not at the same time.  
**

**Sources used Sister Queens, The Tragic Lives of Katherine of Aragon and Juana Queen of Castile, The Six Wives of Henry VIII by David Starskey, an invaluable resource and Henry VIII and his Court by Neville Williams for Royal Fetes and celebrations and Philip II by revisionist historian, Henry Kamen who helped with information on Charles and Nando's background for this chapter and 6.  
Last but not least Season One of the Tudors. :)  
I corrected Edward's title, he was not Viscount of Beauchamp until 1536 so he is just plain Master Seymour.  
**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Temperance You Are My Prisoner!**

**~o~**

"_Pleasure and Commandement of her seemed to lye in the Power, Grace, and Disposition" of the "noble King of England"_

**~Julia Fox on Henry VII councilors on Katherine's arrival in Sister Queens (p.55)**

* * *

**April 1533**

_Juana had been in the Netherlands for more than a month before she met Philip, to be fair no one had quite understood why her in laws had requested her presence early, as it was expected her mother heeded the call but why the great Isabella would submit to pressure no one would understand._

_Bella guessed **this** is what Juana must've felt when news of her husband's death reached her. She embraced her husband but as a lady, a lady that was no widow, she remembered her mother's words, she could not weep. And it wasn't only that why Bella refused to weep, she was strong, she was Henry Tudor's daughter and above all she was the lion of Castile's daughter._

_She was the granddaughter of the Tratasmara lineage and the great granddaughter of Henry VII. And a Tudor her father taught her, does not weep._

_Aye, she was not Maggie or her mother in law to throw tantrums, she was a proud and strong woman who would launch herself at anyone who threatened her family and their inheritance._

_"My Lady we must leave, Charles' troops will be here at any second." The messenger said, he was dressed in white and green, Tudor colors. Her father had sent him to represent his authority and despite everything, he still cared._

_Bella scoffed at that. "We will leave at dawn."_

_"But My Lady-"_

_"I said WE will leave at dawn and you shall address me properly, now go and if I so much see you close to my babes I will not only hang you I will cut your throat off and pluck your male organ from your body and feed it to my hounds you understand me?" The messenger nodded cowering before the eldest of the King's daughters. He tried to speak but Bella shut him up. "Go," she withdrew her husband's dagger from his hilt at his belt. Dear Lord in Heaven, she still had claws. "Do you need another reminder because by the God you worship I swear right here and now" she advanced and pinned him against the wall, "I will cut your throat and the remainder of your body I will grind it into powder and serve it to my other beasts!"_

_The messenger muttered something, Bella pointed the dagger closer to the pulsing vein in his neck, "I said do you understand?"_

_"Y-Y-yes My Lady-"_

_"Y-yes what?" She mimicked him, laughing as she did._

_"Y-y-yes Your Ma-majesty."_

_Bella gave a wry smile. "Good man, now go and if I see you near the next time I will point this to your heart-"_

_"Majesty please I am honest God fearing man-"_

_"Good because I'd hate to have a cunning man with brains, they are much harder to scare, too much knowledge, too much boldness. Be a God fearing man sir and you will get nowhere in life and I warn you in this time and age it is better to be a nobody than to be a somebody. Everyone looking behind your back, you are not sure when they are going to attack, when they are going to stab you. Did you know how my mother in law was betrayed?"_

_He shook his head, he prayed to God he would do something, to deliver of this demon. This is no woman! She was a demon, a she-demon who prayed on the weak and good souls, she was like one of those blue demons of the heathen Celtic legends._

_"It is a very interesting story. Juana came to the Netherlands to marry Philip but he was at a council meeting in Lindau in Germany, he rode off from there to meet his future bride and when he saw her he was mesmerized. It was love at first sight, it was something beautiful but then as all fairy tales love turns to dust and Juana found herself jealous. They accused her of murder, they would have accused her of incest if they could, and you know why my good God fearing man? No? No guesses?"_

_"Please Madame …"_

_"Juana had one weakness and that was her husband's mistreatment, she was what you called un-lady like and she was the most lady-like of her mother's daughters, why even my own mother was too much of a huntress to obey her husband but she did a good job at pretending long after he stopped caring. I guess that is the song of all women, we fall in love with our men, we think we can control them with our love and fairy tale songs but sooner or later as Juana found out there is only one way you can control a man and that is Power. And you see Juana made a terrible mistake, she thought to defy the natural order of things, after her Philip died, she thought she could go and defy her father and she would have succeeded had she not given men what they wanted –to win a man my good man is to use two weapons you men do not posses."_

_"A-and what may those be?" The messenger asked, more intrigued, she had lowered the dagger but her eyes made him be still._

_"Power is power but a woman is nothing without that thing we have between our legs, and that is more powerful than your daggers and your shaft, we can manipulate men far more than you ever can. That is why God made us the weakest creatures because only the weakest creatures posses the greatest weapons that is not brute strength."_

_"And the other one?" He asked, his face pale but still curious._

_A sardonic smile danced on her lips. "What does any good sword need? Hilt? A shield? Close but not too close, a sword my good man is nothing with the wisdom and knowledge of the wilder, knowing how to wield it makes it all the wisdom." And she left him, ordering Nando's body to be moved to her quarters._

_"Oh Nando how can I survive without you?" She cried kissing the bruises that had left his handsome face scarred, she would never gaze again at his beautiful face, make love in the hot summer nights when their need for each other was so much. Her tears fell over his chest which she opened. "Nando … why, why" She beat the wet cloth into his chest. "I told you not to go but you just had to disobey me!"_

_'You are the daughter of Henry VIII!'** I shouldn't be crying, it is so unmanly**. If she was a man she would have already restrained herself, but she was barred from ambition by both her beauty which had grown more into a curse than a gift, and her sex._

_"Nando …" Her voice broke. His lips tasted off death, she would never taste the sweet lips, those rosebush lips which had done wonders. "I told you not to go! I told you not to go! Didn't you know they would be after you? No, you had to be so stupid."_

_Stupid, stupid! She mentally yelled. It was not his fault that he encountered such tragic fate, if only she had been stronger, if only she had convinced him._

_She had seen her mother work up her convincing powers many times, why couldn't she do the same?_

_**Why** did he have to leave her?_

_Suddenly a rough voice she had not heard in years rang in her ears. 'Pull yourself together woman! You are the Princess of England not some crying wench, you are descended from Isabel and Fernando and many other great Kings, your grandfather Henry VII forged a dynasty, surely he would not want to see his future Queen crying like a poor babe?'_

_No! She was not going to be the cause of her dynasty's destruction. She would fight, fight like she had always done against her fate, against the men who stood in her way and the way of her children._

_'That is the spirit, you are strong, you will fight, you may lose, you may win but you will die fighting to the very end!'_

_**Yes I will!**_

_"Take me to England tonight" She said that night after her husband's body had been put to rest in the royal chapel built next to their castle._

_"My Lady?" Her lady in waiting asked._

_"I said take me to England now Eleanor, 'tis time I return."_

_"But what about the messenger? What about your promise to your cousin?"_

_"He is not my brother in law anymore, you said it yourself cousin, he is my cousin and if he wants to have my claim he can come and get it, my son however stays. I will not deny William his inheritance but Charlie comes with me, he must if it is to be one day his land."_

_"But your father will kill you at sight, and what about the messenger? He will be furious for leaving his envoy there. Reconsider this cousin, please I beg you, your father is not the same as before. That woman controls everything and besides …" She paused, she had her own selfish reasons for not wanting to return "… I have not seen my father in years and he is a different man since mother died."_

_"I am deeply sorry for your loss cousin, I know how you must feel, but I must return to England."_

_"Why you never called it home before?"_

_"My mother is dying and only now I realize what a fool I'd been for not realizing she was right, I am a fighter and a warrior and would rather prefer be with a sword in my hand and men to chop down than as lady like as the woman she wanted me to be, but she was right. The world we live in is not a pretty one and if I want to protect William's inheritance I have to suffer through humiliation. I do not trust Charles will keep his inheritance safe unless I play into his little game and I am not my mother, I do not let myself be devoured by wolves. **I **know how to play this game."_

_With these last words, they set sail to England leaving William to his rooms in the west wing adjacent the great reception where Charles stormed immediately following Bella's departure. He asked why she left without taking both her sons? Her remaining ladies answered for him, "Her Majesty says she will honor the agreement and leave William to your care to be raised as future Holy Roman Emperor and expects to be soon invested as King of the Romans, Swede and given his other titles with you ruling as his Regent until he comes of age. She asks however that you refrain from calling her and her son back, England is her home and she is thankful for all that you've done and will never forget it."_

_Charles read through her words, a gift he had above all his relations. **She is smarter than I thought.** "And who is this man?" He pointed to the royal messenger._

_"His Majesty, the King of England's messenger, he came to tell her distressing news." One of her other ladies said, then another one added –"Almost at once His Majesty had the accident."_

_Charles looked from her ladies to this wretched creature. "Get this man to a boat, and tell him to tell his King that I am most distressed for my brother's sudden death, and take him out of my sight." He ordered waving his hand, the man frowned keeping his eyes glued to his feet._

_So his cousin had decided to play Goddess, well, well maybe Nando was right and she was a more worthy friend._

_Time would tell. For now Charles would take his nephew, his beloved brother's oldest son into his care and if anything should happen to his younger brother or his former sister in law's unborn child, he would raise armies in the name of his royal nephew. He finally had something he could leverage Henry into submission._

* * *

Bella woke from her nightmares. That had been nearly a month ago and she was still haunted by the memory of his death.

* * *

Mary tapped her feet on the ground, a nervous gesture she did as often as Bella bit her nails, something she thought as very disgusting, when she was also nervous.

She sighed. "Breath" She said and entered the stage where she would meet her betrothed.

* * *

George gazed at the beauty in front of him, no she could not be it. The Lady Mary from what he remembered was petite and sickly, this was a gorgeous, stunning, and mature woman..

The canons fired, it was the signal for the play to start. He and the other knights who represented bravery and true of heart raced through the castle to free the handsome captives from the seven deadly sins. At the top next to his prize, sweet temperance was her sister who represented the virtue of diligence.

George almost scoffed at that. Oh she was diligence alright!

As he climbed his way up, he was halted by one of his companions. Blond haired and sky blue eyes and white skin, he stared at Temperance enraptured by her beauty. Dressed in plain white, her simple dress adorned with pearls and sapphires meant to represent the colors of purity, chastity and true love, quite what he had imagined the goddess Juno would look like if she were real.

**Temperance you are my prisoner**!

But his line was stolen by George who pushed him aside and grabbed her hand and leaned forward to whisper in her eyes "My Lady Temperance" he said in a husk "You are my prisoner."

Mary gasped, her hand deep in his she gazed at his eyes, dark eyes, like her father's witch but there was something different, more bewitching about them.

"My Lord" She attempted but he didn't let go of her hand. He was outrageously handsome and his voice captivated her the way Paris did to Helena.

He is my doom or I am his, but she didn't care, she didn't sense any deception in his eyes and his smile was genuine.

Edward tried to coax her, tried all kinds of tricks to get her to look at him but she never noticed him, when they exchanged partners she kept her eyes glued at George Boleyn, hiding her smile and flushed cheeks, pretending to look the other way but Ned could they were completely besotted.

"What? You said something My Lord?" Her voice was intoxicating.

"I asked My Lady a question"

"I am sorry I didn't hear, could you repeated it again?" She asked as she exchanged smiles with George.

He repeated the question but Mary barely heard him, he cleared his throat and asked again.

"What is your name mt fair Temperance?"

She giggled, she did not notice the _my, _"Why My Lord you must know that already." What a silly man, she didn't bother to look at him, when they changed partners, she was paired back with George.

_She didn't even look at you. _He had been busy the entire time preparing a speech when he grabbed her and stole her away like in Jane's favorite tales of brave, bold knights and fair maidens. _But she didn't even look at you._


	10. Dancing With The Devil

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers and my Beta Reader Mimi Dubois for revising this chapter and to all those who have favorite and put this on their alerts.**

**Sources that I used and continually helped me, "The Six Wives of Henry VIII" by David Starskey and "Mistress Anne" by Carolly Erickson which provided me with interesting details for Anne's coronations and parties involved.**

**Enjoy, please review!**

* * *

**Dancing With The Devil  
**

**~o~ **

"_In real life, the hardest aspect of the battle between good and evil is determining which is which."_

**~George R.R. Martin**

* * *

It was a unique celebration, the likes they had never seen. Their parents remembered when Katherine entered triumphant to Westminster to be crowned next to her husband, the future Henry VIII. Now today their new Consort surpassed her in all things, youth, beauty and glamour.

They were lodged in the tower where the morning after they would ride the streets of London to reach Westminster where they would dip the holy oils on her forehead and breast symbolizing she was now part of the divine and could not be touched by earthly hands.

"Mary!" Anne wheeled to see her sister, she ran to Anne and put her arms around her, she could not wait to see her. This was their moment of triumph.

"Look at you, papa never thought you would be raised this high."

"Neither of our parents did, my uncle ironically did."

"Of course he did, for a want of a nail he would have thrown his own daughter to the King's bed if possible."

Anne frowned, "I am sorry for what happened to William." She said after a moment of silence.

"It really is no loss, he went along all this time, he wanted to be like our uncle you know. He took it harder than papa when the King no longer …"

Anne petted her sister's head. "It is all in the past" then she quickly changed topics, "The King has hired an astrologer."

"And what did he say?" Mary asked joining on her excitement.

"A boy" Anne blushed, "this fall and he will be the golden lion to bring about a golden reign."

Mary chuckled, she was truly happy for her sister, no one deserved more in this world than Anne. Mary had lived her life but Anne had never loved anyone as seriously, Henry Percy had just been a fancy, this was real.

Maggie watched the handsome new men flocking around her father's new court, they were all anxious to get a piece of the action and could not wait to get close to the Queen, that is where the real power lay.

"If you want to get close to a man, you have to get close to what he loves the most." Bella said, Anne with her white gown decorated with pearls and diamonds and other precious gemstones, with bell fur-sleeves and her new crown on her dark head, looked like a prize worthy of any man.

"Why do you have to speak so defensive Bella about your peers?"

"Maggie, oh sorry I forgot you want to be called Meg now like the big girl that you are." She said sipping from her goblet.

"That is very rude of you, a Lady would not-"

"A Lady would not give a bull's ass about what anyone says but I am not a Lady am I sweet, silent Meg?"

Meg looked away and ran to Anne.

"You did not have to be so harsh Majesty." A voice from behind said, it startled her since she had never seen this man before.

"My, my, the Queen certainly been busy, what is your name good sir?"

"Edward Seymour Majesty."

"Edward Seymour" The name seemed to add a delicious taste in her lips, "Tell you what, after this feast ends maybe you and me can have a chat?" Edward raised an eyebrow. Bella chortled, men were dumb creatures. "Don't worry Ned, I don't bite I just want to have a small chat with you."

"I am bound to secrecy by Her Majesty and it is not a rule I intend to break Majesty."

"Too bad, I am known to reward my allies."

"As I am told Majesty but I must turn down your offer."

"Why do you that? Do that silly thing with your eyebrows?" he didn't answer, "Master Seymour?" He wasn't listening, he abandoned her side to join the Queen who was in deep conversation with the King and her youngest daughter.

He should be doing more than just cutting steak, he was a Seymour and someday his family would rise high above all others.

"Your Majesty." Anne smiled and waved him off.

For the rest of the night a series of ear splitting books from the royal canons shook London, reverberating and rattling the frames of every old house in the city until it seemed that the world was coming to an end.

Charlie who was barely two asked his mother if the world was coming to an end?

"Canons and brimstone are not enough to sink this island, we are made of water, fire is nothing against us."

"But we were not always water born were we?"

"Before William the Conqueror we came from France, there we were warriors here we turned to fat, imbeciles, little cowards."

Charlie giggled. "Like grandfather? He is not so scare as he looks, he tries to appear he is scary but he really is not that different from all the rest who bow to him, he only has a crown and scepter to give him status."

"Exactly that is why you must never let it get to your head Charlie, one day you will be fierce and mighty like your grandfather but if you let that pride of his get to your head you will be no better than the Lutheran and Catholic preachers running around condemning each other."

"Will I be strong and wise then like my father?"

"Yes you will, you will be strong and wise just like your father, he should have been King of Spain you know? Everyone agreed he was the wisest choice but Charles, he was very much your father's namesake grandson, proud and arrogant, he had to steal both your father and your grandmother's claim."

"But he was the oldest and under the law-"

She snorted, "Who cares what the law says my little lion? The law is made by corrupt and arrogant men who want to hurt you and hide behind their God to justify their acts."

"But God would not protect them then, He only protects the just."

"Bright lad you are very bright Charlie but one day you will find that the world is not black and white as God would want it to be, the world is filled with angry men, rapists evil men who prey on the weakness of women and children such as yourself and it is ruled by a greedy lot. If you want to rule someday, you have to be as greedy and mighty."

"I don't want to be greedy and mighty." Charlie said as his mother put him to bed. "I want to be wise and strong and live at peace."

"Someday my love, someday you will but for now you must live, be as your enemies and never hesitate to strike, that is what ended your grandmother Juana's glory"

"What if I don't want to be like my grandmother Juana? They say she is mad." Charlie said with his eyes down.

"Do not be silly Charlie, your grandmother was a grand woman but she had one flaw and that is she loved too much, she worshipped the ground men walked on, don't do the same, admire, like your enemies if you must but never worship."

"What if my enemies are my best friends"

"Then the more reason to strike, weakness my son is not common of rulers. You want to be a good man, I can see it but good men seldom make good rulers. Look at your grandfather, you think he got where he is by being a good ruler?" She laughed in mock. "Of course he didn't, he has killed boys, girls and women with his selfish, arrogant pride and your step-grandmother is no different, she sees only her pride and her vanity, she doesn't care that the people are suffering and the peasants are starving for her folly, she doesn't care a bit, all her life she has been caged and now that she is finally free she can do whatever she wanted and there is no one to stop her."

"But she seems nice she gave me sweets today."

"I know" Bella smiled sardonically scaring Charlie, but he did not back away, he pulled himself together and willed himself to look her in the eye, just like she taught her. "I know she, prides herself in her charity but so have countless queens, they are she dragons my love, she dragons buying the loyalty of the poor, they think they can buy them so easily, she herself has claimed your true grandmother used to buy the loyalty of her servants and the peasants with charity."

"Grandmother Katherine did not buy their loyalty she really felt bad for the poor."

"Did she my love? My love you are so small and so innocent, I wish you would stay this way forever but for the safety of your brother or sister resting in my belly you mustn't be."

"I want to be good."

"You can't" Bella said grasping his shoulders. "You know what will happen to you if she gives birth to a daughter? Hmm?" She shook him. "Do you?"

"N-no-"

"Exactly you know nothing Charlie, she will butcher you and throw you into the wolves, none of the people in this kingdom are good including me, but there is only one difference between me and her, I fight for you."

"And she? She fights for her child too doesn't she?"

"Smart child but don't think she would not sacrifice one child for the security of her own. If her son comes on top people will cry out in triumph justifying her acts if he becomes a good King, if it is a she, well then as the first Queen Regnant, her child will be glorified and enter the pages of history, you, me your aunts will be nothing but the mistakes of our father, unfit to rule, unfit to live."

"People will know the truth."

"Will they?" Bella asked her face impassive. "No my son, the world is made by murderers, people who love and worship Katherine of Aragon and Anne Boleyn do not know half the story."

"She gives charity" Charlie defended.

"She does but she does not expect their status to change, there is only one man who does and unfortunately he is not on our side. People in power need to feel loved, need to buy the loyalties of the people so they maintain themselves in power. Always remember that."

"But I will be different right? I would not want my people to starve and remain poor, I see no reason why they can't be rich like us, Kings are no different than you and me mama."

"They are not, and hopefully one day people will be wise enough to realize that beneath our richly garments the same color of blood runs in our veins."

"I promise you I will be strong and fierce mama just like father and not make grandfather's mistakes."

"Of course my love, of course." Bella said but she didn't sound convinced. Power corrupted, that was the sad truth, but if she guided Charlie down the right path while not sugarcoating every truth, hopefully he would turn a different a man.

* * *

She would have never known they were siblings on his attitude alone, George was sweet, he was funny, witty whereas Anne had ambition running through her and she suspected, constantly plotting for her stepdaughter's ultimate downfall.

"You are making fun of me, you find something funny in me Princess?"

Mary shied away from his hand, she was not yet ready to be touched by another man. Her father had been sweet and gentle all her life but he turned that gentleness into scorn when he met the whore.

George could only guess what went through her mind. Something good I hope, but seeing his sister miles away in her own picnic with her husband, he understood.

He moved his hand, gentler this time to hers, she didn't shy away this time. "May I ask you something?"

Mary looked cautiously at George. "Sure, why not My Lord?"

"Please my name is George."

"Alright, George."

He smiled, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Constantly look down when someone is speaking to you?"

"I just don't find it proper to stare, a Lady does not stare." She said, sighing with relief for she had almost said the word 'Princess'.

"You know what they say about those God awful rules?" He said taking a grape from the fruit bowl between them. "They're made to be broken."

She shook her head laughing, something was telling her to fight him, to push him away and show her father that she would not stand to be a pawn in his whore's game but George Boleyn had turned out to be the complete opposite of his sister. He could be the perfect gentleman with the right woman there to guide him.

And then she thought of her sister's words _"We are all liars and thieves and everyone of us better than you." _She looked at her father, enjoying his cup of wine with his dark haired mistress. If she wanted to beat the whore at her own game, Bella was right she had to become a better liar and cheater than she.

* * *

"Look sister the crowd is gathering, everyone is looking at you." George said taking Anne's arm and leading her to the center, she was too weak to dance but that did not mean she would not enjoy the view.

"No everyone is looking at your bride, this is our moment of triumph, what papa always wanted."

"Yes" But is what I always wanted. Anne and Mary were always the center of his family, now today he was celebrity, he felt he was on heaven when he danced with Mary, her charm, her smile, her witty jokes, she was everything he'd been and yet not.

Maggie hugged her sister once she returned to the royal table. "You were stunning Mary, I wish I could dance like you!"

"No I wish I could dance like you, did you see how Henry was looking at you?"

Maggie giggled. "You should not cover your laughter, you look beautiful when you smile and a match between you and Henry would benefit the entire realm."

Maggie nodded in assent, she had been looking at Henry Howard for quite some time but the boy was arrogant and extremely superficial.

On cue Anne beckoned him to come and told him to ask her again, this time humbly.

She accepted his hand and quickly led him back to the dance floor, she was full of energy and he could barely keep up with the dance moves that no doubt his cousin had taught her but he found her energy and her laughter contagious.

"Can't believe she is dancing."

"Why not? She is a young girl of fourteen, and she is a blossoming youth, all the men are bound to look at her, maybe you have not noticed her beauty until now?" Anne said curtly, Mary bit back a reply.

Much as she hated to admit, the whore was right. Maggie was blossoming and she was no longer her silent Maggie anymore, she was an energetic, vibrant youth.

"Ah, seems my brother is requesting your hand again." Anne said and Mary rose from her chair, picking up her white gown's skirts carefully and stepping down to meet George

"Are you ready for another round?"

"With you I am ready forever George? But you should know I am not slowing this time for you." She said crossly, George chuckled and brought her to the center of the dance floor.

Soon the consummation night came and Mary was nervous as any virtuous and pious woman in her position could be.

George assuaged her with his tender voice, he lifted her chemise from her body and did the same with his.

"Are you ready?" He spoke, his own voice must have been nervous but he did not show it, he had done this many times but this time it was special because it was with the person he cared for the most –after his sister.

She nodded laying down on the bed, George moved his lips from her own to her body leaving a trail of hot kisses, her body arced forward when he went deeper and pierced the threshold of her sex.

She always prided herself in being the cautious one, the practical one, the servile one, the virtuous one, was it sinful then what she was feeling? Was she falling deeper into sin? Was she becoming like Bella? The thought was bad enough to make her shudder.

He grinned feeling her shudder, taking it as a sign of her readiness, he came back on top. Mary knew what was coming, her sister lectured her over a million times, she opened her legs anticipating the inevitable.

She gasped. Yes, this was hell but this was also heaven and if this was sin, then she was a sinner but she rather die right now then live a hundred years more without this knowledge.

George entered her soft but was soon overcome by the same feeling of ecstasy and joy and need of fulfillment that she and began to pump harder into her, filling her void.

He rolled off her, both were panting but for Mary who had never experienced such state of bliss she felt extremely disappointed that it was short-lived.

She begged George to make love to her again, she was willing to submit to everything for him but he fell fast asleep.

* * *

At her father's request the bloodstained sheets were displayed before both their parents, to prove their consummation. Unlike her mother he did not want any room to question the validity of their marriage, if she tried to wheedle herself of the marriage they would the sheets to prove it.

"Now everything is set in motion" Norfolk said, "With your son married to the Tudor wench and your daughter Queen with a son in her belly, it will not be long before our success is complete"

Thomas Boleyn nodded, he had risen far than he'd ever dreamed of and it all had been thanks to his raven haired daughter. The King was a fool, what good sons were when they could not buy you favor, make you rich? A man's true wealth lay in his daughters and he'd risen far than any man at court.

* * *

But not the astrologer, not her father's predictions could have been powerful enough to predict te disaster that lay upon her.

"He wanted a son." She said to herself, at first she didn't want to gaze at her daughter but when they put her in her arms she could not help but feel thankful.

He rubbed her thumb against her chubby cheek, she was not like the sickly Lady Mary and Duke of Cornwall Katherine had borne, she was healthy and what was more –when she opened her eyes, she saw that she had her eyes.

"Bless you." She said bringing her daughter closer to her face so she could smell the baby scent. Prince or not, she was not the Princess of Wales and Henry's only legitimate heir and she would not let anyone stand in her way.

* * *

The happiness she felt in her wedding ceremony had turned to ashes the day after they were told Anne had gone into labor. She had no love for the woman, but the babe was innocent of his parents' sins, she prayed for his sake.

Then to her joy and George's misfortune a messenger with grievous news.

"What is it?" She said forcing herself to be like Bella. "Say it sir!"

"The Queen… has been delivered."

"Praise be Jesus." George said sighing in relief. Their position was secure.

"Of a Princess." George's world came crushing down, he thought he was dreaming. He had to be dreaming, everyone knew Anne was carrying the next King of England. "No" He shook his head. "This is some crude joke, speak the truth!" He grabbed his collar and pinned him against the wall. "Say the truth she delivered a boy, a boy, a Prince! Who put you up to this? Who?"

"N-no one My Lord … It is the true, the Queen has been delivered of a healthy baby girl."

George's hands reached the man's neck. "George stop it!" Mary cried, at once he let him go.

"Is my sister safe?"

"Yes My Lord, she is safe and very healthy and she and the King are demanding your presence."

George nodded and went to his sister. "I am so sorry." He heard his sister say, her eyes teary and repentant.

_You don't have to be repentant. You did everything you could._

"If we can have a healthy girl, then we can have a healthy son." Henry said, his gray eyes scanning his new daughter.

Anne had no more words to say to Henry, she motioned for George and her father to come, Mary did as well. "May I?"

Anne nodded and handed her newborn daughter to Mary.

"Hello" She was shy enough but her big and curious eyes reminded her of Maggie who was next to Anne, also gazing lovingly at their new sister.

Mary missed having another sister to carry, when silent Maggie had been born she was so precious to her, she would spend nights visiting her room to make sure she was fine.

"Hello my silent Bess" Anne's heart swelled, maybe she had been wrong to judge her.


	11. Lioness New Hope

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorite and put this on their alerts, and to Mimi Dubois for Beta Reading.**

**Happy Fourth of July!  
**

**R/R and enjoy!**

* * *

**A Lioness New Hope  
**

"_In a coat of Red or a coat of Gold a lion still has claws. 'And mine are long and sharp, my lord, as long and sharp as yours. "_

**~Rains of Castamere, Game of Thrones 2x09 by The National**

* * *

**1534- 1535  
**

They were staying in Hatfield and the Queen had been kind enough to give them the biggest guest rooms in the castle to reside in while Mary's lie in began. On one cold December night Mary's pains came, she woke the entire castle, including Elizabeth who screamed for her mama.

Anne was already on alert, Bella pushed past her ladies dragging Maggie with her to assist her.

"Now My Lady I need you to push!"

"Argh" Mary's body arced forward, the baby was tearing her in half. She was not sure she could go on, Anne's hand fiercely clutching hers made her look, her eyes said fiercely don't give up.

* * *

Outside her sister was in George's arms asking questions about her favorite sister and her middle sister who was now giving birth to a cousin she could play with –she hoped.

"And I will be able to teach her all about tea and dressing, she will be just as pretty as mama." Bess said for she considered no woman prettier than her mama.

George chuckled "How do you know Bess it could be a boy? Wouldn't you want a boy instead? It would make your grandfathers proud."

"No" The girl shook her head slightly. "I don't think so, boys are boring and they only complain and love playing rough games, girls are sweet and smarter."

"That is a very broad statement, you have seen your Aunt Bella" suddenly he lowered his voice, afraid that the beast's ears had reach even here. "she is a beast that one, I think she was born of a she-wolf." Bess giggled, George decided to amuse her more, "She could bite your papa's hand if she could."

"She is uncivilized" Not like Mary or Maggie who were perfect ladies and would never do anything to upset her parents. "Charlie is nice" she said remembering the sweetest boy she met in her life, playing all kinds of games with her. "He loves playing with me and wants to teach me swords."

He laughed aloud, suddenly his worries forgotten. "You must not let your mother see you, she would be mad and I do not suspect a pretty little Princess like you would want to play swords."

"I would except I see pointless play in it."

George smiled at his niece, for a child of one she was very intuitive and seemed to know everything around her before anyone else.

George heard the powerful howl from his wife and at once stood giving Bess back to Lady Bryan.

"My Lord where are you going?"

"I must go there."

"My Lord do not" Susan said in a slight commanding voice "It is not proper, her ladies are with her and they are assisting her along with Your Majesty and her sisters."

"I do not care, if the King of England were there himself, I will be by my wife's side" He did not trust in her ladies, they were well young and inexperienced women who'd barely been at court and were as shy as plain, devout women could be but Mary had trusted none of the well to do, beautiful ladies around her husband.

"_Mary"_ He'd assured her. _"I_ _see no greater woman than you"_ And indeed there was no greater beauty than Mary, he didn't care what the opinion was about her younger sister Maggie –who in his opinion the general opinion of her beauty was much overrated- and his own.

He said to her lady once again -"Do not tell me what is proper, that is my wife in there!" He would not lose her too.

Suddenly a man they all knew very well for he was Richmond Master of the Horse and as of recent had gain a good reputation for his dutiful work in the King and Cromwell's eye, Edward Seymour stepped forward, putting himself between them and halted George. "Lady Susannah is right My Lord, your wife is laboring in the worst travail possible you will only make her more anxious, best leave her with her women and the capable hands of Dr. Linacre."

George would be very angry if this was some commoner speaking to him but Edward Seymou despite his lack of title came from a well to do family, and the Seymours like the Boleyns through his mother's side had royal blood.

George swallowed and sighed, returning to his seat where he picked Bess up and put her on her lap with the Lady Bryan giving him a sympathetic look.

"Mary will be good?"

"Yes Mary will be good" George said consoling his niece, closing his eyes in prayer. _What was taking so long?_

* * *

_Please God no …_ Mary's force threw her lady in waiting, Susan to the floor, Bella helped her up and went to Mary's side, she told Maggie to stay back with the physicians.

Maggie looked at Bella with a look of horror. "You can't be serious?" She exclaimed looking to Anne for support, but she nodded and ordered her the same.

Confined to the physician's side she almost screamed and paled when she saw all the blood gushing from her sister's side and then she screamed "The head! The head! I see the head!"

"Shut up Maggie or you will be making Mary more nervous" Bella snapped, glaring at her younger sister.

"One more push Mary, just one more!" Bella encouraged, softening at Mary's heavy breathing.

"No, no, this baby is not coming normal, I can feel something is wrong"

"Nothing is wrong Mary, the lad is just too large." Bella said not missing the look of envy from their stepmother.

"No, no I can't feel it moving constantly, it is too large Bella, I don't think I can make it." She swallowed and then said "Please tell George-"

"Stop it Mary and listen to me, I have given birth three times and I can tell you a whole deal each birth is different, this is your first so naturally the pain feels worse than it really is."

"But it is!" Mary whined feeling the baby violently move.

"It is just an aftershock," Bella explained.

Mary breathed and tried to calm herself. "How do you know so much?"

"Before I gave birth to William" she said suddenly invaded by sadness, her poor lad all alone there but at least he is safe –her mind countered. "I bled heavily, the physicians believed I would die and that I'd lost the baby but my husband fetched a serving woman from the palace kitchens who was known to be skilled in childbirth, though she could not engage in her practice for fear of upsetting my brother in law; however Nando sent for her hearing that she had never lost a babe. Her name was Jhemzahra which means light of the moon and she was definitely a blessing for no sooner she came and gave me some potion that I gave birth to my son."

_Just like her mother_, Anne thought, it was a pity that the serving woman had to be at that precise moment, at the right place. She expected all of Katherine's daughters to be weak, Mary certainly was refusing to push for fear of something greater and Bella, she just heard had her mother weakness in birthing.

"How did you give birth after?" Maggie suddenly asked snapping Anne from her thoughts.

Bella smiled, fond in memory of her serving woman. It had been a pity she could not bring her but she had to protect her children's inheritance and if she suddenly came with a Moriska servant, despite the new men in her father's court claiming to be true Christian, it was widely known that they disapproved of Islam and Judaism greater than their predecessors; it would have given the Boleyns the ammunition they needed to speak ill of her and accuse her of all sorts of things.

"Jhem as me and Nando were fond of calling her, always helped me, she explained to me her mother had been a midwife and her father a doctor at the time of the Re-conquest but they had to convert or else the Queen would expel them from Granada or give them to the Inquisition."

Anne made a snide remark but it went unheard. "She was their youngest child, born many years after and although her parents were forced to be servants where before they had been masters, they passed on all their knowledge but it was her work in the kitchens that landed her with us. By the time Charlie was born I hardly had any pain and she passed on her knowledge to me."

"You used it for Kate?" Bella nodded.

Her niece was every bit of wild as Bella but she did not throw away her dolls the way her mother had done.

"You mean you used infidel magic?" Madge Shelton, one of the Queen's ladies and her cousin, asked her in shock.

"She is hardly an infidel, oh I know all about the God and how they worship and I assure you it is no different from what we believe."

"But they believe in Allah!"

"Allah is the word for God you little fool!" Bella screamed at the ignorant woman. _So called Christians fighting for the right cause. Bah!_ New, old Christians, fanaticism existed in every religion. She was thankful Jhem had not returned to Spain where she would have been as persecuted as her parents had been or England where it seemed prejudice –though cloaked more neatly- still existed.

Mary's screams as a spam broke through her body, the child was coming! Pulling Bella into focus. "Just one more sister and it is over" She promised and Mary pushed with all her might, a huge sigh escaping from her lips as she felt the child slid from her body.

"It is a boy, a boy Madame, a boy!" The Doctor who'd been responsible for much of her humanist upbringing could not help his expression of joy as he held the child in his arms, crying over and over, "A boy, a boy My Lady, Bless the Saints and God in Heaven you have a boy."

Anne ignored the man's crude remark, he knew better than to mention the fallen idols to her former pupil, God would strike him down but just then her worries were forgotten as another pain pierced through her belly.

"Ah God! Now what?"

"My Lady you are having twins." No sooner had he spoken the ladies about her went back to bracing her shoulders and holding her tight against the pain that burst through her belly as she felt the child within her move, eager to come out.

Mary was partly thankful because it meant she would not have to push more than once to get this child out from her body.

Maggie pushed Mary's skirts further up and told her to give one push, Mary did not have to labor hard as the child came right through, howling almost immediately.

"What is it?"

"A girl sister!" Maggie cried being in awe of her little niece. She did not inherit the auburn hair or dark grey eyes of the Tudor, she looked more like a Boleyn, but she was a pretty lass nonetheless.

Anne sighed in relief, she would have been more worried if she had given birth to another son though two healthy babies were troublesome. She had enough with Bella's youngest children staying with them and Henry doting heavily on them.

"My Lord." Susan said coming outside and curtsying to George and the Princess who was sound asleep in her arms.

"What is it? I heard her screaming, what did she give birth to? Is she alright"

Ned snorted –_like brother like sister. _They did not know how to conduct themselves. Yet the Princess had made a good match, George Boleyn would be a doting father.

George could barely contain his excitement, he pushed Ned aside who was blocking his way and entered the chamber.

"My Lord it is my pleasure to inform you that you are the proud father of two healthy babes, a son and a daughter." Dr. Linacre said with a smile gesturing over to Mary who looked every bit as triumphant as her mother did, from the tales he heard from his uncle, in the aftermath of Flodden.

George's eyes widened, he could almost feel the tears running down his cheeks, he gave his niece to her governess and ran to his wife's chamber, she was already cleaned and changed.

"Madame you made me the most happy." He said taking her lips in his, forgetting about all the rest.

Mary smiled, still sweating but holding her chin out proud with her back erect, propped against a soft pillow Meg had arranged for her, she seemed every bit the warrior Princess her mother had been.

"Don't you want to see them George?" George's heart skipped as he motioned for her sister and lady to bring the children.

Bella carried their son, he was the first one George saw, with his eyes open and alert, dark brown just like a Boleyn he seemed like a perfect carbon copy of his cousin, the Princess Elizabeth.

"He is beautiful." George said rocking him, the baby squirmed and his arms but after a small song from his father he remained silent and then drifted to sleep. He moved to his daughter who was soundly asleep in Susan's arms.

"She looks just like you." He said turning to his sister.

Anne blinked, pointing a finger at herself. "Me? Are you sure?"

"Come and see, she has your hair even your awkward skin tone." George jested. Anne snapped the back of George's head playfully and leaned closer to look at her niece.

Unlike their previous niece and nephew who looked nothing like William or the Boleyn and Howard side of their family, the little girl in Lady Susan's arms looked like an exact copy of Anne except for her eyes, when she opened them they were a dark grey color like her mother's.

"I think we should call her Anne." Mary frowned, she was not sure if she wanted to call her daughter Anne, sure the woman had helped her through her birth but she still didn't trust her and besides with all the damage she'd done to the true faith and the monasteries, the world did not need another Anne Boleyn.

Seeing the discomfort in her stepdaughter's face, Anne quickly added, "No George I think we already have too much Annes running around this court, Master Seymour's wife is named Anne after all, how about you name her something more pleasant, something more common that you both like?"

George shook his head, he thought of no better name than Anne, he looked to Mary seeking confirmation.

Mary hated herself for nothing fighting harder but she ended up shrugging and saying "Anne it is"

And her children were baptized exactly three days later in the New Year by a local Catholic priest who had escaped the King's brutal persecution because Mary took him as her chaplain.

* * *

"Anne seems like she is going to cry" Bella commented to her sister's long time friend and confidant, the Imperial Ambassador.

After Mary had given birth, almost immediately –when he realized his daughter had had them baptized in the Roman Catholic ritual- he sent for his messenger and summoned them to court where he had a small ceremony prepared for them in the great hall of Greenwich.

He was very angry and disappointed with his wife for not giving him a son, it had been over a year since Elizabeth had been born and still no baby boys in the Tudor cradle except for his grandsons but he had made the colossal mistake of declaring his daughters bastards -now for the first time he had began to rethink on his strategy -something Henry VIII rarely did.

"I hardly think it is an occasion for her to celebrate, when she is forced to attend her rival's triumph." Bella nodded and told her daughter's wet nurse to take her to her grandfather where Charlie also was. How convenient, she thought that her father used her children when it suited his purposes of proving his virility before foreign dignitaries, the way his new grandchildren baptism was celebrated was almost as of that of a newborn Prince.

Anne was burning jealousy, this was supposed to be a private but Henry had invited more than he meant to, he wanted to show the world that the Tudor dynasty lived on, if not through his heirs by Anne, through his other children from Katherine. Anne seethed with greater envy when she heard Cranmer ask on to his stepmother the name of her nephew and she responded "Arthur".

Like the legends of old Mary wanted to preserve what remained of her father's Welsh ancestors in her son, the Boleyns after all descended from Welsh and the Irish folk as well, it was the least she could do and her own grandfather, she had reasoned when she discussed names for her son with George, had attributed more to his Welsh heritage than his English one.

Anne had not been unkind though when she stood in the first ceremony of baptism, albeit a Catholic one, she held on to her son with pride and boasted of her own brother's prowess to her ladies. George had been the envy of the court, every lady coveted the position of sister in law to the new Queen and had been very envious of Mary and thought her too kind to raise her so high when her mother had been very reluctant to accept the truth -that she was no longer the Queen. Yet Mary had won the people with her fake charisma and her charity. She had restored several of her grandfather's inheritance to their glory and turned them into hospitals, it was hard not to love her after that or the Queen Dowager Bella who paraded her son wherever she went and brought him with her and his Aunt to their charities.

This meant -at any given time with the right motivation, they could rise up in their favor, but if this was so, what would that mean for her and her family? For her own daughter? She began to fear Mary's hold on her own brother. Would he really betray her for lust? Did he really love her enough to favor the claim of his own nephew and children over her daughter?

It was all too complicated and frightening to brood on. She must put it past her, she had to live the present. It had only been one miscarriage, she had born a healthy daughter whereas Katherine had a long trail of dead babies and stillborns. She was younger besides, she could still give Henry a son._ I must_ -for her life depended on it.

"She gambled high, she lost, she is not getting any younger and it is highly unlikely she will give father a son at this rate." Bella said venomously glancing at Anne who glanced back, and flashing a smile at her she scared her into wheeling back.

"She started as the King's salvation now she's turned into the one thorn the King can't get rid of" Chapuys said. "I pity your sisters for having to bare her presence." The shouldn't had to, he explained, their mother certainly hadn't and she had been suffering, embracing the true faith for their safety's sake.

"Please Your Excellency you must be considerate it is you yourself who said to my sister we must all dissimulate if we want to survive this lion's den."

"More like wolves."

"On that we see eye to eye, wolves are scarce though, they are clever for a while but separate their leader from their pack and they start going crazy." She said eying Anne then her eyes turned to Cromwell. "Foxes though I should worry about more, foxes are the type of creatures wolves will sooner devour because they can't keep up with their plotting and outsmarting them, wolves are envious little creatures, wild by nature. Lions on the other hand stay close to their pray and they do not strike immediately, they can wait for an entire decade if needs to rip through the belly of their dinner, but when a lion is all alone he will turn to foxes for only foxes known where the wolves' weakness truly lay."

"You speak with greater wisdom Madame-"

"Aye that you hoped for" said Bella slyly, finishing for him.  
However the Ambassador commented: "As long as I see the wicked prosper and the good perish there shall never be peace in England."

"Peace was never an option." Bella said leaving.

Eustace smirked, Charles was right, the Princess Isabella Tudor was not a woman to reckoned with.

* * *

"Excuse me My Lady." Henry said helping the lady he bumped accidentally into, to her feet.

"Thank you Master …"Maggie stopped in full sentence recognizing who he was. "My Lord Surrey, I apologize."

"No, it was my fault, I already said it, I did not know where I was going, I got distracted and …" His eyes focused to the lute in her hands. "You fancy the lute Lady Margaret?"

"I do not fancy anything, the lute is my second talent after poetry." He raised an eyebrow.

"You love poetry?" She nodded, "Who are your favorite poets? So do I, though I must say I have gone past poetry and also excel at many mediums, not just the art."

"Oh?"

"I am known to be a fine archer and a jouster, my father thinks someday I will make a great politician and is planning to make a great match for me."

Maggie nodded, becoming interested in his story. "Where you going to see my cousin, the Queen?" He asked while emphasizing on his importance.

She nodded picking up her skirts and wheeled away when she was stopped once again by this pompous boy. "Wait" He said taking her arm and turning her around. "Maybe I can accompany you, it is not safe for a Lady to walk by herself at this hour of night."

"You are certainly right Lord Surrey." She said giving her winning smile, which made him still.

"Is that a yes then?"

"Yes, lead the way My Lord." He smiled, twining his arm around hers, keeping her close to him as she her eyes looked at him in admiration. He didn't know what it was, he never thought about anyone that wasn't himself but her eyes, they had something that bewitched him.

"Here we are. I bid you goodnight My Lady."

"Goodnight My Lord." She said flashing him another smile before entered the Queen's chambers.

"I shall see you tomorrow?"

"Perhaps you will My Lord, perhaps you won't but keep your eyes open." She said cryptically, her sapphire eyes twinkling with mischief.

He tried shaken the feeling of intrigue off of him but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop thinking of her and those bewitching eyes.


	12. The World Is Built By Killers

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers and everyone who's favorited and put this on their alerts and my great friend and Beta Reader Mimi Dubois :) for helping me with this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The World Is Built By Killers**

**~o~  
**

_"The world is built by killers. So you'd better get used to looking at them."_**  
**

**~Sandor "The Hound" Clegane in Game of Thrones 2 X 09**

* * *

**1535**

Late October, her plans to get rid of his new sweetheart failed. Ugh, why couldn't he get rid of her? Everywhere he went, there was Jane Seymour.

"Jane is everywhere, everywhere he goes she follows." She said to her favorite stepdaughter. Everywhere she went she would hear the people cry:

**"Long Live The Queen!"**

** "Long Live Queen Katherine!"**

** "Long Live Our Queen Of Hearts!"** Their cheers would augment into cries of joy when they would see any of her three daughters.

Anne could not stand it anymore, if it wasn't for the child in her belly she would order their executions for denying her daughter and the child in her belly's birthright!

"I am sure the King will realize you are the rightful Queen once you give him a son" Maggie assured her, rubbing the soft spot in her cheek, she still sported that bruise.

Anne told her not to hide it, she wanted her father to see it, so he would be reminded of what his anger had caused.

_"If_ I have a son" she said, still unsure she was with child and the child in her belly was a boy. "I promise I will not let him hurt you" She held her hands and looked straight in her eyes.

Meg nodded, accepting the warmth in her hands and resting her head on her shoulder, letting the woman pet the soft petals of her hair. Each day she was turning more into a beauty and Anne feared for her safety, that she would become a spinster like her mother, tricked into concubinage.

* * *

Mary decided to get away from it all, there were several properties her father inherited from his father he had not used, one of these was Wiltshire where George's father owned great part of the land, they would not be far from his family. And, she reasoned, his father was rarely there anyways, spending most of his time in court making sure Anne did not get in anymore trouble.

She invited Bella and Meg to come but only Bella came, Meg said that Anne had left her much to do which Mary knew it meant she didn't want her favorite pet to come. Sometimes she wondered how could Meg be so kind after everything they'd gone through. And she was unmarried, if there was someone who deserved happiness it was her sister.

"Aunt! Aunt!" Charlie brought her from her thoughts and she knelt down to greet her nephew. "Charlie look at you! You are more massive than I'd imagined!"

"Fatty" Kate said, comfortable nestled in her mother's arms. "Fatty" She repeated, pointing her chubby finger at Charlie.  
"I am not fatty, I have big bones!"

Bella and Mary laughed and looked with amusement as Kate and Charlie continued to exchange blows. "Fatty!"

"Liar!"

"Fatty!" Kate roared hitting her mama's chest.

"Enough" Bella put an end to their struggle and took them to their cousins where they were playing with their wooden blocks, in contrast to their chubby and fair cousins, they were dark and olive skinned and very thin, though that, Mary assured her, they got it from their father's side.

The oldest, curious and more curious of the two examined Charlie as she walked to him, as fast as his little legs could carry him, his sister mimicked him, they were not interested in Kate and that only increased her anger and started to jeer at Charlie again.

"Fatty, fatty baby!"

Charlie did not listen, he was in deep fascination with his cousins who were touching every inch of his face. Mary covered her sniggering with her hands and invited Bella to her study where they could speak in private.  
"Is it true then that she is with child again?" Bella asked.

"She is and what is more she wants father to throw a second coronation."

"For what? For her son? Is she already planning on his death?"

"She wants her son to be King at all costs, his claim has to be undisputed and if that means placing a crown on his head beforehand then so be it, however you can sigh safely because father does not have to be dead to do that. There are precedents-"

"Yes and they all gave way to rebellion and civil unrest! What is father thinking of Mary? God, are there no men in this country? When I was in Flanders and Nando would want something-"

"Bella"

"By God he would do it! He would not ask is this alright? Is this alright?"

"This is different Bella! You are not in Flanders anymore, this is England, you better get used to it!"

"No, I will not" But she sensed truth in her sister's words and growled in frustration. "Whatever happened to all the good and honest men? When did they become such ninnies? Did faith make them so? I always knew better to put my trust in wily foxes than men of faith."

"Bella!"

"Well it is the truth, all they ever do is preach, preach, the world is black and white, if you die for your faith there will be a heaven above to receive you and you will be forgive of all your sins, confession, acceptance, it doesn't matter. They can killers, rapists, wife beaters but as long as they accept the notion they fight for the true faith all is forgiven!" Bella thundered. "If England is suffering is because we had ninnies running Parliament instead of good wily foxes like Cromwell. He does not ask, he does not question whether this is okay or not, he does whatever he has to, to ensure the security of the realm. But no, father trusts more in his spiritual councilors."

"The heretics believe in their God, our church believe in the one True God, why can't you? Even the Infidels believe in their God, you said so yourself!"

"Don't be calling them Infidels they know about medicine than our European brothers do. The world Mary is not ruled by God, it is ruled by men who hind behind the veil of sainthood to justify the murder of innocent children and their power! There is no God Mary!"

"There is a God, there is one Jesus Christ. You must believe in something!" Mary appealed.

Mary ever the reformer, ever the nurse wanted to help her sister and bring her back from the eternal damnation she was condemning her soul to.

"You want to know what I believe in Mary? I believe there was one a man who preached about love and he was nailed to a cross by his enemies and his friends who betrayed him were left of to pick up the pieces and they built up a church in his name!" She said and left.

* * *

**1536**

Ned assisted the Lady Rochfod to her horse, after she'd gone riding into the King's wood she returned to the stables of Greenwich for another round with her nephew. Wee Charlie was getting good at horse riding and it was all thanks to his Aunt, Mary who had taken her time with him, teaching him, among other things, how to lead his horse the proper way.  
It was not the boy's fault for being born at the wrong side of the blanket. Thought Ned. He was as innocent as his mother was not, and wee Charles was still ignorant despite all his mother's lesson to the harsh ways of the world. His Aunt was very protective around him, carrying him wherever she went and never letting him out of her sight.

Charlie dismounted helped by Master Seymour whom he thanked and gave a white rose he had picked along the way. "Is this for me Your Highness?" He asked, feigning ignorance. Bastard daughter or not, Charles was born of a legitimate union and he deserved to be treated as such.

Charlie nodded and covered his giggling with his little hands. He decided he liked this man. "He, he, he, you are funny Master Seymour. Mary told me to give you those."

"Charlie." Charlie did not say for her scolding he grabbed his personal manservant's hand and ran to his mama.  
"I am sorry for that"

"There is really nothing to worry about My Lady, Charlie to boy's fantasies" Ned said taking Mary's horse's reins and guiding him to the stables, "So why did you ask Charlie to pick the rose for me?"

"I thought you could use a laugh and a warning."

Ned stopped and then suddenly Mary tumbled and lost her balance, luckily Ned was there to catch her.  
"What would that threat be?" Ned asked her.

"Stay away from my family, if I get wind that your sister is trying to pull another stunt I swear to you by all the saints in Heaven and the faith my mother held dear I will expose you and your family for the thieving liars you are." She barely noticed the proximity their faces were to one another.

He smirked. "And why would you do that Lady Rochford or should you prefer to be called as you should be- Your Highness? I have always found titles to be very irksome, power lays in money and sons and if your stepmother could not give your father any ... maybe another can" He said without mentioning his sister.

She started to notice the lust in his eyes and tried to look away but his voice kept bringing her back. "You might be loyal to her now but her time is coming to an end, with the 'rightful' Queen's death ... it will be a matter of time before Catholic Rome and Protestant Germany look to another English lady to take the place of martyr."

"Unhand me now or I will-"

"Or you will what?" He said capturing her mouth with his in a fiery kiss, his mouth slanting over hers, drinking its sweetness. It ended far too soon for both of them. "What will you do, Lady Rochford?" He asked once more noting the flush on her pale cheeks.


	13. Of Plantagenets And Tudors

**A/N: I picture this chapter with the song Raise It Up by Florence and the Machine, you'll see why ;). It's better if you listen with it.**

**Thanks to my reviewers and my beta reader Mimi Dubois.**

* * *

**Of Plantagenets And Tudors  
**

**~o~  
**

"_I wish you would quit feeling sorry for yourself. Now that is ugly. Ugly is something that goes up inside of you, it is mean and hurtful … Every day you are not dead in the ground, you wake up in the morning, you are going to make some decisions. You have to ask yourself this question: Am I going to believe those things those fools say about me today? As for your mama, she didn't pick her life, it picked her. But you are going to do something greater with yours."_

~**Constantine (character) in The Help (2011)**

* * *

**1536**

Mary did not know when, but she was grateful her husband came to her rescue.

"Mary!" He bolted when he saw his wife in the villain's arms. Ned put her down and let her run to her husband. She would not be with George for long, the Boleyns were fast falling from favor.

"Mary what is wrong?" He asked, she was weeping, hiding her head in his doublet.

"Nothing, nothing …" she went "nothing is wrong, I was so afraid I would fall George, thank goodness Master Seymour was here to help me weren't you Master Seymour?" She asked giving him a murderous look.

"Aye" he nodded his head, "Madame I was, My Lord." He bowed.

"Are you sure?" He asked, the villainous Master Seymour's smile was far too broad for his liking.

"Yes, please take me back inside"

George nodded and apologized on his wife's behalf to Edward Seymour.

"'Tis nothing I assure you, I share your wife's pain, the Princess Dowager was a good woman and a good mistress to my sister. May she rest in peace My Lady." He turned to Mary, giving George the same coldness he eyed him with.

"Good day Master Seymour" George said and took Mary away. The Master of the horse of Richmond had been of no importance to him, being just a master and one of the lesser courtiers but his sister had risen to prominence and since the death of the Princess Dowager the stakes had become higher.

Characterized for her virtue, no one suspected of her sister, she had attracted the King with her golden eyes and her heart that was equally made of gold. The King had crowned her in the several jousts he held in his Queen's honor after the death of the Princess Dowager, the Queen of Love and Beauty and like he had been to Katherine of Aragon so many years ago, he crowned himself her Sir Loyal Heart accepting her colors.

* * *

_This be a day like no other _–the weather promised. Mary sat in the middle watching as Jane Seymour came from the King's tent attaching her favors to the King's lance and kissing the front of his helmet before he charged at full speed against his opponent Sir Henry Norris. He fell from his horse. Everyone was around him at once.

"George please help my father" She urged, it took her husband time to react at the situation, they rushed to her father's side and were helped by her uncle, George's father and the rest lift her father up and carry him to his tent where he was put to rest.

George left her side but promised her he would be back, his eyes hung heavily on Edward Seymour whom he did not trust his wife with but his father insisted on his leaving.

"What are you doing?" He asked nearly knocking at Meg who had come running from the Queen's chambers distraught with the news.

"I come to speak with Master Cromwell, the Queen is requesting his presence right away, she is very worried for the King and wants to know if anything should happen –what should happen to her and the child?"

George nodded and joined him and his father to Cromwell's office where his secretaries were busy searching for every paper and signature, preparing in case of an unfortunate outcome.

"What is all of this? Why is the Privy Council not summoned?" His father demanded.

Cromwell looked up from his state papers. "There is no need to call on an emergency until it is confirmed the severity of His Majesty's wounds and in any case it is we are preparing for the possible accession of the Princess Elizabeth's coronation."

"But Her Majesty is still with child" Meg cried, George tried to shush her but she continued. "You can't be doing this, she will expect her son to be crowned King as soon as he is born, she said so."

"Lady Margaret I can appreciate your concern for your stepmother but this is the woman who laughed at your mother's death and denied your passage and your sisters to her funeral am I correct?"

"That is correct but she is still my stepmother and she is all the family, with my sisters, that I got left. She is requesting your presence Master Cromwell."

"You can tell her that I will do no such thing until we sort this out." Cromwell said, smiling a small smile for the poor girl. He pitied her, her heart was the one that was truly made of gold and she chose words as her shield rather than screams and barking and physical violence like her stepmother and her sisters.  
'Perhaps you will be the one to survive us all' He thought, hoping it'd be so for he would have been happier if she and her younger sister had been the older heirs.

Thomas Boleyn had enough of standing in the corner. "Bah!" He cried throwing a hand in the air. "In my time Kings did not to wait for permission!" He said with Meg and his son turning to leave.

"Times are changing Lord Wiltshire" Answered Cromwell with a light smirk, sharing a laugh with his secretary after they left.

"Now what? Anne will be furious. He can't do this. Can he?" Meg asked.

"I am afraid he just did, now go back and tell my daughter I will keep her posted and not to stress herself over this." Thomas said before his son could, Meg nodded and ran back to Anne.

Thomas Boleyn paced back and forward, this was terrible news. What if Spain suddenly changed their minds and decided to invade? They were busy fighting the Turks but they would not be fighting them forever, Charles forces had won over them many times and the Sultan was in constant need of his Arab and European allies, neither of which had been reliable, his own states were in a state of decay and civil unrest.

"You know" Suddenly George said. "I can't help but thinking. If he were to die and Elizabeth would be crown Queen you would be the Lord Protector, you'd be the de facto King."

Thomas looked at George, his face neither confirming or denying George's claims. It was no real secret his daughter owed everything to him and on his death, she would nominate him as Lord Protector.

"Your Majesty" George said with a mock bow.

He smirked, George was right, but he also smiled because his son was finally thinking like a Boleyn.

* * *

Meg walked with Anne to the chapel where she lay in front of the altar with Meg seated behind. She joined her hands in prayers and prayed for her father's soul.

"Lady Margaret" She heard a familiar silky voice say. She wheeled and found Henry Howard. His eyes fell on the empty space. Meg nodded and gave him permission to sit.

"I am sorry" He said, his thin and pouting lips having nothing more to say for once. He joined hands with her and together they prayed for the soul of the King and the possibility of a future together.

* * *

The King awoke to their great relief. "Father" Mary jumped to his arms, forgetting all else, Bella he found was next to her sister with her own children, Katie and Charlie who had been crying.

He attempted to move but winced in pain. "Your Majesty you must lie down for now, we have all been praying for your safe return."

"Father" Bella said overtaken by emotion she pushed Mary aside and flung her arms around his neck, gently and then bid Mary and her children to do the same.

Scared by the sight of blood and the smell from his leg Charlie backed away but his mother's hard look made him go back but his father waved him off lifting with great effort his arm to pull him back.  
"It is alright Charles, you are what five now?"

He nodded.

"You mustn't be afraid then? Did you see your papa cry when he took a nasty fall"

He shook his head.

"Then you shouldn't cry either, this was nothing but a nasty fall, we all have these, one day when you begin jousting you will have some yourself." At this his grandson failed. Henry chuckled, he would have loved to meet his older sibling whom he was told towered over boys twice his age. Maybe it was a good thing Charlie was not born for kingship, his heart was too soft and his soul was too good and untainted for the world of politics.

Just then Charlie noticed something sticking from his breastplate. Curious, he moved closer and with his fat little hands he pulled the blue ribbon. "What is this?" He said, his tears all dry.

He had forgotten about her. He smiled taking the blue ribbon from his hands. "This is my lucky charm." He said smiling at Charlie happy for the first time in his life.

Charlie giggled and threw his arms around his neck, joining his mother. Bella kissed his forehead, her son had shown courage and her father had finally started to see him not the way a King does to his subject but the way a grandfather to his grandson.

Henry squeezed the ribbon and brought it to his lips. It was truly a touch of divine light.

Mary glanced to Edward Seymour whose eyes held obvious glee and were fixated on the object of his lust. She was furious, Anne wasn't out of the picture and his family was pushing Jane to do the same and play by her dirty tricks, and yet her heart began to beast faster as his eyes caught on her lips and licked his own reminding her of the sensation of rapture they gave her.

* * *

Bella looked into stained mirror, she had paid little attention to her reflection and to vanity products until the week of her father's fall when she noticed how all the men in the King's celebration of his recovery had began to pay attention at her younger sisters, especially to Maggie who had turned from ugly duckling to angelic beauty.

_Am I getting old? Do I look old? Do I really look more like a man than a woman? Do I look ugly?_ Was she really ugly? Should she have been born a man she would have taken what she wanted and spread his seed everywhere without a care in the world what happened to her bastards, but alas she was born a woman and for the first time staring at her reflection, she found she was luckier for being born one.

"Fetch me my shawl" She told her tiring woman. If beauty was power and it brought you happiness, she was going to stun the court tonight.

She could only hope that her beauty did not fail her but fail her tonight.

It did. Not a single man looked at her for more than two seconds without flinching, then she realized she was still being hostile, but it was not her fault. She was the King's daughter, not some courtier to amuse them!

Maggie helped descending from the dais where she had been sitting with her father and stepmother, engaging in idle conversation about her future and Elizabeth's.

She politely refused any offer of marriage. "I am comfortable the life I am leading, and if I could stay the way I am forever like young Diana I would be in pure bliss."

"But you will grow old someday my angel" Her father said using the name Anne began to call her as men begun to notice her. "Wouldn't you be happy knowing you lived a life with a family that loves and children to take good care of you?"

"Like you father?" She said crossly. At once she regretted her decision. But then he saw the remnant of the bruise on her left cheek and he remembered that despite her flourishing, she still remained his little daughter and no different than Bess, she could hold on a grudge for a lifetime.  
"Not like me child, you will marry a good and honest man and you will push this resentment between us from your heart."

Before she could protest, Anne intervened lifting her finger to her cousin, Henry, who was below, beckoning to come. "Henry I have been meaning to tell you about my cousin Henry, he was named after you, weren't you Henry?"

"Yes" Henry said sticking his chin out proudly to the older Henry.

He felt an instant dislike of the boy but his wife's condition made him silent. "You have met before, my uncle brought him before you many times, he is your godson after all and he has always been a loyal subject haven't you cousin?"

"Indeed I have Your Majesty. I am a loyal servant at the crown" He said, his eyes falling on Anne.

"How old are you boy?"

"Henry" Anne said surmising the reason for her husband's hostility, placing a hand on his fist to curb his temper. "Cousin Henry is a loyal servant and he has been humble enough to present his suit to Your Majesty in person."

"Have you?"

"Yes Your Majesty, I know that I am not of royal blood or greater kin like my cousin, the Queen's to press for your daughter's hand, but I ask that you could take me into consideration. I have nothing but the truest intentions for your daughter." He said bowing to His Majesty a second time before bidding them farewell and kissing his daughter's hand.

"What do you think of him child? Should I throw him to the bottom of a pit or drown him in wine like one of your Plantagenet uncles?"

Maggie chortled then saw Anne's glare that reminded her how un-lady-like she sounded. She cleared her throat. "Well I think you definitely should …" she said coyly "… consider his suit."

_Thank God_ –Anne thought holding her stepdaughter's hands. She flung her arms around Maggie when her father confirmed after much inner debate that he would allow for the betrothal of her and her stepmother's cousin.

"Thank you Your Majesty" Maggie said being solemn, Henry could tell she didn't want it but she was his daughter and he was tired of being accused as the uncaring father.

With her new task at hand, Maggie explained to Bella what was it that the men wanted Anne told her. "You are too hostile to them Bella, they don't want a tigress in their bed, they want someone humble, but someone passionate like a lioness to rekindle the flame in their hearts, most of the men who've looked at you and ran away frightened are older men, widowers."

"So?"

"Sooooooo … they want someone mature, someone wise who can hold her tongue and speak when she must, not when she feels like it."

"You mean someone less like the Queen."

Maggie glared but nodded. "You have to be more lady-like Bella. Have that which Mary is so famous for."

Mary was born to be a lady, Bella was not, she always felt she was born in the wrong place and time.

"I am not Mary" She said, "And I don't remember any of the lessons our mother gave us, I barely remember my life with Nando at Styria."

"You mean Flanders."

"No, Styria, Nando loved Styria far more than Flanders, he used to say it reminded him of the dream he could never bring to the Empire."

"I am sorry"

"It is nothing." She said dismissing the subject. "I am just not the lady type Maggie, I am not like you or Mary, I make my own fate."

"And we don't? Do you think Mary just sat alright walk me down the aisle when you and me tried to convinced her? She put up a fight but she learned it was not the end of the world. Life is filled with choices Bella, she chose marriage but that does not mean she doesn't fight every day with George to get her way."

They shared a laugh. "Mary is strong Bella, not strong like you but we have all different types of strength, you have your fury, your blunt strength, Mary has her faith and manners and I have my silence."

"So you intend me to get a special talent?"

"Of course not, you already have your talent, all I am suggesting is you learn how to use it, you have great potential but you need to learn how to use your talent if you want to catch a hot gentleman. You catch more flies with honey than sour wine" Maggie suggested then added, backing away fearfully knowing she was about to wake the dragon "And you are not getting any younger, the Queen, for all you think of her is not a shrew or a silly girl, she commands respect from all her subjects and she does it without great effort with her smile and her manners. Beauty is not everything."

"So I am told." Bella said with a wry smile looking over at her stepmother. Her smile dazzled the court, she had everyone dancing at her tune.

"You will catch more gentlemen with honey than sour wine Bella." Meg advised. "It is not good for the King's oldest daughter to be so hostile, a lot of things will be expected of you someday."

Bella was not so sure what her sister meant by that, but she let it go. Meg idolized Anne and it had always been so, the woman was like a second mother to Maggie, she would never dream of betraying her.

"Silly girls put on such affections" Bella said "I am not one of those silly girls and I don't like playing games like the Queen, I am the King's daughter and I was once a Queen, not that I care much for titles but still," Bella argued.

"Well you should, a woman is nothing without titles, thank the heavens that you acknowledged Anne as Queen and convinced Mary to, otherwise you would just simply be known as the King's daughter."

"Is that such a bad thing? I wouldn't have to go husband hunting."

Meg joined her in laughter then shook her head, "Nay Bella, you still don't understand. If you don't marry soon father will pick for you, and you don't want father's decision being influenced by Her Majesty?"

Bella paled, shaking her head at once. "Then listen to me, I know Mary tells you how you should dance at the same tune as the other ladies, but I think you are better creating your own tune. Wear your smile, you have a beautiful smile and you have a beautiful figure. Don't be hiding it in these" She said pointing to her over-sized gown. "Show a bit of exposure. Don't be afraid to show your beautiful neck" She encouraged removing a heavy necklace. "This is not Flanders were the women are like sour wine and can cover their entire bodies with expensive jewels and over sized gowns, here the men expect more than just mere pleasure."

She smiled. "My sister! When did you become so wise?"

"People grow up Bella" Pointed out Maggie. "I happened to grow up sooner than you expected when I realized there was going to be no baby boy in mama's cradle and the only one way to survive in this circus was by playing by their rules. And unlike poor Sir Thomas who couldn't keep his opinions to himself, I know how to keep mine."

* * *

Bella screwed her courage and attempted to make conversation with the young men at the court but they all found her too feisty and too dull for their taste, they loved a challenge but not a hard one, they were like afraid little kittens before the towering lioness.

Bella decided to take her case outside, she could always found horses more willing than men, and tonight was a good night to ride. Everyone was busy guarding the palace doors and the woods were free to roam at this time of day.  
Since the execution of Sir Thomas and Bishop Fisher everyone dared to move a muscle or step in the castle ground, many in their protests had cost them their business, their homes, their liberties and in the case of staunch Catholics, their identities. They could not call themselves adherents of Rome without incurring the King's or the rising Protestants wrath, but they could not call themselves Anglicans either. They were wandering souls traveling wherever fate led them, but fate was seldom fair to the good people of England.

"Henry" she said getting on her horse. "You will not fail me today will you boy?" On cue she took the the reins and her stallion ran forward. Henry was very old and he did not run as fast as before, she feared they would get lost but Henry had the memory of an owl, it took them longer to return but they eventually did.

"Goodbye old friend, you have outrun your use you know, yes I know, I know you had many good runs. I remember when father used to race you against mighty Buckingham, you showed them good, you were fierce, you were proud and you didn't let me race the other horses."

The horse made a sniffing sound and closed turned his back, going to sleep.

"I am going to miss you too old friend." She said hit by melancholy. England was changing, this was no longer the England of her forefathers. There were times when she wondered what life would be if grandfather had not won the crown at the battle of Bosworth? Would England be so different? Would the Plantagenet King be a better monarch?

It was no use dwelling in what ifs, the King was the King. And part of her still clung to the old memories she and Mary shared of her father. Maggie was too young but there was a time when their father had been jovial and loving to his family.

She grinned and continued with her slow pace when she felt someone follow her. She was not armed, she cursed herself. She saw to her own shadow, there was someone behind her. "Show yourself you fiend" She started when she gasped.

"Ye always knew how to charm people."

"Liam, God damn you, you scared me!" She cried throwing her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Is it really you?"

He grinned boyishly at her.

"I thought you were dead. Mary told me there were no news of you … what happened?" She was gasping for breath, she parted from their embrace and looked at him to inspect him. Was he alright? Were they feeding him well? Who was he living with? She had so many questions.

Liam chuckled answering every one of them. "After ye were gone I went back to Norwich, my mother was dying and it turned out the old lady inherited a good fortune from her father who turned out to be one of the local guild leaders, before he died he left everything in his will to her and she left everything to me. However my mother lost almost everything in gambling so I had to start all over again, my grandfather's business partner took me under his wing, I served here and there from time to time, mostly the cloth business. Really dull if ye ask me." He said and he and Bella chuckled. He had not lost his sense of humor. "Then we went to Padúa where I had some former schooling by some of the traders there, did not last long, just one year but it was a good experience, I learned a great deal than with all of my years combined here. Then from there we went to Flanders, their cloths are famous and I knew the jewelry would bring good business, unfortunately on our way there, my partner felt sick and we stayed in Flanders for two years until he died. It is alright, he is buried here now. I won good money but it was not enough to feed or cloth myself as I would want to, my mother made me promise I would be a gentleman before the time I was thirty but since the prices be high and trade closed because of your father, has made things difficult. I figured I had to be employed by the crown again to start prospering."

"Sorry" She said hating herself more for saying it. "I realize my father has done some awful things to this country and the guilds, I have tried talking to him but he continues to ignore them, as long as the whore is around him, I can't get him to listen."

Liam shrugged "Well it is not so ad, it could be worse. I am glad to be back, there is a lot I learned from my travels but I would not give everything to be back, England is my home. This is where I belong and I am happy to be reunited with old friends." He said, half teasing, half serious, just how serious she wasn't sure.

But she liked this new change in Liam, he was smart, witty and wiser than his old self. "What you are doing then? The King does not have you working in the stables with all your experience?"

Liam shook his head. "Nay, nay 'course not! With all he's put me through and my letters of recommendation I am not going near the stables again of smelling like dung again!" He said dramatically while looking at Bella, she had aged and she was no longer the thin, sickly looking but ferocious wild cat girl he remembered from their childhood days.

This was a woman, Princess born and made out of steel and ready to kill her enemies.

"Well I am glad you got to do what you always wanted. It was always your dream traveling around the word, now that you are in his service, what is it that you do exactly?

"Uh I … for now be yer father's squire, cost me good money to get the position, damn well I tell you!"

Bella laughed harder, "Wherever did you get a sense of humor Liam?"

"Be jolly good fellow and God grants ye yer wish!" Bella rolled her eyes. "Oh terribly sorry Belle-Belle I forgot ye is not believe in the Almighty!"

"And I never shall!" Bella declared sticking her chin out proudly as her little cub came running.

"Mama, mama, me be looking for you!"

She chuckled taking her little son's fat hand. "Mama" He said tugging her skirts, "Who is that man?"

"Why little fella, don't be pointing yer big finger at me, it be rude to point mighty cub."

Charlie giggled and tugged at his mother's skirts harder. "What my little chum?" She said, chiding him lightly.

"I like him." He said whispering in her ear. She looked up to Liam, he had grown a head taller since she last saw him.

"Ye raise a good son there Belle-Belle" He said as he saw the boy cling on to his mother's hand.

"Stop calling me that."

"It was yer sister's favorite name for ye, ye and Mary used to have a lot of laughs together teasing young Meggie over her broken speech. Things would be better m'lady if ye be Queen."

"Would not solve anything, this country is beyond saving and I don't think I could pacify each church, they are both bigots." She said. "Fighting for God, ha! My grandfather could have conjured a better excuse than that!"

"Yer father be a good man, me mum tells me everyone bowed to him wherever he went, he didn't need fanciful clothes or spectacles or speeches to make himself known."

"You've said it twice now." She said, having the first earnest chuckle.

"He, he, I did, didn't I?" He said and then turned serious. "Ye can't take the ignorance out of the peasant Bella, just as ye can't take the cruelty of yer father, he is a Plantagenet, always been, more than a Tudor."

"That is what I was telling Mary but she refused to believe me, she said our father is every bit of a Tudor, but she only remembers the strict and merry old Harry, she has not seen him at his best or worse, he is only a shadow of what he once was."

"Beg yer pardon sweetheart but I think ye are making no sense. He is no longer a shadow of his old self." He said truthfully "For did not Sir Thomas say, if the lion knows his own strength, no man can control him?"

She looked down at Charlie who was growling and holding his chubby hands out menacingly at Liam.

"Calm my little lion, you don't growl at guests. Let's put you to sleep Charlie, tomorrow you and Kate are going to have all the day to yourselves and with your grandfather."

Charlie clapped his hands and waved, saying goodbye to Liam.

"Looks like the lion's streak is not far behind."

Bella shook her head, Charlie was nothing like his grandfather, he was sweet, he was innocent, he was pure her darling little boy. "Aye he be pure Bella, but remember the good Lord's words, the sins of the fathers will pass on to the children and Charlie be after all for his Hapsburg father, a Tudor."


	14. Hear Me Roar

**Hear Me Roar  
**

**~o~  
**

"_I am Daenerys Stormborn of the old blood of Valyria and I shall take what is mine with fire and blood!"_

~**Daenerys "Stormborn" Targaryen in Game of Thrones 2 X 04**

* * *

**May 1536**

Henry watched as Meg was delivered to the aisle. Meg smiled slyly at him, here was her future and a boy she could easily manipulate._ Keep them waiting_, Anne advised, and while she was at it, she was going to help Anne deliver her next baby boy.

* * *

He led her to the bed, he had never seen a more gorgeous body.

"Do you always stare at your food?"

He shook his head. What made her think she was food? She laughed guessing his thoughts. "It is visible, all over your eyes, my mother used to say look the way a man looks at a woman, you know if he is serious or not. Eyes up here My Lord husband." She teased lifting his chin.

"You certainly could do without that tone" He said caressing the soft spot between her breasts, she squealed letting herself be taken by the sweet feelings of ecstasy as she felt his arousal between her legs and buried his head in the valley between her breasts.

"Do you always have to do that?" She asked again, he rolled his eyes and entered her softly. She didn't squirm or found him repulsive. He wondered momentarily as she stared into his silvery eyes if she was a virgin, as her mother claimed, but all thoughts dissolved as her back arched and her nipples became erect and she started moaning his name, burying her fingers in his gold main bringing their mouths closer again.

* * *

"How was your evening with Master Howard?" Bella teased her younger sister. Meg laughed. "He is Lord Surrey to you and I am now his Countess, that makes me a head higher than you sister."

"Well not by far." Mary reminded her sister, resting her hand on her shoulder. "I am still the Queen's sister in law."  
"But I am the Queen's favorite stepdaughter and my maidenhead has been broken by a mighty lion."

The whole room erupted in laughter, Anne watched with envy the sisters converse. She missed her sister Mary, she hated herself for banishing her, but she told herself it was the right choice. Mary had no right marrying someone without HER permission, and someone so far below her. It made her family look like a bunch of commoners and usurpers, just what Katherine supporters wanted at the time. She had no choice and besides Henry had gone along with it.

Cromwell was the only one who pleaded her sister's case. How she hated Cromwell. On cue he came saluting the Queen, and she noted bowing a head lower to the Graces, as they were used to being called now that their fallen Queen had died, by the mob of supporters.

"Ladies, Lady Surrey might I say you look radiant today. You are your mother's living image." He remarked knowing this would hut the Queen who hated when people remarked on Meg's likeness to her late mother.

"That will be enough Mister Cromwell. Meg go to your duties, tell Nan to manage the ladies. Lady Rochford, Lady Isabella, please escort her." Anne commanded and like two little ants they followed their sister. If she did not know better they were afraid of her, intimidated because now Meg had what they could not and that was class, elegant style and higher title.

If what she heard of last night was true, the Howard nursery would be filled with babies in no time.

Cromwell smirked, he could see the Queen was mad. She hated when they took her favorite pet's attention away from her. Lad Meg was shaping up to be a marvelous woman and very beautiful -he had begun to notice. Certainly there was a different glow about her, something he had not seen in neither of the King's children, including his youngest who was shaping to be a bright and smart lady.

The Queen would grow mad with fury if he told her, he adored the woman but would not tolerate someone winning over her precious, darling daughter, Bess Tudor.

"What is your business here Master Secretary?" She asked. Cromwell handed her the documents of the new confiscation of goods just as she asked and the lands being given to the richest members of the council and the loyal band of Boleyn supporters, however there was a portion she wanted off prying hands and that portion Cromwell had not saved it.

"What is this?" She held out a paper and threw it in his face when there was no answer. "I thought we spoke clearly on the issue, His Majesty was to give third of the gold to the poor houses and hospitals in London."

"His Majesty heard of my proposal but decided against it."

"Really? And he had no help on the matter?"  
"Your Majesty I do not know what you are implying but I care for His Majesty's well being and intend on seeing him the wealthiest monarch in Europe?"

"And just how wealthy you plan to make him at the people's expense? You know Master Cromwell I am beginning to think you do not care a bit for the reformation that you as my family used me for your own advantage and that you will not have a moment of doubt to see my fall, I can see it in your eyes even now as you stand there sniveling your way through my stepdaughter. You think you can get another ally besides that upstart Seymour wench's family can you?"

Cromwell answered nothing and when he gave a partial grin, Anne pinned him against the wall "Be careful Master Cromwell, you don't want to make an enemy of me" She whispered in his ear "You understand?" And then dismissed him.

* * *

Liam guided Master Seymour and his family to the new apartments that were closer to the King's than the Queen's. "You will find everything you need in there plus ..." Liam momentarily paused, "a letter from Mr. Cromwell and the schedule of My Lady's comings and goings."

Edward gave a short smile and dismissed the man.

Bella would hate him for this, but Cromwell convinced him it was for the good of the realm and unlike Bella he believed that a flock without Shepherd was lost.

"Who was that man?" His sister Elizabeth asked. Edward shook his head. "No one" he said opening the letter.

"What does it say there?" Elizabeth teased watching her brother flush, she rarely seen him flush. "Oh I see, Mary Tudor is it? Lady Rochford? How do you plan on getting the prized jewel on your bed?"

Edward laughed. "Please sister, you forget who I am. I single handed convinced Anne's father that I was good for his daughter."  
"And she turned out to be a two time slut and a whore who puts horns on you whenever she can."

"Temper, temper sister remember we would not want the old shrew to find out, the Boleyns are masters at using dirty secrets against their enemies, having managed their own dirty secrets themselves."

A chuckle escaped from Elizabeth's lips.

Edward smiled at his sister, it should have been she the King noticed but the King was weary of intellect these days, Katherine of Aragon had been a strict reformer within the church in contrast to Anne who was a passionate reformer outside of it but as it happened intelligent women did not make for good consorts and royal brood mares.

The King needed a silent, passive woman this time, someone with the heart of gold, someone more like his sister, who was sweet and gentle and could fool anyone with that smile.

"It is not like I will acknowledge her bastards and half of them have died quite mysteriously."

"You pig." She slapped his back playfully.

"She can't wait can she?" He suddenly asked changing the topic of conversation as they looked at Jane who was in her chambers trying on her new gowns and jewels the King had sent. If the Queen failed to give him a sonhe would not hesitate and put Jane in her place.

"She will be the one that catapults to grace or sets the stage for our downfall." Elizabeth said finishing his thoughts. Edward nodded, content. With the Boleyns out of the picture the former Princess would be entirely his.

Elizabeth recognized that look but she said nothing, their family always dreamed too big.

* * *

Cromwell wiped the sweat of his brow. Pushing Mistress Boleyn in the King's path had been a huge mistake, now he saw it. It was time for a new Consort, one more behave and far wiser than Anne Boleyn. Someone who would appeal to the King for her virtue and for knowing how to behave in front of her betters.

"Master Cromwell." Meg greeted him on his way out.

"Go on your way child." He said waving his hand dismissively, he didn't have time to put up with more of her stepmother's tantrums and if she was anything like her stepmother he was sure she would give him a headache.

Meg however did not move. She held out her hand in peace offering. "I know why you came to my stepmother Master Cromwell, and why you came to my wedding, and why you've asked Liam knowing he was friends with Bella as a child to stick close to her and also I know why you've invited Master Seymour and his faily to the largest apartments in the castle besides the King's."

"What do you want?" Cromwell cut her off roughly looking down on her hand in suspicion. She did not withdrew it.

"I want to speak with you Master Cromwell that is is all. A little chat between friends, good friends." Cromwell looked down on his hand and he finally decided to take it.

"Lead the way Lady Surrey."

* * *

"Why was Master Cromwell here? In father's office?" Surrey demanded on his wife as she placed a hand on her belly, beckoning him to take a seat next to her.

"Why was he here Meg?" He asked more impatient.

Meg looked at him and gave him one of her winning smiles but it was not enough to win him over. "Why was he here?" He repeated more deadly.

"What would you like to know Henry?" She asked as she locked her sapphire eyes with his silvery ones. Henry could see she was working up a plot but what, he could not say. Suddenly her voice broke his concentration. "What would you say if I were to tell you the truth, a truth so horrible that you could not speak, that would leave you silent for months and when you finally could you would be begging for my grace?"

"What?" Henry asked, completely clouded by confusion. Had she gone mad? His father was always saying she was the more eccentrict of the three.

Meg shook her thoughts knowing what he was thinking. "I am not mad I can assure you, but soon you will be when you learn of the truth. And you shall be hearing it any minute now." She said muffling a laugh when she watched Henry's dazed expression.

Suddenly they heard a banshee scream. Henry was up at once going to see what was happening but there was no need as no sooner he opened the door his servants came in telling him the grave news.  
"The King is coming this way My Lord, he is stark mad, the Queen has gone raving mad, raving at her husband accusing him of ..." He stuttered.

"O-of what? Of what man tell me?" Henry roared shaking the terrified man.

"Of her miscarriage My Lord, the Queen has miscarried, it was a boy this time, the lad ..." the man was in tears "they said he could have been brought to term but the Queen blames the King, she saw him kissing with one of her ladies, Mistress Seymour. The King is cursing, saying their marriage was a curse from God and that he was bewitched into marrying her. That this is a sign of God."

"As my mother's marriage." Meg finished for him, taking a golden sovereign from her pouch and entrusting it to the man's hand for his services. "Go with God now sir, thank you for telling us."

"My Lady, My Lord." He said bowing in a deep curtsy and left.

Henry wheeled angrily to his wife. There were no words to express what he was feeling; rage, anger, terror but above all wonder that she had managed to fool them for so long. That the real threat had always been under their noses, under his.

"You ..."

She smirked and walked past him, "If you will excuse me Henry, your cousin needs me."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who's reviewed and supported this fic. Thanks to my Beta Reader Mimi Dubois!  
**

**R/R!  
**


	15. This Is War

**This Is War**

**~o~**

_"There are no heroes... in life, the monsters win"_

**~Sansa Stark in Game of Thrones s.2**

* * *

**1536**

Henry shook his head. He never thought he would see this side in his wife. His sweet, tender Meg, there was another side of him, a side he came to fear more than his own father's and his father was a terrifying man.

"What are you doing standing there?" Meg asked passively, yet scolding him for sulking. "Put your shoulders up, display your courage you will be jousting in no time, you must make a great impression and if you want to stick it to that awful girl Ana, isn't it ironic her name is Ana? You must be display a bit more of yourself Henry." She kissed his cheek and willed him out of his chair, dressing every part of him, telling his servants she would do it. Her voice was like honey, he could sense no falsehood, but for all her sweetness her eyes betrayed her.

"Are you alright? You look very pale Henry." She said adding the final touches.

He shook his head lightly, he felt very dazed when he was under her eyes. They were like two tidal waves pulling him in. "I am fine, I am just ... thinking what will happen to use now. If Anne falls from favor, will father force me to wed Frances de Vere again?"

"Again? I never remember you accepting, the girl's parents gladly accepted the compensation for all the troubles your father caused them. Tsk, tsk, I feel very sorry for Frances, she still looks at you and" she sighed, "I can't help but feel a little guilty that I am in this position, Countess of Surrey and she is not."  
"No" he gently grabbed her shoulders. "Don't, this was your destiny, it was our choice, and besides I am ore glad it got to be you my father chose, I don't think I would be happy married to someone like Ana, they are all the same all they do is husband hunting."

She chuckled.

"What is so funny this time?"

"You. They must have surely dropped you when you were born. You are so clueless sometimes Henry. Blaming it on the poor woman, shame on you Mister! Shows what you know!" She slapped his arm playfully, teasing him. "Poor Frances she must be in mourning over her lost marriage, we must be nice to her."

It is expected of you. He heard his father's voice all over again, but Maggie's soft and mellow voice made it more easy to bare.

"I just don't see why we must besides I can't stand the wailing of women." He said with a light chuckle which Maggie took off his face with a light slap to his cheek. "Ow! Why did you do that?"

"One more word and I will slap you for real this time My Lord." She said softly but determined, her eyes hard.

"We are Howards we owe loyalties to no one except the crown."

"Exactly and who do you think the crown relies on? Itself? Let me draw you a simpler picture, it relies on its subjects and in order to function all subjects must get along." She pointed out rubbing the imaginary sting her soft fingers left on his fair skin. "There, that wasn't so bad was it?"

Henry rolled his eyes and she smiled. He didn't get it, the world did not revolve around the Howards, and if he didn't watch it he would join his cousin Anne, in her fall from grace.

"I don't see why we must attend my cousin, she lost her son and with her we will all fall!" He said almost accusingly.

"That was no one's fault. We must put it behind us. Now let us go, we are running late, Anne expects our moral support." She said and took him to the King's privy chamber where he, Anne, and her cousin Meg Douglas were sitting.

The two girls embraced and greeted each other cheerfully.

Anne watched as everything she loved was slipping from her fingers. Her husband was looking intently as his new mistress, Jane Seymour. One minute she held the keys now she was nothing, or close to nothing.  
She still had a crown on her head and by God she was not going to let it slip through her fingers. She was going to fight with every fiber of her being.  
"Your Majesty." Maggie bowed lower before her stepmother and raised her voice so her father would hear, but her father was aloof to the respects being paid to his wife. His eyes were glued to Jane Seymour, he was undressing her with his look.

Maggie looked to Anne with pity and placed her hand on top of hers, letting her know come what may –she would have a friend in her. "Now and always." She vowed with that same secretive smile, and melodic voice that had enchanted Anne all those years ago.

* * *

Mary stirred in her bed, feeling George deep inside her, they had made love until they had fallen unconscious in each other's arms in exhaustion. She could feel his seed still, they were still young, they could still conceive another baby. He wanted to give Arthur an extra brother or Anne a sister she could play with and pet her hair.

"What do you think the King will do when he finds her daughter in arms with the enemy?" George teased.

"Firstly, it was my father that appointed me to your bed' She pointed out. "Secondly," boldly she put herself on top of her, "He can't arrest you while you've become an expert at begetting me children."

George laughed. "Children?" His eyes widened traveling to her stomach but she gave a sad sigh, shaking her head.

"Sadly no, but this could be the night George, just you and me." He smiled at her naivety, he wished they could stay like this forever but with the King questioning Sir Henry Norris and God knows who else, they were all in danger. This could be their last moment before her father took him to the tower.

* * *

He could feel the end coming closer. Two weeks after Anne had miscarried the King had begun interrogating Anne's ladies, people had disappeared, others that had reappeared had made up excuses and left their services. He had felt it was coming. He and his father walked to their own apartments, they could feel the eyes of every courtier on them. He knew, this was the end. Then the fateful words from the approaching guards. "Lord Wiltshire, Lord Rochford you are both arrested for treason and you will come with us immediately to the Tower."

When they attempted to run they were stopped by Thomas Wyatt who stood silently in one corner, watching the whole scene unfold –"It is too late George, we have all been condemned, the dice has been cast." He had been waiting for this moment for years, the day of reckoning was coming and although all was lost at least he and Anne would be together in the afterlife.

* * *

Mary woke to an empty bed. She hoped to greet George, last night was special, it was too early to tell but she could sense no life growing in her. What was the problem? Had she grown barren like her mother? No, her mother had borne many children, many of which had been stillborn but still, she was fertile.

No, it couldn't been that. It is too early to tell. She wished for another baby to hold in her arms and a brother or sister Arthur and Annie could play with, especially Annie who wished for a sister. Like Bess, she was a curious child and she didn't think boys were better than girls.

She and George had high hopes for Annie and Anne had become enchanted with her, she helped her Aunt in periods of mourning after her miscarriages and when she could not visit Elizabeth.

"Mummy?" Mary opened her eyes and greeted her daughter with a smile. Annie giggled, she loved when her mother smiled (exclusively) at her, it made her feel special and that she was her only child.  
But it vanished with her next question. "Can I go with Auntie Anne to Hatfield mama? She invited me to stay and cousin Anne is there too." She said with a slight grin on her face, she didn't like the thought of sharing her Aunt with her other cousin, also named Anne.

"I don't think that is possible, the Queen requested to be alone with her daughter, it is a very difficult time, understand that love."

"Why?" Annie demanded crossing her arms against her chest. "Why is it not a good time? Aunt Anne said I could come with her, that I only need ask you, she wanted to give grandpapa a surprise. I wonder if she has gifts for me mama?"

Mary smiled sadly, there was only reason Anne would depart to Hatfield so suddenly. "I am sorry Annie but the answer is no." Annie's face fell.

"But maybe we can have a small picnic while we wait for your Aunt to come?" she suggested, cheering her up.

"Oh goodie!" She jumped and clapped in excitement, and then swung her arms around her mother. "I will go tell Arthur, he loves exploring the woods. Wait until papa takes him to hunt, he's been talking about that for days!"

Mary smiled, suddenly she began to wonder what was so important that George had to leave so early?

* * *

"What? No!" Bella said. "I hate the Boleyns much as anyone but you can't use that excuse to execute her and much less the Queen! What will people think if suddenly you can kill your mistress based that she was unfaithful to you? It will be my mother's trial all over again, except this time is worse. Everyone will have reason to fear you!"

Henry looked away. He did not need his daughter making accusations, he was doing what was right in his mind and he was God's representative on Earth and in his heart he knew when he saw the evidence that Anne had lied, he told his daughter.

"These are just state papers fabricated by her greatest enemy of all Cromwell? Who are you going to believe?" Bella threw the papers from his desk.

"Watch it Bella!" Henry warned then arched his eyebrows. "You never loved Anne why the change of heart all of the sudden?"

"Of course I hate the Boleyns, I never liked the chit anyway, strutting around your castle pretending she owned the place, pretending she owned you!" She accused pointing her finger at him. Henry looked away, much as he hated to admit it, Bella was right. "But this is wrong and not just on a moral basis, I am not Bishop Fisher or any of those fools who are willing to die for their faith, old and new. I am a realist, if you go along with this then all the women in the kingdom will not for one minute dream of sleeping with another man again, especially the King. Why? When the King can execute them for cheating on their royal lover with their husbands or worse, made up lovers? Must be difficult for you, being the clueless one for once." She said mockingly as she sat with her legs crossed.

Henry shook his head, Katherine could never make her a lady and this was all the Spanish Princess fault for not knowing how to speak to her elders. If she was any of his younger daughters he would have slapped her or punish her by now but Bella … she was different than all the rest. He had a special place in his heart.

"She is accused of high treason."

"Of what? Of no longer being your wife, masquerading as your true wife? Really father? Could Cromwell not thought of something better." Her snappy comments made him chuckle, he was happy to see her again, she had missed her all these years when she'd been away in the Netherlands. When she was back he had hardly seen her.

He thought he could replace her with Maggie or Meg as she asked to be called now, or her cousin Margaret Douglas, but Bella, she was one of a kind. There was no one like her, not even his pearl.

"What do you propose then?" He asked, interested to know her opinion.

"If you want someone dead you don't go trusting your natural instinct, anger you taught me clouds your vision. Listen to what all your lawyers not just one have to say. If you execute her based solely on the evidence that she slept with dozens of men … well" she chuckled "who is to say that Parliament should not try your whores, they after all slept with dozens of men, including their husband, many of who are in Parliament I might add. I am sure you would love that, ridding yourself of Parliament at once just as your idol Julius Caesar."

"I am not a tyrant Bella."

"No, of course you are not. That is exactly what Julius claimed. You and Julius were simply too misunderstood by the Ides of March and Parliament. If you want to kill her, kill her. No excuses, no charges, many Kings have done it before but since she is you intend to divorce her and state she was your mistress not your wife, that would only make her a martyr for her cause. A cause she not fully supported. She went along with it because it helped her get close to your bed and won her a crown but she was never a true Reformist so you can't accuse her of heresy."

"She coaxed me into spreading the true gospel." Henry snorted. "The true gospel, she made me abandon my beliefs and all for a false promise!"

"She made you do nothing. You did that yourself! Nobody pushed, strapped you to your chair and forced you to strip the monasteries and break with Rome, that was all you!"

"Anne knew of my discontent with Rome! She is just as guilty."

"She merely told you what you wanted to hear, she was much an Orthodox Christian as you, she never eliminated tradition or stripped away the images, if one thing she loved was glamour and she exalted your image, she made you into a God. What a nice way to repay your wife."

"She is not my wife!"

"Nay, she will not be much longer as I hear you are just days away from signing her execution. It doesn't surprise me, you were eager to wed her, now you are eager to get rid of her."

Henry sighed rubbing his temple. "What do you want Bella? Why have you come here?"

She leaned forward, took his goblet, and poured herself more wine. "Mmmm, this thing tastes horrible, I prefer the Burgundy wine, but it is all England for England now. Look Your Majesty, you want to execute her fine I won't protest, but ask yourself do you want a martyr? You want that crazy Luther or the Papist rallying against you when you are no longer neither for them or, well I should say –against them? Give her a nice settlement, I heard from Maggie she is a very practical woman, and return her title of Marques of Pembroke and let your daughter inherit when her mother passes away or decides to pass it on to her, and execute her lovers for treason plain and simple."

"And Thomas and George Boleyn? You forget Mary's husband."

Bella stayed silent for a minute. Thomas was an easy choice, the man should have been killed a long time ago. It was too bad they had ninnies running the country instead of good solid practical man like Cromwell. For all she hated Cromwell, the man was practical and he was very smart and sharp, unlike her father and Archbishop Cranmer.

"Don't execute George, give him the same deal, banish him and Mary to the country, Mary will cry and hate you at first but when George talks to her and convinces her it was the safest choice she will accept the decision and forgive you."

Henry looked down at his hands, it would be so easy to forgive the whore, get rid of her lovers and Thomas Boleyn but Bella was right … he did not want martyrs on his hands. Just then Cromwell walked into his office. He curtsied to Lady Isabella and Henry and told him that the executioner was running late.

He jumped from his seat, everything his daughter said was forgotten and he fumed at Cromwell.

"What?" He screamed grabbing the younger man by the older man by the collar and pinning him against the wall, taking his dagger from his belt he pointed it at the man's neck. "I WANT HER DEAD! DEAD! ROTTING IN THE GROUND! I don't care what you have to do, kill, cheat, drag every councilor if you must but I want her dead!"

He dropped Cromwell, took her goblet, and flung it across the room. Bella smirked, she should have known better than trying to convince her father of choosing the right course. He was a Tudor and they did not bow or compromise.

She helped the older man to her feet and they left without excusing themselves. Cromwell momentarily turned, Bella waved her hand and said –"Leave him be, he is not going to be like this forever but while he is, be wise Mister Cromwell and keep your distance. We've all been unfortunate witnesses of his temper."

Cromwell nodded, astounded the younger woman was calm in a time like this. "It is all going to change, before that he claimed to love Luther, he could almost kiss his feet, now he is going to be sending every heretic and Papist to the flames to show the good faithful Christian he is." She grinned. "Oh sorry, please excuse me. I know how much you hate that word, but it is what you use for Catholics isn't it? No wait! That is what? Unfaithful? Pagans? Ah, I remembered it! It is filthy pagans, Rome worshipers." She laughed. "Religion you have to love it."

"My Lady I would have thought you would have been more Christian, your mother was a good and devout Christian after all." He said. For all her faults, her only redeeming qualities was her love for her children and her devoutness.

"I should be one, Mary is one and Maggie, well I cannot be sure what Maggie is but since she was young she always rejected the sermons at Church and always opted for something new, I guess Anne showed her a faith she could now believe in." She said, missing the grin in Cromwell's face when she mentioned her sister.

"I am a realist Master Cromwell. I see things for what they are. I am not one of Cranmer's _faithful_ flock who are no different than their Papist oppressors. I am no bigot either, I do not believe in denying people the right to believe whatever they want, in whatever form they want to worship. There is only one God after all and all religions believe in the same, the God of Abraham, Moses, David, even the Jews acknowledge Jesus as a great teacher."

"Careful Madame you are venturing in dangerous territory." He wondered if this was what she taught her children. Guessing his thoughts Bella chuckled and shook her head.  
"No Master Cromwell, I teach them nothing, I merely guide them, show them the different paths and let them decide for themselves."

"You coerce them then to be free thinkers." Cromwell said with a chuckle.

"Perhaps …" Her mischievous smile lingered then she turned serious. "I have seen the terrors of the religious wars, my husband tried to stay far but he was a Hapsburg and what is their motto? Warriors for God or something of the like." She shook her head. "I could never understand these petty fights until I grew up and realized as you, these are just excuses for men to climb the social ladder."

"And why should not those below have the opportunity to climb the social ladder My Lady?" He queried.

"No one is against ambition, I admire those with ambition, those who have struggled and are beaten and manage to make a name for themselves all on their own. It is those that use religion as their excuse for power, claiming they speak for the people." She snorted. "No one speaks for the people, everyone is out for themselves."

"Not all. Some, hard as it may seem, do practice Christian charity.

"Aye buying the people's loyalty, my mother as Anne Boleyn was an expert on that." She sneered at Cromwell, how could a man so pragmatic, so intelligent believe that? "Nobody believes in God, God is power and money the incentive to drive sheep into their flock."

"And you? Do you follow their convictions as much as you follow your hate in God?"

"Nay, I do not" She said, her eyes hard and piercing.

"Then what exactly do you believe in My Lady?" He demanded, Isabella Tudor was a true puzzle, not even herself, he guessed, even knew what was in her heart. "You must believe in something!"

"Do I have to believe in something to be valued My Lord?"

He sighed. "No Madame but it is not a very practical world we live in for a practical woman."

"I will just have to watch my back. My sister has our mother's religion, our mother had hers, even Anne had her own form of worship, Maggie I know favors the new ways, me? I favor nothing and I condemn nothing."

"Then if you were to be Queen-" Cromwell started but Bella stopped him.

"Hush Master Cromwell! That is treason you are talking right there. Be satisfied with this answer: I am what I am."

* * *

His Master Secretary informed her that her husband, Anne and all her so called "lovers" (including George) were going to be executed.

She fell to her knees, pleading to her father to spare her husband. He ordered her out. Mary screamed beating her bloody fists against the wooden doors. This was not fair! George was innocent of Anne's crimes so was Anne. She knew the woman, not as good as Maggie but she knew she could not have done those things. She worshiped her father, and that is where Mary realized had been her dire mistake.

"Every woman that has loved you ends up dead!" She screamed and ran.

There was only one man who could help her, and the thought of seeing him repulsed and intrigued her.

* * *

"My Lady, please don't, my Lord is resting"

"I don't care."

Mary moved past him and slammed the door behind her, locking them both; she intended not to leave until she got the answers she wanted. Her husband was not going to rot in that cell, George barely had the strength to eat, let alone live.

"I will see your master now!" She said with a commanding voice.

"My Lady you do not understand, my Lord is-"

She did not wait him to finish, she slammed the door open and the sight nearly made her eyes bulge.

"Lady Mary" He said quickly composing himself. "This is hardly the appropriate to meet you, will you let me at least dress?"

"My Lord I tried telling her" Edward waved his hand of "It's alright Thomas, you may leave. My, my, My Lady this is hardly the appropriate place and time to discuss these matters" He said approaching her.

"Do you even know why I am here?"

"Do I? Your face tells everything. You are here to plead your case" He took his hands and caressed them, if it wasn't for the revealing nature of his attire she would have pulled away, but she fell in a trance looking at his chest. There was not a single hair on it, completely clean and visible through his sweaty chemise.

She shook whatever spell he had her on away. Her scent was intoxicating, little minx. He knew why George wanted her so much, the things he could do to her.  
She gulped knowing what passed through his thoughts meeting his icy blue eyes, and did not like it one bit. "My Lord I come to you as His Majesty's humble servant, his most dutiful daughter to plead my case."

"Why not the King? Why not Cromwell? I am nothing but a lowly servant, a commoner just as you are a Viscountess, soon to be Dowager Viscountess may I add."

Mary swallowed her pride, she wanted to curse this man to oblivion but she was not Bella, she would hold her tongue, her husband's life depended on it. "My Lord, you hold an invaluable position with His Majesty."

"Oh?"

"You are the Queen to be's brother, my ... uncle" she said the last word with great difficulty. "You will be the first in His Majesty's council after Cromwell, you have the power and your sister to influence His Majesty, I know she has my father's ear."

This was what he liked, the knowledge that he was in control and had a power over life and death. He decided to play along, "And what shall I use this power for?"

"To save my husband" My husband whom you betrayed. "I beg of you" She said gritting her teeth, kneeling down. "For all that I hold dear, I swear to you that I will honor and recognize Jane as the future Queen and treat her with kindness and respect and reward your kindness and respect with mine."

So this is what it had come to. He would amuse her. "And why would I do that?" He asked taking her in his arms and helping her up.

"Master Seymour I beg of you my husband has nothing to do with the charges Lady Anne is accused of, he would never commit incest with his sister, I know because he has been with me the whole time, in my bed, in our house! He's a good husband, a good father, find it in your heart to forgive him, show you are a man of mercy and not cold as the rest say. Please."

He felt unmoved by her words, his heart beat wildly with every look he gave her. He should just take her and now. He tipped her chin in his fingers and forced her to look down, right where he wanted and where he knew she could not pull her eyes from.

"Your words move me My Lady but I am afraid God has abandoned you, your husband will die." Edward emphasized the last word then pulled her chin up, meeting her dark gray eyes smiling down at her, "there is no reason why you should be unhappy, you do not need to be alone ... Mary."

His lips crashed with hers, she tried to push him away but he brought her closer, soon their bodies melted under the hot pressure. His caresses, his touch, his tongue were driving her wild.

They pulled apart briefly to catch their breath, he carried her to the bed and disrobed her, she did the same lifting his arms to take his chemise, consumed by the hot passion in their hearts. Years of repressed emotions were about to be lit.

Take me, her body screamed as her back arched when he began searching her with his tongue, leaving a trail of traitorous kissed down over her pale skin that was the envy of the court, inflaming her at the touch of his mouth, making her succumb to desire, making her his though she still belonged to another, his mustache tickling her skin. Her body arched, shuddering with desire when he reached his destination.

Reaching at the most intimate part of her body, she shuddered with desire screaming with ecstasy. He placed a hand on her abdomen to subdue her. Slashing against the very core of sheath, drawing from exquisite pleasure, he took delight in her screams, he pierced his tongue to her wet spot bringing her to the brink of madness until she was in paradise. He withdrew his hand from her stomach and came up with a smug smile dancing on his lips, fully satisfied.

He doubted her husband had given her such pleasure, but no doubt the Boleyn bastard had schooled her well but he was a better master and he intended to teach the royal wench everything so she would continue to please him.  
Centering his eyes on her, beautiful wench he saw that she was hot and ready for more, she felt a surge of greedy lust travel through her as she caught sight of his enormous arousal; she felt herself open for him as he stripped the soft leather breeches. His skin was pale but not so, it was beautiful touched by sunlight like the traditional Wentworth hair. Cajoled by his pulsating member and without any preliminaries, he entered her filling with delicious ecstasy and she entered into a state of harmony as she felt the length of his passage release into her.  
"Oh ... Oh ..." She screamed burying her fingers in his hair as she entered another vortex of sinful pleasure. "P-Please don't ... don't stop" She begged, and his thrust became faster until the last of him filled her and he rolled from her breathing heavily, a hand on his chest, catching his breath.

_God Almighty!_ She rolled, putting herself on top of him. She was a danger to his peace of mind! And he had experience rare pleasure to dismiss the second opportunity for his savage release.

She gasped, she should get up this minute. The realization of what they'd done ... what **she **had done to George dawned to her as the sunlight hit her face. He held her in a tight embrace, his voice purring in her ear in his sleep. "Mary ... Mary."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and put this on their alerts and favorites list, and to my fab Beta Reader Mimi Dubois, hope everyone enjoyed the last part ;)  
R/R**


	16. No Light In Your Bright Blue Eyes

**No Light In Your Bright Blue Eyes**

**~o~**_**  
**_

_"You are the hole in my head_  
_You are the space in my bed_  
_You are the silence in between_  
_What I thought and what I said_

_You are the night-time fear_  
_You are the morning when it's clear_  
_When it's over your start_

_You're my head_  
_You're my heart_

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_  
_I never knew daylight could be so violent_  
_A revelation in the light of day_

_You can choose what stays and what fades away_  
_And I'd do anything to make you stay_

_No light, no light_  
_No light_

_Tell me what you want me to say_  
_Through the crowded islands_  
_Crying out at me_  
_In your place there were a thousand other faces_

_I will disappear in plain sight_  
_Heaven help me_  
_I need to make it right_  
_You are the revelation_  
_You are to get it right_  
_And it's a conversation_  
_I just can't have tonight_

_You want a revelation_  
_Some kind of revolution_  
_You are the revelation_

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_  
_I never knew daylight could be so violent_  
_A revelation in the light of day_

_You can choose what stays and what fades away_  
_And I'd do anything to make you stay_

_No light, no light_  
_No light_

_Tell me what you want me to say_  
_But would you leave me,_  
_If I told you what I've done_

_And would you leave me_  
_If I told you what I've become_  
_'Cause it's so easy,_  
_To sing it to a crowd_  
_But it's so hard, my love_  
_To say it to you, all alone_

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_  
_I never knew daylight could be so violent_

_A revelation in the light of day,_  
_You can choose what stays and what fades away_  
_And I'd do anything to make you stay_

_No light, no light_  
_No light_

_Tell me what you want me to say_  
_You are the revelation_  
_You are to get it right_  
_But, it's a conversation_  
_I just can't have tonight_  
_You are the revelation_  
_Some kind of resolution._

_You are the revelation._  
_You are the revelation_  
_You are to get it right._

_But, it's a conversation,_  
_I just can't have tonight._  
_You are the revelation_  
_Some kind of revolution_  
_Tell me what you want me to say"_

**~No Light, No Light by Florence + The Machine**

* * *

_"You might be disappointed in the results. The storms come and go, the big fish eat the little fish and I keep on paddling."_**  
**

**~Varys in Game of Thrones s.2 x02**

* * *

**May-June 1536**

She must have cried a thousand tears that day, she could not bear see George as they forced him to the scaffold. Poor George, he struggled to the last minute to meet his death, sickly and weak, barely able to walk.  
He was an easy kill for the executioner. He met her eyes with disappointment; he must have seen what she'd done to him. She spilled tears of regret but not for him –George had asked her to be brave in his last moments- but for her.

* * *

Maggie walked hand in hand with Anne. She wanted to outshine the rest of the ladies, even in this day of tragedy.  
"See me rise for I enter the doors of heaven." Thomas Moore was quoted saying. Today the people would see a greater person enter, not the gates of Heaven but the pages of history.

She would go down as a legend, as a martyr, only a few would know the truth.

Maggie followed and took her cloak. Anne had requested her niece's presence, she was very young but old enough to understand who were her enemies. She had seen how Mary had looked at George, the disappointment in his eyes was evident when he saw the regret in her eyes. Anne knew that her niece had many dangers ahead of her. She was not afraid for Elizabeth for she had a greater companion and playmate in Arthur and Annie, the true Boleyns, and a true sister in Maggie whom she had stopped thinking as Katherine's daughter and thought of her as her own. With her, she knew her daughter would be safe but Annie … poor child, she had seen the look of desire in the Seymour wench's brother's eyes.

And as she had used Bess on that fateful day to appeal to Henry, she now used Annie to teach her of what the Seymours had done.

"Good Christian people" Anne began as she stood tall, erect and proud and stared at the crowd of followers, all members of the court, some yeomen, but most of them her enemies. "I come before you to die, I have not come here to preach a sermon; I have come here to die …" The crowd heard emotionless, they stared at her with unsympathetic eyes. It didn't matter, she was going to go down as the Queen she was born to be and the Queen she intended to be even after she died. She vowed she would not be remembered for her weakness! "I come hither to accuse no man, nor to speak of that whereof I am accused and condemned to die. But I pray God save the King and send him long to reign over you, for a gentler nor a more merciful prince was there never, and to me was ever a good, a gentle, and sovereign lord. And if any person will meddle of my cause." She took a deep breath." I require them to judge the best. And thus I take my leave of the world and of you all. And I heartily desire you all to pray for me."

As under a spell, they knelt and at the same time mimicking their former Queen's movements, they began to pray for her and following her younger stepdaughter, they said a loud "Amen." It was not for them to judge what this woman, this queen, this mother whom they could all relate had done, God would judge her soul just as she vowed he would on her trial.

"Dear Jesus please take my soul, dear Jesus take my soul" She said as she closed her eyes momentarily and then opened them locking them with her niece Annie, who had been taken under her stepdaughter's command by her nurse to the crowd of spectators below. She locked eyes with the child and once at the mercy of the executioner she turned to his assistant whom he had yelled something in his native tongue and then she knew no more.

**Maggie cried **for the fallen Queen, no tears fell from her eyes when they cut her life until she saw her niece and she realized the horrid truth: that we've all become sons of bitches.

* * *

Maggie took Annie from her mother after the King had taken Hunsdon from them and given them back to her husband, since it was Howards ancestral lands and it had been the place Henry was born. Annie refused to live in any other place, Hunsdon had been the only home she knew and she hardly knew Beaulieu or her Aunt, Mary Stafford who also volunteered to take her. And she didn't want to stay with her mother either, not after what she'd done. Her Aunt told her and Annie knew for a fact her Aunt never lied to her. Why would she? What did she got to lose? And besides, she had seen the guilt growing in her mother's heart ever since.

Maggie tried to cheer her up but one day she woke her and Henry in the middle of the night. She got up but he swung his arm and pushed her back into the bed. "Stay here" He told her, his voice slurry and stinking of wine. She encouraged it this time, she discovered he was more interesting when he was drunk.  
"Go back to sleep Henry" She chided and he obeyed, hugging the covers closer to his body.

He was like a lost puppy without her. And tonight he wasn't the only one.

"Annie, Annie" She shook her niece awake. Mary was too busy with the arrangements of George's funeral, his body had recently arrived and against her father's order she ordered his head to be re-attached to his body.  
"You were just having a bad dream, it's alright, it's alright I am here." Maggie soothed, cuddling her.

"No … they killed them! They killed papa … papa !" Annie screamed wetting Maggie's riding clothes with her tears. "I want my papa!" She chewed her finger like she normally did, a trait her papa was most proud of because he said it reminded him of his sister, her Aunt Anne, whom the Seymours had also killed!

"Papa! Papa! Papa! I want my papa!" She shrieked raising her eyes only to bury her head again, this time in Maggie's neck.

"Shhh, shhh … sweetheart, I know how much you are suffering, I know … believe me darling I know." She said, her voice partially calming her, her hand trailing on her back and petting her dark head. She was so much like Anne, not even Princess Elizabeth–now _Lady_ Elizabeth (like she, Mary and Bella, she was now a bastard)- had shared such likeness. Her eyes were the only feature she had inherited from her mother but other than that she was very much a Tudor like Maggie.

She kissed her Auntie Maggie's soft cheeks and looked up at her and met her soft sapphire eyes, hers were the only ones besides her cousin Bess's that emanated such warmth. Her mama had betrayed her being with that man, her Aunt had told her and she had seen it every day her mother dropped to her knees before the giant she had next to her bed, begging for absolution.

"What is it sweetheart?" Maggie asked, her sweetness melting through the hardened surface her heart had become.

She sniffed and wiped the tears off her face. Mama always said tears were for the weak and Princesses did not cry. She was the niece of a Queen and cousin to the true Princess, she was better than this.  
She leaned to her Aunt's ear and whispered "I wish you were my mama."

"You mustn't say a word of that to your mother, it will upset her, you don't want her to be upset right?"

Annie shook her head.

"Then that is a good girl, tomorrow I will take you back to your mother and you will embrace her like the good girl I know you are." She said then her voice became more serious. "You have a wonderful mother who loves and adores you."

"No! Mama does not love me anymore! She spends her time mourning papa and what she did with that man! I hate the new Queen! I want my Aunt Anne!"

"Annie" She scolded "Your mother did everything to protect you, your granddaddy was not going to e convinced by your mother so she went to Seymour, but she never betrayed your father. Sweetheart your mother is a good and honest, God fearing woman-"

"She is not!"

"Yes she is" Meg said softly but her expression hardened. "When we were little I always looked up to your mother because I knew, even your Aunt Bella knew, that she was the best of the three, and your grandmother loved her because of what she possessed inside."

"She does not! I hate her! I hate her! And I hate the Seymour for taking my Auntie and papa!" Annie screamed sharing her head violently, tears streaming down her face again. She had seen how her mama knelt at the altar praying for absolution, dressed in black and vomiting each morning. Arthur was so naïve and so kept from the outside world that she hadn't yet had the stomach to tell him of his father's death.  
Maggie held her in a tight embrace, soothing her fears and began singing to her like the way Mary did to her and Bella when their mother was absent, even Bella could not deny that out of the three it was Mary who was the one destined to be a mother for she had a gift –making children feel better about themselves- in a way their older sister couldn't. Maggie hummed when Annie fell asleep in her arms, her hand briefly traveled to her stomach where a new life was forming. Sometimes she wondered if the sins of their parents would pass on to their children.  
She hoped not. It would be a lonely road for her child if she had to pay for every single thing his grandparents had done. She kissed the top of her niece's bed and tucked her, wrapping her with the heaviest covers to keep her warm. She stayed with her a few hours until she was sure she was sleeping peacefully.

She wrapped her arms around Henry who was already snoring and prayed for the first time not to be delivered from evil but for their children to be spared from their parents' evil.

* * *

_My baby, my baby. _She sniffed, her hands dropped to her stomach**. **_No, it cannot be George's._

"George I am so sorry" She whispered kneeling to his sarcophagus made just for him. She thanked the stonemasons, the face was an exact likeness. "I am so sorry, I am so sorry my love, I tried, I tried to resist but he wouldn't let me ... Oh George you should never have wed me!" She was frantic.

"Mama?" A startled voice forced her to turn. She gazed at her son, their son. His brown eyes reminded her so much of George. "Why are you crying? Where is da?"

_Oh George you should never have taught him to be so like you_. His seed should never spilled in her belly, she felt unworthy now of caring for his children. His children _... our children._ No they weren't her children anymore.  
Soon her father would send his messenger, dressed in white and green to summon them back to court and they would be forgotten.

Maybe, she thought gazing at her son, it was for the best.

"Mama I asked you a question! Why are you crying? Where is da?" He asked more seriously, dropping his toy soldier his da had made for him when his mother explained it wasn't a surprise she was preparing for his da to celebrate his comeback. His da was never coming back, he was dead.

"Da is dead?"

"I am afraid so sweeting."

"How?" Came the natural question.

"Do you know what treason is Arthur?" The boy nodded his head. "Your father was executed because your granddaddy thought he did something very bad."

She put a hand on his face, kneeling to his eye level. She could see tears forming in his dark eyes.  
"No ... da is coming home."

"He is not Arthur and you have no idea how sorry I am that he is no longer with us, but Arthur" She held his hand with her other free hand. "you must rejoice for he is in heaven and one day we will all see each other again, he is there with your Aunt, the Queen." She could not believe she just called Anne a Queen, but Arthur grew loving his Aunt and together with Bessie and Annie, they were the closest people to her heart, she could not take that away from him. "and he is very happy from where he is, he is an angel now sweetheart and he is looking down on us, he would not like you to be sad."

"Oh Mama!" He cried swinging his arms around her neck, clinging to her as he dumped his sorrows on his mother's ears.

* * *

"His Majesty has appointed me your children's governor or guardian if you prefer that and I will be taking over my duties seriously Lady Rochford … Mary" He said when the doors closed behind him. The children being dismissed by their mother.

Oh no. Her hand traveled to her stomach. Not here. Edward helped her, he held her hand and when his other hand traveled to her stomach he smiled.  
"It seems the fruit is fertile."

Mary sniffed. She did not want this baby. She did not like it when it moved reminding her of its existence. She had to lie to the whole world that the baby was George's, but even Thomas Boleyn had known when he saw the small bump that the bastard was not his grandchild.

She hid her head in her hands in shame.

_George!_ This was the ultimate humiliation, she was going to have this man's bastard and pass it as his!  
Why oh why George did you have to trust me?

Edward smirked and felt the life inside her move. Then he noticed her tears and he uncovered her face.

"Shhh, this is a glorious occasion, a baby nestling in your womb, it will be the sort of thing this house will need won't it? Another baby?"

Mary slapped him across the face. How dare he say that! This was cause for grief, the minute she'd see its face for she could not think of her baby as a person because it was not, she would be reminded of her shame. "I will have to look at its face and know that I cheated on George because of you and his death is on your hands and now I have to care for your baby!"

Edward caressed her chin with her thumb, she struggled a bit but he overpowered her. "I like it when a lioness shows how protective she is around her cubs but then again you are not a true lion are you Lady Rochford?" He unlaced the back of her dress, surprisingly she let him. His hand traveled to her breasts that were all exposed through her thin chemise, he fondled them feeling her nipples grow erect, all the way down to her stomach where he felt the child move wildly at his touch.

"You are a wild vixen" he said searching his mouth as she succumbed to his touch. Damn him! She loved him, she hated him but he knew how to please her!

"What's wrong sweetie?" He asked fondling her firm buttocks, drawing her to deliciously moan and search his tongue as her screams drowned in a powerful kiss. "I thought you would be more willing."

He pushed his middle fingers into her sheath bringing her to the brink of desire, she was soon begging for more but Ned had other plans in mind. He rolled over and pushed her on top of him, inverting their positions since it only seemed fitting after he was going to be a proud father for the first time. He laughed, he guessed that is what those two bitches, Catherine and Anne must have felt when they attempted to cuckold him, and he could not help but agree, it was a sensational feeling.

"There My Lady, I want you to show me the proud lioness that you are, I want you to fuck me like it was my last fucking day on this earth. Do you understand?" He asked raising his eyebrows, she was completely under his control. She nodded and pushed her legs apart and lowered herself to him.  
_Take me, take me!_ She screamed in ecstasy dancing with joy as he pushed his essence into her.  
"Now your son is a happy lad." He said pushing her down, she was completely hypnotized by his gaze, his voice, his sensual movements on her hair, her body, especially that part of her where she felt his seed fight its way to her body.

"You are not a lioness Madame" he said pushing his lips into her mouth. "You are a dragon like the old dragons of Wales, you are your grandfather's heir, the Angel of Wales and now you are mine My Lady." And I am never going to let her go. He'd be a fool to let her slip from his fingers, he brought her to his chest again and pushed her hips apart and buried himself in her, pumping harder.

"Ahh … ah," She had lost consciousness during their love making, waking the following morning on his chest with his arms wrapped around her. "Edward …" She mumbled feeling his finger through her auburn hair. "Edward" she mumbled, for the first time she had slept like a baby, the baby had slept soundly in her womb and had not woken her.

"Mum …" She said as she woke to the image of Ned, his hair was almost flaxen in the sun light she could have mistaken it for her mother's beautiful auburn-gold. "Mum."

"No My Lady, but something better." He said caressing her cheeks, smiling down on her. His smile relaxed her. She giggled and closed her eyes obeying the angelic voice whose hands added its angelic touch and its mysterious ether, that made her body shudder with desire.

Edward leaned down and kissed her. She sniggered, his growing moustache tickled her. "Mmmm … do not let me go … do not." She said drowsily turning her back, he brought her closer and whispered. "Nay I won't, I won't Mary I promise" And kissed her earlobe when she said "George … I love you."

He released her go and immediately went for his clothes and dressed.

"George come back …"

_Lusty bitch!_ Edward's face turned expressionless, first she had called his name, begged him to take her now she called on _his_ name. Mary reached with her arm across the carpet floor until she found nothing and a sudden breeze entered the room and she immediately crossed her arms, shivering with freeze. The baby inside her began to remind her of her present situation.

Edward could not leave her there, he wanted to but the child reminded him she was, regardless how they felt, his responsibility.

He carried her to the bed and tucked her in, he put an extra cover on her feeling the life inside her move frantically. Like his uncle Thomas, the child could not wait to be next to warmth. He closed the window and momentarily hopped on the bed, wrapping his arms protectively around her. The child ceased its wild movements.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all my awesome readers, reviewers, those who have followed this story and added to their favorites list and put it on their alerts and last but not least by fabulous Beta Reader, Mimi Dubois, I really recommend her story Faith For Duty! You all make this fic work!  
R/R**


	17. Consequences That I Have Rendered

**Consequences That I Have Rendered  
**

**~o~**

"_Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air  
I know I can count on you  
Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord I just don't care"  
But you've got the love I need To see me through_

_Sometimes it seems that the going is just too rough_  
_And things go wrong no matter what I do_  
_Now and then it seems that life is just too much_  
_But you've got the love I need to see me through_

_When food is gone you are my daily meal_  
_When friends are gone I know my savior's love is real_  
_Your love is real_

_You got the love_  
_You got the love_  
_You got the love_  
_You got the love_  
_You got the love_  
_You got the love_

_Time after time I think "Oh Lord what's the use?"_  
_Time after time I think it's just no good_  
_Sooner or later in life, the things you love you loose_  
_But you got the love I need to see me through_

_You got the love_  
_You got the love_  
_You got the love_  
_You got the love_  
_You got the love_  
_You got the love_

_Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air_  
_I know I can count on you_  
_Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord I just don't care"_  
_But you've got the love I need to see me through"_

_~"_**You've Got The Love" by Florence + The Machine**

* * *

_"It was in the area of her own amusements that Mary diverged most dramatically from the life of Vives's Christian woman. From her early teens, she adored the very pastime the Spanish educationist had so abhorred. She became an inveterate gambler"_

**~The Myth Of Bloody Mary {_The Education Of A Christian Princess} p.34; _by Linda Porter**

* * *

**August 1536**

"So it is true" He said a light smirk on his lips when Susan brought her coat. She tried to stop him, she explained. "But he said he had very important news to tell you, I told him he would have to wait but he would not listen. I am so sorry My Lady."

"It is alright Susan, I would find out soon enough." She said coming out of bed, hugging the coat to her body. She could feel the child become tense, and began to kick wildly as she approached the man. _Be still!_

His eyes fell to the visible lump on her stomach. The Queen was struggling to get pregnant but with His Majesty's appetite increasing, it was unlikely it would happen soon. Yet here she was, the widow of the fallen Boleyn boasting of good health and with a new child on the way.

"My Lady." He said taking his hat off and bowing.

"Sir Francis." She said curtsying. The child did not stop kicking whenever it felt another male presence, it was as if his father, he wanted her all for himself.

_Damn these Seymour men._ She thought, but she could not complain, the previous night and the night before that had been very exquisite.

"Congratulations on your pregnancy My Lady, I want to first start by saying that you are very fortunate under the circumstances, of course, to retain your property since most of it was confiscated and handed over to the crown-"

"Why have you come here?"

He smiled. Straight to the point, no wonder Lord Beauchamp had a sinful fancy for her, and by the looks of it they had gone a step further with their relationship.

"The King wants you back at Court and before you say no, he is on his way."

"He is coming here?" She asked baffled. Looking at Susan who looked equally shocked.

"The King wants you to meet Her Majesty, forgive me Lady Rochford but I thought you already knew as your sisters, the Lady Isabella, Dowager Archduchess of Austria and Lady Surrey have already met and paid respects to His Majesty's consort."

Mary was barely breathing. If her father was coming here, that meant he would be coming here as well. With his wife. She could not face that woman, she had heard the whispers of how the Anne Stanhope loved to gossip and she knew everything about everyone. Surely when she saw the lingering looks her husband gave Mary, Anne would know the truth.

She could not let her know, adulterer or not she could not be responsible for tearing apart the other woman's happiness, however little it may be, with her husband.

She felt the child within her kick as she began to speak. "Then I will have the house ready for Their Majesties, thank you Sir Francis and I also welcome you, help yourself to what you need."

He would not take her words for granted, he had caught side of a beautiful red haired wench just outside the kitchens who had been eying him since she spotted his horse, she would do to relieve him of his desires for the King and the Princess Dowager's youngest daughters.

* * *

Anne eyed the Dowager Viscountess of Rochford's stomach. So it was true, the woman was with child, her husband's child.

Mary eyed the new Viscountess of Beauchamp and curtsied as was proper, Edward Seymour was after all now the greatest and would someday be the richest man in the kingdom, if his sister succeeded where her predecessors had failed –in bringing the King a son.

"My Lord, My Lady, it is an honor to have visit us." The child within ceased its wildest movements at sensing the presence of his father.

Anne eyed her curiously. So, this was the bitch that Edward had gotten with pup? What was so special about her? It wasn't like a poor cub would be strong enough to carry a strong wolf's offspring_, even if it is a bastard of mixed blood_. She thought her husband would have been more discreet. She was quite surprised he was even having an affair. She never took Edward for being the kind to have affairs.

"My Lady congratulations on your pregnancy, I wish you the best." She said cordially, putting a hand on her swollen stomach, letting the royal bastard know that young and fertile as she was, it was she who was Edward's wife and it was her bastard who would inherit Edward's titles not Mary's.

"It is most appreciated My Lady, and I wish you the best of health for the continuation of your pregnancy."

Anne smiled and both women kissed each other on the cheek. She led them to the parlor where they awaited for Their Majesties. She was surprised to find a kind spirit in Jane Seymour, the woman who had walked over her predecessor's same steps and had her hands stained with as much blood as Anne Boleyn with Mary's mother.

"Your Majesties."

Henry lifted her chin, he looked her straight in the eye. These were his eyes, no other daughter had his eyes. Elizabeth had that woman's eyes, Maggie had her beautiful Plantagenet sapphire blue and Bella, Bella was a bit of a reckless child who seemed to defy nature itself, her eyes were neither Tudor nor Plantagenet nor the beautiful Tratasmara sky blue, they were instead a dark blue. Mary was like him, she had little of Katherine except her fighting spirit –which he hoped had died with George Boleyn.

His eyes fell to the small bump in her stomach. "Is the child healthy?" Was all he could ask, there was a small part Mary hoped felt guilty for what he had done to George, but as she looked into his eyes she saw there was none.

"It is." She replied quietly.

Henry moved aside and let his wife greet her. She hid her pity really well behind a kind smile.

"Lady Rochford your father and your sisters have been talking non-stop about you, it is good to finally meet you in person, I am deeply sorry for your loss." She said.

Just what loss she was referring? Mary wondered but nonetheless thanked her and embraced her as she would her own mother, though in her heart she knew there would never be another Queen like her mother.

* * *

**1537  
**

The new Queen was fully committed to marry off all of her stepdaughters, including wee Elizabeth. She was out of her mind if she believed Bella would fall under her tricks. Bella had been schooled by the best actresses of the trade, been in three dangerous courts, presently in one and knew for a fact no one was this kind without a reason.

It was a shame to see what her father had come true, when she thought of what happened to the Rebels, it made Bella shudder. Most of them were fanatics, others were just good, honest, hard-working men who wanted to make an honest living **_and_ **have the guarantee they could worship as they wished. But Cromwell despite his practicality saw the men as a danger to her father and then her uncle Charles, he had no qualms when it came to their slaughter.

Europe was coming to an age of tyranny. No one was safe. Men were killing themselves over form of practice. _Bloody fools! They all worship the same God, why can they not see that?_

"Mother" Her son returned her from her thoughts "why is Sir Thomas Seymour looking at you like that?"

"I do not know, Charlie, what do you think?"

Charlie shrugged his shoulders. Bella turned to Thomas Seymour, newly knighted he believed himself such a bad boy and one of the most important men in the kingdom after the King. Poor man, he was totally unaware as to who really had the cards here. Of the whole lot, he was the only one who did not inherit the noble and discreet attitude that characterized the Seymour House.

"I know." Katherine said bringing her from her thoughts. "It is obvious he fancies you mama."

"Well done, Kat, and why do you think he does?" She asked, a smile on her face as she winked at the man. She could play the seductress, but her piercing eyes were enough to turn his eyes elsewhere. She bit her lips, fighting a laugh.

"He wants the crown, if grandfather does not have a son, then you get to be Queen and either Charlie or our brother William get to be King of England." She finished with a smirk of triumph like she had seen many times on her grandfather.

"William is being groomed to be Holy Roman Emperor darling and he is the King of the Romans, your uncle Charles is ruling for him until he comes of age, so far there are only two contenders for the throne and that is myself and your brother Charlie."

"But I do not want to be King mama, I want to write poetry and ride and play with Kate and Arthur."

"What about Annie?" She asked surprised that she had that Charlie had not mentioned Annie, he and Kate were always so eager to play with both the twins

"I don't like Annie anymore mama, she is always mad about something and she screamed at Kate the other time."

"Is this true?"

Kate nodded. "When was this?" Kate put her fingers under her chin thinking very hard.

"It was last time we visited Aunt Mary, I remember!"

"Keep your voice down."

"Sorry mother, it was last July, she was very sad about uncle George, when I offered to comfort her, she started screaming at both me and Charlie. Arthur tried to calm her down but she threw her doll at him."

"And where was your Aunt in all of this?"

"We don't know, we went to get her but-" She was interrupted by Charlie's excited voice. Finally he knew something his sister didn't!

"Aunt Mary was with that man" Charlie said, his finger flying to the man seated at the high table, next to the Queen. "Master Edward Seymour."

"Lord Beauchamp, he is Viscount now Charlie remember that. So what were they doing?" Bella asked more intrigued, she would never thought is possible of her sister. Her _**perfectly pious**_ little sister. But it happened in the best of families, and why should she be surprised? Their mother always said Mary had more of her ancestors of the hot Welsh blood than her proud English ancestors.

"I promised not to tell." Charlie said as he felt the heavy eyes of the Queen's brother upon him.

"Tell me my little dragon, you know you can trust mama." She said and Kate smiled at her mother, she admired how she could convince people.

"Well … I think they were exercising …"

_Ned drove his fingers to her sheath piercing the soft skin. Mary panted and began to breath rapidly, her heart beat faster as she felt the movements of his fingers. "Ah!" Her body fought in a great struggle but it soon yielded._

_He withdrew his fingers and opened his hose and when he couldn't hold it any longer, he drove deep inside her, deeper and deeper until a powerful sigh of relief escaped her lips. Charlie watched the scene with interest._

_Adults were very weird. He needed to have a closer look. He lifted himself just enough so he could open the window, when he recognized the face of her Aunt's assailant a gasp escaped his lips. He quickly realized his mistake.  
_

_"He saw us!" She hissed and he withdrew himself and went to the window, Charlie attempted to run away but having nowhere to go and from where he was, it would be a long way down, he remained still, ready for his punishment._

"And what did he say?" Isabella inquired grinning at Lord Beauchamp who glared back at her.

Charlie recounted everything the Viscount said.

_Charlie fought against the man's wild grip but when he saw the face of the kind man who had given him treats in his last visit to Beaulieu he stopped and smiled at him. "Master Seymour!"_

_"Very good lad, now tell us what were you doing spying on us?" He asked with a wide grin on his face as he diverted his eyes from his Aunt's naked form. "Eyes here my little lord." He said. Charlie met his eyes, they were not cold or evil as his cousin Annie said they were, in fact they were very kind and he was holding him gently bringing him to the bed where he swung his arm around him._

"_What were you doing to my Aunt? Why were you hurting her?" _

"_Me? Hurting her? I don't know what you speak of, me and your Aunt were merely having a bit of a pastime, what all adults do and it helped soothe the baby. You do want your cousin to be born fine, without worries?"_

"_I suppose so."_

"_That's a bright good lad, and remember this is our little secret."_

"_So I cannot tell my mother?"_

"_No" Edward said letting the boy go. The less people knew about them the better, and he didn't want Mary's older and noisier sister lurking bout every corner. He did not mind her younger sisters, Lady Surrey and the Lady Elizabeth but Lady Bella, he knew, was no ordinary Tudor._

"What were they doing mama?" Charlie asked as he finished his tale. "Where they really soothing the baby because Auntie Mary never wanted to talk about it and when I asked her the next morning before you came, she refused to tell me what was it they were doing."

Bella smiled and kissed her son's chubby cheeks that she felt thankful they begun to thin. "You know how you need a mother and a father to make a baby?" Charlie nodded. "Well what your Aunt and Lord Beauchamp did was something similar, you see Charlie …" She began explaining describing everything as pieces to a puzzle, by the end of her tale as Charlie and Kat began to caught on their faces turned from wonder to utter disgust.

"How can people do that?" They asked in unison feeling their stomachs twist.

"I hope I never get to do that."

"Someday you will." She told Charlie. "And when you do, make sure you do it with the person you love most because it is a wonderful experience Charlie." She said her eyes holding mischief as she remembered the countless nights she spent in their father's arms. She missed that feeling of fulfillment. She could have easily gotten it if she accepts Queen Jane's offer but she was no man's wife. She loved being single, she did not need a man to define her!

* * *

"Is it true, is the bitch with child?" Thomas asked his good friend, his good new friend, he reminded himself, Sir Francis Bryan.

"En nomini …" Sir Francis trailed off as he laughed and watched his hopeless friend look at the heavy cleavage that Lady Isabella Tudor was sporting, the wench seemed to get better each year. Pity, thought Sir Frances, he could have enjoyed the bounty of the forbidden fruit if the bitch was not so stubborn.

She was no angel. Unlike her mother, she saw something she had to have it. However, she was no fool, she knew what she wanted and **how **to get it. No prude like her younger sister was, or had been. She was a prude no more –the evidence being the fruit of the Lady Rochford and Edward Seymour's forbidden love.

"Don't laugh Edward will have your other eye for this Sir Francis." Thomas reminded him, setting his eyes away from Lady Isabella Tudor as she glared at him.

He moved his gaze to Edward's wife. Thomas sighed, part of his felt relieved Edward was finally interested in a woman. He always Edward always doubted his brother loved women until he witnessed for himself how entranced he was when he was with _her._

His _Tudor _mistress.

It felt ironic. Yesterday it was the wolf that bowed to the lion, now it was the lion that bowed and begged being fucked by the wolf.

_It must be something amusing._ Nothing compared to Anne. _Naughty Ned, saves the best for last._  
He could not blame his brother, practically everyone had had their first experience with Anne Stanhope! Thought Thomas with an amused grin.

"I am not afraid of the big, bad mean wolf but the dragoness he is with; I wonder what she tastes like." He jested imaging himself in the lucky Viscount's position. Seeing the discomfort in his friend's face, he changed topics. "I heard My Lady Beauchamp was with child too. Very unfortunate she lost the child."

"She was not breeding." Thomas said, rather hastily. Francis cocked his head from side to side in inquiry.  
"It was a phantom pregnancy, nothing more, nothing less." Said Thomas filling his cup.

Sir Francis took it and gave it to a spare groom. "What really happened Sir Thomas? Was there really a child?"

Thomas laughed, his voice seamed more calm now. "Of course there wasn't."

"Then she is to come soon? Where is she? Is she with her husband trying to bring him into his good senses?"

"No, not yet but she is praying."

Bryan burst in laughter. What could a woman like her possibly be praying to? God? The saints? He doubted they would open their ears for her.

Just then Edward and Anne entered the Hall, they bowed to Thomas and Sir Francis. For the first time Edward looked at Thomas without feeling contempt and Thomas could not help but smirk.

Maybe his instinct had been correct and the dragoness had melted through his icy core. On cue, the Widow Rochford walked alongside her sister the Countess of Surrey with her husband, the Earl of Surrey not far behind in deep conversation with his father, who did not spare them a look.

Mary shortly looked at Thomas. Her recognized the look of shame and regret in her eyes.  
Sir Francis watched amused. "I wonder what the Viscountess will think if she were to know from a little birdie (for sure) that the half breed lion and dragoness carries a wolf instead of a falcon in her belly?"

Thomas laughed out loud. Mary turned and glared at them but they kept on laughing.

"Courage sister, you have a strong child nestling in your womb while they have nothing but bastards, you have a true heir in your belly."  
It seemed strange for her to hear her sister speak with such conviction but Mary felt courage sip into her by Maggie's words and nodded, locking her hands on her stomach protectively.  
Anne eyed the scene below of the widow Rochford and her younger sister with envy.

Anne felt a knife being plunged through her heart. It was not fair, she was his wife, her sons should be the one taking after Edward's titles not that royal bastard's! She breathed deeply, even if she bore a son, it would make no difference since the child would be known as a Boleyn and even someone were to divulge the truth, he still would not be able to inherit.

* * *

Mary lay on a pool of blood screaming as she felt the baby move wildly around her.

Ned had arrived with his brother in the dead of night, ironically the same time his wife had woke him up saying her time was near only to discover there had never been any baby. Thomas was with him because he had seen the months prior before her confinement began the way Edward's eyes danced mischievously when he was around her.

He wanted to see at last what a child of Ned would look, if it would be wild and unruly like its true grandfather or serious, cold and menacing like his brother. Growing up he had grown scared with Ned until he learned from his father, it was just his brother's way of being intimidating since he did not possess the brute strength or fierce bravado that characterized him and their father.

* * *

When the child was born, Mary would shake it and ask it why was it causing her so much pain? She had been giving birth for almost a day now and the child refused to come out of her body.

"My Lady you have to give another push! Is the only way" The midwives pleaded with her. Dr. de la Sa, her late mother's doctor was with her assisting her in the difficult moments of her birth. Bella was by her side throwing nasty looks at de La Sa for not making himself more useful.

If her father was not so resentful against his whore, he would have sent a more competent physician, someone who would not hesitate to do what was needed to save mother and child like Linacre or Butts. But no, they had to be stuck with de La Sa, who had grown more scared and cautious since their mother's death.  
"Push God damn you Mary! I know you are better than this!"

"I can't! I want the baby out sister! I want the baby out! Please I want the baby out! I can't hold it any longer." She pleaded , her mouth then opened but no sound came in, the child was pouncing on her stomach.  
It was a curse, she knew it was a curse since she first knew of it! Now it was threatening to consume her like her family did with George and Anne.

She began to cry wildly and clutched on Bella's arm. "Please sister … if anything should happen to me, I want you to take care of my children … don't let them know what I've become."

"They will not, and they will not have to because you are going to push and you are going to deliver this baby right now!"

"I can't Bella." She whined. "It hurts so much, not even with Artie and Annie … I can't" She shook her head wildly, tears running down her cheeks as they begged her to push.

* * *

Three hours later Edward and Thomas heard the howling of the newborn babe.

"My God Edward! That boy has lungs!" Edward glared at Thomas and waited for the physician to come to give him the news Mary was alright.

De La Sa came out with a bright smile on his face. It was a huge honor to be working with his late mistress' favorite daughter.  
"My Lords, Lady Rochford is safely delivered, she and the child are fine."

"Well? And the child?" Thomas asked rather frantic, more than his brother who bore no expression.

"The child is fine, she is with her mother right now."

"She? She had a girl?"

Dr. de la Sa nodded and showed them in. Edward gazed at the small child cradled in Mary's arms. She looked pale and exhausted, beads of sweat trailed from her forehead but yet she held on. He hoped that his sister would not look like that when she gave birth to the long awaited heir.

"Is she?" Edward was too nervous to ask. Mary did not meet his gaze, she was too nervous to. She did not even want to see _**their** _child's eyes afraid she would see his.

The child stop its mewing when it sensed their presence and began to move impatiently. Thomas saw his brother, paralyzed in fear. Thomas did not wait, he took the child from Mary's arms and began to cradle it, seeing her uncle the baby smiled and relaxed in his arms. He looked to Ned and smiled a small smile.

The baby gurgled and looked at its true father curiously, instantly recognizing his eyes. Thomas was sad to see that child go, he did not know what it was he felt but when that child gazed at him he recognized himself, he saw nothing of Ned, her mother or even her grandfather. He saw himself, it was the same look he had sported when he had been jealous of Ned for being the smartest and the one their mother often praised.

Yes, she was Ned's. She had his navy blue eyes, even though all babies were born with blue eyes, it was HIS eyes she had, and yes there were specs of auburn hair mixed with golden like his brother, but the rest of her it was the Seymour, not the Wentworth pale but fair skin.

Thomas' hair had even once been auburn like the child's but had turned darker when he turned to adolescence, Ned's had remained a golden brown.

He almost envied his brother, but it was he the ladies had turned to, and now it seemed as he spun around to meet the jealous eyes of her sister's, it would be his daughter who would be the last in their circle.  
_Not under my watch._

Mary followed his gaze, she finally had the courage to look up to her child as Edward placed her in her arms. "My daughter." She said quietly moving her fingers around her specs of golden auburn hair.

"Hello, hello I am your mother." She moved her daughter's little hand to simulate a little greeting.

Bella was content to see her sister finally accepting of her new child. It took her forever to admit there would be no other way out of this if she didn't push.

And she was a beautiful little girl, she reminded her of Maggie when she was born, how Mary kept on saying 'brother Wells' instead of sister like she was supposed to. Mary was always a stubborn one like their mother.

She hardly changed her mind unless she received a good yelling and Bella remembered all the times she had to yell at Mary before she accepted that she had no brother, that her brother was in fact her sister.

The chubby little hands reached for her mother's auburn locks, it didn't pull on them or scratch her face the way her older half siblings had done whenever they saw something different to them.

Thomas excused himself along with Lady Isabella.

"Amazing creature isn't it?" Bella said as his eyes followed on her older half-sister.

"Excuse me?" He asked, his eyebrows arching. Could she know? How could she not? Everyone would see in time the flaming gold hair if it turned more golden she was Ned's. Poor child, his mind racked.

"I feel pity for the child but more for her sister, she knows." She added silently smiling slyly at Sir Thomas as she moved past him to comfort little Annie who was with Charlie. Charlie was excited to know everything about his new cousin. "Is he a boy mama? Can I see him? Can I see him? I want to show him all my soldiers and my kittens!"

"Charlie we talked about this, there will be no kitten playing and you have a girl so the answer is no, she is too young to play." Bella said rather strictly, however his face did not fall. At the mention of a girl cousin he became more intrigued. Bella turned to her niece. "Are you not excited Annie? You have a new sister." She said courtly but she noticed the look of jealousy in the girl's eyes.

"I do not want her." Thomas head her say and he looked hard at Annie.

"That is too bad because she is your sister and you are going to have to put up with her, in time you will like her, for now go back to your rooms and find something to play with." Annie nodded and left with her governess and her sibling without question. "Do we really have a cousin?" Kate asked intrigued for this new girl. Maybe she would be more interesting and grow less spoiled than Annie. God knows she knows nothing more than to show off, wear pretty dresses, and talk of how much she knew of everything!

"I hope she turns out to be nicer." Charlie then said.

"I hope she does not turn to be a brat." Kate added.

Bella laughed, sharing their thoughts.

* * *

Maggie gave birth a day before but because news traveled so slow from Surrey to Hundson, they didn't know until a week later after the rain had cleared.

Mary was thankful she had given birth to a healthy baby boy, she had prayed God would give her a daughter so her shame would not be harder to bare and Maggie would have what she always deserved.

"Now you can call her brother Wales!"

"Bella! You are impossible! Do you know that?"

"And you know nothing but fling and you don't even aim good, I would have flung a knife at me but I am afraid you were always too weak to lift a thing."

"Somehow I should be laughing but for ONCE you are right. I feel too weak to lift myself up, I have to be helped and dressed with more care than usual." Her expression turned serious. "I thought I was going to die Bella if it hadn't been for you and your loud mouth-"

"Don't, you and the baby are fine and that is what matters." Bella then sniggered. "You should see how Viscount Beauchamp clings to her, he swings her in the air and kisses her cheeks, and never once she smiles at him without touching his hair first or staring off into space just like Maggie remember?"

"Maggie never did that, that sounds more like you. And just what I need another you!"

"I was a good child … well tried to be" She said when Mary snorted. "but you must admit it was Maggie who did that, remember when you threw my favorite sword at me and Liam for the disappearance of her doll-"

"Disappearance? You stole it! Threw it out the window like some savage!" Mary accused.

"You and Maggie started it! Called me Underfoot!"

"You didn't have to throw her doll!"

"Served you right, you never called me Underfoot again!" Bella shot back and then sat and wrapped her arm around her. "Fighting with Nando was not as fun as fighting with you, I accused him of raping me the first time and it was still not as fun."

Mary gasped and balked. "Bella!" She exclaimed. "How could you? He was your husband!"

"He was my partner you know I never really agreed on the marriage, mother practically had to drag me into it, not my owner, I was not his slave and when I subdued his member he finally understood."

Mary blanched and covered her ears. "Dear Lord Bella" She crossed herself. "Sometimes I wonder if we are REALLY related!"

"Well we have the same hair, granted mine is losing its shine and turning a darker shade to brown but we have the same shape of eyes and we came from our mother, you can be certain of that, otherwise she would not have grown as fat."

"You should better leave before my –"

"Your lover comes and your insides explode with your desire for a certain golden haired Viscount?" She teased.  
Mary blushed.

"Ha! Come on Mary you do not fool the best of liars here! I know who the real father of your sweet new cub is or should I say your first pup is! No falcon except for Elizabeth has had auburn hair tainted with specs of gold I should add."

"Bella you must be quiet if they hear you-"

"What? They can hear me. I can scream it aloud. You really think someone will notice. Will the King allow for a scandal such as this after the pale wench gives him his prized male cub?" She sneered at Mary. "No! He will do everything for his darling new jewel to be above reproach even if it means covering your indiscretions sister."

She said poking her chest. "Naughty, naughty wee Mary, I always thought I would be the one with my tail between my legs. Hmm" She shrugged her shoulders, "that means I have to try harder. Have a reputation to protect you know."

"Would you stop horsing around Bella! This is serious I will be known as the great whore!"

"Who in their right minds would say so to you? Suppose they do know about Meggie, would they really be so stupid if the Queen gives birth to a son to shout it to the four winds? Don't be naïve sister" She said. "They are more worried about covering their behinds than in your little secrets. I would be more worried about her sister."

Mary looked up to Bella, confused by her statement. "Annie? What can she do? She is just a child."

"Aye but you have to be watchful. Make sure she does not grow resentful over her new sibling."

Mary rolled her eyes. There she was being over-dramatic again. Her mother was right, it was a miracle if Bella took something seriously. She waved her hand dismissively "Annie is going to be three very son, she is not going to care for a new sibling, she has me and I will always have her and Arthur as my first priority, Meggie is not going to change that."

"You are already inquiring over her health and you insist on nursing her yourself."

"I did not have the opportunity with Annie and Artie. George …" A knot formed in her throat. "H-he … thought that a nurse added more class, and Anne would not want her sister in law and daughter to a King humiliate her father's house by not hiring a wet nurse."

There was nothing wrong with Mary's reasoning except she did not see the way Annie had looked at her new sister.

When she wanted to go to the cradle, Bella always made sure there was someone there, just in case.

"Have it your way Mary, but I am just expressing my opinion."

Bella asked Kate to stick to her cousin like glue. Kate came one morning telling her about what her cousin had written. It was a short poem in Latin saying how much she loved her mother, her brother and her father and missed her old family. Nowhere was there a mention of Meggie.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, a special thanks to my great Beta Reader Mimi Dubois, to those who read between the lines yes, this is a homage to one of the greatest fantasy and I would add political fiction of all time, GRRM who has created this very complex, sexy, violent world -he is not on the mushy, goodie, baddie side and that is why his characters are timeless- and all the great romantic novels that helped me find my voice :)  
**

**R/R  
**


	18. Rabbit Hole

**Rabbit Hole**_  
_

**~o~  
**

_"The looking glass, so shiny and new  
How quickly the glamor fades  
I start spinning slipping out of time  
Was that the wrong pill to take (Raise it up)  
You made a deal, and now it seems you have to offer up  
But will it ever be enough  
(Raise it up, raise it up)  
It's not enough  
(Raise it up, raise it up)_

_Here I am, a rabbit hearted girl_  
_Frozen in the headlights_  
_It seems I've made the final sacrifice_

_We raise it up, this offering_  
_We raise it up_

_This is a gift, it comes with a price_  
_Who is the lamb and who is the knife_  
_Midas is king and he holds me so tight_  
_And turns me to gold in the sunlight_

_I look around, but I can't find you_  
_(raise it up)_  
_If only I could see your face_  
_(raise it up)_  
_Instead of rushing towards the skyline_  
_(raise it up)_

_I wish that I could just be brave_

_I must become a lion hearted girl_  
_Ready for a fight_  
_Before I make the final sacrifice_

_We raise it up, this offering_  
_We raise it up_

_This is a gift, it comes with a price_  
_Who is the lamb and who is the knife_  
_Midas is king and he holds me so tight_  
_And turns me to gold in the sunlight_

_Raise it up, raise it up_  
_Raise it up, raise it up_

_And in the spring I shed my skin_  
_And it blows away with the changing wind_  
_The waters turn from blue to red_  
_As towards the sky I offer it_

_This is a gift, it comes with a price_  
_Who is the lamb and who is the knife_  
_Midas is king and he holds me so tight_  
_And turns me to gold in the sunlight_  
_This is a gift, it comes with a price  
Who is the lamb and who is the knife  
Midas is king and he holds me so tight  
And turns me to gold in the sunlight_

This is a gift"

**~"Rabbit Heart: Raise It Up" by Florence +The Machine  
**

* * *

_"Silence is a prince's friend ... words are like arrows, Arainne. Once loosed, you cannot call them back"__  
_

**~Prince Doran Martell; Feast For Crows (p.46) by GRRM**_  
_

* * *

**1537  
**

"_**Henry"**_ She heard one of his whores scream his name. Bella departed from her father's chambers and went to spread the gossip. Maggie said the King was in deep need of companionship because the Queen was so quiet lately with her pregnancy –everything was shaping to be a disaster.

* * *

Edward hated his lover's sister, the Lady Surrey, for spreading this news. "It is false." He said as he knelt and began riding her from behind.

Mary felt the force of his member inside her little body. "Ah … my sister … ah" she swallowed, if he kept this up she would not be able to speak or think clearly, "is doing her … ah… duty, she says the truth, your sister." He didn't want to hear it, he gave one final push and fell on his back on the bed, bringing her on top of him.

"You fiend! Unhand me, you did that on purpose! Now I will not be able to take the stench of me, it will stay for me for weeks!" Ugh, she could still smell him, feel him inside of her.

"Then let it, you can have something of mine, my essence might be just forming new life in your womb. Your mother's badge, was it not a pomegranate? No wonder my seed grows stronger when I plant it in your soil."

"You overreact, it is no stronger than …" He did not let her finish, he could not let her say her late husband's name. He turned her and kissed her lips fiercely. "Vixen, wily vixen, God knows I love you and you still seek to hurt me Madame, maybe I should punish you like your sister did her late husband?"

She raised an eyebrow as he let her go. "How do you know that?"

"Because she told me if you were misbehaving to do you this." She started moving away but he was faster and pinned her back to the bed. He began by leaving a trail of kisses from her lips to her neck all the way down to her sheath.

"Oh Edward." It was slower this time, she could feel her release coming slower and slower that when it came she was in a whole new world, seeing new colors and feeling a sensation like she'd never felt before.

Edward drove her mad with pleasure. Losing consciousness he came on top and helped her spread her legs and gently thrust inside her guiding her gently into awareness and a new ecstasy.

Their child cried for her mother. She could feel she was close but she was not paying her any attention. Annie covered her ears. That bastard knew nothing but cry, she wanted attention just like her father!  
Thomas came before Annie could decide to interrupt her cries and quieted her down by singing her a song his father's musician from when he was a boy had sang often when their mother would be gone or be angry for whatever reason at his father. He was a lousy singer but somehow his voice calmed her down.

Thomas put the child back in her crib and stayed with her the whole night.

Bella smiled. She arrived early to Beaulieu and was proud to see Meggie in her uncle's arms. When she felt that he was about to sleep, she would start crying and Thomas would focus his attention back to her and start speaking the same old story, sometimes a new one, sometimes a mix of old and new so he would keep himself awake and his niece amused.

She was a very beautiful child and she was all Seymour despite her auburn hair. Her son, Charlie took a special interest in her. At first Sir Thomas would be bothered by the fat little lion's presence but as the days passed and he noticed how the boy grew more bolder and less fatter, Thomas began to allow him to carry his niece in his arms. She was his jewel, his pride. Why? He did not know, but she was.  
Meggie's howling would turn to soft mewing when she was with Charlie, he was the only one of her cousins, not even around her Aunt Margaret's perfect little boy, Thomas Henry Howard –after his father and (both) grandfathers, she felt this comfortable.

* * *

The Queen never came to visit Mary or Edward during his time of her recovery after the birth of her daughter. Bella could not blame her. She had been summoned to court to help Her Majesty as she and Mary were the ones she trusted the most, Margaret was there to at their insistence. The Queen hesitantly agreed and on the first half of October she bore a perfectly thin baby boy who was named Edward once he was set on his mother's arms.

"Is the Queen …?"

Bella smiled, she would not say that she was weak, some things were better left unsaid and he would see it for himself for as Maggie had predicted the Queen was not made of steel or for childbearing like her predecessors were.

"She is fine." Bella announced and without warning wrapped his arm around his, his cane almost fell. He was too excited that he overlooked this. "You should see him, he has your nose and your eyes, thankfully not your graying hair."

Henry laughed aloud as they walked to his wife's chambers. Bella told him how the child looked exactly like him but had his mother's beautiful golden curls. It was all a good sign, this could only mean that he was in the right after all. Jane was his lawful wife in the eyes of God.

Bella rolled her eyes, she wished to give him a piece of her mind but she did not wish to spoil his dreams, at the moment she decided, it was best to keep him entertained. Let him bask in glory, for all she cared the weak child Jane had given birth to would not last. Part of her hoped it would not, she had been through three courts and did not want her son Charlie to live through such intrigues. But if the new Prince were to die young or before their father … she shuddered.

No, her brother had to live.

Margaret told Jane of the King's arrival. She was too weak to distinguish him from the rest, with his black clothes he looked almost the same. "How do you know it was the King?" She whispered as he began to walk towards her, asking for their son.

"I always know things, it is my gift Your Majesty." Maggie said as Jane smiled at the King and handed him their son.

"My son" He whispered, despite his thin appearance he looked perfectly healthy. He had a son! By all the angels and God in heaven, he had a son!

He looked to Jane. Her struggle was evident, she looked deathly pale yet here she stood, strong and proud like a warrior Queen. "You are beautiful, he is beautiful Madame and he has your hair." He said bringing his lips to the baby's head. He finally had a son! He looked from Jane to Maggie who was smiling at him. Like Bella, she understood him. He looked to her older sister, Bella and Mary. Mary's expression was harder to read, there were so many mixed emotions she felt for the birth of a new brother. Part of her felt happy her father had at last what he desired for so long, the other part of her felt disappointed that this boy, this brother should take over the place of the _brother Wells_ her mother had lost, and the one Anne had lost while still in her womb.

What of their sacrifice? Would they be forgotten as well?

"You made me the happiest man alive, I hear from my daughter Bella you have decided a name already." He said referring to Bella.

Jane felt grateful Bella had told him of her wishes. "Yes if it does not displeased Your Majesty, I wish to name him Edward after my brother who has served you well and your grandfather and our great ancestors."

Henry nodded. How could he deny her anything? She was going to be the greatest Queen that ever lived, if she knew her father and she did, after she was well and churched –for Jane unlike her brothers, was not a Reformist and stuck to the old traditions- her father would not hesitate and crown her so there would be no dispute over Edward's legitimacy.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Henry asked as he approached Bella. She nodded, trying to keep up her smile.

"He is Your Majesty and he has the Tudor eyes." She said as she met her brother's eyes, Edward gave a small smile to her that she returned.

Henry was about to give him to her when she refused. "No, no, I am not good at carrying children, when Kate, William, and Charlie were born I had to have help, it is not in me. Why not have Mary carry him or Maggie? I am sure they are much better than me."

"He asks for you and what the Prince he wants he gets." Henry said thrusting the Prince in Bella's arms.

Bella gazed down at her brother, she did not want to hold him. Someday he would become her enemy, whether her son would want the crown or not, this child would see her and her children as an enemy. He was a Tudor, he was his father's son, how could she be expected to like him?

"_Everyone who is not us, your sister, your mother and your full Aunts are our enemies."_ She told Charlie, now here she was breaking her most important vow, never fall for the enemy but his eyes, she couldn't help it. He looked so innocent, so unlike their father and he did not have any of the Tudor features besides his eyes and nose, he was a perfect little Seymour boy, a perfect little golden wolf not a viscous lion, hungry for power.

She sniffed, tears trailed from her eyes. "Aye he is beautiful." She said. "Very beautiful." He remained in her arms the entire day; he would not let anyone hold him but her. Like his father, Bella observed, he wanted her full attention and did not know want to know denial.

* * *

Bella stood as the boy's godmother, in total he had four godparents, including her and Maggie whom Mary strongly insisted on as her sister thought she was not worth the honor.

"My Lady makes your cousin proud and," Eustace's voice lingered as she handed the baby to Margaret who gave it to the Queen. "your son."

"My son? You heard from him?" She had not spoken or thought of her oldest son in years, it seemed so long and she doubted he even remembered her. He had been older than Charlie when she left, she remembered how cold he looked at her when she said she had to leave.

"He sends his apologies he could not have written earlier but you must understand he was very busy with his lessons, and sends his love to you, he inquires on his family's health."

"Is this some sort of trick Excellency?"

"Pardon me My Lady?" Eustace was taken aback by the woman's change of voice, he thought she'd be happy, this was her oldest son and if her master's ambitions were fulfilled one day he'd be King of the largest Empire to behold and swallow England along with the rest.

"You think I don't know my own son?" She hissed while keeping a smile in her face so the unsuspecting Queen would not know something was amiss. "He has not written in four years. Four years, he could have written asked how his mother was, how his siblings were, he never once cared to lift his little fingers and ask for us. Why should he be asking now? What does he want? Money?" She scoffed "He has enough of that, he is the little King and the Emperor's heir, what could he possibly want from me?"

"Eternal friendship My Lady, news travel fast. The Queen" they looked at Jane and how paler she looked "might not outlive her husband and she promised to keep the peace between the Empire and England. The King's Master Secretary is interested in keeping his peace, he has not approached you yet but he will, but I am approaching you now. Your son asks, begs of you to intercede on his uncle's behalf. He thought as his mother you would understand-"

"You can tell him and his uncle that I am no one's slave and if you want to convince the King to invest on another war or useless alliance be my guest, I do no one's bidding." She said and went to the Queen and her sister who were calling her.

Eustace Chapuys sighed, there were times he hated his job, not for the things he had to do. He was used to that, he was a practical man. It was the Princess Bella, if she had not been born first he'd not have such a hard time.

She had already refused the suitor he proposed for her, her father anxious to spoil her over this newfound sense of fatherly love politely refused the Emperor's offer, when Eustace made the same offer for his other widowed daughter he also refused but not because of his daughter's innocence Eustace suspected. No one was that innocent, his informants told him of the nightly visits of the children's guardian.

* * *

"You said you were going to visit me." Henry said undressing her with his lustful look. Maggie smiled sweetly.

"Would that I could but the King, my father, demands my presence. The Queen is very sickly and they do not expect her to survive." She explained but Henry read between the lines.

"What will you do after? Who will be there to comfort your father?" He asked wrapping his arms around her small waist where she was holding a new life, she proved a better breeder than her sisters.

"Could be years before he gets married but in the meanwhile he has us" She said indulging on his vanity, turning to smile at him. "And while we keep him entertained he is not likely to forget all the services we've done for him."

"You are too smart for your own good, someone will soon see beneath those pretty little sapphires of yours."

"Only if I let them Henry, only if I let them." She said, smiling but her voice was serious. She had not survived this long by acting brash, behind everything she did lay a purpose and unlike her sisters she saw the future and planned ahead.

* * *

**1538**

"Why have you come here?" Edward asked as he dismissed Lady Bryan and the rest of his nephew's attendants. The house was a mess, they were constantly scrubbing the floors to keep him from disease –the King said –but it looked more like a poor house than one worthy of a Prince. And he was not sure Lady Bryan was the best option for the Prince's governess. The woman like her son, were Boleyn relations after all.

"Has the King banished you to the nursery for letting Cardinal Pole slip from your fingers?" Edward asked, he was not particularly happy seeing this man who reminded him he was not only married to a shrew but the greatest whore in Christendom.

"The King has sent me to inspect on His Highness, it is his main priority-" he began looking the man straight in the eye, he was not in the least intimidated by this _small_ man, but Edward cut him off.

"That won't be necessary since he is of my blood and therefore my first priority and falls under my protection." He said meeting his eye defiantly. He was no soldier, no rough neck, he had other qualities that made him special from amongst the rest. Sir Francis was a rough neck, a man loyal to the crown, but a rough neck nonetheless, a soldier, a tool.

"I would thank you Sir Francis if you were to keep your distance from my nephew" He said walking towards him, and then he added, lowering his voice to a deathly whisper "and my wife, do I make myself clear?"

Sir Francis smirked, as Edward walked away he said "I am surprised how the King has not noticed how the Prince looks like his cousin, his niece excuse me. You and the late Queen were siblings after all."

Edward stopped on his tracks, he pressed his lips together and squeezed his fists.

"The King has also instructed me to visit My Lady, the Widow Rochford and see if she does not lack anything though I doubt she does."

Edward grinned and looked back at him. "You believe that you know everything Sir Francis but do not forget I am the late Queen's brother, the future King's uncle and one harm of My Lady Rochford's children, specifically her youngest child, I can tear you and my wife to pieces." He said and turned on his heel and left for Beaulieu for comfort by the only person who knew how.

* * *

Sir Francis stripped naked and brought Anne to bed. She was the greatest whore and knew all of the whore's tricks but she lacked the patience to wait when he entered her.

"Your husband told me to stay away from you." Francis said with the same smirk he gave Edward.

She did not like the company of Sir Francis, but it was better than entertaining Edward's whining little brother. Since that bastard arrived he did nothing but shower praise. When she asked what was so special about that bastard, Thomas slapped her and slapped her hard and warned her not to get any ideas.

Poor, idiotic Thomas, he turned to be nothing more than a spoiled man. He fooled himself caring for that girl, he believed himself the father of that girl. He was nothing, as long as Edward was around whoring with that royal bastard, he would be nothing but a nice man who brought her treats. The bastard girl was likely to forget him.

"What did he say exactly? Did he rant about you? Cutting you to pieces? He does that all the time, I would not put too much credit in his words, Edward loves to bark."

"What does your husband believe in anyway? En nomini…" he started "He looks like a Reformist to me, a true Prude, if he did not have a cock I would take him for an eunuch except the way he reacted when I mentioned _her_ daughter."

"Edward is more than that, he is a Reformist but don't you see?" She asked with jesting smile, her voice seemed so kind, so devoid of anger and betrayal she was feeling inside. She was a perfect actress Bryan saw. "He wants the crown, not for himself but power. He wants to rule, be the shadow behind little Edward's throne."

The y laughed and resumed their lovemaking yet Anne was seething inside. That royal bastard gave him a child, a daughter but a child of his body nonetheless and what did she have but a baby the doctors said had been nothing but an illusion and a series of miscarriages.

She decided she would take revenge on Edward and his little bastard. If her bastard could not inherit Edward's titles, she would do then the ultimate sacrifice, give him a child of his body and when all was said and done she would pick Lady Rochford for her son's godmother as the ultimate humiliation. She would stand there in the ceremony seeing how her lover forgot about her and their bastard child.

* * *

"What do you want My Lady?" He asked not bothering to look at her. Anne smiled, she poured wine into his cup and offered him.

"It is a new vintage. You will find the taste very relaxing, it is a bit strong though."

He looked at the goblet suspiciously, he would not put it past her but she lacked a brat to inherit his titles, especially the new one the King had given to him after Jane bore him Edward.

She smiled as she watched Edward drink it all in one gulp. "Good is it not?"

He did not return her smile. He asked her again "Why have you come here?" more roughly.

She began unlacing the back of her dress, letting it fall to the ground and taking her other clothes that only her chemise was left. Edward used to gaze at her with desire now he barely looked at her, and every time he was in bed with her it felt more like duty to the both of them.

She sat on his lap, he sighed putting his papers away. "What are you doing?"

"Working, the King wants to make sure everything is ready for the ceremony."

"What ceremony?" She said feigning interest.

"The ceremony that …" He said but paused as his vision began to blur. "the ceremony that … intends to make Lady Isabella, the Archduchess and Queen Dowager's son, Charles Hapsburg into an Earl."

"I did not know the King had agreed to acknowledge her other titles."

He felt his throat burning but nonetheless he spoke with clarity. "The King wants everyone to be proud of his brood, and even if they are illegitimate they prove the Tudor line is a fertile one"

"I imagine he will make him Earl of Richmond and give him the Tudor name."

"His mother would agree, she loves to show him off."

"He is growing into a fine boy and will make the King very proud." She said. It was only natural since it was his grandfather's title before he became King of England.

"Yes, he …" He started but his voice trailed off.

"Are you alright My Lord?" She asked, her voice filled with mock.

"I am fine … I just …" He began coughing, he put a hand on his chest. He felt his insides were on fire.

Anne rubbed his face and descended her lips on his. He wanted to push her off, but he went numb. She started to undress him and took off her chemise.

"You will feel numb at first, the next minute you will feel your cock in my mouth and when you do you will know that you have recovered _that _part of your senses and you will take me here on your desk and squirt your baby in my belly." She descended and looked at his member with interest. "I always took you for a eunuch, you were always so eager to finish, your moans disgusted me and I looked to others for comfort but today, today my dear husband you prove to me that you are a man, my man."

Just then he felt a prickling sensation in his groin and gasped, Anne feasted on his release which came quickly. But Anne was not satisfied, she knew Ned had more of his essence to spare and she would not leave until he released in her.

_No! _The rational part took over, he managed to push her away but as he walked he stumbled and fell on his desk. Anne smiled and poured more wine into his cup. She brought it to his lips. "No … do not dare." he managed, but Anne smiled, kissing him before she forced the liquid down his throat.

* * *

"Edward" She began to scream, she was excited to tell him the news, a little scared he would overreact but with his plans to divorce Anne, she was sure they could manage something for her child.

She had taken all of her sister's precautions but somehow his seed managed to find its way into her womb.

It had been two months since they last saw each other, he rarely came to visit them at Hunsdon saying that he had to attend her brother, instead he send Sir Thomas who showed to be a very attentive uncle to his niece but it was not the same without _him._

She stopped dead in her tracks as she heard two distinct moans, one which she knew all too well. The other.

A shiver ran down her spine as she slowly entered his chambers and then his study.

"No ... No ... enough, enough love ..."

"Oh Edward" Anne moaned biting into his shoulder, she could feel the length of his passage, she could not believe what she missed. Edward was a better lover than all her lovers combined. She begged to press on harder, he gasped and felt his seed slid from his lance as he pierced harder into her sheath.

Mary felt her knees buckle, she sniffed. Anne finally noticed her and gave her an appreciative smile. She really felt thankful, without her she would never have known that beneath Edward's cold exterior there was a hot blooded beast and he was hers.

"Edward ...w-what ... how could you do this? Edward!" She screamed but he was completely invested in his wife, she meant nothing to him. All this time she had just been his plaything, nothing but a body to warm his bed.

How stupid she had been.

Anne made it worse by declaring their passion.

"Ah yes Edward! Yes! I can feel it, I can feel it inside me! Don't stop, don't stop! Ah!"

Mary watched Edward move faster and Anne's smile widening feeling his hot seed spilling inside of her.

"Ah say it Edward! Harder, say you love me!"

Mary covered he ears and ran out of there, on her way out she collapsed and fell to her knees clutching her stomach. She could feel the tiny life leaving her.

_No! No, please God no! Not my child, not my child, please ... spare him!_ She had been so sure this time, it was a boy -she screamed to Sir Thomas when he came to visit instead of Bryan. She didn't like her father sending that man, he was Anne's lover and always eyed her youngest child with suspicion. Sir Thomas promised to keep the secret so she could surprise him. She had to admit she was very surprised when a letter arrived from one of his servants telling her he needed to see her immediately. She thought it would be the perfect occasion to tell him he was going to be a father, a real father this time.

No more hiding, no more lies. She and Edward could be man and wife, but it had been nothing but lies to bring her into his bed!

_All this time ..._ and she was so stupid to see it, he never cared for her or the children, she was just a body to keep his bed warm.

* * *

Anne let herself go, her body shook with pleasure when he increased his thrusts. His next words however, killed the moment.

"Mary! I love you wild vixen, I love you!" He said, repeating them over and over again.

Realizing it was all an illusion and his love for her was no more real than the Mary he imagined making love to, she cried.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers and all those who've alerted and recommended this fic and put it on their favorites, special thanks to my Beta Reader Mimi Dubois.**

**R/R  
**


	19. Your Joy Turns To Ashes

**Your Joy Turns To Ashes**

**~o~**

_"Oh, life is bigger. Bigger than you and you are not me  
The links that I will go to. The distance in your eyes  
Oh no, I've said too much, I set it up  
That is me in the corner, that's me in spot  
lying, losing my religion  
trying to keep up you, and I don't know if I can do it.  
Oh no, I've said too much  
I haven't said enough  
I thought that I heard you laughing, I thought I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try  
Every whisper, every waking hour I am choosing my confessions  
trying to keep eye on you like a hurt ,lost and blinded fool  
Oh no, I said too much, I set it up.  
Consider this: Consider this –the hint of the century  
Consider this: the swell that brought me to my knees pale,  
What if all these fantasies come failing around?  
Now I've said too much  
I thought that I heard you laughing, I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try,  
But that was just a dream, that was just a dream  
That is me in the corner, that's me in spot  
lying, losing my religion, trying to keep up you  
and I don't know if I can do it  
Oh no, I've said too much  
Haven't said enough  
I thought that I heard you laughing, I thought that I've heard you sing  
I think that I saw you try  
but that was just a dream, try, cry, why?_

_That was just a dream, just a dream, just a dream  
Dream…"_

**~ "Losing My Religion" by R.E.M.**

* * *

"_I will hurt you for this the day will come when you think you are safe and happy and your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth and you will know the debt is paid"_

**~Tyrion Lannister; Game of Thrones 2X06**

* * *

**1538**

She cried, grabbing everything she could and flinging it at Bella. She was trying to convince her to see his child but one look of that child and she would be reminded of him.

Just the thought of her made her stomach lurch.

"I don't want to see her, she is the reason my baby died."

"That is no one's fault" Bella attempted but Mary cut her off.

"Yes it is! He was there on top of the desk fucking Anne Stanhope!"

"She is his wife, like it or not it is his duty to consummate their union!"

"But he said he was going to marry me! He said he was going to marry me Bella, he said he was finally going to be a father to Meggie and that I could have as many children as I wanted with him. That is why I did not drink the right amount that day because I thought if I had fallen with child he would leave her, he said he was going to, he told me so in a letter, that is why I came to his office because he said he was going to show me the papers proving his marriage to Anne was unlawful." Bella knit her eyebrows in confusion. Letter? Why would Edward Seymour send a letter, he was a practical man, he would never want the wrong people finding out about his dirty little secrets.

"What did the letter say Mary?"

"Does it matter? He said he was going to marry me, marry me Bella. I was going to be his wife. We were going to be so happy."

"Mary you could not have seriously believed he would have divorced her and let all of the Stanhope fortunes go to waste-"

"Yes I could have, because he said he loved me. He loved me, he loved me Bella. He promised we were going to be happy together, just us, me, him, Meggie and the twins and the baby…" She covered her sobs with her hands, shaking uncontrollably. _Oh God!_ "My baby Bella … they said he was a perfect little thing … they said. They took my little boy and they burned him, took his ashes and dump them on her plants. They would not let me keep the ashes!"

"Shhh … shhh, come here, that is it, yes, yes I know how it feels. I never told anyone this but after William was born, before Charlie I had a miscarriage."

Mary looked up to her sister in surprise. "He was a perfect little thing too, with perfect little toes, fire in his hair and his father's dark blue eyes, there were even traces of black in his curls but I was so stressed, I had just heard what our father was putting our mother thought. I refused to believe he would be so cruel, I even felt for her that I called her mama while I entered into early labor and they took my baby away."

Mary sniffed and buried her face in Bella's shoulders, Bella rubbed her back. "At least you got to see him. I only knew he was a beautiful little thing from what the physician told me. Oh Bella … what am I going to do? How can I go on? I cannot… not without him, not without my baby boy." She said hoarsely.

"Shhhhh, you will, you will come out of this ordeal strong, and you will marry or stay as you are and forget this ever happened."

Mary shook her head violently. No, she was never going to forget this!

* * *

Bella took Meggie to stay with her and her children for the time being. When Maggie came to visit, she voiced her suspicions to her younger sister.

"And you think this letter had something to do with Mistress Stanhope?"

"I never took you for one to use sarcasm but I guess it is only fitting since she's been to every bed in London." They chuckled. Bella had found something new, far more interesting, a great revelation both great and terrible in her younger sister.

Like two old crones they convened and plotted out for her sister's revenge.

* * *

On the penultimate week of February, Sir Thomas came to bring Edward's presents to his favorite and only niece. The girl was a year old but she was already talking, small sentences but she seemed to understand perfectly when people were talking around her, she would look at the adults and shift from head to head.

Thomas Seymour adored her. That much was clear by the way he treated her, never caring for another human soul but himself but Meggie was different, he believed. There was something in those mysterious eyes of her, Seymour eyes, that made him both love and pity her.

Often the two combined, Thomas had found much use for them as a child but he cared for no one but himself, he did not care when her mother was pregnant with Meggie, he did not care that she was a Seymour or Edward's child, he did not even care whether she lived or died but when her mother refused to look at him and she saw the curious gaze of the child, impatiently howling at everyone, begging for attention –he recognized himself in that child.

_Edward gave her life, but I am her true father. _He petted the child's head like he would his pups, she did not like it, he could tell by her arresting expression. "Sorry" She seemed to understand and started crawling, on all fours, to him. He shook his head and made her stand.

"No stand."

"Yes stand." Thomas said back albeit gently helping her up. "Go on, walk."

She looked uncertain at first but then after two more falls she began to walk until she reached him and he took her in his arms and sat her on his lap.

"Papa." She said as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"What did you just call me?" Thomas asked, shocked.

"Papa. You … papa … right?"

He nodded. "Yes, I am your papa."

_Yes Edward gave her life, but I am her father._

* * *

Bella observed the May festivities, since Mary pleaded sickness and her father had not yet gotten over the death of his _beloved _wife, Jane Seymour, it all fell on her. Suddenly she found herself the first woman in the Kingdom, the most important royal despite her bastard status, after her father and her son the third most important royal after her father and brother.

Charlie had been made a member of the Order of the Garter, he was very young and Bella was very outspoken against it, but her father had insisted and the members of Parliament having heard his interest in reform almost immediately approved. Suddenly, almost suddenly, her mind rephrased, Cranmer was her new best friend.

The irony of that!

Maggie moved her body back and forward feeling the immensity of Henry's potent thrusts. "Take me! Take me! Take me now!" It was so strange to hear her like this but as long as she was happy he didn't care what she was plotting, what was going through her mind, for there was something going through her mind. Nothing set her more on edge than to be involved in murderous intrigue.

Her body, his body, undulated as he began to move quickly against her.

She screamed feeling the pressure too great, they exploded, reaching their peaks together.

She thrust herself forward and flipped him over, she had him drove deep inside of her, her body begging for more. She could feel her womb fertile, ready to be plucked and he ready to be ravaged over and over again.

"What is it that you are planning?" He asked, she was on the verge of driving him to insanity. "What are you really planning?" He had to know, he had to know just how far she was willing to go to save her sister.

"You will never know" she said sinking, pushing herself deeper into his member feeling his love juices. "You …" she said, panting "will never know the extent of what I know … but know this … no matter what, I love you…"

Satisfied with her answer, he screamed in agony, his whole body arching forward with his second release.

She snorted, she had not even started. They spent three more hours in bed. He was trying to remember what was so important he wanted to ask her, but every time the thought came to mind it would only vanish as she took control of the situation. She didn't want him to know the extent of where she was going to defend her sister, Henry had an image of her she did not want to spoil. Because as her mother once told Bella, if there is something men cannot stand is not being in control, especially of their wives.

She had to made Henry think he was always in control and vain and spoiled as her husband was, he genuinely loved her, he was the only one, Maggie suspected, that understood her. And the less he knew about her doings and goings the better.

* * *

Bella approached Anne Seymour, the older woman stopped twining her arm around Edward like a snake. She expected the Archduchess Dowager as she was now acknowledged, to acknowledge her as well and call her by her new title and congratulate her on her pregnancy.

This time, she said to herself, it is Edward's. And how happy she had been when she found out. He was in the palm of her grasp and what was best, she discovered a new passion in her husband _that_ night. But it had been only _that_ night. Edward did not want to share her bed anymore and no matter how many times she begged, how many times she tried to drug him he would always spit at her, literally spit at her and call their baby a _mongrel pup_ and refuse to feel it.

As far as he knew the child nestling in her womb was nothing but an abomination, created out of lies and death.

"_If I have that mongrel pup in my arms I will spit at it, spit at it! You understand or you too deaf of a whore to understand?" _She had laughed and spat in Edward's face that no matter how hard he groveled to his whore it would not change a thing. She was still his wife and would always be his wife. Widow Rochford was nothing but another warm body, she was the true mother of his heir.

_A life for a life. _She smiled at Lady Isabella Tudor. Did they think she was going to bow before she did? She was the future King's aunt, Lady Isabella was nothing without her father and if she continued to disrespect her she would make sure once her husband came to rule in his nephew's name, to dismiss Bella and take custody of her children.

Bella eyed the woman's stomach. That was where her bastard was nestling. Her bastard, she pondered. The less she thought of it as a human, the easier it would be to do the deed.

"Congratulations on your pregnancy My Lady Hertford, I wish you and your husband many sons, I shall pray for you." She forced herself to say. Charlie, recently made Earl of Richmond, and his sister Kate, stared up at the Earl of Hertford in confusion. "Why have you not visited Meggie? Sir Thomas says you've been busy but you never come to our house, have you seen Aunt Mary? She is very sad." Charlies asked innocently avoiding the older woman's cold gaze.

"I am afraid I have not had time Charlie" He said calling the boy by his Christian name since he had become so familiar with Mary's family. "I thank you Madame for taking over my responsibilities and looking after your niece, I understand that your sister has not been well."

She eyed him hard, drugged or not, she was not ready to forgive him. She and Anne had caused Mary so much pain, she wanted the man to grovel, to crawl through the mud and suffer like Mary had suffered these past three months since she found his shrew was with child.

One child, her child dead at the expense so this woman could get with child, Bella observed thinking Mary would have been in her second trimester by now. It was not fair.

She looked at Edward straight in the eye, her gaze meaningful. She said: "She has been unwell My Lord but rest assured all her children are fine as you well know my niece is with me and your brother, Sir Thomas has been visiting us every day. Charlie tell Lord Hertford what she calls him."

Edward shifted his gaze from Bella to Charlie.

The boy giggled, he had the same giggle as his grandfather, if it wasn't for his light blue eyes he would look exactly like his grandfather, Anne observed. Except his blondish curls did not have the strong fiery red as his grandfather and he was not as impatient.

"You must forgive her Lord Hertford, a child's innocence is something admirable. Come Charlie tell him my little dragon, we all want to hear."

Bella smiled wickedly at Edward as his serious expression turned into a frown and his eyes became red, so close to tears but he was a Seymour and Seymour did not shed tears, much less over things that did not have to do with their ambition.

"She calls him papa all the time, Sir Thomas gives her lots of presents, she loves your presents too but prefers Sir Thomas', she can speak more now, says she loves papa."

Edward felt his heart split in two, he hid his free hand behind his back, squeezing into a fist.

"How sweet is it not Lord and Lady Hertford? I am always marveled at a child's innocence and who cannot be marveled at Lady Margaret, she is every bit of a Tudor, her flakes of gold add to her charm. It is easy to see why Sir Thomas is enchanted by her."

Anne looked to her husband, she knew it was time to go. "My Lady we appreciate your good wishes, we will keep your prayers in mind, perhaps you can invite the Lady Mary once she is well, and she can bring her children with her over the christening of our child, it would be a huge honor for us." _For me, _she meant to say.

Edward and Anne curtsied to Bella and her children and once they were in their chambers Edward raised his fist and punched the door. Anne smirked. She had never seen him this angry, it was almost exciting.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered, kissing his earlobe "I think our child requires your soothing presence, come to bed."

He looked to her in disgust, she flinched. What? She had done everything that royal bastard had done and he still refused to have her. Very well then, she thought as she watched him leave, if she could not have him now then she would have him later. In the meanwhile she would look to others for comfort.

If it was the royal bastard Edward wanted, then the answer was clear.

* * *

Mary tried on all her new dresses. Her father had sent her a new one, a pretty green dress with red roses and white. She felt no desire of wearing such beauty. She felt she was not ready for such honor. She wanted to live the rest of her life here, she wanted to rot here.

Alisa Thorne, a lively young woman of three and ten helped her mistress into her nightgown. When she dismissed the rest of the maids, she asked for Alisa to take the new gown her father had sent. Alisa went off with the gown but instead of putting it in her closet as she asked, she tried it on. It was not her fault that her mistress had grown sour like her mama before she died. This used to be a lively house, she remembered the stories from her mother when she served the young Lady Rochford, who she would often have guests and play dice with as many as she could. The Lady Rochford –her mama had said- loved gambling and she always bet on high stakes.

_Well then_, Alisa Thorne, thought_, if milady does not want this gown then I will have her joy_. She went in one of the guest rooms, locked herself inside and stripped herself of her rags and put on the beautiful green gown with white and red flowers which she guessed represented the houses of York or Lancaster. She did not know much of her country's history but her pa' told her that in his pa's times the nation had been at war with itself. He called it the cousin's war but the country was not at war with itself anymore, everything was at peace.

The young girl took a moment to admire herself, she looked radiant, the dress became her.

She ran downstairs to meet with the mistress' steward, Jennings. He longed to have her in his arms again. The Mistress had grown so reclusive that she no longer noticed or did not care, for the mayhem in her household.

"What the-"Jennings started as he looked at the beautiful new maid dressed as a highborn lady.

"Where did you steal that?"

"I did not steal it, I borrowed it."

"Did ye then? We'll just have to give it a try then?" She giggled, silly little creature that she was, she jumped into Jennings' arms and they began to make love but as soon as they were about to finish, Alison Thorne felt the tingling sensation in her back and then it increased, she felt like her skin was burning.

"Ah!" She pushed Jennings away, screaming. "It is burning! It burns!" She began to shake madly, he saw how her skin began to grow red and it seemed like she was melting. He yelled for help. Two doctors, among them Dr. de la Sa, her mother's old physician came running with Mary to see what was this commotion about.

The servants screamed as the watch the young woman's skin turn to scales and when they attempted to grab her, part of her skin fell off. Dr. Linacre came to a conclusion as he ordered the poor child to be carried by a cloth he later ordered to be burned, that it was the dress.

"That dress was meant for me. It was a present from my father. How can it be?" She asked, she coud not understand how it was her father could want her dead. Then she looked more closely at the designs of the dress, the cloth. It was not made of silk but of a vulgar, cheaper material and the roses … she knew those roses, they were not exactly white, they had a bit of dirt of them.

_No, not dirt._ It was something different. As she carefully leaned forward, ignoring Linacre and de la Sa's precautions she confirmed her suspicions. _Ashes_.

* * *

Maggie welcomed Lord and Lady Hertford to her chambers, Henry was out for the day, she explained "Hunting with His Majesty but he will be back for dinner, it would be an honor for you to accompany us."  
Edward nodded his head, he had no sympathy for Surrey or his family and it was clear by the look Lady Surrey gave him, she had no sympathy for his. But they were guests and they could not refuse the invitation without insulting His Majesty who was still fond of his three daughters.

"Thank you My Lady, you honor us with your invitation"

"On the contrary My Lord, you honor us with your presence. Congratulations My Lady on your child, he is in my prayers daily, may the good Lord grant His Lordship more sons." Anne opened her mouth when Edward's glare forced her into silence.

"It shall be the Lord wills My Lady. We will be grateful with whatever he gives us."

Maggie nodded. Her groom escorted them to the dinner table where they waited for Surrey. There was an arresting smile on her face, but Anne could not guess the reason.

* * *

Anne woke up in the middle of the night, she felt the child move faster than usual then suddenly it stopped and she sighed. Carrying Edward's child was harder than she thought, but once it was over she would be back to her ways and there was nothing Edward would say for he would finally have his trueborn heir. With this she went back to sleep. Edward woke up early. He did not want to stay to see Anne smiling mockingly. She had tried for months now to get him between her legs. Just the thought of it turned his stomach upside down.

He needed to take a breath of fresh air. He needed to be with Mary, she was the woman he loved, his perfect match and every day that that thing grew inside Anne, he was reminded of the harsh reality that as long as it existed, he and Mary would never be together.

Anne clutched her stomach. It hurt; she called for her servant girl, Sarah to fetch the physician. He came and he and her servants were at her side at once. They helped her get up but as soon as they lifted the covers they screamed.

"No! Not my child! My precious boy!" Anne screamed, frantically searching for her husband for support. She looked at his personal servant, Jonah and told him to fetch him at once. He did so but it was not Edward he brought but his brother, Thomas.

"Thomas, what are you doing here? Where is Edward? I need him here, I can't be losing the baby! His baby!" She said to emphasize its importance.

Thomas smirked. From his hearts to his loins he had wanted nothing more but to ravage her, rape her even but when he saw the light of that child's eyes leave and constantly being denied affection by her mother; he realized he was not that type of man.

"Thomas" Anne said frantically.

Thomas turned to Jonah. "Go fetch your master boy."

He nodded and went to get Lord Hertford.

"You know, that child you would often call bastard means everything to me. I could care less about your trifles, your fights, your personal vendetta with her mother. I could care less if you wanted to kill the bitch but what you tried to do to her daughter … I can never forgive you for that." He advanced and began squeezing. Anne tried to take his hands off her neck with what little strength she had left.

"I am not Edward, I am not an honorable man, I could care less with whom I stain my hands." He leaned forward and whispered in her ear "You think I would not notice the reason for her fever? Do not worry, I gave the maid a clean death, nobody will know as nobody will know the true cause of your death. It has all been arranged." Anne's eyes widened in horror "I could take you right now, bleeding and I am enticed to but for the best of me I cannot because I am all that child has and for her sake I will abstain myself from hurting you any further, but you will suffer, when Ned comes and sees you lying on the bed of blood just as she lay he will not question the reason for your miscarriage. Everyone my dear will do exactly as they are told, your husband will not suspect a thing that it was us who engineered your death and when it is all nice and quiet and he no longer mourns your death he will go running back to his royal lover and waste himself on her just as he has always done and they will have children, many blond haired, auburn haired babies and then you will know from whatever wretched level of hell you are in, that the debt is paid."

"T-Thomas …p-please .." She attempted but he squeezed harder, closing his eyes seeing only the face of his sick niece, his _daughter _Meggie. If it wasn't for God or her strong Seymour will to live, she would be dead, rotting in the ground or turned to ashes like her dead brother.

He sighed and looked down on his hands. If Edward knew, he would never forgive him. The Lady Rochford had only known that Anne Stanhope tried to poison her with that dress, yet she said nothing hoping, as the venerable creature that she was, that it would all go away.

No, it would not go away. As long as Anne lived, neither of them could be safe. He looked to her servant girl, Sarah and told her to pour the liquid down her lips, in case the shrew was not dead.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all your continual support, to my great Beta Reader! And to everyone who's favorited and put this on their alerts. Hope everyone enjoyed the Surreys scenes ;).  
**

**R/R**


	20. Your Love Is Torturous

**Your Love Is Torturous**

**~o~  
**

_"Hydrogen in our veins, it cannot hold itself, my blood is boiling  
And the pressure in our bodies, that echoes up above, it is exploding  
And our particles that burn, it is all because they yearn for each other  
And although we stick together, it seems that we are stranging one another_

_Feel it on me love_  
_Feel it on me love_  
_Feel it on me love_  
_(Strangeness and Charm)_

_See it on me love_  
_See it on me love_  
_See it on me love_  
_(Strangeness and Charm)_

_An atom to atom oh can you feel it on me love_  
_A pattern to pattern oh can you see it on me love_  
_Atom to atom oh what's the matter with me love_

_Strangeness and Charm_

_The static from your arms, it is a catalyst_  
_You're a chemical that burns, there is nothing like this_  
_It's the purest element, but it's so volatile_  
_An equation heaven sent, and you'll forever inject_

_Strangeness and Charm_

_Feel it on me love_  
_Feel it on me love_  
_Feel it on me love_  
_(Strangeness and Charm)_

_See it on me love_  
_See it on me love_  
_See it on me love_  
_(Strangeness and Charm)_

_An atom to atom oh can you feel it on me love and_  
_A pattern to pattern oh can you see it on me love_  
_Atom to atom oh what's the matter with me love_

_Strangeness and Charm_

_The static from your arms, it is a catalyst_  
_You're a chemical that burns, there is nothing like this_  
_It's the purest element, but it's so volatile_  
_An equation heaven sent, and you'll forever inject_

_Strangeness and Charm  
_

_The static from your arms, it is a catalyst_  
_You're a chemical that burns, there is nothing like this_  
_It's the purest element, but it's so volatile_  
_An equation heaven sent, and you'll forever inject_

_Feel it on me love_  
_Feel it on me love_  
_Feel it on me love_  
_(Strangeness and Charm)_

_See it on me love_  
_See it on me love_  
_See it on me love_  
_(Strangeness and Charm)_

_Feel it on me love_  
_Feel it on me love_  
_Feel it on me love_  
_(Strangeness and Charm)_

_See it on me love_  
_See it on me love_  
_See it on me love_  
_(Strangeness and Charm)_

_Oh, Oh, Down, Down down down"_

~**"Strangers And Charm" by Florence + The Machine**

* * *

_"There has fallen a splendid tear  
From the passion-flower at the gate.  
She is coming, my dove, my dear;  
She is coming, my life, my fate;  
The red rose cries, "She is near, she is near;"  
And the white rose weeps, "She is late;"  
The larkspur listens, "I hear; I hear;"  
And the lily whispers, "I wait.""_

**~Alfred Tenyson**

* * *

**January 1539**

Mary greeted her father, he'd come to discuss the subject of marriage to her. It was not a topic that intrigued her anymore but nonetheless she welcomed him and greeted him as was proper, her children followed.

Henry was pleased to see Meggie, his youngest granddaughter among them. Flakes of gold in her auburn hair that added a shine that was never seen before on any Tudor, dark blue eyes and her well defined cheekbones; oddly enough it reminded him of Jane. But that was impossible she was much a Boleyn as her siblings.  
"Do not bow to me child, I am your grandfather, look up to me." He lifted her chin gently, the girl was afraid of him but she did not show it. Aye a true Tudor, she eyed him straight in the eye as he commanded yet she could not stop the shaking of her tiny body.

"You know who I am?" She nodded. "I am your grandfather of the House of Tudor, and you are-" He let his voice linger so she would answer.

She licked her lips, considering her answer. "Margaret, Margaret T- … Margaret Boleyn Your Majesty, of the House Boleyn, our symbol is a falcon, our words the most happy."

"Good, good but you got it wrong child for see your siblings there behind you, playing at your expense?" She wheeled her head and saw that Arthur and Annie were playing with their favorite toys again, they lacked courtesy and paid no heed to their guests. Their mother seemed to indulge them even more each day.  
"Yes." She said her eyes returning to His Majesty.

"They are from the House Boleyn. You are not like them you know." Her brow furrowed. What did he mean by that? "When I was little, my father would say how my brother, you uncle was the best Prince Christendom every had, and he would go on to become the greatest King the world has ever seen. You know what they called him? No? Not a hint. They called him the Rosebush. You know why?"

"Your Majesty maybe it would be best if-"

Henry held his hand up. Mary stopped and let her father continue.

"When he was born he was healthy but he barely made a sound, my mother labored for God knows how many time, I have forgotten but I do remember my father saying that when he was born formed a circled around him and bowed, proclaiming him Arthur, the legendary King Arthur come to life. He was so proud, when I was born he sighed in relief not because I was a healthy lad but because of Perkin Warbeck, a traitorous fiend who sought to steal my father, your grandfather's crown and posed as y mother's lost brother, the Duke of York. He was an evil man he wanted to kill your grandfather"

"Father that is enough!" Mary cried but Henry silenced her with his piercing eyes. He would have not weaklings among his heirs.  
"Now where was I child? Ah yes the traitor, the fiend."

"Father please she is only one!"

"So what? She will be two it is time she knows, why do you not attend your older children? I am sure they delight themselves in mocking her and mocking everything I say."

"That is not true, they are good-"

"Oh would you be quiet Mary, go check on your children!"

Mary squeezed her fists and let out a growl and left, taking Arthur and Annie with them.

"Finally gone" Henry snapped his fingers, Meggie giggled. "See how easy it is child? Now where was I?"

Meggie poked his head.

"Why thank you my dear, it has all come back to me."

Meggie covered her giggles with her hands.

"You think I am a funny man? Then let me tell you what my father did to that disgusting traitor" He leaned forward and whispered in her ear all the horrors, Meggie laughed. He was the only man who could make her laugh and he was so funny when he told her stories of what they did to his enemies. "And then they exhibited all the parts. So you see child" He held her hand and brought it to his face. "You and I, we are the same. Never let your siblings make you feel less. You are a Tudor and better than they are for you have something they will never have."

Meggie tilted her head sideways in confusion. "Beauty."

"Nay, beauty fades. Knowledge child, knowledge. You have knowledge here" he touched her forehead and then her chest "and here, never lose that for a life without knowledge is nothing." Meggie was stunned by his words. It was the first time anyone commented on her abilities. "Understand that child?"

The little girl nodded with great effort he carried her to the salon where he let her down and motioned for Mary to come and sit with him by the fire. "You must be proud of your daughter, Mary. She is quick minded as her mother. You have been teaching her well. I am proud of her."

"And me?"

"And of you." After a moment of silence he spoke again. "Now to the matter at hand, You have been a widow for far too long my child. 'Tis time for you to wed again. I have several candidates for your hand in mind. The most logical choice being the Earl of Hertford, since he is your children's guardian. You are familiar with him after all and I hear his brother, Sir Thomas often comes to visit you."

"There is nothing between Sir Thomas and me" She started seeing his narrowed gaze but he cut her off.

"I was not suggesting him." Mary glared at him. He smiled. "We are adults here, I think you and I can speak frankly, father to daughter for once, we have never been this close since ... since it happened.

"Your Majesty does not need to apologize." She said, it came as a whisper. "Who else do you have in mind?"

He smirked. She reminded him more and more of her mother. How different things would have been if he remained with her? He wondered.  
"There is no one else, well, there have been suggestions. Dom Luis and several others of your mother's relations but none are too good, I fear, for you and the security of the realm."

"So I am to play the whore to Lord Hertford then. How comforting." She could almost taste the bitter vintage that shrew, Anne, had given Edward that night. She knew everything that was to be known about that, but that did not make it any easier. It was not only her he had hurt, she lost her boy.  
_He had perfect little toes, blue eyes, flakes of gold in his hair. Mary_ pushed these thoughts away, if this was what her father wanted, so be it.  
"It is not like I have much of a choice do I?"

"No." Henry admitted. As he rubbed his daughter's shoulder he started, "He is a good man my child, and he will be a devoted father to your children, they are already familiar with him and I am told Charlie enjoys his presence."

"Then let him be father to Charlie."

"Aye I could but you know what Bella would do him in the bedchamber." At this they both laughed. "Nay, I will have him with you. I have done many things in my life, many mistakes but this is not one of them. You deserve to be happy and if not for you think of your children then, look at them. Do you want them to be miserable for the rest of their lives?"

* * *

"My Lady"

"My Lord" Mary greeted bowing before her husband. In a few minutes they would consummate their marriage and nobody would know of what they had gone through to get to this point. "If we must do it then we should do it now. Are you going to do it or just stare at me?"

He smirked, he found little humor in her words but at least they were speaking again. At the wedding feast they hardly spoke, she was always serious eying her older children, deep in conversation with Bella.

He remembered her sister's words as she refused to speak to her.

_"You love my sister, do you not Lord Hertford?"_

_"With all my heart." He replied, but he would never admit to 'her'. Their love died, he explained to Lady Isabella, when they lost their son. Nothing was going to bring it back.  
"You are giving up, I did not take you for a man to give up. Fight for her man, yes she hates you now but how can you know what she will feel in years from now if you do not take the reins of destiny, her rains and make you see the truth?"_

_"You think I have not tried My Lady?" He asked, his voice raised. "I have tried, and she knows of my innocence yet she refuses to absolve me of my sins."  
"Ugh, Mary has always been stubborn but if you do not talk to her now, or take her, take her as I took Nando when I chose to make my own destiny, then you will never win her back."_

_Edward nearly choke in his laughter. She forgot to say that taking control of her destiny had not only undermined her plans but nearly stained her reputation before all of Christendom._

_"I shall" He said and vowed._

And here they were in the plain sight and yet she refused to see him for who he was, the man who loved and fought for her every step of the way.

"No, My Lady." He answered and started to undress her, she did the same and helped him out of his clothes.  
"Let us just start anew shall we?"

She looked into his navy blue eyes. She could tell instantly by a person's eyes, she sensed no lie in his but as his eyes pierced hers she was instantly reminded of Meggie and their sons. 'Our Boy'. It was the first time she thought of her son as theirs.  
He recognized her sadness and took her hand, and together they sat at the edge of the bed. Neither one of them seemed to mind they were naked. "Would you mind telling me of him?"

She shook her head. "No, he was very beautiful. I would dream of him, he had blue eyes, your eyes but sometimes they would be my blue and he had ..." her voice broke.

"Shhh, shhh I understand." He wrapped his arms around her.

"No you do not, no one can. He was so beautiful my boy ... our boy, he had the blues eyes Edward, he was so beautiful and they would not let me see him. I did not see our little boy."  
"I am sorry, I am so sorry Mary ... I-I" He chocked, gritting his teeth. "I-I ..."

_I should have been there for you. I should have helped you, I should have divorced Anne when I had the chance, and I should have protected you!_

Realization of what he had done hit him hard and he fell to the floor hard beating his bloody fists against the floor, covering his face afterwards. _I should have protected you! I should have fought to keep you alive._

Shocked, Mary knelt besides him and brought his face from his hands, placing them on her cheeks. "Listen to me Edward. No one is responsible for what happened to our little boy. No one!" She said, she was not going to blame him or Anne anymore for their loss. What was done was done and that was it. They had to move on.

Edward shook his head, looking at her with vehemence. How could she talk like that?

"Because I have lived with this my entire life" She said guessing his thoughts. "I have not slept a day since then and I have blamed God for our loss, I even blamed you but I soon realize nothing ... Nothing Edward can bring him back do you understand? Nothing!"

She let go of his hands and tipped his chin, forcing him to meet her gaze. "We cannot keep living in the past, the futures is ours to make." He bit his lower lip, he could not resist the sadness that invaded him. Why did she gave to bring that up again.

"I know, I know, I have lived with it every day of my life. We will beat this together, I promise my love."

He looked at her, really looked at her for the first time in his life. She blinked, she recognized that look, she had seen it before with George when they would make love, it was the same one Edward was sporting right now. He took her and brought her to the bed where he lowered himself and kissed her softly, then his kisses intensified and he descended down her abdomen to her sheath where she felt him pierce through her soft flesh.

"Oh" She moaned, taken by ecstasy. He then came up and drove his lance inside her, quieting her screams of passion with one powerful kiss, turning them into moansa s a battle of the wills ensued.

Their love was torturous, it was threatening to consume his soul but he could feel his heart burning with passion as he drove inside her, his lance releasing simultaneously in her.

The sheer level of unmitigated ecstasy bombarded her senses, seared her brain, and a tingling shiver of revelation slid down her spine. How could she had blamed him? All this time, it had been Anne, and yet she always blamed Edward. She was denying it to herself, all this time she loved him but she never had the courage to admit it, now that they were together at last, she realized, he was his and she could tell him the truth, how she felt, how much she needed him.

But it was a long road ahead of them and Edward knew it would not be easy but he wanted her, God he wanted her and he would not let her go, now that he had her she was his and he would fulfill his promise to love and cherish her for the rest of his days.

She welcomed him, soft and hot and wet, her head thrown back in rapture, her breath in panting little moans, as though voicing each powerful, surging invasion of her body at the deepest points of penetration. Each small whimper of sound pulled him deeper and deeper into great levels of ecstasy he had not experienced before.  
She ran her fingers down his back and at the savage turn of his thrust, she clawed her nails and could feel the blood sipping from her fingers as he took her with each thrust bringing her closer and closer into the gates of heaven and beyond.

"Mmmm … Edward do not leave me … do not" She whispered, losing consciousness in the process. Their bodies joined, she was finally brought to a peace of mind she had not experienced since their first time together.

He descended his lips to hers and gave her a soft kiss, so not to wake her. "Nay sweetheart I will never leave you. I will always be here to protect you." You and the children, you are my life. He left these words go unsaid as he withdrew from her and rolled unto his back clutching his legs.

Despite what they had done to hurt each other, they still love each other and as he heard his name being whispered he realized that she loved and desired him with the same ferocity as he did.

They were now bound together by oath, before the sight of God. Nobody was going to come in between them again, _no one_.

"Do not leave me … Edward" She said moving closer by instinct to her silent protector.

"Nay sweetheart" He said, elated to hear his name replace George's in her subconscious. "I shall never leave, I will be with you until the end of time. I will never leave you, I promise … I love you Mary." He whispered, and closed his eyes, his arms safely wrapped around her.

* * *

**A/N: I felt this as a good way to conclude the feud, but do not worry many surprises to come ;) Many cold ice drinks to come! Thanks for all your support, everyone who has put this on their alerts, favorited this and to my great Beta Reader, thanks for being there for me girl. Last but not least thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed this fic ;)**

**R/R  
**


	21. Den of Lionesses

**Den of Lionesses  
**

**~o~  
**

_"I hate the world today  
Your so good to me, I know  
But I cant change  
Tried to tell you but you looked at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet  
Yesterday I cried  
You must have been relieved to see the softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one  
I'm a bitch  
I'm a lover  
I'm a child  
I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner  
I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell  
I'm you dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way  
So take me as I am  
This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today wont mean a thing  
I'm a bitch  
I'm a lover  
I'm a child  
I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner  
I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell  
I'm you dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way  
Just when you think you got me figured out  
The seasons already changing  
I think it's cool you do whatcha do  
And don't try to save me  
I'm a bitch  
I'm a lover  
I'm a child  
I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner  
I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell  
I'm you dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way  
Im a bitch  
Im a tease  
Im a goddess on my knees  
When you're hurt  
When you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb  
I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way"_

**~ "B.I.T.C.H by Meredith Brooks**

* * *

_"The really clever thing, in affairs of this sort, is not to win a woman already desired by everyone, but to discover such a prize while she is still unknown."_**  
**

**~"This Business of Living" by Cesare Pavesse**

* * *

**March-July 1539**

The King discussed with his Master Secretary and leader on all Spiritual Matters about a possible betrothal with his eldest daughter Bella.

"I do not think she would fancy herself in love anytime soon Your Majesty. With all due respect, we … you should discuss this matter with the Archduchess Dowager before bringing it to the Privy Council."

"Nay" Cromwell's slip of tongue went unnoticed. "I shall voice my decision to the council and Cromwell, you shall convince them."

Cromwell understood, he nodded and bowed, leaving His Majesty's office.

He sighed sinking in his chair. He told Richard all about what His Majesty planned.

"First Nonsuch now this monstrousity." Rich began.

Thomas nodded. His Majesty was getting ahead of himself. Lady Isabella Tudor, the Archduchess Dowager did not believe in marriage, it was clear by her actions that she had only one master and that was herself, besides if the King were to have no more sons, than –if something should happen to his beloved son- his eldest daughter would be the heir and Cromwell dreaded what would happen to England under the influence of a foreigner.

He shifted his gaze to his state papers. There were so few that came to mind, whose religious beliefs could benefit them should she become Queen.

"I have tried to speak this with His Majesty but he has set his mind on marrying all of his daughters, even his youngest."

"To whom?"

"He has not said, he entertained a Hapsburg match but I convinced the Council against it."

"Why? The country could benefit, there are some, amongst our kind, who argue that Lady Elizabeth is the true heir and should something happy to his divine Grace then what better than the child of the Reformation?"

Thomas laughed, how naïve his friend was. Anne Boleyn was no friend of the Reformation, she merely used it because if benefit her and her family. Thomas Boleyn did not believe anymore in the disciples than Luther did in the Bishop of Rome.

"But her last confession to Cranmer-"

"Was merely an act." Thomas cut him off but seeing the disappointment in his friend's eyes, he decided to elaborate. "Even if it was not an act Richard, she only used it as her last resort, it was a desperate woman's plight, desperate situation people resort to desperate things."

"What about the Prince? His cough stopped once his middle sister went to visit, perhaps she has the divine touch and not her elder sister?"

"Can her younger daughter inherit before her eldest, can her unborn son come before his oldest Boleyn sibling? No. Lady Hertford cannot inherit before her sister. It would break tradition."

"Perhaps it is time we challenge tradition."

"And just who is we Richard? Five years ago a man not so pragmatic as yourself came to sit before a line of judges including myself. Cranmer sought to destroy him, to his misfortune Cranmer was still and idealistic fool and could not break the mighty saint." He sneered. People worshipped him claiming he was a saint. Rome had declared him a martyr but so few knew the dirty truth about their idol. "When they asked him why he had not accepted His Majesty as Supreme Head of the Church he said what he said stating his beliefs as a good Catholic should that only the Bishop of Rome, the pope should be the handler of all Divine Matters. When it came to the succession and we asked his opposition. He did not oppose it, it was a shock to us all. He said that it was a matter of Parliament and what Parliament decides the King must respect. The King MUST respect, that it was set the whole council off. Not his rejection of the King as Supreme Head but that Parliament, England's most noble tradition, should set the rules and not the King. Do you know where that man is right now Richard? No? I will give you a hint then, his head rots six feet under with the rest of his body. That man's name was Thomas Moore and his crime was not dying for his beliefs but defying the King. Do you understand what I am saying? Nobody defies the King. No one. If the King believes the succession should not be altered then it should not. We are merely here to advise His Majesty, make sure he takes the right decisions. If Parliament were to insist on Lady Elizabeth's supremacy over the other royal bastards it is our job to derail Parliament from such things."

Sir Richard swallowed. He had never heard Thomas speak so strongly before.

"So you believe that the Lady Elizabeth shall not make a great Queen?"

"I do not believe in things Richard, I know things and I know that not only would she not make a good Queen she would make a vain one just like her mother and her little cousin, she cares about nothing but beauty. Everything she does is to oust everyone else, she does not care that the people outside beg for food and liberty of worship. She only cares about one thing like all good Plantagenet Royals and that is herself. Do you understand?" Richard nodded gravely_. _"She is as vain as Lady Hertford's oldest child. They want one thing Thomas and that is power and I do not doubt they will give some amenities to the people here and there so they would kiss their feet when their popularity drops. They possess after all the greatest political talent of all and that is acting, they are very good actresses but they care about no one but themselves. Good Queen no doubt. Ha! By the end of the day my dear friend it comes to: Do we want another Henry VIII in the throne of England or another Plantagenet, or do we want a true Tudor, the true Dragon and Lion's daughter?"

Sir Richard sighed, it was clear what course of action they should take yet he still felt Lady Elizabeth was the best choice, but if his friend had picked the Princess Dowager's oldest daughter, clearly he had a reason for it.

* * *

Bella woke at the sound of that dog barking. That thing was driving her crazy. She rolled on the opposite to find Liam smiling at her.

"If your father knew what we did last night he would have both our hides"

"You are missing a body part, our heads dear, learn to speak well Liam." She said, it was followed by a long yawn. There he was again overreacting. Sometimes she wondered if this was her atonement for mocking him when they were little.

_Nay it was fun._

"Last night was a mistake." He said giving a fierce kiss to her shoulder, it annoyed her the devotion he showed but he was the only one she could trust, and he was close to Cromwell so it was an added bonus.

"True and the night before that and before that, and" she moved closer and kissed him "before that."

"Dear God, Bella, yer father be killing us right now if he knew what his favorite daughter be up to!"

"Learn to speak correctly sir and it is not my father _ye _should be worried about" she said, mocking. "But Mister Cromwell, big bad man believes he is such the master mind in father's operations, no one knows anymore who is ruling the country. Him or father." She said going down to lick at his member.

"Ah … calm ye … ah … calm ye woman I said!" Damn her, Liam clutched the sheets. It had only been a week since they had begun their affair. No, not affair, he told himself, something else. Bella was a widower and he was not married, in the eyes of the Lord they were as clean as newborn babes –and naked too, his mind added as she reached for his waist.

It was not enough that she tortured him below, wild vixen she wanted it all like her father!

"I swear Bella if His Majesty were to find …"

"Shh," she put a finger on his mouth. "Do not worry so much about him Liam. I escaped his wrath once and I was only sixteen, besides can my father really expect me not to have fun once in a while. It is not fair parents should keep all the fun to themselves."

"Honey ye are digging our own grave but I will not have ye drag me with you-" She silenced him with a strong kiss. "Mmmm you have lips like a women have they told you that?"

"Nay, not kissed many women sweetheart."

She laughed. "You remind me so much of Mary's husband, except you are much lighter, funnier and you do not sport that awful grin on your face."

"Ye think me handsome."

"No, just better."

"Down there?"

"Much better, and the answer is no" she said knowing what was going through his mind. His brow stopped creasing with worry. "I have never lain with another man but you since Nando died."

"Good to know I made ye so happy Belle-Belle" He teased.

"Stop it Liam, I have been knowing to chop heads with my stare alone. Remember I am the last drago, the lion's cub."

"Aye sweetheart, ye want to be a pretty Queen like yer mum"

"Nay Liam" she said, her voice reverberating through the walls as she parted her hips and began riding him slowly, stimulating his thrusts. "I want to be **the **Queen."

Bella heard the animal barking again. "Someone kill that damn animal!"

"That animal is one of God's sacred creatures Bella" He said as she finished riding him and rolled off him.

"Not anymore." She said with a smile the dog stopped barking.

"Ye naughty, evil wench." Liam said coming on top of her.

"Not now…"

"Yes now, I am tired of denying us our pleasure, I am tired of waiting on yer comands Bella."

"No… Liam… pretend, as long as we are not seen, you are safe. Don't you want to be safe?"

"I rather be with you Bella." She smiled.

"I am lucky that father got rid of that whore, but I am bothered by his new business of getting a new wife, it has taken long enough. I did not think my father would marry after his son took Jane Seymour to the grave. Not that I am surprised, my father wants it all, he wants to have as many Princes in the Tudor nursery so he can boast of his virility. Even if the Cleves woman Cromwell intends him to marry falls with child I doubt they will survive a year." She muffled her laughter imagining the poor little babes with gaunt appearance, struggling to breath.

"God Bella, have you no mercy? Anne of Cleves is said to be a good woman, different from the other one he married. Otherwise why would Cromwell of all people propose her to yer father?"

"As long as my father is married to ambition, my children will never be safe. Do not cloud yourself Liam, no woman in the throne of England can afford to be good. Anne will probably give him no sons, Edward was his last and even if she does, she will become as ruthless and ambitious as two of her predecessors had to be to survive this climate."

"But this is different Bella. We do not know if the King be accepting of Cromwell's proposal he has not agreed to it-"

"But he will"

"Alright, suppose he will but it be not yer problem, you have said you do not want to be Queen. With another son in the Tudor cradle, you can be free from your father's burdens and who knows? Maybe Cromwell seeing His Majesty so happy will intercede on your behalf and dissuade him from marrying to her cousin"

"The Protestant League is ambitious and will do anything to have the throne in England within their grasp, Thomas Cromwell is on a thin rope right now if he does not secure this alliance –by any means necessary- his career is finished, his life is finished."

"Stop speaking in wild talk sweetheart, I prefer ye when ye are more refined."

"You would not like me when I am refined, my claws are sharper." She answered getting off him.

"Ah" Her legs, she could barely walk in this condition.

"Any chance your morning aching be my seed's fruit Bella?" He asked wickedly grinning as his eyes roved to her midsection in search for life.

She burst out laughing. "Liam, Liam you know that is impossible, thanks to his." She pulled a small vial from one of her coat's inner pockets and then began to dress.

He threw his hands in the air and smiled sheepishly. "Eh, ye can't blame a guy for trying Belle-Belle, and besides wee Charlie needs a brother don't ye reckon?" He asked walking to her. Seeing his eyes were filled with lust, she began undressing. She moved her legs to make sure she could still take it.

"Much better" She said letting herself be pinned to the bed by him

"I never liked ye in any of those dresses."

"What? You would like me to dress in one of your dirty ones?"

"Bella, Bella you are a bad, naughty, no decent woman."

"I never pretended I was. Would you love me more if I acted sweet and mellow like Maggie or melt at your touch like Mary?"

He shook his head. "I love you just the way you are."

"Ha! Love! Nando said he loved me and look how he ended. You do not love me Liam."

"But I do and I could leave everything, pawn my house, pawn my shoes just for you, what little money they could get me I would burn all the metal coins, all the silver, all the bronze, all the pennies, all the gold in the world just for you. To make you a ring you could be proud of."

"Do not burden yourself Liam, all the gold in the world could not make me love you."

"But you do love me sweetheart just as you desire the crown, I see it in your eyes. You just cannot admit it yet but when you do, my doors will always be open for you and Charlie."

"No one can replace his father Liam, my father has tried for years to since he married that whore, Anne Boleyn, but I refuse to replace the memory of Charlie and Kate's father with you or any other man for that matter."

"So you did love him?" He asked, his voice unsettling her. She could not tell if he was hurt or serious.

"I loved him, I still do but for my cubs' sake I have to move on. I am the only thing that stands between them and our enemies."

"You overreact Bella, soon everyone will forget about them, when the King has another son, if he does no one will target your cubs anymore and you and them can live happily ever after.

She chuckled. "I reckon it could happen but Charlie needs an uncle, otherwise my father will start demanding his presence more and more. It bothers me how he looks at Charlie. I do not want him to infect my son with his disease. If I were to wear his crown, I would swear not to make his mistake and teach my son true devotion to his family and country."

"I sense there is something else bothering you" He said reading in between the lines.

"There is" She said, she did not want to admit it but she did not like him spending too much time with her younger sister, Bess. The way that girl could dominate, unnerved her.  
"I know she is just a child but every time I look at her, I see her mother's eyes staring back at me and they are cold and calculating just like her. I do not want her starting too early on the next King to be."

She returned her attention to Liam. "When I return to court, you know my father will have me tangled in another alliance."

She had rejected him far too long, he would not be too lenient this time. He meant for ALL of his daughter to be married and if there was one who could gain him an alliance he would mean to wed her by any means necessary.

"Damn ye Bella!" He said as she twined her arms around his neck. "Yer father has been swearing to alliances for his daughters for years, 'tis only by dumb sheer luck you married that snob."

"Nando was a good man and a good husband!" She protested withdrawing her arms.

"I get it, I get it, ye love him, I respect that, sorry I am a fool. But yer father is content with having less sons from his oldest daughter to worry about. Charlie and Kate be alright for now but imagine ye were to marry and have more children, boys … that would be a setback to his son, if he has another son."

"And if he does not?"

"Then ye be Queen." Her face turned grim. "I know how much ye despise me talking of this Belle-Belle…"

"I told you not to call me that!" She said through gritted teeth but he ignored her, how hot the vixen felt when he kissed her. _Aye she is mine_, but Bella would not be mistress to any man, like her father she wanted it all and she violently pushed him away only to bring him back again. The message was clear –not without my permission.

"Sweetheart I be playing with you!"

"Do not then, for I am Mistress in the bedchamber."

"Aye, ye could be Queen though Bella." She rolled her eyes. "Ah come on darling, ye know ye want the crown much as any of your sisters. And like it or not, yer father may nominate ye as his heir or Charlie if there be no direct Tudor heir in his nursery. Ye would be Bella, Isabella the First, First Queen of England."

Bella chuckled and poked his nose. "Nay I will not. I swore I would be Queen someday, but when I saw what it entailed and after mother died I withdrew from that promise. I shall never be Queen and I shall never have to be married a bunch of idiots, bigots and religious divisions which are the ones running this country and tearing it apart. I shall be my own mistress instead."

Liam shook his head. His Bella was full of surprises but she still had her head stuck on that clouds, she didn't realize the great destiny she had ahead of her, and he only wished that Master Cromwell could help him convince her of it.

"We will have to wait until Master Cromwell convinces the Duke that ye are not a good catch."

"Who says I am not a good catch?" She lowered herself and began sucking off his lance.

"A-ah Bell-la that is enough … that … ah!" He entered a sweet state of ecstasy as she continued on sucking, her movements slowing and feeling her fingers on his abdomen. Ignoring the pain of his nails, he tried to bring himself into focus. Clutching the sheets he gave a long, heavy sigh of relief as he let himself be possessed by her and let his reason go.

Bella wiped the milky substance from her lips and pushed herself up, crashing her lips on him. He was so weak, she had to guide him, and work harder to stimulate his senses.

"Ye are worse than your father"

She smiled. "And you are learning to talk more like a gentleman, now let me give you more lessons, please Liam, push yourself inside me, I want to feel your seed in me, I want your bastard in my belly."

"Bella you are mad" He said, panting as his member grew large and felt her hands guide it to her sheath.

"Bella …" he was barely breathing now. "I don't want to this now."

She devoured him with her lips, his tongue submitted to hers. "But I do" She said feeling him in a complete daze, his heart beating fast against his chest, his loins stirrings, his lance having a mind of its down piercing through her sheath. He could not hold it any longer.  
Bella gritted her teeth, mentally screaming as she tried to keep up with the rhythm of his thrusts.

* * *

"I should be calling you My Lady." Edward teased landing a huge kiss on her navel. Three days and four nights and he was still eager. It was a mystery to her how he could be this energetic while he barely had enough strength to get out of bed.

"Fiend! Knave! Edward stop it! You are going to get us both into hell! Edward I said stop!" She slapped him on his head but he continued to lick.

"Edward I am not joking! You are … ah! Edward t-that is enough, please." She cried, giggling as he reached the soft skin of her nether lips. "S-Stop it! E-Edwar …. Ah! Edward … ah! Stop, love, please stop, please" Her voice drifted into a barely heard whisper, she moaned and clutched at the bed sheets then buried her fingers in his golden hairs, feeling her body undulate with every one of his movements.

"Oh Edward, oh Edward … oh!" She moaned licking her lips as she realized how hungry she was for him. More, more, she found herself asking as she reached her peak and he tasted the essence of her passion.

He licked his lips and came up to kiss her greater lips where he buried himself in later. "Ah" His whole body arched, going backwards as she made very soft movements with her tongue, careful that he would reach his peak slower, and careful without ruining their hunger for later when he buried himself inside her.

"Mmmmm" Mary moaned against the feel of his member in her mouth, he fought hard to sit straight, but his strength failed him and fell back to the soft mattress. Mary continued her soft movements, stirring against the pressure in his member Edward clutched the bed sheets feeling himself explode.

"Ah!" He cried louder than ever before when his release explode, his vision became blurry. Mary smiled coming up, locking his waist with her legs, she lowered herself down again and began to stimulate him, encouraging him to take her. Here and now.

"I think it is time …" She said panting, breathlessly as the pressure in his enlarged member build and she was on the verge on transporting herself, to heaven. She sighed, tried to breath but it was impossible, his movements became too quick and her body was shaken, it was moving fast trying to keep up with the rhythm of his thrusts. "… we give Meggie a sibling, don't you think so My Lord?"

He did not need to be told twice, he moved fast inside her and released all his essence, Mary collapsed kissing every part of his chest, biting his waist and clawing her nails on his shoulder as she felt his hot seed seep through her.

"Ah!" She gave one final battle cry and rolled off him. God damn you! He swore, the flaming vixen left him without breath, she had sucked him dry and he could still feel her in between her legs, she was not letting him go so easily. He closed his eyes, panting wildly as he felt her tongue and the ripples of pleasure she sent through him.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's supported me and to my great Beta Reader, my reviewers and the books that have served for inspiration. Tomorrow is the Olympics so I have a special something ;)  
**

**R/R  
**


	22. Lions, Falcons, and Bastards

**Lions, Falcons, and Bastards**

**~o~**

"_Playground school bell rings again,  
Rain clouds come to play again,  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to,  
Hello..._

_If I smile and don't believe,_  
_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream,_  
_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken,_  
_Hello, I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide,_  
_I don´t cry..._

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping,_  
_Hello, I'm still here,_  
_All that's left of yesterday..."_

**~"Hello" by Evanescence**

* * *

"_I can see it. You have more of the North in you than your brothers … Let me give you some counsel, bastard," Lannister said "Never forget what you are, for surely the world will not. Make it your strength. Then it can never be your weakness. Armor yourself in it, and it will never be used to your you"_

… "_What do you know about being a bastard?"_

"_All dwarfs are bastards in their fathers' eyes … but **not all bastards need be dwarfs**"_

**Jon Snow and Tyrion Lannister in Jon (I); Game of Thrones (p.57)**

* * *

**November 1539**

It was not long before her pregnancy was announced to the whole kingdom. Edward had become a celebrity overnight. He made sure that nothing was bothered her, small, menial things such as the size of her pillow and the comfort of the cushions. He was completely attentive to her.

Thomas took his time to be equally devoted to his niece, he made sure that the child welcome the prospect of a new sibling, to his joy and elation he did. Now their ambition was complete, if only his father could be here to see it! The Seymours would rule a dynasty for a thousand years, he believed that no matter what his family would reign triumphant over any other. Even if God forbid something happened to his royal nephew, there was always Charlie and who better than to unite both families again, the Tudor and the Seymour than his niece Meggie who was growing into a great and curious beauty just like Jane!

* * *

Mary walked into her bedchamber, her mouth hit the floor by the sight that greeted her.

There was Edward draped in a silk garb, completely naked underneath and a green and white ribbon, the Tudor colors, in his golden hair. "Did Thomas put you up to this?" She asked coming on top of him, it was becoming her favorite. It was easier to stimulate him when she was on top, then again she thought, it was easy to stimulate him no matter what position she was in.

"He did." He had to give credit to his brother; the man had very good ideas.

"Then come down on me sweetheart, I want to taste you." Mary said bringing him from his chair into their bed, a ripple of excitement bursting through him as they exploded together.

* * *

Thomas Boleyn came from his grandchildren's birthday as it was his custom every year.

He could not get close to Elizabeth, the former Princess he considered the TRUE and only Princess and heir to His Majesty in England was safely guarded and Henry had restricted his youngest daughter any contact with her mother's relations.

He was pleased, as pleased could be with Thomas Boleyn when he arrived to Beaulieu. Arthur and Annie ran into his arms. He was surprised to see how big they had got. Especially Annie, that girl was the pride of the Boleyn family, she looked more and more like her namesake every day. And more beautiful, he realized looking into her dark brown orbs.

"Lord Wiltshire"

"Sir Thomas." Greeted Thomas Boleyn, the youngest of the Seymour men. Just like all Seymours, charming, quick tempered and slow of mind. His brother, he had found during his brief time at court during Jane Seymour's wedding, was better at concealing his emotions. Clearly he was more Wentworth than Seymour.

He wondered why the royal bitch would allow him in her household but when he looked at the small carrot head girl cowering behind him he understood.

"Welcome My Lord, make yourself at home. I am sorry that Lord and Lady Hertford could not be here."

"Ah" He said with a light chuckle taking his granddaughter in his arms. "I see the Viscountess Dowager is using her new man's title by now."

"Lord Hertford, my brother, is her husband, it is only natural she does."

Thomas chuckled. My, my how the wheels had turned. He walked past Seymour and took his grandchildren with them to the play room where the servants brought his presents.

Thomas looked around for his niece. Meggie was nowhere to be found. He crossed himself, Edward would curse him if he found him doing this but it was imperative he found her. He would hate himself for the rest of his life if Thomas Boleyn did something to her under his watch.

Meggie hummed her mother's favorite song. Her new father hardly sang to her, he praised her and boasted of how smart she was but he never laughed or tucked her in bed like her mother did, or made her laugh like her grandfather did or whispered loving things to her ear like her _papa_, Thomas, did.

She followed her siblings' laughter. When they saw her, their laughter stopped.

"What are you doing here?" Annie asked in a condescending tone. Meggie pointed to her beautiful white and pink wooden horse.

"Horse" She said in a voice devoid of any emotion. Annie ran to her grandfather.

"Grandpapa she scares me! Tell her to go away!"

"You heard her child, run along"

But Meggie did not listen and stood in the doorway observing them closely, memorizing their every move like she had seen mother's new husband do.

"Google eyed bitch." they called her to see if they could get her to move but the odd child did not move, she remained still, like a statue made out of ice.

After a while she decided to speak, and came forward tugging at her grandfather's sleeve.

"Where is my presents?"

"That is pronounced **are**, where are my presents? Learn to pronounce correctly." Said Thomas turning away from the pestering girl.

She tugged at his sleeve again.

"Where are my presents then Lord Grandfather?"

He ignored her. She walked to her sister, Annie's horse, it was the same one she had received years before when her namesake had been Queen and Kate had accidentally stepped on it once, nearly breaking his neck. "That is mine, go find your own!" She pushed Meggie but Meggie insisted on seeing it. "What are you looking at goggled bitch? I said go find your own! Leave!"

"I want horse to play."

"Then go find yourself one! This is mine!" She screeched choleric, she did not like little children touching her toys, Kate had been a silly and stupid girl when she nearly broke her toy when she had only enough memory to burp and cry her eyes out, but she was a big girl now and unlike Kate more responsible. Her namesake had often commented on it and she remembered when her Aunt had been Queen, how she and Artie after their cousin, had been the favorite of the King.

Meggie rose and looked curiously at the horse. "Horse" she said quietly, her eyes going wide as Annie dropped it, she went to pick it up but she stepped on it and broke its neck.

Thomas hearing the crack turned and saw his granddaughter's favorite horse broken.

"Sorry lord grandfather, sorry sister." She said picking up the pieces and offering them to her sister.

Thomas took the pieces and threw them at her. Meggie did not blink, she did not even shed a tear. She stood still the entire time unable to say something. She wished she could, to calm her grandfather's ire but she could rarely understand the way his mind worked.

"I am sorry lord grandfather" -She muttered and mumbled an apology to her sister whose stare turned to angry when she stepped on her doll staining its dress with the mud on her boots.

Not only was she useless and careless, she was also dirty. _God knows what her father is teaching her and that lecherous brother of his._This was the sort of company the King now kept. He grabbed her arm and squeezed it hard, she did not growl, she did not protest, she just stood still as the emotionless creature she was.

As he began to squeeze harder, sure he would leave his imprint on, she said "I want mother."

"Why don't you and call for her then? Go! Call her! I am sure she is entertaining your father!"

"I want mother." She said more clearly, looking him directly in the eye.

"Then go! Tell her what you have done, better yet why don't you go to your cousin Charlie, I am sure you have more toys to steal from him."

"I was not stealing." She said then said a small sorry to her siblings but they did not bother to look at her. "Grandfather, I did not steal." She said more quietly mirroring _his_ voice.

"Stop …" Thomas said, squeezing and raising his fist. "calling me grandfather, I am not your grandfather, your grandfather is dead, rotting in the ground just like my son you and your father's family killed."

She blinked back her tears, she understood what this man was saying but she refused to believe it.

"I am my father's daughter." That did it for Thomas Boleyn. He hit the girl across the face. She fell with a loud thud and looked at him with her navy blue eyes. She left the room quietly giving a small bow and curtsy to her siblings and grandfather.

She knocked twice on her mother's door, she could hear the male voice of her new father laughing and her mother joining him.

"Mother? Lady Mother?" She asked more quietly, but no answer. She moved away from the door and went to her bedroom, maybe there with her dolls and Charlie she would find comfort, she always felt better when she was alone though. She could not explain it, she was always different from her darker, jollier siblings. On her way she ran into Thomas Seymour.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" He asked picking her up. He noticed the purple bruise on the left side of her face and her bloody lip, and she knew at once what happened.

She looked to the opposite side where laughter was coming from. Thomas followed her eye's direction, he turned her chin to face him. Like Edward, she would not cry, she did not show any emotion.

"Is mother going to be back soon?" She asked bringing him from his thoughts. "I like it when she tucks me in." She said nonchalant.

He took her to her room where Charlie was also staying, he was the only friend she had in the house when his mother left him to Mary and Edward's care. It was common knowledge that Edward like Mary adored Charlie, he was the only one who did not judge or make fun of Meggie.  
As she grew, he wondered if she would be more like Edward. She certainly had his coloring, they were lucky she got the Tudor hair otherwise people would be asking questions far too soon.

"Where are you going? Stay." She commanded, her eyes as piercing as his brother's.

Some people you could beat them, abuse them and they just took it all in, becoming a rock to themselves and to others. Thomas was not going to let that happen to his niece. He kissed her forehead and looked to the aloof child.

"My Lord." He called since his grandfather had given him back the right to use his title as Archduke of Austria which his mother did not plan to use as it served her no advantage to her ambitions for herself and her son's, she preferred they called him by his English title. He was after all besides his nephew, His Majesty's heir after his mother.

"Yes?" The aloof boy turned, his plump little cheeks reddening when he saw Meggie's dark bruise. "Who did that?" Meggie shook her head, she did not want to give Charlie any explanations. He was old enough to figure it out.

"Look after your cousin My Lord. I have some unfinished business to attend." Charlie was already by her side, wrapping his arms protectively around her waist.

* * *

"Look at me." Arthur exclaimed laughing as his grandfather chased after him, intentionally slowing his pace so he would let him win. Annie was trying on her new pearl diadem. Her mother may by the pearl of Christendom, but she had the most expensive jewels and her grandfather had entrusted her with the 'Be' necklace that belonged to her Aunt, to give to her cousin Elizabeth.

There was no one more beautiful than her.

"I win, I win!" Arthur cried holding his arms up in triumph. Annie went to join them begging her grandfather to hold her and throw her in the air like he did with Arthur. She barely noticed the dark shadow looming in the background or that she stepped on the same figure her dumb sister had broken.

Thomas grabbed her and took the diadem from her unruly dark head and tossed it to the ground and broke her Aunt's necklace and threw the pearls in her face in the same manner her grandfather had done to her sister.

Annie cried in outrage and beat her fists against the evil man's face. "Get out!" She ordered. "Get out! I will tell mama you broke my diadem and I will tell my cousin you broke my Aunt's necklace! If it wasn't because of your nephew, my Aunt would still be alive and have you shut away in the tower!"

_Good just what we need, another Boleyn girl who does not know anything but to bark orders!_

"What is the meaning of this Seymour?" Thomas Boleyn said with spite. He put Arthur down and told him to take his sister, but Thomas Seymour who was beyond angry told them to stay. They didn't hear him, so he roared "Stay!" His voice pinned them to the ground.

"And you My Lord, how dare you smack your granddaughter? My brother lets you visit your grandchildren because they are of your blood, you should be thankful he allows you to, any other man in his position would have kicked you the moment you set foot on his grounds!"

"These grounds are my late son's Seymour, and they belong now to Arthur not his whorish mother. I can visit here as much as I like and she is not my granddaughter!"

"You ungrateful bastard! The King raised your daughter to the highest position and this is how you repay her by taking it out on her own blood? Your own flesh and blood!"

"You can stop the acting Sir Thomas" Thomas Boleyn said with mock. "I knew that you and your brother coveted the English throne, I did not imagine how much. You were not happy whoring your sister public, you had to whore around with the King's daughter too " _While my son was alive! _The day he learned of his son's execution had been a terrible blow, when he learned of Anne he sunk to his knees and begged the good Lord mercy for his immortal soul for he knew deep in his heart he had been guilty for her demise.  
But when he learned of that bitch carrying that man's seed, he knew at once that mongrel pup could not been George. Black always won over fire, in the case of his royal granddaughter it had not but her father's blue eyes were overpowered by her mother's dark ones. Margaret Boleyn had none of the Boleyn features. None! The day he saw her, raised high by the King, he knew she could not be George's.

"Your son died a traitor. Why don't you tell these children Boleyn once and for all, come clean, and reveal how their favorite grandsire stayed put while they butchered his son and daughter. Eh? Why not tell them right now?"

Annie came to his defense and hit him with one of Meggie's ugly dolls. "Go away! Our grandfather always cared for us, it is your fault, you and your slutty sister and her baby got my Aunt killed!"

Thomas did not know what it was that made him snap, calling his sister a slut or destroying his niece's favorite doll. He tossed all of her presents out an open window and Annie watched in horror as her grandfather's presents were ruined in a single fall.

"Are you mad? The King will hear of this!"

"The King?" Thomas Seymour almost laughed. "The King will hear of nothing, if he does I will tell him how you beat his granddaughter senseless and who do you think he will believe, hmm? You, the father of the woman who will go down in history as the greatest whore or me, his only son and heir's uncle?" He laughed. "Face it Boleyn you are finished and you, you My Lady" He said to the frantic girl "Better keep your mouth shut."

But she didn't. She ran screaming to her mother and unlike her sister she did not wait for the door to be opened, she ran into her mother's chambers while she was still in bed with her new husband.

"Mama! Mama! Look what his brother did to my Auntie's necklace!" She screamed showing the broken pieces she managed to salvage. "I hate him Mama! I hate him!" Then looking at Edward she said "I wish your brother was never born!"

Ned muffled his laughter, it pleased him to know that Thomas still had that effect on people and more on Thomas Boleyn and his awful stepdaughter who was every bit like her namesake.

Mary shot him a glare willing him to silence. "Annie, why don't we discuss these things when you are well hmm?"

"But mama-"

"No buts Annie, we will discuss it later when you are calm, now go back to Artie and Meggie, I am sure she wants to play with you." Mary said jovially smiling to her husband who shared her smile at the mention of their daughter.

How she hated her mama for being so oblivious! She did not like Meggie! She tried liking her but she was impossible to like, everything about the girl was boring! She was hideous. Why should she like her anyways? She was not her real sister! She was just some mongrel pup!  
Nonetheless she nodded but on her way out she was stopped by Thomas Seymour's hard grasp.

"Ah! Mama it hurts!"

Mary was up at once, wrapping the covers tightly around her body, her swollen figure added a great glow to her body but in the midst of all this conflict Thomas barely noticed it.

"What is the meaning of this?" She cried in outrage when Thomas Boleyn came seconds later smirking at her near naked form.

"Why am I not surprised? My Lady's Mother was always a whore after all, I remember when Parliament advised your father against the union, but Your Majesty was always so soft on red heads at the time." He tried helping his granddaughter from Thomas Seymour's grasp but he was younger and stronger. "Your sister may have given him a Prince, but she is roasting in the ninth circle of heave for what she did to my daughter and you Madame, I always knew you were like your mother, I did not think though it was this obvious." He said with disdain as he made his way to leave, not bothering to curtsey for the younger men presents when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't turn your back on me My Lord or did your daughter's death made you lose your memory? It was you who was responsible for her accession, for ensnaring the King and for her fall, her blood rests on your hands and you will be haunted by her ghost until the end of time. I bid you farewell."

"Not so fast brother" Thomas interrupted meeting his brother's cold gaze. It was the same his daughter wore. "Tell him Lord Wiltshire what you did to your granddaughter."

"She is not my granddaughter that carrot headed Seymour bastard."

"Watch your tongue My Lord, because my brother might be lenient with you but I am not. You can have whatever opinion of my sister but know her son, His Highness Edward is of my blood and my responsibility, do you understand?"

He opened his mouth but closed it. He was not going to let this man intimidate him but there was something he saw in Edward that he had not seen in any other courtier, not even the King.

On cue the troublesome girl came walking to the bedroom with Charlie leading the way, or so she wanted them to think. The dumb little boy seemed completely smitten with the brat and did not know like his grandfather when his strings were being pulled.

"Mother? Sir Thomas said to come. My Lords, sister" She said bowing to each with a deep curtsy.

Mary gasped seeing the bruise on her cheek and her swollen lip and charged at Boleyn bearing her fists against him, it did not matter she was naked and this was her children's grandfather. He had hurt her little girl!  
"If you ever come near my daughter again My Lord I swear it will be more than your daughter and your son's head that will be on your conscience! I am not my father, I know it was you, all you. You cost my husband his life, you and your horrid daughter!" Edward pushed Mary away from Lord Wiltshire, not for fear she would kill him but she was naked and his brother's eyes nearly bulged at the sight of her breasts.  
She put her silk cloak and breathed heavily, she was panting. Damn him! She always knew there was something evil in that man, but she didn't know it would go so far as to hurt children.  
"Get out and never come here again unless on pain of death, thank me that I was lenient to you Lord Wiltshire because I can assure I will not be next time."

Thomas wiped the blood off his mouth with his sleeve. Damn woman! She was crazy, he was glad his son was not alive to have to bear the shame of raising her bastard. He gave a murderous glare to the brat but she did not flinch, like her pale Aunt Jane Seymour, she just stood there watching the whole scene like some mindless spectator.

Annie and Arthur begged him not to go but their mother silenced them at once. Charlie took Meggie back to her rooms.

* * *

"Traitor" Annie said the next day when her mother came for her and Arthur to walk them downstairs to the breakfast table. Charlie, Meggie, Edward and Thomas Seymour were always there with her Aunts Bella, her cousin Kate and her other Aunts, Meg Douglas, Meg Tudor and her husband the Earl of Surrey and her little cousin, Thomas Howard in his nurse's arms.

Her eyes pierced Meggie but Meggie nodded to Annie. She did not care that she wasn't liked and that was why Charlie loved her. He wished he could be more like her.

"Thanks Charlie" She said bowing formerly to her betters, Charlie, his mother and his sister, cousin Kate as they said farewell.

Meg Douglas knelt to her niece's eye level and showed her one of her best smiles. "Hello Meggie" She said, this was the first real time she got to meet her niece on nephew from Mary's side. She had quickly returned to favor after Anne Boleyn's demise, it had been a while since she had returned to England but she never really got to talk to Mary or Bella, being always close to Anne and therefore closer to her cousin Maggie.

"Hello Lady Aunt." She said silently, curtsying as her stepfather told her.

"None of that with me child, look what I brought you." Motioning to one of her ladies, she gave a proper greeting and handed the girl the little pink doll with blue dress she made, especially for her.

"For me?"

"Yes" Meg smiled. "Just for you." She said running her fingers through her auburn hair, their family's signature. _Soon it will turn to gold_, she thought sadly, _and then everyone will know._

She looked to Edward "Take care of her My Lord, she needs you more than ever."

Edward heeded her advice and said farewell. He picked his daughter up and posed her a riddle but she did not answer. "Hmm seems My Fair Lady would want more entertainment. What would you like child? Princesses and dragons. I can play the knight, you can be the maiden and we can pretend you are being held in a tower by an evil dragon."

"Mother?"

"Good question, I had not thought about that." He said feigning surprise, he tipped his chin pretending to go into deep thought. "I know! She can be the dragon, the red and angry flaming dragon out to eat you and your siblings while me I can play not just the knight but the King who rewards the Knight by giving his fair daughter to the valiant knight. What do you say?"

Meggie did not answer.

"What is wrong?" He asked, concerned.

She looked away to hide her smile. "It is just I like it better when _papa _Thomas does it."

His hands trembled he put her down for fear of dropping her. Her navy blue eyes met his and her smile disappeared. "Can I go My Lord?"

"Yes" He said, his voice cold. "You can go child."

She looked at him curiously, tilting her head sideways. "My Lord?"

"Just go." He spoke harshly, she bowed and left.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited and put this fic to their alerts, as promised I have here another chapter and a present for all Game of Thrones and Tudors fans on the way. Many thanks to my Beta Reader who's helped me all this time.**

**R/R  
**


	23. Family First, Love Comes Second

**Family First, Love Comes Second  
**

**~o~**

"_Be still and know that I'm with you  
Be still and know that I am here  
Be still and know that I'm with you  
Be still, be still, and know_

_When darkness comes upon you_  
_And sleep no longer finds your bed_  
_Remember all the words I said_  
_Be still, be still, be still_

_If fear falls upon your bed and sleep no longer comes_  
_Remember all the words I said_  
_Be still be still and know_

_And if you go through the valley_  
_And the shadow comes down from the hill_  
_If morning never comes to be_  
_Be still, be still, be still_

_And if you forget the way to go_  
_And lose where you came from_  
_Just know I am standing beside you_  
_Be still be still be still_

_Be still and know that I'm with you_  
_Be still and know I am"_

**~"Be Still" by the Fray**

* * *

**Bruce Wayne:**_"Don't you see? We are the same. We are the same. Split, right at the center."_

**Selina Kyle (Catwoman):**_"Bruce I would love to live with you in your castle, forever just like in the fairy tales … I just could not live with myself so don't pretend this is a happy ending."_

**~"Batman Returns" (1992)**

* * *

**December 1539  
**

The King moved swiftly to his privy chamber, inviting Bella and Lord Herford along the way.

"Please sit." They both did. "As you know the Duke of Cleves' sister, Lady Anna will not come here until the beginning of next year, to commemorate her visit we will be throwing several fetes and pageants however..." He said and he paused. "His nephew, the Count Palatine, Philip Wittelsbach has recently succeeded on the absence of male heirs, his uncle, Alfred, to the Dukedom of Bavaria."

"That is all nice and sweet, and very elaborate father but what does that have to do with me?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"Well ... I know we have not talked much but the council and I have decided a math with His Grace would benefit both our houses and in the dire case His Grace's sister, your future stepmother should not provide our house with legitimate heirs, His Grace the Duke of Bavaria shall."

**"W-what?"** She said, stuttering as she pictured herself married to some uptight, sour German! She nearly jumped from her seat. "So I am your brood mare, your bargaining chip to sold me to some impoverished German nobleman!"

"He is considered a Prince in his country-" Henry started but was cut off by his vixen daughter.

"A Prince?" She said with mockery and blatant rage, hitting her fists on the table "A Prince? A poor and impoverished Duke you mean? Is that the best you can do for your daughter? Let Mary marry the Earl of Hertford future uncle of the future King, Maggie the Earl of Surrey the future Duke of Norfolk-"

"Bella" he warned.

"...while Bella gets the scraps! Well let me tell you if he is a Prince then I am a Queen which I was and mind you the court has not paid me enough respect to call me by that title!"

"Enough you have no right to speak to your King like that!"

"So it is King now? Tell me when I gave him little lords and ladies, what will I get in return? Live in some dreary old castle that needs expensive repairs or live here off in the country as some forgotten Duchess living at His Majesty's expense?"

"You will not speak to me my that, I am your father and I still have authority over you!"

"I will not marry some disgusting smelling of horseshit Prince because I can well bet that is what any poor Prince smells like!"

Henry abruptly stood ready to strike, thankfully the Earl was there to intervene.

"And just how would My Lady know what is the smell of horseshit? I do not suppose you have ever been closed to it, a dignified and _virtuous_ Lady such as yourself." He said giving her a knowing smile.

_How in the nine levels of hell do you know? _Her eyes darkened, before she could ask her father growled.

"That will be enough! I invited Lord Hertford as courtesy. You will receive him Bella, the date has already been set. You will be at your sister's house for the remainder and await him there and Bella, do not disappoint me child."

* * *

"I hear he is very handsome" Edward Seymour said when they were out of the King's office.

"Spare me your false pleasantries My Lord, I know what you want. More time to watch me and Liam behind our backs, to make sure we do not ruin my father's plans to wed me to His Grace, the Duke of Bavaria."

"It is not your back I am really worried for but your father's. His Majesty is counting on you. We all are. Ruin this and you leave England isolated."

"My, my, I did not realize you cared for the future of this nation, and here I thought you were just another power hungry mongrel."

"I am but a little charity along the road does not do you any harm." He led her to a dark corner and spoke to her more serious. "I want my nephew to be King and I intend to do so by any means necessary but I am not blind, I know he grows sickly and should God forbid, he dies that leaves the path clear for you My Lady. Wouldn't you love to be Queen?"

Bella let out a raucous laughter. "I do not care for the throne so rest assured your dear Edward is safe but should the time I will accept my responsibilities, should it come. I learn how to survive My Lord."

"And so do I." Edward answered, smiling broadly. With her as Queen the Seymour clan could rise higher than any family, but he was not easily blinded by his ambition, he cared for his nephew but his nephew he feared was too much like her son. He knew all there was to know about books, authors and poetry but when it came to real life lessons, the boy was at a loss. He was constantly dependent on others and his temper was just as bad as his father's.

"Hold your tongue My Lord I know what you want."

"Do you?"

"You want me to be your whore for your master schemes, you are a Reformist you believe your destiny is set but I My Lord, fight for my destiny, I will not let you or any man control me."

"Then let reason be your Master then." Bella tilted her head sideways in confusion, she smirked. "Let me elaborate: You need a husband, this country needs an alliance. I can be your new best friend, repay you for the favor you did me and my wife. Give England an ally, everyone goes home happy."

"And what about the tool? Do I get a say in this?"

"Let me think. No."

"You are abominable sir."

"I have been called worse, my first two wives called me a tasteless pigs."

Bella threw her head back in laughter. "Pity on them, I far prefer to share my bed with pigs, at least they know what they are doing, they are committed. Tell me about this Philip fellow, this so called Prince."

"He is not a Prince that you know-"

"Obviously."

He ignored her snide remark. "But his reputation precedes him."

"And what reputation is that, may I inquire?"

"The warrior, he defended Viena from a siege of Turks not too long ago, ten years to be exact."

"A warrior you say?" She asked, her eyebrows raised. Warrior, now that was interesting.

"Just how … skilled is he and I do not mean in the battlefield."

Edward grinned, he caught her meaning. "He is said to be a very good lover and staying chaste to everyo lover he takes.

"Well what a relief for his whores." _And me_, she thought. If she was going to take him as lover and husband it may not be a bad idea to know of his lechery ahead of time.

"And there is an added bonus, he will not come to your bed smelling of horseshit." He said grinning wider. "Good day My Lady. Sweet Dreams." He said, heading to his chambers.

What an insufferable man, she thanked the heavens for him choosing Mary instead of her. God knows what she would have done married to such a man. Nando was strict but not too much, and she did not doubt that Lord Hertford was a good man in the bedroom just on the battlefield of the Privy Council, yet she preferred men whose blood was as hot as hers.

She sighed. She did not know how he would take it, but take it he must. They knew this was not going to last, he was a stable boy, he had ascended to the ranks of 'Sir' for his good services he rendered to the crown, more than that she suspected to Cromwell, but he was a lowly knight nonetheless and knowing her father's fury she knew she was saving him from a miserable future.

* * *

Bella attempted to explain to Liam what had happened. She had not meant to receive him, she did not plan her father would invite them to stay on Greenwich. It was all unplanned for, she tried to tell him but he would not listen.

As much as she tried to deny it, Liam could see she had liked it, the attention the shining approval from her father's eyes and above all the kiss she and the Duke had shared on the dance floor.

"But why Bella? Why? Everything I did was for you." Bella was too shocked by his revelation to notice his plain speech had suddenly turned refined.

"Liam I am sorry but you must understand, you cannot marry me. There was never any us, if my father ever found out-"

"I would risk a thousand Kings' ire just to have you."

She closed her eyes, forcing back the tears. "Bella ... it can just be you and me, together. All my life, I have done nothing more than to serve you and the Crown..." it was time he told her the truth, the real purpose for all his visits, all his escapades, the reason they had been together.

"Oh Liam, I am so sorry, there is nothing more than I would want than to be with you, lead a plain and simple life and ..." _live happily ever after _-she almost said- _just like in fairy tales_. He reached for her face but she pushed him away.

"But I just could not live with myself, so do not pretend this is a happy ending!"

"I have given my entire life and fortune just for you!" He cried as she left, she briefly turned, she was tempted to run into his arms and kiss him, take him right here and now and escape and live happily ever after just as he suggested.

She shook her head and turned away, wiping her tears as she collapsed on her bed. It was best she left him, he would find his way, the armory as the stables were his domain and in time he would forget her.

* * *

_Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice.  
_She sat on a bench alone. Liam would be here by now, comforting her, telling her it would be alright. She never needed his comfort so much until. She always found his presence pestering and was annoyed how much devotion he had for her. _Now I would give everything to have him back._

I am not your puppet -his eyes had said when she last saw him. They meant to make a statement but all Bella could see was irrationality. She was not a sentimental creature like Liam, she did not like to be bowed to, loved, it was all very foreign to her.

He was just a body to warm my bed -she tried telling herself. "My Lady?" She looked up to see the Duke of Bavaria. "May I keep you company, it is very cold tonight."

She nodded but did not look at him. "May I ask what you are doing here by yourself?"

Silence.

He chuckled. "You know, I am not very good at English, I had to practice an entire week without sleep-" She cut him off.

"Nobody survives a week without sleep." She said, her voice cutting like a knife yet he remained smiling like an idiot. "I guess My Lady I am the first one. I have heard tales about your beauty, your reputation precedes you though they are not enough when compared to being face to face with your beauty."

She groaned. Could he be more annoying? Even Liam was not this annoying.

"My Lady?" He moved to her hand standing between them, she pulled away and turned to face him.

"Listen to me well My Lord, Your Grace, whatever it is that you are, Duke, Count Palatine, Elector I do not care. Stay away from me and go back to your dirty little castle in Bavaria, agreed?"

"My Lady if I have offended you I ask you to forgive me." He said following her as she left.

"Why are you here Your Grace? What you hope to achieve?"

"My Lady I hope that our two great nations are joined in eternal peace and what better than now on this celebration when Christ the Lord was born-"

She held her hand and he became silent.

"First you are a Protestant, not that I care but if I am not mistaken and I rarely am, you sir do not believe in Christmastide for you believe the Yule celebrations are nothing but pagan-"

"Well yes in essence but-"

"Hold on that I have not finished!" She hissed "To you England is nothing but a bung pagans, mindless sheep no better than the Catholic realms, well sir let me tell you something heathen pagans we may be but at least we got a nation that is strong and more united that on a little spot of a map Bavaria who I may remind you in not even part of Germany since there has been and never will be a Germany!"

"My Lady I-I" He was at a loss of what to say, everything about her was extraordinary, she had rejected all his gifts yet he was still enticed her. He loved the chase and Lady Isabella Tudor was unlike any woman he had ever had.

"Good day sir and never call on me again!" She slammed the door behind her, not waiting for his final goodbye.

He smirked, wily vixen, he was going to have her! No matter how long it took, he vowed, she would be his wife.

* * *

**1540**_  
_

_Lips made for kissing_, Mary thought, when she reached her new peak did she kiss more fiercely, biting his lower lip and when he reached his peak she clawed her nails into his skin tasting the blood of his lips, her fingers as he rolled from her.

"Edward" She rasped. She could sense something was wrong. "What is it love? You were not so enthusiast tonight."

He waved his hand dismissively. She would not have it. "Something is bothering you, I can see it. Tell me, please, do not make me go on my knees Edward because you know what happens."

He smirked. "You know I will do it" She threatened and he told her. "So? She is your daughter, of course she is going to keep resentments, it would not surprise me if she does. Edward love, she is just a child, children grow and in time she will learn to see you as her father."

"That is it Mary, I am her father and I cannot even relate to her. What does that say about me? About us?"

"_**Us? **_I seem to recall you were the one on your knees My Lord kissing my inner lips after you drove me and your child senseless with those kisses." He grinned at the memory. "You will do fine, you saw how she warmed up to her new brother. You just have to give her time."

"I wish I could love but every time I see her hiding behind your skirts it splits my heart in two."

"Then go talk to her." He raised an eyebrow, catching her meaning he moved to stand but Mary pulled him back.

"Not now my love, tonight she can wait. You are mine for this night." She claimed him again, chewing on his lips not letting him go until they were completely swollen.  
He licked his lips, he could taste part of her blood, she did not leave free, like a hungry wolf his teeth were sharp and his claws sharper. She trailed the small lines they left on her cheek. Never mind her father would come with a hundred companions to see that everything, from the Duke's courting of Bella was going according to plan.

"I could be your bed slave, stay here and fuck you all night." She gave a wicked grin. "Then why don't you?" She said in a hag's voice, stimulating his senses as she licked the blood from her lips and gave a hungry kiss.  
"You bitch, vixen, you must be a sorceress, bitch I will have you. You sick, hungry, lusty bitch."

"And you sick, savage, ravaging wolf." She shot back, biting him, getting lost in his arms.

When the baby started crying Mary got up. "No, I will get it."

"No, let me My Lord, before sunrise he is my son." She was already up, putting on her silk robe.

She tip toed, remaining close to the walls for balance, her legs were sore but not too sore to get to her babe. She worried when he heard her babe whimpering, she found the door open and Annie there holding a pillow.  
"Annie?"

"Mama." Said Anne startled. "I only meant to hold him, prop his back against his pillow but he would not stop crying-"

"So you wanted to suffocate him child?" Her mother questioned her harshly. "You are staying with your Aunt Maggie, no buts and if you do not like her company maybe I can find you a place amongst the Queen once she comes." She made sure her baby was breathing, but he was whimpering but he seemed so weak. "Do not stress your brother so Anne, you could have killed him." She questioned her again. "Did you mean to suffocate him with that pillow?"

No, was her first thought but her mother's strong voice made cowed her. "Answer me girl." She said then soothingly rocking her boy and talking to him, whispering him kind of words of love to his ears. His skin had reddened terribly, she was almost sure it would have turned purple. She had to keep him from crying.

"Answer me" Mary said, her voice still sweet but her eyes cold as her husband's icy ones.

"Yes." Annie said "but only because you love him more than me and he and Meggie get all the attention. It was better when you and papa were married, when it was just us, the falcons."

"Annie sweetheart" She said putting the baby down. God, why did I not see it? Her daughter needed help, real spiritual help and Mary had been too blinded by lust and love to see it. She knelt to her eye level and passed her hand through her dark hair. "I am so sorry that I was not there for you and Artie, I realize that I should have been a better mother and a better wife, but the past is in the past sweetie and we must focus on the present. You cannot hold a grudge against your siblings, they are of your blood too."

She looked to the cradle. "I think I can love him."

Mary smiled, happy to hear those words then her omission of her sister dawned on her. "And Meggie? What about Meggie? Do you not love her too?" Annie shook her head. "She is your sister Annie, your only sister, you should be there for her, she looks up to you."

"But I do not want her mama. She has papa's name but she is not a Boleyn, she is not a falcon like me and Arthur. I hate her."

"No, you do not. You hate what happened to your papa and you hate me. Yes you do child, I can see it in your eyes but Annie, your sister is innocent."

"She is not, she scares me mama. You do not see how she stands there, just still like she was some statue, like she was a demon."  
"She is only two, you cannot blame her for being curious."

"But she is mama she is. She is a demon and she makes Arthur nervous too. Please send her away mama, please."

"Nobody is sending her away, the only who is getting sent away is you." She gasped and immediately clung to her mother. Edward Seymour and his brother came into view.  
"Get out" He hissed but Annie refused to move.

"Get out I said." Edward said, more deadly this time. Annie trembled and left the room.

* * *

Maggie welcomed Annie with open arms, she knew that the girl hated her sister with a passion but she tried to ameliorate the situation by avoiding the topic as much as possible. Her sister was too blind to see the monster she had raised. Like her namesake she cared about no one but herself.

"Hello Annie, I want you to present your new cousin, Henry Howard, the second." She smiled at her newborn babe, unlike his father his hair was not golden but completely auburn but there were some streaks that were beginning to turn into gold though it was not Edmund who thank the good Lord and Mercy thought Maggie had survived and Meggie's. "Hello Annie."

"Hello cousin." She held out the boy's hands, Henry smiled and pretended to speak, moving his lips, his mother doing the talking for him. "Hello cousin, why so sad Anne?"

"Because I will never return home." She said earnestly, her gaze fell to the floor.

"Of course you will. Your mother still loves you, you know. She talked of you day and night when she was pregnant with you and Arthur. I remember she used to talk how anxious she was to have a daughter to love and to hold. You were the best thing that ever happened to her."

"But she loves Meggie more. I do not like Meggie Aunt, she is evil, I know she is if you only saw how she stares at me."

"Shh, shhh, child she is only an innocent child. Your mother loves you both but between you and me, you are the one she loves best because you remind her so much of your father."

"More than Arthur?"

"More than your brother" Maggie nodded, giving her son to his nurse and embracing her niece.

"I wish things could go back to the way things were when Aunt Anne was Queen and grandfather visited me, he said I was his little falcon." She sniffed, she wished Meggie was never born! Stupid child, she destroyed everything she touched. She was just like her father, ruining everything, never wanting to share. She hated her! She hated her with a passion, her heart would blacken every time she saw her, staring at her like she was some sick freak of nature –but she is a sick freak of nature. She was an abomination. For the nine months that she gestated in her mother's womb she had fed off her, and her father had used her to erase the memory of her dead husband from her mother.

"I only want my father to be back!" She cried burying her head in her Aunt Margaret's chest. She would give anything to to bring him back, to smite the Seymours and throw them into hell where they belonged! "I hate all of them, Lord Hertford, Sir Thomas Seymour, Lady Cromwell, Thomas Cromwell, if I could I would kill them, kill them all!" _Starting with Meggie._

"Annie." Maggie said, her voice turning roughly for the first time. "Your mother loves you and there is nothing she would not do for you, if she could go back to hell to bring your father she would Annie but you must accept what happened. Your father is dead and nothing can bring him back, you have a new father now-"

"He will never be my father! I do not want a new father, I want my father, my papa, my Aunt!"

Maggie sighed, the girl was trying her patience, she smiled but inwardly but felt like slapping the girl. "Why don't you go outside for a minute? Play with your uncle, hmm?"

"But I want to be here with you, you are the only who understands me Aunt! I wish you were my mama" She said, while her Aunt smiled, her smile always bringing her happiness yet it could do nothing to bring her from the darkness she was submerging herself in.

She kissed her forehead. "I promise I will see you for supper, go play outside with your uncle alright?"

"You will be back." It was not a question, she was used to ordering people around, it was what she learned from her Aunt and namesake.

"Yes" She nodded eager, watching her niece leave. She would be the ruin of the Seymour family, she could feel it in her bones, if her sister did not keep a close watch on that girl, she would destroy everything she and her husband had built.

* * *

Mary labored these past three months. The new pregnancy had taken a toll on her, they had nearly lost Edmund when his cheeks turned red and his lungs, his little chest, purple but thank God, he survived.  
Now she was not sure she would.

She languished for seven days and seven nights in false labor until the right one came and she moaned, but not for pleasure anymore but to be released from this pain. Please God, I beg you, release me from this pain. "Ah" Her forehead was clenched in sweat. She begged for her sister to be with her. Nine long months and she still refused to give her hand in marriage to the Duke. He had languished long enough. Why did Bella not accept it? Her father was going to leave the German Princess soon, it was clear he did not want her, no one did. The only people who did were the good ones, the one who befriended her but they were women who like her, were nothing without their husband's influences.

"Ah!"

"Dear Gott! Gott Mitt Uns!" God Unite Us, the German Princess, Lady Anna of Cleves, sister to the Duke of Cleves and Queen of England in name only, said walking to the room, her hands brought to her mouth as she saw her daughter in law in a pool of blood. No different than her first Seymour child, but of course she did not know that. To everyone she was simply Lady Margaret, "Meggie", Boleyn, daughter of the late Viscount Rochford.

"Ah!" Mary screamed as another contraction came. The Queen clutched her hand whispering in her ear in German, though Mary could not understand a word, she thanked the woman for her presence. Everything God had given to her predecessors, beauty, exotic allure, ambition, intelligence, and grace, all in order, had not given to Anne of Cleves but nonetheless she was beautiful in her own way. "I will never forget this." Mary swore as she gave one final pushed, sitting up with little strength she had left.

"Itz coming!" The Queen said, everyone nodded. Bella gave a sigh of relief as she saw the head. "One more push, Your Majesty tell her to push, it is now or never. Mary push!"

Mary shook her head.

"Push" The Queen commanded, the only English word she got right today. She gave one mighty push, her final battle cry and the child slid from her legs.

"My baby." Mary said numbly falling back in her pillow, her skin was as pale, paler even than when she had given birth to Meggie. "My baby." She murmured, fighting to keep herself awake but when she could not she merely gave herself to Morpheus and drifted away.

* * *

Edward took the child in his arms. He did not swing him in his arms, hand him to His Majesty though he requested, even shook him or rocked him except when it was clear he did not want to sleep, like his wife he was too stubborn. He was borne perfectly healthy, a well bouncing, round and big baby. _Very big.  
_  
"Bigger than me." Charlie voiced, Edward turned away from him in annoyance. The aloof boy did not notice the shadow that passed through his uncle's face, he returned to his sister who stood, despite her young age, as watch along with the Queen, their Aunts, Lady Surrey and Margaret Dougals, for their Aunt Mary.

"Is she going to be fine?" Charlie said finally understanding why his uncle was so quiet.

"Perhaps" Kate said silently squeezing her brother's hand. He had lost great weight, he was no longer the fat little lord everyone made fun of and the older women were too fond of and gave him treats against his mother's advice. He was now a nine year old who began to notice girls and the girls began to notice him back.

* * *

He gently caressed his cheek. His Majesty remarked how healthy he was, and his perfect size. His wife had not woken up. In these days Bella realized how alone she felt. Philip was there to comfort her. Liam saw her and he meant to interrupt but seeing her so happy, he realized he could not and like any honest man in his position, he finally understood the meaning of Bella's words and stepped away.

"My Lord" He looked to a pale, black haired girl with dark eyes that reminded him so much of his stepdaughter. He flinched remembering what she had nearly done to his son. The girl walked timidly to him, always mindful not to meet his eyes. It was said his eyes were the most special feature, that he could destroy a single enemy with a stare.

"His Majesty has sent me to relieve you of your obligations, Your brother in law, Lord Surrey will go in your stead to the Privy Council session."

Edward narrowed his eyes at the girl. "When is this happening?" He was never informed they were having a meeting.

"Tomorrow My Lord but His Majesty stresses that you and … My Lady Hertford, should she wake return to Beaulieu."

"And why did he send you?" His voice cut like a knife. "Why did he not send his page? Why are you here?"

"His Majesty has appointed me the nurse of your child."

"And that is it?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Take him then." Edward said and handed her the babe. He was not even Christened and the King was already arranging for him servants. He should feel furious at the King but strangely he wasn't. It is what he would have done, as a practical man, in the King's position.

He wondered what the meeting was about, but as he saw the Duke of Bavaria and his sister in law, Lady Isabella Tudor happily chatting, and clasping hands he figured they had finally decided to end their courting.

He felt happy for them and wished them the best and that Lady Isabella would bring him many sons, _healthy_ sons –he thought with some sadness, and that she would be alive to share his triumphs.

He sat on a bench and did not notice the figure looming beneath. "Is Lady Mother going to be alright?"

"What?" He said coming from his thoughts, picking the little girl and sitting her on his lap. "Is Lady Mother going to be alright?" She asked again.

He thought of a lie but he decided against it. She did not seem the type of person besides, who would swallow a lie no matter it would bring her hope. "Perhaps. I do not know. It is in God's hands."

He ran his fingers through her hair which had turned more golden. "You remind me a lot of your Aunt- I mean my sister, the late Queen and your papa Thomas."

"Where they ugly as children too?"

"No, what would make you say that?"

"Because I am ugly."

"You are not ugly."

"Yes I am. Everyone says so, my sister says I am ugly and that mother only had me because you needed an excuse to marry her, without a need for a guardian she would never have met you."

"And you believe that lying backstabber?"

"She is my sister." She said, did he expect her to believe him over her sister?

"No she is not" He said harshly, but seeing her confusion he rephrased. "What I meant to say was," He paused. God why was this so difficult? "She is your sister but she is also a backstabber and blood does not make up for all she puts you through. She is a backstabber and only seeks to hurt you." He said plainly.

"Never let anyone hurt you, you understand? You are a Tudor and she is only a Boleyn, she knows nothing but to bark orders and be plain spoken."

"Everyone calls her brave and beautiful."

"Everyone else are slow, dense, simple minded. Remember your grandfather's words"

"Always strong."

Edward nodded and kissed her forehead. "Exactly you are a Tudor first and foremost and" _a Seymour _-he wanted to say. "your mother's child, you have more worth than your sister."

"Thank you" She said swinging her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. "Father" For the minimal second there was a hint of emotion in her eyes but it disappeared as soon as her uncle came into to view to put her to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, everyone's who's put this on their alerts and favorited this story. I really appreciate it and last but not least to my awesome Beta Reader who's helped get back into the game and keep me in it.**  
** Thanks for all your support.  
**

**For those wondering, the real "Duke of Bavaria" was Albert IV and as for Philip Wittelsbach title, it is never clear. He was for certain Count Palatine and he did have trouble keeping up expenses and great gambling debts, like Mary he was a gambler though not as careful. He came before Anne of Cleves in December 1539 to pay respects to Mary Tudor and gave her a jeweled cross and historically he could not speak any English so they had to speak in Latin (so another factor I tweaked;)). As for the sources I used: Linda Porter's _"The Myth of Bloody Mary"_; Hilda F.M. Prescott's _"Mary Tudor";_ and last but not least Carolly Erickson's _"Bloody Mary"._  
**

**R/R  
**


	24. Safe And Sound

**Safe And Sound**

**~o~**

"_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window_  
_Darling, everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold onto this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone_  
_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound..."_

**~"Safe And Sound" by Taylor Swift**

* * *

"_You see, it's the slow knife that takes it time, the knife that waits years without forgetting that slips quietly in between the bones and cuts deepest."_

**~ "Talia al Ghul" in The Dark Knight Rises (2012)**

* * *

**1540**

Maggie was excited to see Mary had awakened. "How long was I asleep?"

"Four weeks. You missed a lot sister, you will be very angry to know we have, or could have, it all depends if father is stupid enough to make the same mistake twice, another Howard Queen."

"What?" Mary sat up at once. She winced, but she did not seem to mind. "How can he do this to Queen Anne? She is a good woman."

"Is she? She is said to have accepted." Maggie said with one of her enigmatic smiles.

"Why? She looked so happy as Queen."

"You did not see very well sister, pregnancy really took most of your senses, if you had been able to _see _you would have noticed she was miserable from the start. I am grateful she took the settlement, it was for the best."

"Poor sister."

"Who? Me?"

"No, Bella. The Duke must be heartbroken, he was very serious about marrying Bella." If only Bella had taken him, she thought. But ugh, her sister was too stubborn.

"Say all you want. Bella would not have had him, not for a million ducats, not for ten but …" Maggie let her voice linger enough to catch her attention. "She would have in her worst moment."

Mary tilted her head, sudden recognition of her words made her scream in joy. "You mean she accepted?"

"Better. When father decided it was over, he said he would not have the Duke anymore but you know our sister, she always knows what the walls speaks so she did the next big thing."

"No!"

Maggie nodded excitedly. "She did not! Oh dear Lord in heaven." Mary crossed herself. Not this again. "What did father say?"

"You can imagine, she banished them from court, she said she was going to go to Germany but father insisted they stay and he even proposed to His Grace that should he decide, he could go back but without a wife for they were not married but …"

"What? What? Tell me, it can't be any worse than what she has done already!" Sometimes she wondered if she and Bella were really sisters.

Oh we are sisters alright, she said to herself, but Bella has too much of that York hot blood in her.

"She had the sheets from the consummation drawn up and brought to father before everyone to see."

"Dear God!" Mary swore furiously. "How dare she? This is not a game Maggie and you should not be laughing like that. You realize he could have her head if he wants to. Look what happened to Anne Boleyn."

"Yes but Anne was not his true wife after all was she?" Mary shifted uncomfortable at her words. All these politics was driving her crazy. "Besides he has the German alliance and Cromwell got to keep his head after the Queen, I beg your pardon, My Lady Anna of Cleves, the King's sister-"

"What?"

"Yes I will speak about that later" She waved her hand dismissively. "The Lady Anna's cousin came forward with her brother, yes if you are wondering he is still here and send his greatest congratulations to His Majesty and presented him with many gifts and thanked Cromwell for having arranged the best of matches and that the League, no matter what course His Majesty takes, shall never forget this."

"Oh God. That …" Bitch, she could not think of a better word to refer to her sister. "She thought all this very good."

"It was her plan from the start but I dare say she received a little bit of help here and there from a mysterious benefactor." Maggie said with her cryptic smile bringing the golden cup, that was part of the Duke of Cleves' gifts to their sister, to Mary's lips.

"That …."

"Shhh … Drink, Bella would not like to see you in this humor, she would leave you in worse condition than your son."

She did not pay attention to the last part of her sentence. "She is here?"

"Of course! You think father would let her go so easily after such gifts? There, there drink more. You need to get your strength back."

"Thank you." Mary said, smiling to her sister, drinking until the cup was empty. "God, I needed that. What was in it? It tastes very good."

"Ah, it is a new vintage."

"Cannot be wine, it was too sweet and not ale, it was not strong or sour."

Maggie shook her head. "It is fruit juice, one of Lady Anna's favorites, brought to her by her brother. You should have seen him sister, he was very angry when he saw his sister but there was your husband, he shined like the light of the sun. He refused to leave her side and when he recognized everything they had gotten despite her annulled marriage, there was a smile on his face. Looked scary if you ask me."

They laughed, she could imagine. The Germans were not known best for their smiles albeit the Duke of Barvaria she had to admit was a very handsome fellow.

"How is Bella taking all of this? I do not imagine she is too happy. She can never be happy if there is not a fight of her own brewing."

Maggie nodded, chuckling. "That is true but she was actually happy that it is all over, and wait until she hears of you and your son. Your husband has been most doting of him, everyone is. The King considers him now an equal to Charlie and our brother."

For the first time the weight of her sister's words registered and she realized she was the proud of another son, another heir. "A son." She whispered. Edward would have been delighted, but poor Edward she could scarcely imagine him so after Maggie had told her how he stood vigil for her day and night and for their son.

"Where is he?"

"Calm down, try not to stand, you are still very weak. He is fine, he is in the Royal Nursery. I must saw it will be hard to get past father, he loves gazing at him, says he reminds him a lot of our brother Edward, when he was born."

"I would think so. So he is a Seymour then, through and through?" Mary asked with a small grin of triumph.

"He is but unlike his siblings, he has your eyes. He could be our brother's twin."

"What did Edward decided to call him?"

Maggie snorted. "What Maggie, tell me! Not Henry? It is not Henry is it? We have enough of those!" She complained, she swore if her husband named one of their own Henry or something half of the population was named she would kill him!

"No, none of that" Maggie said finding it hard to beat laughter. "He wanted too though" Mary rolled her eyes. "But after I told him nobody would be named Henry after my husband, and our first son he thought twice. It is something more elegant."

"What then? Come on, tell me!"

"Edward, Edward Seymour the second, three Edwards!"

"Oh dear Jesus, after he said he would not want another Edward, now all of the sudden he names our second son Edward!" What was that man thinking? "Did he at least get a Catholic Baptizing?"

"You worry too much about those."

"Well did he? I need to know!"

Maggie sighed, "Yes he did just like the rest of your children. It was your husband's wish." Mary sighed in relief. She rubbed her sister's shoulder. "He really thought you were going to die, he wanted to make things up before … if you did."

"Well I am here now and I think I will stay for many years more."

"Amen." Maggie toasted for that and both women laughed madly after that.

* * *

When she came into her sister's room she greeted her with an open smile and a crushing hug Mary had to beg her to release her from, for she was still very weak.

"Oh sorry, marriage makes me terribly clumsy. Especially since …"

She let her eyes travel to her midsection.

"No" Mary stated. "You cannot be with child, it is too soon."

"Perhaps" She said with a wicked gleam in her eyes, the curves of her lip curving into a seductive smile. The same she gave to her betrothed before he came to her bed and became her husband, officially.

"You are going to go to hell Bella, you cannot keep playing these games of cat and mouse with any man you find."

Bella glared at Mary. Who was she to say such things to her? She had played enough with Seymour and no one said anything to her! Mary's expression softened and she looked away, she was used to Bella's tantrums but she was not used to her attitude. Why did she always have to resort to that? Why could she not be more like her, or Margaret or even like their younger sister Elizabeth? There was a girl who like Maggie thought before she acted.

But Bella did think, she just did not want everyone to know what were her real motivations so she left clues here and there with every action she took, every word she spoke contradicting the last. It made Mary crazy. She was not a player like Bella, she preferred a quiet life over one of intrigue, murder and politics which was the one that Bella loved and lived for.

Just then Edward came. "There you are. I had been told you had woken up, but I guess they lied when they said you looked pale, the color has returned to your cheeks sweetheart." He said, avoiding to call her by the other name he often thought her of when he was riding her. He brought Meggie, Annie and Arthur with him, all the children that were old enough to walk.

Mary was surprised by the change. All her children together in one room and on top of it all he was with them and holding Annie's hand. She looked closely at her oldest daughter, beckoning her to come. She was growing more beautiful each day, she had that exotic allure of her namesake but none of the qualities which had made her so dreadful to her sisters.

"Come child." She then motioned to Meggie. She was followed by Arthur who hopped on their mother's bed. "Look at you, you look so big. You make for a finer Earl, just like your father." She said with an air of sadness as she thought of George. There was also a moment of sadness in Athur's voice when he thought of him and his grandfather –what he would give to have them both back.

"Thank you mother, papa told me how I always looked like you when I smiled. He said it always brightened your day." Mary smiled at her oldest child and then went to her darling sweetheart, Annie.

Good gracious how she had grown too, and she was no longer the spoiled and paranoid girl she remembered, she seemed more calm and reserved, she had certainly matured these past months with her Aunt.

"Look at you Annie, you look very beautiful, come let me kiss you. I have missed you so much." She told the twins and held them for the longest time until she noticed Meggie was below, looking curiously at her mother.

"Mary" Edward pointed towards Meggie.

Mary motioned for her to sit, Meggie did so timidly putting down her doll. _It is still ugly,_ Annie thought, _like her._

"Come here sweeting" She brought Meggie to her chest, out of all her children she was the one she felt the need to protect the most. She was so gentle, so fragile and beautiful and she was turning out more and more like Edward every day. She brushed her fine golden auburn curls away from her face. Poor child, she felt guilty she had not been there for her. Whoever had dressed her had not done a fine job with her hair.

_It does not matter, I am here now and I will always be here for you._

"You have gotten lighter sweetheart." _Is she eating well?_ Seeing the worry in her mother's eyes Meggie gave her an open smile and kissed her nose.

"I missed you." She said snuggling against her, her mother wrapped her arms around her and did not let her go. Annie watched with envy as her mother whispered all kinds of loving things to that bastard.

"Children." Edward said. "It is time you leave your mother. Lord Wiltshire please escort your sisters back to their respective chambers."

They nodded and left but not before Meggie embraced her mother again and kissed her multiple times to make sure she was alive and not a dream.

"She is your daughter."

"Nay love I should she is yours, hungry for your bosom, I almost envied her myself."

"You animal."

"But your animal." He said with a wicked grin gazing her in desire. "I could ravage all night, I want to fuck you know, day and night, just you and me an entire week."

"Is that even possible."

"No but I'd be happy trying, I want to be your bed slave Mary."

"You should be careful My Lord I am not the young lady I was!"

"No you still are, you are much finer now, I never fucked recently given birth to woman before."

"And pray you don't. We are under the sight of the Lord."

"Then tell the Lord to guard his eyes for sinners, today you are all mine."

"Fiend you will be sent for hell for this."

"Then so be it" He parted her hips and began to work his way from her legs to her sheath.

"Ah Edward, stop it. Edward … Ah!" Her back arched feeling the movements and penetrations of his tongue. "Please do not stop."

"Lusty bitch." He teased deepening into her until he reached her sensitive area.

"Ah yes!" She screamed, clutching the bed sheets.

Dear Lord. She wrapped her legs around his back, she wanted more! She begged until she got his response and came up and began thrusting himself fiercely on her. She closed her eyes, her head thrown back, drowning her moans in his lips, chewing on them as he gave a powerful thrust. Every touch, every sound intoxicating.

"Edward."

* * *

"Meggie, Meggie." She put her mouth over Meggie's mouth. "Shh, shh, I want to give you a present sister." She said, winking and led her into outside where she held on to her older sister as they went further into the woods.

"Why have we come here?" Meggie asked as they stepped down. She felt a strong sense of déjà vu, like these words had been uttered before but she could not pin point where and when.

"I mean to give you a present come"

"No" She said with the same firm tone as her father. "Not until you tell me why have we come here?"

Annie ignored her and grabbed her hand and led her father away down the river. "Here we are" She said and pushed her into the river.

"Help, help" Meggie screamed, she did not know how to swim even though she had seen mother and father do many times without their clothes. "Annie, help me ... help me sister." Meggie held her hands out desperately to Annie but she did not take them.

"I am going to be so sad when our brothers Artie, Edmund and Edward and the new baby mama likely will have in her tummy find out they are a sister short."

"Annie! Please!" She could feel the water reach to her neck. Annie smiled and hopped on her pony. This would be the best Christmas ever, the King would soon marry her cousin Kitty, it was evident that he had intentions to marry her ever since she was the former Queen's lady in waiting. It was one of the reason she had divorced that ugly cow. She, Bessie, and Artie would go back to being the King's favorites.

"Mummy!" Meggie screamed for the first time, letting her fears take possession of her, she could feel her lungs being filled with water. Is this how drowning felt?

Meggie stopped fighting. In an instant she could see her mother, her father, her real father cuddling her tiny body trying to breathe life into her.

"I am sorry" She whispered to them in her mind_, I am sorry for not being stronger_. And she slipped into unconsciousness.

Unfortunately for Annie she did not notice she was being followed by Edward Seymour's slithery brother, Thomas and her Aunt Maggie.

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of her Aunt's voice, it was so brief but her voice strong and angelic as ever was enough to will her into life. She took a deep breath, and fought to keep herself from drowning. She kicked fiercely against the rising tide. Maggie pushed Thomas Seymour aside. How did she know where to find her? Thomas had no idea but he was suddenly intrigued by her younger sister in law who was always one step ahead of the rest.

And she was, for that she had survived all these years using her silence and her mind as the perfect tools to overthrow her enemies.

"Hold on Meggie" She dumped her arms to the water and with amazing strength pulled her in.

* * *

Edward lay on top of his lover, his wife, his muse groaning and sweating with pleasure. Beneath him Mary moaned softly, shifting her hips suggestively as her ardor grew, she felt her release coming.

Annie's eyes were burning with hatred when she had decided to dump her sister into the river, she had not meant to drown her but now as she thought on all the harm this man and his family had caused -she did not have a father and her grandfather was dead. Artie and she were hated by His Majesty for the sole reason they reminded him of their Aunt, and on top of it all they were forced to look after a bastard that was not even their own sister!

She deserves it, Annie smiled. He might have won mama over but after Meggie was gone who would be there to comfort their mother but her and Artie? The only ones who'd always been there for their mother when everyone else deserted her after her Aunt's fall.

She left the room silently, they did not even notice she was there even when Edward felt like releasing into Mary did they feel a presence looming in the room, but it was not her.

"Thomas? Christ! What are you doing here?" He roared.

This was not a time to explain himself to Edward, he'd been jealous of him all his life, when Jane was Queen it was him who rose the highest and when Anne lived he loved taking his pleasures with her as long as it hurt Edward but he soon discovered that his brother was made out of ice and the only person who was strong enough to melt through his icy core was Mary Tudor.

When his niece was born something in Thomas changed and he saw himself in the little girl. Not in the way he and Sir Francis saw themselves in Anne's stillborn bastards but there was something genuine in his niece that made him recognize that look when she was sad, when she was happy.

He stepped aside to let Maggie come in.

Mary gasped, in her arms was a shivering Meggie with a towel wrapped around her.

"Annie." She whispered before closing her eyes. Mary did not need to hear anymore, she lost consciousness as well.  
Edward put on a silk robe and walked to his unconscious daughter. Thomas' gaze shifted to his fallen wife, Edward was the luckiest man alive, the third most powerful after the King and his brother in law, the Duke of Bavaria. He could have been King if he wished, but Edward kept his promise to always be loyal to his wife and her family.

Thomas did not understand such things but he looked to his niece in her Aunt's arms and softly took her.  
Edward's thumb caressed his daughter's face, she shifted uncomfortably. "Take her to her chambers." He said. A knot formed in his throat. "Send Anne in."

Her name was ironically Anne, he had one Anne who had been the thorn in his sister's spine and another one in his. It seemed pre-destined that his life would be plagued by the Annes of this world.

Thomas nodded and cradled his niece and took her to her rooms where Annie was, her face visibly pale at the sight of her half-sister.

"Meggie. Meggie!" She said more controlled. "You are here!" She ran to her sister who shuddered "You are fine! I was so worried for you."

"Stop!" Meggie cried and Thomas looked at her surprised to get an emotion from her, she had always been solid as a rock never letting anyone in. Now she was crying and shaking with fear at the nearness of her sister, Thomas sighed with great relief and wrapped his arms around his niece, it relieved him to know that she was not going to grow cold like Edward. Out of all this tragedy, at least something good came.

Meggie clung to her uncle and stained his doublet with her tears. "I am so sorry, I should have listened to you uncle Thomas, I should never have gone outside."

"You did good, it is what I would have done." Thomas said as he pulled apart looking straight into her navy blue eyes, people could say what they wanted of her, he considered her eyes looked more like his than Ned's and he found today a deeper understanding of which he had not felt since he was a child and his parents' marriage was still a happy one.  
"Did I ever tell you the story about when me and Ned went hunting for boar and I was the only one of our trio who caught it? Father was so proud of me and your grandfather the King came the next day and we went hunting again, he caught the boar this time, but it was not as big as mine. And you know how did I kill it?"

Meggie shivered pulling the covers closer to her body. Thomas ordered the ladies to put an extra log into the fire place to warm the room. "Can you keep a little secret?"

Meggie arched her eyebrows, "I might for the right price."

Thomas laughed and leaned to whisper in her ear "I ventured into the dark forest, when my father told me not to, I was the only one who did, your fa- ... your stepfather told me not to and he calls me an idiot still now for doing so" Meggie laughed along with Thomas. "But I disobeyed them and got me the largest prize they ever set their eyes on." He took his handkerchief and wiped the tears from her eyes.

He thanked that her Aunt had come to take the black crow from the room to Ned. He would have paid to see what Ned did to her, _no doubt he will spank her and be done with it, it is what I would do,_but he was happy for once not to be part of the action.

"So when you hear your siblings tease you because you disobey mama or papa, don't be afraid to show them how brave you are. You were very brave today you know that?"

Meggie shook her head.

"You were braver than your uncle at your age and your grandfathers and certainly more brave than your Aunt Bella" He said. She heard the stories of what her Aunt Bella had done, and every month her mother would send her to stay with her Aunt for fear of a fight between her and Annie, she would stand in the shadows and admire her Aunt until she would pull her and challenge her into a game of hide and seek, chase, tag and sometimes she would challenge her into a race the way she had always wanted to do with her mother. Three weeks since her marriage to the Duke of Bavaria and Coult Palatine, she had taken her on her knee and with her husband told her how much she was of value to them, to the whole family.

_"Why me Aunt Bella? Why not teach my sister, Annie instead or my brother the Lord Wiltshire?" She had asked, her brother had gained higher standing since their grandfather died and he had inherited his titles as Earl of Wiltshire, Ormonde and also his already existing title he inherited from their father's death, Viscount of Rochford._

_Aunt Bella smiled at the child, how she reminded her of Mary, but oh she had to have that cold look like her father's. She guessed the apple did not fall too far from the tree 'Look at me Meggie, your Aunt Maggie has a talent, did you know she is responsible for your mother's marriage as for my marriage and your new parents' marriage?' Meggie shook her head, she was surprised to hear that. But she guessed it came with silence, her stepfather was not quick to jump at words or verbal attacks unless it was necessary and she had always sensed something disturbing yet fascinating in her young Aunt who was considered the beauty and life of the Tudor court._

_"Your Aunt against what everyone thinks, is a good actress and she uses her silence as a shield and her intelligence, my child, I can tell you it can strike a person like this" she snapped her fingers and Meggie began to hear more intently._

Thomas kissed her forehead bringing her from her memories.

She continued sniffing until she heard her uncle say "You are certainly your father's child" Too late he realized what he'd spoke and apologized but she shook her head and said giggling. "You do not have to apologize uncle, I always knew I did not have dark blue eyes and golden red hair being a Boleyn." and kissed him in the cheek.

Thomas laughed, he loved this child and hugged her tightly.

* * *

In the other room, Ned dragged his stepdaughter through the wet floor that had been a consequence of his brother, his sister in law and his near drowned daughter's interruption.

"Ah! Mama! Mama! I want my mama! MAMA!"

Ned grabbed her by the shoulders and dump her in the bed. He was completely dressed now and had a golden chain like it was customary of the rest of the Court's gentlemen.

He took his golden chain and began weighing it on his hands. It would do. Annie curled into a ball and moved closer to her sleeping mother. She tried waking her and beat her fists in her arm. "Mama please"

Meggie and her full siblings could always wake her, surely she could too who was with Arthur her first child.  
"Mommy." Mary stirred and turned her back on Anne.

"She can't hear you Anne. I ordered Bella's lady and your mother's cousin, Lady Clifford to give her a sleeping drought, it will knock you out for a day."

"No!" Annie cried. "You drugged my mother, you killed my father! Why? Why do you hate us so much? Why did you kill my father?"

Ned smirked, and looked hatefully at the child. "You think I would not notice it was you? I will hurt you for this, the day will come when God racks you for what you've done, you will be punished daily and severely by him but until that day comes I shall exact my own."

Annie trembled and hugged her legs to her chest. She had escaped to a corner in the room, watching the dangerous man's figure getting closer.

"I remember there used to be a snake in my chambers, she was pretty to the sight, her name was Anne, she was satisfying to touch but I eventually got bored of having her poison between my legs and she got bored, you see wolves and snakes don't go along my father said. And that is why he could not get along with my mother because my mother was a greater beast than he was. My brother turned out just like my father but I turned like my mother, I was born a wolf, and you know what wolves do when one of their own pups are attacked?"

Annie tried freeing herself but Edward held her back.

"I will give you a hint." Edward said raising his golden chain. "Same thing I do with the snakes in my garden."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, everyone who's read, favorited and put this fic on their alerts and to my great Beta Reader Mimi Dubois.**

**R/R**


	25. The Coming Storm

**The Coming Storm  
**

**~o~**

_"How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try turn the tables_

_I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase_  
_Lately there's been too much of this_  
_But don't think it's too late_

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as_  
_You know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow_  
_I'm gonna make it all right but not right now_  
_I know you're wondering when_  
_(You're the only one who knows that)_  
_Someday, somehow_  
_I'm gonna make it all right but not right now_  
_I know you're wondering when_

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway_  
_That we could end up saying_  
_Things we've always needed to say_  
_So we could end up staying_  
_Now the story's played out like this_  
_Just like a paperback novel_  
_**Let's rewrite an ending that fits**_  
_Instead of a Hollywood horror_

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as_  
_You know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow_  
_I'm gonna make it all right but not right now_  
_I know you're wondering when_  
_(You're the only one who knows that)_  
_Someday, somehow_  
_I'm gonna make it all right but not right now_  
_I know you're wondering when_  
_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_How the hell did we wind up like this?_  
_Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed?_  
_And try to turn the tables_  
_Now the story's played out like this_  
_Just like a paperback novel_  
_Let's rewrite an ending that fits_  
_Instead of a Hollywood horror_

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as_  
_You know that someday I will..._

_Someday, somehow_  
_I'm gonna make it all right but not right now_  
_I know you're wondering when_  
_(You're the only one who knows that)_  
_Someday, somehow_  
_I'm gonna make it all right but not right now_  
_I know you're wondering when_  
_(You're the only one who knows that)_  
_I know you're wondering when_  
_(You're the only one who knows that)_  
_I know you're wondering when"_

**~"Someday" by Nickleback**

* * *

_"You think this can last? There's a storm coming, Mr. Wayne. You and your friends better batten down the hatches, because when it hits, you're all gonna wonder how you ever thought you could live so large and leave so little for the rest of us."_

**~"Selina Kyle" (a.k.a. Catwoman) in The Dark Knight Rises (2012)**

* * *

**December 1540**

Annie's screams were drowned by Mary's snores. She had felt something prick at her shoulders earlier, but lost in the sweet land of Morpheus where she saw Ned and their children along with a happy Arthur and Annie play, she didn't bother to wake up.

* * *

Annie sobbed. She buried her head in her pillow. "Annie?" She looked up and saw_ her_.

"Go away" She spat. "This is all your fault!" She pointed to her bruised face. Her bottom also hurt. She could barely stand up.

"I said go away! Go away! Go away! Just go away! I hate you, I hate you, you killed my father and took my mother to bed your father!" Meggie came to her sister's aid. She pulled away and pulled a sharp object from her drawer, Meggie noticed it was her brother's dagger their father had given him as a present last Christmas. "I swear I will use it, I swear ..." Her voice broke. "Just go away!"

"No you won't" she said with an air of boldness Annie did not recognize before. It could not have come from her father, he was never this bold, the Earl was always be careful what and with whom he spoke. This had to come from somewhere -someone- else. She looked at her and their faces met, and she realized this was not the Seymour bastard, the Seymour mongrel pup she'd been taught to hate but her sister. Her real sister.

She looked at her with the eyes of her mother -their mother. Our mother, she said to herself and she lowered the dagger and embraced her sister. "I am so sorry. I will never hurt you again."

Meggie did not know what to say but Annie noticed she was crying to and was saying incoherent things, when she shook her and asked her what was saying, she only said: "At least you had a father, I have no one." And it made her heart ache more.

"Of course you do," she said but Meggie shook her head. Annie gripped her shoulders tighter. "Meggie ... sister, look at me. You do have a father." She took out her handkerchief and began wiping her sister's tears.

"You have my father." Meggie nodded. She always wondered, she thought aloud. "What?" Annie asked.

"What life would be if I never came-"

"Don't say that!" Annie said and she fell silent at once. "Don't cry, mama would not love you to cry. I blamed you all these years for her fall, for falling in love with your sire but the real person I had to blame was him. He created you but he never loved you just as he never loved me. Don't cry." She embraced her sister but then Meggie pulled apart, she was still scared what Annie could do to her and Annie could not blame her. If she was Meggie though, she would never forgive herself, she would reek vengeance on anyone who tried to do her or her family harm, but Meggie was not her. There was not a malicious bone in her body.

"What was he like? Your father?"

Annie smiled, remembering the times when he would swing her with full force and her mother would reprimand him. She was always scared for her and Arthur. They had all been very happy.

"He sounds like he was a good man."

"You would have liked him, he would never held a grudge against you. As long as you admitted he was the best swinger." She said and Meggie joined her in her laughter.

* * *

"How could you do that to my little girl?" Mary screeched. "She is only six you monster, you animal!" She slapped him. "She is the only thing I have to remember of George and you took her away from me!"

"Be still Mary she is not dead!"

"She might as well be after what you did to her. You savage! She is just a little girl!" She flung everything she could find at him.

"Calm yourself! She is not a little girl, she nearly killed our daughter, MY daughter!"

"She is also my daughter." She said silently when they were inches apart. His eyes trailed down her bodice with a sudden stirring in his loins. She slapped him and was about to again when he imprisoned her. "Let me go" He sucked on the delicare of her neck.

"Never, I will do what it takes so that you and me are safe, I will fight for you until you and I are the last fucking people in this Earth, you understand? I would even go to war for you?" She tensed, inhaling deeply as he felt his hands fondle her breasts.

"Please ... Edward" He did not hear anymore after his hand trailed underneath her skirts, pinching at her bottom. She moaned his name while he was inside of her, her pain forgotten.

"Oh Edward please don't leave me."

"No I will not, I will never leave you." He promised panting as his body gave its last tremor of desire passing through him as he thrust savagely in her, feeling his hot seed seep into her awaiting womb.

"Oh Edward I love you, I love you so much ..." She breathed feeling his lance, gorging on the feel of his hair in her fingers. "Ah, ah." Her body rhtyhmically moving, clawing on his back, tasting the blood from his lips, feeling him move, his seed sip inside her to the point she was shouting his name when-

"Meggie! Child what you are doing here?" Edward immediately rolled from her side and wrapped a sheet around his waist, going to his daughter but she moved away running to her chambers.

* * *

**1541**

"Your Majesty." Mary's visit was a surprise, the Queen stood and nodded to Lady Hertford, beckoning her to come forward.

Mary bowed before the Queen, next to her was her little jewel, Annie Boleyn who followed her mother in deep curtsy.

"Ah, splendid, so this is the beautiful little Boleyn we have been hearing much about. Come here child." Annie came fearfully to the Queen. The Queen took her in her arms and kissed her pale cheeks. She was very thin _and that bruise_, but then again her namesake was said to be very thin as well, still she would have to do something to remedy that.

She invited her stepdaughter to sit next to her and Annie.

Mary watched as Annie and the Queen happily interacted. Annie was mesmerized by her presence, all her past troubles forgotten. When they left he Queen she asked her mother if she could have one wish, and she said yes and Annie asked if she could have her siblings with her. Mary nodded yet she placed her with Arthur, far from Meggie as she still did not trust her and she did not want another discussion with Edward.

She was too tired of discussions, children often made her tired and weary these days and the little one was taking all her strength. It was as Annie had once said of Meggie, a leech feeding off her.

Mary left Annie with her cousin and returned to her chambers, she and Edward still had the same apartments but they no longer shared the same bedroom. She rubbed her stomach, the bulge was becoming more apparent. Maggie worried for her sister day and night, she and Bella mad sure that she had everything she needed but she felt the court life was no longer for her. She just wanted to go home and take all the children with her, including Meggie and her full siblings.

She left the first of February before her father had time to organize the celebrations for her and Meggie since they shared the same birthday.

* * *

Lady Surrey, Lady Douglas, the former Princess, Lady Elizabeth and the former Queen of England who was at the complete mercy of the new Queen of England, Lady Anne of Cleves, commonly known as the "King's Sister", bowed before their new liege's Consort, Katherine Howard.

Anne of Cleves felt as if time had stopped and she felt very insignificant standing before this woman whose figure held the illusion of radiating power. Elizabeth felt the same, yet the more practical side of her was telling her she could reap of the benefits of this new union. As the Queen's cousin, she would be amongst her first ladies and the Queen also intended it to be so. She felt she needed to unite the King's family, all of the King's family starting by her own cousin Elizabeth, then she would move on to her younger cousins she decided whom she heard so much about.

Looking down to the Lady Surrey and Lady Douglas, Katherine saw a mix of emotions. It was clear these women did not feel the same towards this new Queen and yet Lady Surrey showed her every bit of respect that she did not get from either of her sisters, especially that odious Lady Hertford who refused to pay any respects to her and even wrote to her an insulting letter where she called her 'My Lady' several times instead of Her Majesty as she should have had since she was the Queen and her new stepmother.

She pushed these unpleasant thoughts and bid the ladies to rise. She inquired to Elizabeth about her cousin, Anne Boleyn named after her infamous cousin. She could not stop thinking of the bruise on her cheek. A frown appeared on Elizabeth's face, it was not a subject she was particular fond of speaking especially when her cousin Margaret Douglas was here and she knew the woman to be a good friend of her older sisters. Maggie she could trust, she was different, bug Meg she was not so sure.

Kitty understood her cue and turned to more pleasant topics, fashion, clothes, jewels, shoes everything young women loved to fill their heads with these days.

Kitty asked Elizabeth once more, when they were in the vicinity of her sanctuary. "She is rather afraid Your Majesty, my sister has taken her and Arthur to Beaulieu. But she wants her sister, she really is repentant of what she did." No sooner did Elizabeth realize her mistake.

"What did she do?" Kitty asked intrigued.

She felt she could not lie to Kitty, part of her wanted to but her affections for her family ran deeper and took deep root in her and she decided to tell her the truth. All of it. By the time she was finished, Kitty's mouth stood agape.

_Well_, her mind started working,_ if I can't have the little cow to bow before my feet, at least I will teach her a lesson never to cross me again_. "What about your other cousins?"

"Lady Margaret Boleyn, Lords Edward and Edmund Seymour are with their grandmother Lady Margery Seymour in Wolf Hall. It was my sister's idea as well."

"But Lord Hertford remains at court?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

_Interesting._ She thanked her cousin and ordered the best wine to be brought, Elizabeth suspected, to toast for this new information.

* * *

Sir Thomas was surprised when he was approached by the Queen. A silly little thing he decided, but she had charm and she was not the only Howard who did. He discovered his sister in law's cousin constantly looking over to the Queen's brother, Charles Howard who had recently been knighted after her sister's ascension.

He was perplexed as for the nature of her visit but when she went straight to the point, as he believed she could not go anywhere else. Unlike her predecessors, she did not posses the acute mind for intrigue and treachery that made, especially the first two the major players while they were in the King's favor.

"I understand you started courting Lady Latimer, is that true?"

He nodded. He had been very discreet about his affair, in fact no one knew but Edward and he was always very discreet. There was leaking in his office, his first thought was Surrey's father, the Queen's uncle, the Duke of Norfolk.

"That is true Your Majesty, she is one of your ladies I believe and Lady Hertford has given me a fine dower from her mother's own jewels."

"I understand she was not allowed to keep them, Master Secretary Cromwell kept them all safely locked away is that not true?"

"That is true but after his salvation, Her Grace, the Duchess of Bavaria, Lady Isabella convinced him to give all of the Princess Dowager's possessions to her middle daughter."

"You love widow Latimer then Sir Thomas? Would you do anything to be with her?"

"Yes of course Your Majesty." God how much did he have to endure from this silly creature? It was no wonder why his niece always grew tired of being around silly airheads. He thanked God that Lady Surrey's children had not been born brainless.

"I mean to give you a present Sir Thomas since this has been such a pleasant conversation." Her lips twitched at the thought of that woman bursting through her door screaming, demanding to bring back her daughter, but the guilt disappeared as she thought how proud her uncle would be that she was finally learning. "I am well aware that you and your step-niece have a very close knit relationship and that your brother, Lord Hertford is a good guardian to _most_ of his stepchildren. However, there have been troubling rumors that he and the Countess have been having troubles. Perhaps it would be best if you were to take on of his responsibilities? Her mother would still be allowed to visit her child, granted she notified you and your future wife first."

Thomas did not know what to say. This was his chance to take Meggie and raised her like he always wanted yet if he took her now, Edward would never forgive him and he did not want to think what her mother would do.

He shook his head. "I am sorry Your Majesty, I thank you for your offer but I am afraid I cannot accept."

"Do not say no yet Sir Thomas, think it over. You will find it is better to have me as a friend than your brother." She said, her blue eyes twinkling as she turned her back and left.

* * *

He decided to make a hasty trip to Wolf Hall, arriving at night. He was greeted by his mother, who seemed not to age a day since he last saw her, she still had the commanding voice and figure he remembered from his childhood days.

"My son, such a pleasure to see you at last. Why have you not written? A son should keep his mother informed, you have been neglecting your responsibilities. Where is that pretty wife of yours by the way? The Tudor girl? Did she think herself too good to come and greet her new mother?"

Edward smirked, he missed his mother's twisted sense of humor and direct approach to things. "I am afraid not." He said coming into the parlor where he was greeted, most respectfully by their servants and his children. "Lady Hertford has not been feeling well and with the new pregnancy-" He started as he tried to make eye contact with his daughter but she looked away.

"Pregnant?" His mother interrupted. "Again? I cannot believe you would be so careless Edward, she barely survived childbirth."

"Mother please, not in front of" His eyes trailed to Meggie whose eyes were blazing with apprehension.

"Run along child" His mother told her. She obeyed, curtsying and leaving. His mother walked to the nurses who had his one year old son Edmund and baby Edward, and took the youngest from their hands.

"There, there little Edward. You are just as silent as your father, a Seymour does not cry little wolf."

"Really mother? Should it not be a Wentworth does not cry? You always said it was the Seymours whose minds were too slow and too quick tempered for their own good."

Margery sighed waving her hand dismissively. "My family's glory has collapsed in place of your father's" She said crisply but she added quickly before her son could complain "I am not complaining, he is your son, last name Seymour or not. He can learn when to be calm."

"You were always so natural with children." He said grinning, watching his son constantly shift his gaze from his mother to Edward. "He looks more like his cousin though, he has her eyes, his grandfather's eyes."

"But he has the rest of you." Margery said sternly "What is this with your wife? It has been more than a month since you saw each other, your daughter asks constantly for her papa and it is not you."

"I am well aware of that." _She loves Thomas._

He did not realize he said it aloud. "Oh Edward my darling boy, she does not love Thomas, she loves what he represents, the father you never are and do not turn your back on me!" Edward sighed and forced his eyes on his mother. "You have not been a father to that child, when she needs you, you are in her mother's chambers and I do not deny she is beautiful. I remember Queen Katherine from when she married both of her husbands, the King and his older brother, the Prince of Wales at the time. She was a very beautiful woman and I can see it in your eyes you've fallen for her spell."

"It is not just any spell. I love her."

"I know you do and so does she but you are both too stuborn You do not realize that by hurting yourselves you are also hurting that poor, innocent child. What has she done to you, hmm? If it was not for her conception Edward, you and her mother would have never been."

"I-It was different." He sat on the sette, he could not believe he was giving up his mental defenses so soon. "M-Mary was pregnant and she lost the child and ..."

"But you moved on, for that child's sake you did and you went on to have two beautiful sons and spend countless nights, or should I say, days together?" Edward grinned. She gave the child back to its nurse. She then sat next to him, placing her hand on top of his. "You love her then fight for her. Explain why you did what you did and also do something nice for the Boleyn girl."

"I want to but I cannot forget what Annie did."

"Yet you will." She said sternly "She is your daughter, blood related or not, you must accept all of Mary Tudor's children and explain to that child why was it wrong what she did and for God's sake do something for your daughter as well, she needs her father. I do not care what she or your brother say, you are her father. You are the one she should look up to. And besides, I think Thomas has done a terrible betrayal demanding me to bring her to him."

"So you know?"

"Of course, he wrote to me before you came, I knew it was a matter of time before you did love. It is nonsense, he cannot do this. In any case the custody is not given to you, her mother still lives."

"I am afraid he has good bases to argue for. And Meggie loves him."

"She loves what he represents, what she wants her **real father **to be, she does not love Thomas anymore than you do." She said passing her white fingers through his golden hair.

Meggie listened behind one of the doors. She did not want to leave her grandmother. It was nice here, she was nice. But if given the choice between her father and uncle Thomas, she would choose uncle Thomas.

"I wish I could believe you but I see it in her eyes when she looks at me, it is the same look you gave to me when you were disappointed."

"At least try Edward before she grows up and it becomes too late to forgive you."

"I do not make any promises."

His mother sighed and said nothing more and opened the door. "Margaret child, you have a visitor. It is your father." She lowered her voice. "Come, that is it child, pay your obeisance." Margery kissed Edward and left, closing the door behind him.

He knelt to his daughter's eye level. "Hello Meggie."

"Margaret" She corrected "my name is Margaret, everyone calls me so here."

"Margaret it is then. You want to play?" He took a small wooden soldier from his pocket. "I made it for you."

"I do not want it." She said taking it from him, splitting it in half and smashing the pieces to the ground, stepping on them with her muddy shoes. She had been allowed to play in the garden, despite her age the Lady Seymour was a very active lady and she could run almost as fast as Meggie and she always let her win.

Edward sighed carrying her to the bed against her protesting. "I only want what is best for you. I used to play with soldiers like that, when I was a child. Sometimes I would spend weeks-"

"I know you would spend weeks trying to outsmart all your cousins and siblings, my papa told me, he said you were very smart and your mother's favorite, that you made everyone proud. Is that why you are here? You want to take away your brother's victory because deep down in your rotten core you know I will never be able to love you, even if I tried which I do not want to by the way." She said in a matter-of-fact way.

Edward was astounded to hear so much hatred coming from the child. _My daughter -_he thought looking into her navy blue eyes, his eyes -he realized. Rubbing her back he kissed her forehead, her last comment ignored and said in a placid tone. "You remind me a lot of your uncle. When he was a boy he would chase all the servant girls and steal their toys and give them to our sisters just so he could receive praise from our parents."

"Papa Thomas would never do that, there is no honor in tormenting girls."

"No honor but your uncle was never one to care for such a thing. You could say we Seymours are made of finer stock, we live by honor's code but we are never good practitioners-"

"What does practitioner mean?"

"Means practice, do things. Our family upholds honor, service is our life we profess but we never really follow it. Your uncle never really follows it either, he is not the man he wants everyone to believe though he does a fine job impressing the pretty ladies like you little bumpkin." He said poking her nose. She pushed his hands away and took a step back, repulsed by his touch. He tried touching her again but the minute he made contact she hit him and spat at his face, not once or twice but several times.

"Meggie please child, I only want to speak with you!" He said wiping her spit with his sleeve from his face.

"Go away! I do not want to see you, Sir Thomas is my father, he brings me gifts, he is good to me, he does not make excuses or hit little children like you and he certainly does not hit little girls."

He knew the insult was directed at him by the way he dealt with her sister. He would not try to explain his actions to a four year old. It was clear she had already made her decision.

"I am your father you know that?" She nodded looking away in shame. "Your mother really misses you, Annie is even begging for your return."

She shook her head looking angrily at him. "I do not want to go back, Annie did what she did because she hated me, because of you" She said vehemently.

"Meggie, Annie says she is sorry and for your mother's sake I am willing to make a sacrifice and believe her, please do not the same mistake I did, it is not worth it living in hate. I hated my father for so many years because he did something terrible to me ... and my first wife, but in the end I realized it was not worth it and you know why? Because no one really cared that I did, in fact it seemed to amuse him." He said attempting to lighten the situation, but she remained cold. "What I am trying to say is you can hate me all you want but in the end the only person that will get hurt will be you." He grabbed her shoulders gently and tried to bring her into a hug but she broke free, kicking and screaming.

"Meggie, me, your mother and your siblings, really need you."

"Get out, I only want to see Thomas, he understands. You were never there for me. You were there when you felt you needed to be, not because you wanted to. You never read stories to me, tuck me in bed or sang me a song the way mother or Uncle Thomas does. A real father is one that is there for his children every day, you spent every night in bed with mother doing things to her." She said remembering when this man came, her mother would refuse to see her and send maids in her stead to tell her she would be back but she never came back. "I liked it better when you were not there to take my mother away from me and Annie. You spend all your time with her, you wanted children and when you had my brothers I could see you loved them more than me." She stopped, forcing back her tears.

"I love you all of you the same, please understand why I cannot give you my name, the scandal it would cause would ruin your mother's reputation and put the stain of illegitimacy on you-"

She cut him off, "I do not care if it comes to that, at least I would have my mother back."

He sighed, she was too stubborn like Mary for her own good. "Sweetheart you do not know what you are saying, just come back with me, I promise when we get there, I will make things better for you and your mother."

"And my siblings?"

"All of your siblings, I love you."

"You will not because you do not know what love is. Please lock the door on your way out."

He clenched his teeth in anger and left.

* * *

She refused to see Ned or anyone else for weeks until her grandmother came with a surprise guest. "Aunt Bella!" She said running to her Aunt's open arms, next to her was her uncle, the Duke of Bavaria. "Your Grace" She said with an open smile once she was the ground, curtsying before him.

"None of that with me child, we are family now, you may call me uncle when we are in private."

"Uncle then. Will you play with me and Aunt Bella?" The same enthusiasm that she showed to her uncle Thomas, she showed to her new uncle because meeting his green gaze she realized there was nothing in there that could hurt her. He was honest to his word that he loved her.

That day after they finished playing they retired to the guest chamber where Bella had a surprise for her husband. It was a new game –she said. One that he would like very much. He was unsure of it at first but when she tied his hands to the bed post with the smoky pearls he gave her last Christmas he soon changed his mind as she began working her tongue all the way down his engorged member where, his erection was made more evident after she unlaced his hose.

She looked up at him searching for confirmation. He nodded and she took him deep with her mouth. Philip gasped, feeling his mind explode. This was another one of her erotic games, but, damn her, by all the Angels in Heaven she brought him to the brink of desire, releasing while still in her mouth.

* * *

"Did you get His Majesty's permission to have Meggie delivered to us while they are arguing over who gets her custody?" He asked after they were finished, or at least he was finished because he had finished pumping his seed into her but damn witch, she was still very eager.

_Vixen,_ he thought. He hated using Edward Seymour's words for his wife, for his own wife, but when she was in heat … God, she was in heat!

"Ah!" He clawed his nails on her back. She loved being on top, he was her slave and she suspected he liked being the slave. _Warriors, easy with their swords but not with their own cocks. _She kept moving, stimulating his thrusts until he fell unconscious. She woke him up with a slap.

"So what were you asking me?"

"Damn you woman, you mean to send me to a life of eternal damnation?"

She responded kissing his lips, giving him a mock bite in his neck as she sucked, feeling the fragrance from his smooth skin. "To answer your question" she started as he began to moan, calling out her name as her hand traveled all the way down his erect member. "I did ask my father for an audience before we came but he shut the door right in my face. He is still sore for our marriage."

"He is not the only one." He grunted, biting his tongue as her legs encased him and forced him on her. "Ah … sweet mother of Jesus." He swore he would die happy.

Bella let him go. She was panting, her body had never experienced such joy. With Liam it was different, the man was so eager to finish and frightful that they would get caught their pleasure never lasted and Nando … Nado was different, she thought with a bit of longing.

"What did he say then? Did Cromwell … Ah … Ah… will help us?"

"Cromwell?" She laughed. "Good gracious no, not after what we did, but we did save his neck so he does owe us _something. _He said that His Majesty is taking Sir Thomas' claim seriously and widow Latimer has recently …" She sighed rolling off him. "… been offered a position in the Queen's household. Lousy Gardiner believes that she is a good, honest Catholic. She is the first two, not so sure about the last."

"You know her?"

"I met her on few occasions, here and there. When his courtship was made obvious last month, I remember her telling Cranmer how interested she was to learn of his discourse, he seemed rather interested in her –if I am not mistaken he's taken her as his pupil."

"What did she say about your niece?"

Bella untied the pearls, he breathed a sigh of relief rubbing his wrists, his legs, and arms that were still sore after a long and excruciating night of savage pleasure.

He could still feel her in his legs, the tip of his member encased by her hot, throbbing wetness. He had to pull out before she drove him to the edge of insanity. He returned to the subject of hand.

"W-Widow Latimer … what did she say about your niece?" He asked breathlessly, she could see he was still struggling. She teased him with her wicked smile and her glint in her eyes, but in the end he proved himself stronger than her.

"What did she say?"

She sighed. It would be for another day, she decided.

"She said she would gladly convince her husband to be except she is not too happy the way her mother refuses to see her and that her own father or quote her 'guardian' will leave her with his own mother instead of taking charge of the poor girl."

"Did she really say that?"

"Every word, except for poor girl, she used something stronger, she believes her future niece would benefit from a lighter influence like her and Sir Thomas."

Philip snorted. "The man is a rake."

"He was. Unfortunately for all the pretty ladies with father's new Queen, my niece has ruined him for them."

"You think he can win."

"If Mary refuses to pay this little kitten respects I am afraid he will and as for Lord Hertford, the Howards except for my brother in law, hate all the Seymours so they would not hesitate to give this victory to Sir Thomas to see their house is divided."

"And you believe Sir Thomas will make for a better guardian for our niece?"

She hated to admit it but Sir Thomas loved her niece with every inch of his soul, but she still believed that Edward was her father and he deserved a second chance. "His only mistake was in spaking that girl so hard and bruising her cheek. I believe Sir Thomas would love her unconditionally but …"

"But?" He prompted moving closer to her, she could feel the hairs of his pubic area tickling the skin of her buttocks, she almost giggled.

"But it would not be the same. Annie has realized it was a mistake doing what she did to Meggie, their parents are the only ones left to realize their mistakes."

Philip agreed, feeling the burning desire through him, he violently turned her around and savagely took her, her body arched feeling him fill her, fastening his pace with each savage pace. She cried out with deep lust his name, clawing her nails on his back, holding him to the bed as she kissed him fiercely.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, everyone who's followed and favorited this, I really appreciate and last but certainly not the least, my awesome Beta Reader Mimi Dubois who if you can, please read her fic Faith For Duty, she has written an amazing romance of epic proportions and her research for it is impecable.**

**As for AOC obeisance, it is all reported by Eustace Chapuys who said that AOC was so in awe of Katherine Howard that she felt so "insignifcant" to her. This is taken directly from "_The Later Career of Eustace Chapuys as Imperial Ambassador_"; a dissertation written in 1929 at the Univerisy of Texas at Austian.  
As for if this really happened, there is only Eustace Chapuy's words to take into account, bias as it is there are others that did report on Lady Anne of Cleves and Katherine in good terms with each other and even dancing during the Christmas after Katherine became Queen. I obviously changed the date Kitty became Queen.**

**R/R**


	26. We Raise Ourselves Up

**We Raise Ourselves Up  
**

**~o~  
**

_"Extreme ways are back again  
Extreme places I didn't know  
I broke everything new again  
Everything that I'd owned  
I threw it out the window came along  
Extreme ways I know will part the colors of my sea  
It's a perfect colored sea  
Extreme ways that help me  
They help me out late at night  
Extreme places I had gone  
But never seen any light  
Dirty basements, dirty noise  
Dirty places coming home  
Extreme worlds alone  
Did you ever like it then?  
I would stand in line for this  
There's always room in life for this  
Oh babe, oh babe  
Then it fell apart, it fell apart  
Oh babe, oh babe  
Then it fell apart, it fell apart  
Extreme sounds have told me  
They held me down every night  
I didn't have much to say  
I didn't give up the light  
I closed my eyes and closed myself  
And closed my world and never opened up to anything  
That could get me at all  
I had to close down everything  
I had to close down my mind  
Too many things could cut me  
Too much could make me blind  
I've seen so much in so many places  
So many heartaches, so many faces  
So many dirty things  
You couldn't even believe  
I would stand in line for this  
There's always room in life for this  
Oh babe, oh babe  
Then it fell apart, it fell apart  
Oh babe, oh babe  
Then it fell apart, it fell apart_

_Hold me, oh babe_

_Oh babe, oh babe_  
_Then it fell apart, it fell apart Oh babe, oh babe_  
_Then it fell apart, it fell apart Oh babe, oh babe_  
_Then it fell apart, it fell apart_  
_Oh babe, oh babe_  
_Like it always does, (always does), always does (always does)"_

**~"Extreme Ways" by Moby**_  
_

* * *

_"Why do we fall? So we can raise ourselves up"_

**~Thomas Wayne in Batman Begins (2005)**

* * *

**August 1541**_  
_

In the morning, Lady Clifford took their small child to bed. He had come early and Lady Hertford was still in no condition to stand as his godmother so Lady Surrey, the women's younger sister stood in her place.

"Isn't he beautiful?"

"He is Your Highness." Edward answered to his nephew. "Can I keep him?"

Henry laughed and told him to return he babe to his mother. "Thank you, there, there little dragon." Bella soothed. "He is fine Your Majesty." Bella said to her father knowing what was running through his mind.

"He is, may I?" Bella nodded and handed him to her father. "He is heavier than Charlie albeit smaller. No cause for alarm I suspect." Henry said looking over her shoulder at Philip, it was not customary for he man to be in the same room waiting to be presented with his child after the baptism. But as Philip made it known when he took his wedding vows and stood before him defending their union, he was no ordinary man.

"He looks like his mighty grandfather." He commented gazing into his son's green eyes were the only feature that made it known he was his son.

"He is." Henry boasted showing off the newest addition to the Tudor cradle. He turned to Maggie, the youngest of the Three Graces. "Where is Mary? Is she alright?"

Maggie nodded, she was terribly sorry she could not come –she explained but she sent their sister and her nephew her best wishes.

A frown passed across Lord Hertford's face. It was known that they were not yet on good terms. Henry returned the babe to his mother -he was truly grateful he had been born healthy- and along with his Queen, who had remained silent throughout the whole ceremony, he decided it was time to make visit to his middle daughter.

* * *

"Congratulations sister, I did not get our father to visit during Eleanor when she was born but I guess you being the oldest sister, gets to have the bounty and all."

"Sit down Maggie and quit your yapping. Father has given two titles to young Eleanor, not even when he was married to the great whore was he this gracious to his women."

"Do not compare, she was a whore to your standards of stained blood while my Eleanor has the sunlight in her hair and my sapphire eyes, big difference there. I suppose I should be grateful that little Philip has a modest title not to overshadow his sibling and royal uncle's."

"Let us pray she does not turn out like her Aunt, _silent Maggie_." She teased using her old nickname.

"Who sister? The hot blooded Angel of Wales as you used to call her or yourself Belle-Belle?" Bella glared at her.

"Very funny sister but if you must know Mary was never that hot blooded, I am talking about our youngest sister, you know. The other one."

"Ah that sister" Maggie's eyes widened, pretending a big realization had at least dawned to her. "Well I cannot be saying much for her. Such a sweetheart, poor thing."

"You love her and she loves you."

"Correct."

"That is good then but I warn you, be careful where she lurks."

Maggie sighed. "Be watchful of your tongue Bella, children do not forget what they hear, remember Mary's children, they have inherited the worst of our family's traits, Bess I fear is the same. She can hold a grudge for years to come and if you fail to indulge in her vanity-"

"I shall never indulge in her vanity." Bella cut off. "Ouch! Damn stitching!" She complained throwing her embroidery. Maggie went to pick it and finished it for her.

"Patience my dear sister, patience and you shall achieve wonders. Ah there it is!" Maggie handed Bella the beautiful embroidery with angels and an auburn haired maiden in the middle with a golden crown on top.

She did not know what game Maggie was playing but she had always been the best player and she knew that their younger sister was listening outside the door and she had fallen exactly where she wanted her to, convincing Bess that Maggie would always be her eternal friend and that unlike Bella she could always count on Maggie for _everything._

* * *

Bella devoured every inch of her husband's mouth. "You are mine sweetheart, you are mine." He said, she pinned him down to the bed and gripped his shoulders with strength she did not know she had. "No my love you are mine and we are going to play one sick but tasty game."

He groaned.

"Yes that game except this time you will be suckling from my neck while you fuck me over."

"Dear Lord Bella you blood sucking succubus, you want to send us both to hell!" She must be a witch, he decided because no other woman drove him this crazy. Oh there had been other but none as wild and lust driven as Bella.

"Enough talking, start drilling." Philip did not need to be told twice, he pushed hard and started drilling earning strong moans from her.

The guards outside who had seen and heard it all from their liege, could only smirk and imitate the love sounds from their love making.

"Oh, ah!" It was like that every day, one of them a pious man thought that being assigned to the eldest daughter he would get more time to practice on his prayers but the King's daughter was worse than he was.

It had to be her mother's Spanish blood. "How much more can he endure?" He asked as the German Duke gave a powerful cry, overshadowed by his wife's screams that were loud enough to wake the entire castle.

"You are lucky, last time he fell asleep she had to slap him twice"

"And how would you know this?"

His partner smirked and pointed to the keyhole. "Ain't much but you could see the left side of her arse and what a glorious arse it is, they don't make women finer than that anymore!"

"If His Majesty heard you-"

"You think His Majesty cares who she fucks? She is his favorite daughter, if she were to fuck all of London nobody would care."

"Thank God we have the Prince as our future King." He did not think what England would be under a woman! And not just any woman, his friend pointed out, but a godless heathen who refused to embrace any church, including her late mother's church. He crossed himself, trying to block her from his mind but she continued to moan more provocatively and his companion, Liam, did not make it better for him.

Oh, why did the King have to replace his partner with this lecherous youth?

* * *

Philip submitted her with such force, he rolled over, inverting their positions so he was on top. "Damn you sweet vixen, I will die before I can be parted from you." He kissed her roughly, biting every part of her face until he came to her breasts and her midsection and he did not stop there, he went all the way down to her sheath …

* * *

"Ah! Yes, yes, yes Philip! Oh God Yes, fuck me dear, fuck me!"

The younger one could barely contain his laughter now, "Told you so."

"Dear God" The older man crossed himself, though he did not believe in the old faith anymore, God helped them if this woman became Queen! God help them all!

* * *

"You win!" Kate screamed tapping on her brother's head. He chased her across the fields of their new home. The King had sent them to join the Prince's household. They had everything they could have here, there wasn't anything to want.

"Look at me Aunt!" Kate screamed to her Aunt, Margaret Douglas who clapped her hands happily at her oldest niece.

"You look just as beautiful as Aphrodite herself." The young woman complimented, "But don't stain your dress, your grandpapa will be furious if you spoiled another dress."

"I don't care for dresses Aunt! When I grow up I am going to be a warrior Queen just like the old fairy goddesses."

"Dear child what nonsense has your mother filled your head with?"

"No nonsense Aunt Meg, there is only one God, the rest are trifles, even Bess knows that."

"Well Bess may think to know many things but she is hardly an experienced Aunt like I am." Kate giggled as Meg pinched her colored cheeks.

"Look at you my snow white beauty, you are getting lovelier any day, but a rose does not run around wild dirtying herself up." She chastised lightly. "Come your grandpapa will be here any minute."

She took the young girl to her chambers where she helped her get ready for another visit of her grandfather. Since they came, their grandfather had visited more often and the Prince could not deny he was happy to see his father but as for the reason of his visit it upset him that he came to see his niece and nephew more than him.

It was no secret, they were healthy, they were energetic, playful, open minded, everything he was not and his older sister, Elizabeth, pretended to be.

"That is it." Meg praised holding both hands to her mouth, astounded at her own work. She had done wonders and made a Lady, literally in a question of minutes of her niece.

"How do I look?" Kate asked, not in the least worried.

"Like a Princess." Kate smiled and looked herself in the mirror, her smile instantly faded.

"I look stupid."

"Nonsense you look every inch as a Princess!"

"I look stupid! Aunt Meg" Kate groaned. "I do not want to dress in these silly garments, I want to wear armor like the old Queens of England wore, Meg of Anjou wore armor, so did Matilda and the Celtic Queen, Boudicca of the Iceni."

"Yes and where are they now?" Meg asked laughing, slapping her shoulder playfully. "Boudicca was dragged before a crowd of Roman soldiers, she and her daughters were raped and then she was raped and further humiliated after she lost in the final rebellion of her people against the Roman occupants. Meg of Anjou lost all hope when her son was killed and Matilda when Stephen took her throne. All these Queens were losers and remembered as tyrant women and shall be for many years to come for what they caused to this great nation. They brought the trouble on themselves."

"No they did not. The men around them did, if men were not so stupid as some women in believing in romantic bitches,"

Meg glared at her niece but let her continue, intrigued as to what the child of her wildling cousin had to say.

"-and notions of chivalry they would have taken the English throne."

"But they didn't."

"But they would have if people were not so stupid. What good is 'oh I am a commoner and fell in love with the King who left his wife for me and now has given me everything and my children will be Princes and we will live happily ever after.'"

"You are quoting Anne Boleyn."

"I am not quoting anybody. It is a tale as old as time. Girl leaves home, ensnares the King, he leaves his rightful wife, he and his new Queen live happily ever after. It is stupid, Elizabeth Woodville thought she could do the same and all she did was plunge the country into another civil war."

"Elizabeth Woodville was a dreamer, you cannot fault women for wanting to better themselves." Meg defended, though she had no love for romantic heroines, she loved the notion like her grandfather of being in love. She had her eye set on a certain courtier who also had his eye set on her as well. He was the sole reason why she had been friendly to the Queen and begging Bella to find a potion, anything to make the Queen pregnant, for her success depended on the Queen's success to get with child. At this point she would welcome any child. She and Charles longed to be together.

"Dreamers are not the problem, Charlie is a dreamer but he would never do something stupid as give half his kingdom for a woman, let alone love. The King though was more stupid. If he had used his head instead of his lance he would not have botched the York's success."

"How do you feel for Richard? Also an idiot, villain or is he an angel in your book?"

"None, he was a simple man, a man born on the right side of the blanket but a simple man nonetheless who had no right to the English Crown and with extreme illusions of grandeur."

"He took it."

"Yes and he was stupid. If he would not have botched that execution and searched for some excuse instead to execute the former Queen's brother no one would have rebelled against him, also he let a lot of loose ends and made many people unhappy. He was stupid. You don't submit a country by cruelty alone, you win it giving your enemies titles, lands, making them dependent on you then you strike, ripping their hearts out."

Meg's mouth was agape.

"What? It is the truth. The worst Kings in history have been deposed not by their cruelty but because they were stupid. Henry VII, there was a King everyone remembers as a near to tyrant and a miser when he did no different than his predecessor, Edward IV and restored the Court of Star Chamber and ended private liveries and installed a more efficient royal army that could be loyal to the King and **only** to the King alone. But he was not romantic, he did not have affairs or dallied with loose women and back ally sallies like grandpapa does."

In that moment Henry came and spread his arms out to Kate, Kate ran into his arms and remembering her courtesy, she curtsied and bowed her head respectfully to her grandfather. "Your Majesty."

"Look at you" Henry was delighted to see how beautiful Bella's child had become. "You look every inch of a Princess! Soon you will be a young lady with all the boys chasing you around. I will not allow that." He said with mock anger.

Kate laughed. He greeted his niece. He knew she entertained ambitions of marrying the Queen's brother, Sir Charles Howard. He would not allow it. Margaret's daughter deserved better than a mere knight and as one of his many heirs, he wanted to ensure all of his heirs came from the best stock.

A mere knight was not good enough.

"Uncle." She said holding her gaze down.

"Let me see you. I see that same look your mother gave me when she was angry, I can tell you are not but it is there nonetheless, you are lucky you did not inherit our father's eyes, he could freeze a man with that stare."

Meg chortled. Her uncle always had a way of liven things up.

"You are happy and you have done a wonderful job with your niece and nephew. I am truly grateful."

She knew what she meant by it and her spirits soared thinking of it, all the new possibilities this opened for her and Charles.

Charlie came to his royal uncle's bedchamber where his grandfather greeted him. As usual he greeted his son first but Charlie could tell it was him he wanted to greet.

"Your Majesty." Charlie said with an open smile, bearing his white pearl teeth. Henry smiled and cupped his rosy cheeks. Charlie was an image of him and Katherine like their daughters and his other grandchildren had never been. He certainly made him proud.

"Have you come to see my progress on my studies My Lord?" The Prince snapped his father from his thoughts. Henry turned to meet his son's steely gaze and nodded, forced to leave Charlie behind. It was only his smile that made Henry bare the evening alone with his son, that boy could smile, shoot and recite all the works of Plato, Aristotle and the gospels without need to pause or look back. Edward was good but it was not the same, he did it all out of memory while Charlie was a natural, he could add and comment to every phrase without fear of incurring the King's wrath.

Edward scowled, it was not fair. He was his father, he was going to be the King not Charlie but with Bella constantly being in his father's presence, she had become a thorn in his. Edward wished he could become King, his first action would be to banish Bella and keep a closer eye on his older niece and nephew.

* * *

"They are beautiful children Bella." Henry said when they were in the carriage on their way to Greenwich. "Why did you not stop to visit? Kate was asking for you and Charlie even dedicated a poem to you."

Her little dragon, he was becoming more enchanting each day. Her heart ached for both of her children, she wanted to hold them, rock them in their arms and sing to them but she explained why she couldn't. "They need to know they could handle it. I hated my mother when she sent me away-" She said, the air in the room silently being sucked out. "-I hated her when she would rarely visit me and I even hated you at times for taking her side."

"It was never my intention." He tried. That was all Katherine's idea, he wanted to have Bella to raise on his own but Katherine was always stubborn as a mule.

"I thank her now for it. I would not be the person I am today if it were not for her intervention, if I had been raised by you and mother I would have been just another girl, clinging for her father, deprive of any will or conscience. I have seen how Mary's children are and you have probably heard it too."

Henry sighed. Aye, he had heard it. "They are not good children father, Arthur mayhap but the girls are wild and terrible."

"Your sister writes to me that Anne is improving."

"I do not doubt she is but Meggie, if you heard or seen Meggie you would know she hates her father, and you know who I am referring to. Her grandmother has done a fine job looking after her and her siblings but I fear what will happen when Mary and Edward bring them back try to."

"She is a good child." Henry attempted but Bella was not persuaded. She had met Meggie on various occasions and despite her progress with Lady Seymour she was extremely hostile to her father.

"That is why I can't have my children dependent on me. They need their mother but they need their courage more. It is a cruel world outside and they need to have the tools to face it otherwise they will fail and the wolves will eat them alive."

"You see enemies everywhere, don't you Bella?" Henry asked amused. He guiltily wished she could have been born a boy. In these few months he had found himself to regret many things, the way he dealt with Anne, the way he ensnared Jane and their son ultimately led her to her doom , the way he called Anne of Cleves ugly and finally, the way he treated Katherine.

How different things would be if Bella was born a boy, or their son had lived?

"I see enemies lurking in every corner father, including here." She said ignoring her father's glare, "If they can't look after themselves when I am gone who will? Why do we fall? So we can raise ourselves up again. I rather they make mistakes now than when they are too old and crippled by my love."

"It sounds still too harsh, love keeps a family alive."

"Love is the venom that weakens it when there is an excess of it."

He placed his hand on top of hers. "Whatever happens I am sure they will turn out alright, you raised fine and intelligent children my daughter."

"And Mary? Will you go see here? You have been planning a trip for days ever since Philip was born."

"I know and I have not given it much thought. I am truly grateful that Philip was born without illness, when you delivered him too early, I was worried-"

"Please do not say it. He is healthy that is all you need to know. When I woke up bleeding I really thought that I was going to die but there wasn't any pain so I thought that I had lost the child but as the pains started I realized I did not. And I am grateful, truly I am. I thought I was going to lose my son, seven months ... it was too soon and Philip was worried." She did not know what Philip would have done if she lost their boy? She often wondered if he would cast her off or leave her for a younger bride like her father often did.

"He would remain with you. Your husband is a good man, he would have been by your side day and night, he is a man of his word my daughter."

Bella smiled feeling grateful for the first time in her life she had her father with her.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, followed and favorited this story and my Beta Reader who motivated me to write this chapter. I will try to update soon as soon as I can.**

**R/R  
**


	27. Sweet Addictive Poison

**Sweet Addictive Poison**

**~o~**

_"Never made it as a wise man  
I__ couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
__Tired of living like a blind man  
__I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling  
__And this is how you remind me  
__This is how you remind me  
__Of what I really am  
__This is how you remind me  
__Of what I really am  
__It's not like you to say sorry  
__I was waiting on a different story  
__This time I'm mistaken  
__for handing you a heart worth breaking  
__and I've been wrong, I've been down,  
__been to the bottom of every bottle  
__these five words in my head  
__scream "are we having fun yet?"  
__yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
__yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
__it's not like you didn't know that  
__I said I love you and I swear I still do  
__And it must have been so bad  
__Cause living with me must have damn near killed you  
__And this is how, you remind me  
__Of what I really am  
__This is how, you remind me  
__Of what I really am  
__It's not like you to say sorry  
__I was waiting on a different story  
__This time I'm mistaken  
__for handing you a heart worth breaking  
__and I've been wrong, i've been down,  
__been to the bottom of every bottle  
__these five words in my head  
__scream "are we having fun yet?"  
__yet, yet, yet, no, no  
__yet, yet, yet, no, no  
__yet, yet, yet, no, no  
__yet, yet, yet, no, no  
__Never made it as a wise man  
__I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
__And this is how you remind me  
__This is how you remind me  
__This is how you remind me  
__Of what i really am  
__This is how you remind me  
__Of what i really am  
__It's not like you to say sorry  
__I was waiting on a different story  
__This time I'm mistaken  
__for handing you a heart worth breaking  
__and I've been wrong, i've been down,  
__been to the bottom of every bottle  
__these five words in my head  
__scream "are we having fun yet?"  
__yet, yet  
__are we having fun yet"_

**~"How You Remind Me" by Nickelback**

* * *

_"Sansa, permit me to share a bit of womanly wisdom with you on this very special day. Love is poison. A sweet poison, yes, but it will kill you all the same."_

**Cersei Lannister in "Clash of Kings" by George R. R. Martin**

* * *

**September 1541**

"Good day to you cousin"

Annie turned and saw the Queen. "Your Majesty." She curtsied before the Queen, she was not aware she was there.

"Good day to you too cousin, none of that I am content with a simple smile."

Annie gave her a smile, the Queen invited her to sit beside her. "What is this that your mother does not want to let you go back to court? I thought she would be happy, not anyone gets to be my lady in waiting."

"Mama prefers that I remain here, at least until the baby is born."

Annie no longer talked of it as an it –as she did when her other siblings were born.

"I wonder what mama will call him. Margaret hopes it is a girl but I think it will be a boy, she always breeds boys with Lord Hertford."

_Except when it is out of wedlock –_Kitty thought maliciously. "I am sure it will be whatever the Lord wills it, but tell me you must be excited to be a big sister again. You must be hoping that it is a girl too, I know I would. When I was your age I always wished for my brothers to be sisters, I had an excessive amount of brothers as you can tell." She said pointing to her siblings while poking her cousin's nose.

Annie giggled. "It does look like a lot, I would not mind though, papa said …" she paused, "… he would have loved to have as many children as possible no matter what their sex."

Kitty wished she could say the same for her husband. He was constantly demanding her for a child. Kitty had done all she could but she remained barren.

There were rumors that the King had taken a new mistress, she did not want to believe them but her best friend, Joan Bulmer constantly talked and it started to worry her that if she failed to please him he would set her aside or worse.

* * *

Annie and Kitty were inseparable during dinner, they conversed about everything, the weather, clothes, new globes her mother had given her last Christmas, everything! Mary realized that her daughter enjoyed this woman's presence and that she could not hold a grudge against her any longer, she accepted her proposal to take Annie to court and become one of her ladies in waiting. It was a position highly coveted that no girl should be denied and besides, her daughter –after everything that happened- deserved it.

"Just be good. And remember no matter what, I love you and I will visit you whenever I can. Please don't forget to write, alright sweeting?"

"Yes mama" She hugged her mother and kissed her goodbye and rode away in the Queen and King's carriage. Mary watched with sadness as her eldest daughter left. Just then a pain came. "Fetch the doctor quick!"

The doctors came as soon as they were summoned, Their Majesties had left them to care for Lady Hertford after seeing how tired and pale she'd become.

"Ah!" Mary clutched the bed sheets. _No God, please no!_ It wasn't her time yet, she was still weeks away from delivery. _Please God no!_ She begged. She could feel herself fading away and the small life struggling to hold on. She closed her eyes and drifted to the land of Morpheus.

When she woke up, she realized feeling constant movement in her stomach that she was still alive and more importantly, her child was alive too!

Mary smiled and went back to sleep, not waiting for the doctors to give her the happy news.

* * *

Edward rode as fast as he could to Beaulieu. With him were Meggie, Thomas and his new wife, Lady Katherine who was holding her niece in her arms. For a four year old she was rather thin and small, it reminded Thomas of their late sister.

"Mother!" Meggie wrapped her arms around her mother, her anger at her parents forgotten. She only cared to see her mother safely delivered, she heard about the baby and prayed for her mother and the child day and night.

"Sweetheart." Mary rasped, extending her arms, making a small effort to greet her daughter.

It was so strange to see her daughter act like this, she was always so calm and reserved. Even when Thomas Boleyn hit her she was always in control. Mary ran her fingers through her smooth curly hair, she noticed how golden it had become, and there was very little red in it. _A Seymour._

Meggie's arms remained around her neck. She did not want to let go, she was not going to lose her mother. She would do anything, she prayed mentally to the Almighty, fast, walk barefoot to her mother's church and do an offering or better yet, she would accept Edward Seymour in her heart and agree to be a family again.

She did not believe she could love him but she could try for her mother's sake.

"Margaret sweetheart?" Meggie turned to the sound of her Aunt's voice. "Your mother needs her rest, why don't you follow me and your uncle?"

Meggie looked to her mother for confirmation. She nodded. Meggie kissed her cheek and left with Aunt Kate and papa Thomas.

Mary and Edward looked at each other for the longest moment, each refusing to say a word to each other until he broke the silence. "She looks more like you every day."

"Does she?" She said with a hint of sarcasm. "I think she is starting to look like you." She sniffed, her sweaty palms falling on her swollen stomach. "It is going to be a girl."

"How do you know?"

"I haven't had this trouble since Meggie … Margaret was born." She sighed looking up and meeting her husband's blue eyes.

"When Edward was born you also thought it was going to be a girl because he was so big."

"I know but this time is different. I know it is a girl."

"How? Have you suddenly become a sage?" He asked, suddenly laughing. Mary glared, she did not find this funny at all. "Sorry."

Just what he was sorry for? Years of neglect to Meggie or not being a good husband?

"It has not been easy on me Edward. I cannot do this anymore. All the lies, all the insults, I just can't … I can't and even if I could I do not want to. Our children deserve more."

"I know. They deserve their mother."

Mary sneered. "I have not been a good mother, sometimes I wish my own mother was here so she could help me. I tried raising good children but the more I see into their eyes I realize the blame lies not in them but in us, they are not the monsters but we are and I do not want them to grow up like me.

"Why? What is so wrong about turning like you? You are a great mother." He said trying to wrap his arms around her but she shied from his touch. "Mary, you cannot give up so easily. If you talk to them-"

"You think I have not tried? They blame you, you know. They think you are responsible for what happened, but I tell them the truth that it was me. If I was stronger, if I was more like my mother, if I did not fall-"

"Then we would not have our children!"

"At least then they would not have to suffer their father's absence! What is worse to bring a child into a loveless marriage than to have to tell them that marriage is over?"

She buried her face in her hands, the child kicked at her constantly and Mary could not bear it anymore. She just could not. She looked up at Edward. "If anything happens to me, I want you to promise me-"

"Nothing is going to happen to you."

"Yes it will, can't you see what she is doing to me? And look at me Edward when I am talking to you!" Edward forced himself to look at her. She had his mother's same stern voice. "If anything should happen to me, you must promise to watch over my children, all of them, including yours."

"I consider them all our children."

Mary ignored his comment and went on. "Please Edward I need you to be there for them, not just show your face, but be there for them in every moment of their lives. Teach them to love and respect one another especially this one. If she is anything like her sisters, she is going to need your guidance. I can't have another Anne or Margaret in this family. I just can't deal with it."

"Mary!" He said, his voice ringing with frustration. "It will never come to that. And for Christ's sake fight and don your tears! You are a fighter woman, a warrior for God! You are the daughter of Katherine of Aragon and Henry VIII and granddaughter of two of the greatest Kings, Christendom has ever seen. You can do better than this!"

"I cannot … I cannot anymore." Tear ran down her cheeks. "You must promise me you will watch over them. Please."

Edward's heart broke in two hearing her speak like this. He tightened his grip on her hand and said determinedly "Listen to me Madame you are the daughter of Kings, descended of Kings and great men and women, you did not inherited weakness but you are making yourself weak. I believe in you darling, I believe the fire that burnt in your soul is still there but you have to stop wallowing in your self-pity and take destiny by the reins. Hope is not going to come raining at you, I am sorry sweetheart but it is the bitter truth and you better start realizing it because your children will not get better unless they have their mother present, body and soul!"

"I cannot, I cannot do it anymore Ned-"

"You must, for them, for your father" _For me_. He let go of her hand and leaned forward, giving her a soft kiss. "Goodnight Mary and remember what I said."

* * *

Edward was attentive to her, he supervised all her meals and the treats she would have occasionally. This child made her hungrier than the rest. He made certain that nothing was missing.

Meanwhile Arthur grew closer to his step uncle and aunt who was delighted to teach him the new learning.

Along with Margaret, they were her favorite pupils. She would occasionally let them have their favorite treats when their father wasn't present, though she gave the best to her niece.

"But it is not fair! I work just as hard!" Arthur complained one Saturday night when their mother's lady was putting them to bed.

"That may be but your sister does not make up excuses for her lost work" Kate pointed out as she followed Arthur to his bedroom. Arthur giggled. He loved reading but he hated writing, unlike his sister he was not good at writing. She could read and translate all of Kate's books in less than a weak, sometimes a day. He on the other hand found he could do better things with his spare time like playing or going out riding.

Kate visited her niece before going to her husband and gave her a goodnight kiss.

The more she opened her heart to the child the more she realized she did not want to let go of her. She urged Thomas to take action and petition the King to give them the custody over her.

Thomas was torn, part of him felt guilty for wanting to take the child but the other part said it was right, that Margaret would be safer with them.

He was about to say no when he heard commotion from her room. Edward was struggling to get her to play with her new doll but she threw it at him, breaking it into pieces and one of the pieces was caught in his eye. He was bleeding, not heavily but it still hurt him.

"Edward let me see. Open your eye." Thomas urged. His brother was clutching his left eye where one of the broken pieces scratched him.

He opened it slightly to reveal that his eye was intact, it had done little damage, nonetheless there was some bleeding that needed to be stopped before infection could seep in.

Kate gasped astounded, refusing to believe that Margaret had done something so terrible. "He wanted to hurt me." Margaret said pointing her finger accusingly at her father.

"Oh darling girl, my darling girl, shhh … it is all fine now, he is not going to hurt you. Me and Thomas are going to take you home and look after you."

Margaret sniffed holding on to her Aunt Kate as she took her from the horrific scene. "Promise?"

"Promise, I will fight for you. I will be there for you every step of the way."

Margaret nodded, smiling happy and resting her head at the crook of her Aunt's neck.

Edward refused to see a doctor, Thomas insisted but he did not care. She was his daughter whether she liked it or not and he and Mary intended to set their house in order.

He barged in Mary's rooms. She shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to get up. It was not until she heard his voice that she opened her eyes and gasped. "Oh my God Edward! Your eye!"

"It is Meggie, she refused to accept my gift and decided to play Amazon Princess." He explained with a bit of humor as he imagined Meggie in armor.

The girl was definitely made for war if not for the weak condition of her gender.

Mary summoned Susan and putting on her coat she and Edward left for her daughter who was staying in Lady Seymour's bedchamber. Thomas not far behind, he tried to stop them but Mary proved to be a fiercer opponent than his brother. She pushed him aside and broke the door with one great blow.

"Lady Hertford!" Kate said in surprise looking at all the occupants. "What is the meaning of this? Why are you here?"

"Why am I here? Why are you here? How dare you take my child from me, she is my child, she came from my womb and more importantly she is Edward's child and you should not have taken her from her father."

"With all due respect Lady Hertford your husband was not fit to speak to the child, it is clear the poor child was distressed and he chose a bad moment to make amends for years of neglect."

"How dare you?" Mary bellowed pushing her husband forward, Edward flinched at the force of her grip. "Is this what distressed means to you? Look at him Lady Seymour, she nearly broke his eye! Let us be thankful she did not have a sword for I fear, God only knows, what she would do to her poor father then!"

She looked to Meggie who was hiding behind her Aunt. "Margaret Boleyn you come here this instant!"

"No!"

"Lady Hertford she is just a child!"

"She is my child Lady Seymour and it is time you and the rest know it! I have given up on my children for far too long. Meggie child you come here now!"

Kate was ready to guard her, the girl was her daughter. It was true, they did not share the same blood but she and Thomas had loved her, tended to her –they would not give her up so easily either.

Thomas nodded to Kate with a heavy heart, but she did not move away until it was Margaret who tugged at her long sleeves and her pleading eyes told her to let her go, just for once, that she was ready to assume responsibility and receive her punishment.

Kate was very proud of her darling girl. She kissed her forehead and gave her a slight push forward, mentally praying for her.

Mary gentle took her daughter and lifted her skirts and started spanking her. It was nothing like what Edward had done, but it was enough to teach her and her Aunt a valuable lesson. That she was not going to be running about doing what she wanted anymore, that as long as she was her mother she would abide by her rules. Children needed limitations. She had finally understood what her mother had meant by that. She had let Annie and Meggie loose and they had begun running around like savages, behaving as nothing short of beasts with no morals, no empathy.

"Lord Hertford is your father," she told her "and whether you like it or not you are going to respect him and accept his gifts."

"And if I do not Lady Mother?" She said with a hint of amusement. Thomas covered his laughter so he would not be heard.

Mary sighed, she told Meggie to put forward her hands. She did so and Mary gave them a light slap.

"Now apologize to your father."

"I do not want to."

"But you will."

Meggie remained still.

Mary roughly grabbed her and forced her to look at Edward. "Sorry, My Lord."

**"Louder!"**

"I am very sorry My Lord for causing you all these troubles, it w-" she stopped but looking up at her mother she sighed and resumed, "shall never happen again."

Edward grinned and knelt at her eye level, looking up to Mary with pride. "Apology accepted my little amazon." He said looking down on his daughter, rubbing her cheek, Meggie's first instinct was to spit but her mother's hard grip reminded her of the consequences.

He kissed her forehead and left to his room where the physician was waiting for him. Mary turned to her sister in law, she could tell that the woman genuinely cared for her.

"Lady Hertford-"

"There is no need to apologize Lady Seymour, if you can watch my daughter for the day, you must understand it has been too much excitement, more than I can handle I fear."

"Yes Madame." Kate said. Mary watched sadly as Meggie ran into her arms. She returned to her bed where she did not close her eyes until Susan came and told her Edward was fine. Mary nodded, thanking her and dismissed her.

Meggie refused to cry but she was afraid, she did not want to hurt her sire but the way he had approached her, telling her he would let her go if she wanted but that he was her father and always would be. Thomas was her papa, yet deep inside her new feelings began to emerge and take root and she found herself praying to her mother's saints to give her mother the strength not only to survive but their family as well so they could be the happy family she and her sister always dreamed of and strength to love her father.

* * *

Mary tossed and turned in her sleep. It was not three days later when she found she could sleep soundly and she found out why the next morning.

There was a beautiful golden spaniel pup in her bed with green and blue silk ribbons on his neck. _Poor dear –_she thought, he was trying to break himself free of his prison. Mary undid the green and blue laces and in compensation the pup jumped at her, licking her face.

"Patience there little one, you do not want to eat away my face!" She said laughing. The pup seeing her dismay stopped but wiggled his tail when he realized she was actually smiling.

"You are an intelligent little thing." She rubbed his fur, it was the finest she had ever touched and he felt so relaxed at her touch. "What to call you?" She wondered. The dog rolled and lied face up, Mary snickered and rubbed his belly. "I think I shall call you Cupid because you've stolen my heart."

Cupid barked in approval.

"I see My Lady enjoys her new pet. Did you see the note attached to him, sweetheart?"

Mary's hand flew to her chest.

"My apologies I did not mean to startle you."

After she was out of her shock she searched the lacings and found a small note. It read: For the best I have been, if you can find it in your heart to forgive me.

The puppy recognizing his mistress' distress immediately put himself in between them, growling at Edward.

Edward smirked, rubbing the animal's nose, he became calm at once.

"You are not going to buy me with gifts like you did our daughters. I am not like that, I am a Tudor remember? I do not bow before my natural enemy."

"Men sweetheart?"

"Dogs, men, wolves, canines, they are all the same to me." She said looking at him deadly. "But I will say this for Cupid, he makes an excellent gift."

"Sweet and gentle like his namesake" Edward remarked "It is a tad sad that he cannot perform miracles with one of his arrows on us. That would be something would it not? Me and you together … again, like we were once."

"We were happy once." Mary agreed "But that was a very long time ago."

"I still love you."

"I know you do and I love …" _You_. She could not bring herself to say it. "W-was there ever possible, was there ever a time, ever a moment, ever a place … you and me…" Her voice trailed off to the memory of their first encounter, their first real encounter when they truly became man and wife. She felt all the rush and excitement gone.

It took him a long time to answer but he finally did, nodding his head. "Yes, I believe there was a time and moment we could have been, even after we lost our first boy-" Mary closed her eyes, he knew it was a place she did not want to visit but it was time they talked about it because things that remained buried, he found, eventually sprang up. "-I still believe we can go back to that once upon a time."

"I wish I could believe that but I know better. You and me, we are so different" She smiled sadly "Maybe it would be better if our children were born to different parents, at least then they would have a considerable mother and an attentive father and not the monstrous parents they have now and we would not be dealing with Meggie-" She smirked but he cut her off taking his mouth in his, she raised her hand and slapped him.

"Wily vixen just like your mother, you want me to beg until I am your willful slave well I will not have it, I have been your bed slave for far too long, tonight you will be my bed slave Mary and you will be screaming my name and answering to me from now on. I am tired and sick of the games. It is time we write and ending that fits to our tragedy."

"Unhand me!" He had her pinned against the mattress.

"Nay, I will not sweetheart, you will be mine and after I am done you will be screaming my name for an entire night and I shall be with you in body and spirit even when I am not, the single thought of you will be enough to make you wet and scream in desire when you can think of no one but me in your dreams"

"Edward I swear" she said, afraid. "I will scream!"

"You will love, you will love but now is not the time, more of that later. Now too much talking less fun." He crashed his lips in hers, silencing her. He felt so angry with what she said he did not realize she was crying until he tasted her salty tears.

"Mary" He attempted, his shock barely registrable until she slapped him. "I am so sorry."

"Get out." She said. He was about to when his hand, that was still on her belly felt the child kick. Mary gasped. "Is something wrong?"

Mary shook her head. "Not at all, it is just she has never done this before. She's always so silent unlike her sisters." She laughed despite her situation. "She is kicking for you. Oh God, I cannot do this, I cannot hold her in my arms." She collapsed on the bed hugging her knees, curling into a ball. "Please do not go, I cannot bare it if she becomes angry. She becomes very angry when she is upset … I-I can-nnot do this Edward … my children hate me. You hate me."

"I do not hate you."

"Yes you do, why else would you do what you were about to if you did not?"

"Mary …"

"Please just do what you were about to do… I wo-ould rather you do then risk this she-wolf's wrath."

Edward grinned but it was a sad grin and Mary knew it. It would be the same under these circumstances. When he was on top of her, he found he was unable to perform and he could sense the child did not want him to.

Edward closed his eyes and lowered himself down and pulled Mary to an embrace. They were stark naked but they felt no desire for one another, the passion was burnt. There was nothing there and the child knew it yet before it decided to leave Mary grabbed hold of Edward and turned him around and kissed him.

The child instantly relaxed. As Mary deepened the kiss Edward let go of his moral restraints and began searching her body, lowering himself down between her legs. He spread her legs and began to search for the most intimate part of her body, until he got to her destination and Mary moaned feeling a wave of pleasure surge through her and relief. Relief because at last she felt complete.

"Are you sure you want this?" He said before he searched into the deep caverns of her lust, anticipating his every move. Mary hesitated but she finally said yes. Yes, she wanted it, she wanted ever part of I, she wanted to feel whole again, to feel safe again and he was the only one who could.

He grinned drilling his tongue into her sweet cavern, it was wet and she released immediately upon his touch, heaving her chest and arching her back, squealing with desire, begging for more.

He heard her giggle. "So I amuse you then?" She nodded, the hairs of his mustache trickling her skin, he came up and kissed her mouth, fighting against her tongue to dominate her until he did and she was completely his, relaxing under his steel grip on her shoulders as he prepared to enter her.

He moved softly against her but a feeling of ecstasy overclouded his vision and he began to quicken his pace and push into her more roughly as their souls began to merge.

"You devil!" She screamed, beads of sweat trickled from her forehead, she was in deep agony, she clawed her nails on his back, feeling herself about to die, she felt an inch closer to heaven and then he released and she felt the hot passage of his seed and screamed his name.

"Aye I am" Said Edward happy to hear her calling his name "Bu I am your devil you stubborn vixen."

She could barely breath yet she said "Kiss me."

"Your wish is your comm-" He did not get to finish as Mary pushed his head towards her, their lips clashed and he felt himself dying and gone to heaven. They were one being, one soul and nothing would separate them.

"Tricky little bitch" He said licking his lips, he could still feel the taste of where she chewed, he buried his head in her hair, getting lost in her fragrance. It was a new one, she explained that Bella had since she came from the Netherlands that her former Muslim handmaiden had given her. Of course, the King's eldest daughter with all her experience abroad would know of the Eastern secrets. The Duke was a lucky man but he was luckier. He would not trade Mary for all the gold and wily vixens like her sister in the world, he had just the one he wanted.

"Yes." She said coming up to chew on his whole lip, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, not letting the feeling of oneness escape. "but I am your bitch and you my husband, are my bed slave" She said hypnotizing him with her words "and no matter what I shall remain your wife and you shall be my bed slave, my mutt till the day you die."

He gave one final thrust and she melted in his arms, feeling the hot seed being received in her womb, licking the blood of his lips she kissed him again, moaning in his mouth, hearing her name being called, their senses heightened with every word, every touch, every push.

"Mary …" He breathed rolling from her. Damn her, how could he fall so easily? He was at her mercy again, she wielded the strings, he was her puppet, her slave and worst of all, he liked it that way.

Mary was not yet finished, she put herself when he was finished on top of him and began to encourage by the soft movements of her legs, spreading his and her knees bumping on his member, his erection and his eventual merge with her.

* * *

"Happy Birthday love!" Edward surprised Annie with a house for her dolls and new ones he had made just for her and he even bought her new dresses for them too.

"Oh My Lord it is wonderful! You should not have. My birthday is not in two months!"

"So? This is an early birthday present, now you have more to show off when you return to the kitten's court." He boasted and she laughed, covering her giggles.

"Thank you … father." He felt touched, this was the first time he was ever acknowledge by one of Mary's own, from her previous marriage as their father.

"You are welcome" He said releasing her. "All for my sweet raven" Annie giggled and kissed his cheeks and then went to greet Meggie.

"Look what I brought you Meggie."

"Margaret now, that is what everyone calls me."

Annie rolled her eyes. How much her sister had changed, she reflected. "Margaret then, look, it is the finest material the Queen could find. I told her you wanted some." Her ladies brought forward a box to her room containing a scarlet and silver gown embroidered with pearls and sapphires like the ones their Aunt Maggie wore in her brooch.

"Thank you Annie, it is wonderful!" Meggie, Margaret –Annie reminded herself- squealed and threw her arms around her sister. The fabric felt so soft and the silk, everything was of the finest material. She tried her dress on at night. Their ladies remarked how beautiful she looked, she was not vain but she had to admit the dress complimented her new looks.

"You look fabulous." Annie confirmed. Margaret nodded and gave a few twirls. The ladies clapped. It had dawned on Margaret that she was a girl, and not just any girl but that like the Queen and her mother she possessed the greatest gift of all –beauty and beauty as she found from her sister's accounts of courtly life and their mother's example, was power.

* * *

Thomas found Margaret playing in the garden with her new dress, unlike before she was careful this time not to dirty it. She understood now what her Aunt Kate said about womanly virtues and her mother about beauty. It was a gift –they both said, but a gift that she needed to be careful with as pride was something that often undid many beautiful girls from many noble families. Her Aunt Kate especially, was against the sin of pride and girl flaunting themselves openly at men. She wished Margaret would never grow up and that she and Thomas would shield her from the young and lecherous men at court but Thomas was not blind. His niece was growing into a beauty, more each day and when she was fully grown she would be a complete heartthrob. It was time she learned how to apply the gifts God gave her to her advantage.

"Papa" Meggie said finally noticing his presence. Her eyes lightened at the pearl necklace he showed her. He put it around her neck and thanked him for the beautiful gift.

"Do I look like a lady now?"

"You have always looked like a lady love." He said giving her a sad smile.

"Papa" She said grabbing his hands leading him to the bench. "What is wrong?"

He let go of her hands and looked hard into her eyes. They were Edward's eyes yet he felt like he was looking into a mirror. This child was everything he was not and unlike Edward, he wanted what was best for her.

"You cannot be calling me papa anymore. I am not your papa Margaret, your father is."

"You are my papa, papa. I will be soon be living under your roof-"

Thomas held his hand up. "No, Margaret … Meggie … do not make this any more difficult than it is. You … you belong with your father, understand. You belong with these people … these people are your family. I will always love you but your father is your father."

"Yes but you are my papa. He has no right to me, he has never loved me. You do."

"Yes but I will never be able to replace your father from you."

"But you are my papa, uncle. You love me more than my father ever will."

"That may be but Margaret you have to ask yourself if you really want this. Why not give your father a second chance? Remember you said you made a promise to God to love him if he kept your mother alive."

"I do not care for my promises, I want to live with you and Aunt Kate." She insisted.

"I know you do and nothing would make me happier but maybe you could be happier with your father, who knows he may just perform miracles."

Margaret shook her head and jumped, throwing her arms around Thomas' neck.

"I will never love him, even for all the gold in the world, you will always be my papa."

Thomas sighed, passing his fingers through her golden hair. God, why did this have to be so damn hard? He hated himself for saying this but he assured Margaret that no matter what, he and her Aunt Kate would always be there for her but she needed to stay with her father. "It is where you belong Princess."

"But I do not want to." She sniffed. She wished she could have his dark hair, she wanted to be his daughter. She didn't like Edward and she didn't like it whenever they went to visit her royal cousin. He was a spoiled and arrogant brat and her papa told her it was because of his Wentworth nature. She felt safe when she was around Thomas, he was the only one who made the Prince more interesting and fun to be around with.

"I do not want you to go. I want you to fight for me like you promised. Please papa, I love you."

"I know" Thomas could feel the weight of the world of his shoulders being lifted but it did not make him feel any better. He would give anything to have her in his arms. She had already started to warm up to Kate and he knew Kate would never forgive him for letting her go. _But it was for the best_ –he told himself.

"You need to be with your father Margaret, someday you will realize that I did this because I love you. I would want nothing more than to have you but you must be with your father."

"No!"

"Margaret please, me and Kate will always love you."

"Cross your heart?"

"And hope to die, stick a needle in my eye, well I would if it is not one as bad as the one you stuck your father." He and Margaret laughed. He gave her one last embrace before going to Edward who had stood silently, watching. "Be good."

"Will you and Aunt Kate come and visit me?"

"Yes, I promise." He said and left. On his way he turned and whispered, his voice dripping with poison, to Edward. "I shall never forgive you for this. The day will come-"

"Spare me your empty threats."

"If you hurt that girl, they are not threats, I shall hurt you. God be damned, I do not care if you become the future regent, I shall hurt you." Thomas gave Edward one last look and left.

"Hello Margaret" Edward advanced to his daughter, his eye still hurt but a kiss from Mary had made it all better.

Margaret looked up at him, her voice filled with hatred. "You may call me your daughter but I will never be your daughter."

"You are angry now but you will realize in time your uncle did what he did because he loved you and because I love you."

"I will never love you. My uncle did it because he loves me, you never will. I will respect you and smile at you at functions, I will even kiss you and swing my arms around you and claim how much I love you and that you are the best father to behold but deep down you will know that all of it is bought." She said and grabbed her skirts, careful not to stain her new dress, running towards Thomas.

She was not Annie, unlike a snake she was a true wolf and like any wolf she crept silently in the dark waiting for the right moment to strike. Annie had ensnared her prey and attacked too soon, his daughter, he feared was too smart. She would never do the things her sister did, she found other ways to hurt him and that was to deny him what his heart most wanted after Mary's love, her love.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, everyone's followed and put this story on their favorites. Above all thanks to my great Beta Reader Mimi Dubois.**

**R/R!**


	28. Your Heart Is A Mess

**Your Heart Is A Mess**

**~o~**

_"Pick apart_  
_The pieces of your heart_  
_And let me peer inside_  
_Let me in_  
_Where only your thoughts have been_  
_Let me occupy your mind_  
_As you do mine_

_You have lost_  
_Too much love_  
_To fear, doubt and distrust_  
_(It's not enough)_  
_You just threw away the key_  
_To your heart_

_You don't get burned_  
_('Cause nothing gets through)_  
_It makes it easier_  
_(Easier on you)_  
_But that much more difficult for me_  
_To make you see..._

_Love ain't fair_  
_So there you are_  
_My love_

_Your heart's a mess_  
_You won't admit to it_  
_It makes no sense_  
_But I'm desperate to connect_  
_And you, you can't live like this_

_Love ain't safe_  
_You won't get hurt if you stay chaste_  
_So you can wait_  
_But I don't wanna waste my love"_

**~"Heart's A Mess" by Gotye**

* * *

_"Free love? As if love is anything but free! Man has bought brains, but all the millions in the world have failed to buy love. Man has subdued bodies, but all the power on earth has been unable to subdue love. Man has conquered whole nations, but all his armies could not conquer love."_

**~"Marriage and Love" by Emma Goldman  
**

* * *

**September- December 1541**

"They won't be offended" Mary promised, murmuring against his ear. Purring with pleasure as Edward's lips moved over hers, tasting her, drawing forth the sweet nectar of her soul. Reaching up she lowered his handsome face down and helped him push her legs apart to start his ministrations.

She hated doing this to her children but he was hot for her as he had never been. He took her in his arms and did hot, passionate sex that night.

"Indeed they will be offended after having kept them in line for so long now, my dear Edward set them free now. Let them run around free of their nurses, Annie is recovered. She will be gentle around her sister."

"Mmmm." Edward savored the taste of her sweet cavern, everything about her incited him, she was magnetic.

"Oh" Mary's body arched holding on tightly to the sheets then moving her hairs around his golden hairs. "Ah, ah … Ned that's it … more, more darling more!"

* * *

The children heard unperturbed their mother's screams and howls, begging Ned not to stop until he came from her delicious cavern, tasting the wet juices that trickled from his lips and kissed her lips, devouring her entire mouth, bringing himself deeper and deeper into her …

"You are not going to catch me!" Charlie and the young Prince tagged their cousin. Meggie chased after them, Edward flashed her a winning smile but her eyes turned to Charlie whom she tried to charm.

He linked his arm around hers when he declared her the winner of their game and carried her, bridal style, to the bench near a pond and remarked how beautiful she was getting. "You are very beautiful too My Lord." Margaret kissed his nose. Charlie blushed and his hands cupped her face to give her a small kiss on each of her cheeks.

Edward tugged on his sister, Elizabeth's sleeve. "Why is it that I can't get the girl Lizzy?" He asked, using his favorite nickname for her.

Elizabeth shrugged. She really hadn't paid attention. "I don't know brother, maybe she prefers cheeky blonds."

"I am blond."

"But you are not cheeky like former fat boy there."

"Someday I am going to marry her." Elizabeth laughed. "It is true, one day Lizzy you will see, I am going to marry her and she is going to bring me many good babies like her mother."

Elizabeth mentally shook her head but went along with Edward.

Meggie invited her Aunt, Elizabeth to play with her and Charlie but Bess was not a fan of childish games. She declined and returned to her cousin and niece's side, Anne. She preferred her company over the rest of her nieces, after Kitty she was her favorite cousin.

"What do you have there?" She asked tilting her head curiously at the black leather book sitting on Anne's lap.

"Oh this? Do not tell my mother but I took it from Margaret's things, she already finished it so I don't think she will mind." She explained. "It is an older edition of William Tyndale's English bible, I have written some commentaries on it on each chapter. Would you like to see?"

"Of course." Anne handed her the book and Elizabeth began to scan through the pages, her cousin's commentaries were brilliant. She could be a scholar if she wished. It was a pity she would one day have to marry like the rest of us. "I think you could add more here on the left, see on the page where it says about the truths of the New Testament?"

"I had not noticed it before, I guess I could but then it would seem to much, wouldn't it?"

"Nay, of course not. You just do what I do, encode each word with the first two letters or use the last letter of each word so no one will know what you've written."

"My, cousin that is brilliant!" Anne exclaimed and began to do as Elizabeth suggested, they had filled the pages with encoded messages by the time the sun set.

"I didn't know we could do so much, we've filled the entire book."

"And that it is the only the beginning, I have many books like this one, you are welcome to have them when you want." Elizabeth offered.

Anne's face lightened up, her mother did not allow her to read most of this stuff, she guessed it just brought too many painful memories. "Of course, you know the answer to that, do you have some of them now?"

Elizabeth and Anne chuckled. They raced to the castle where her sister and her husband and the rest of her nieces and nephews were waiting for them. After dinner, Elizabeth presented her with a large trunk. She brought it all the way from Hatfield –she explained. "I always bring my favorites with mine, father and my instructors tell me that a life without knowledge is not worth living, I would like to think the same with you."

"My mother hardly lets me read any of the _forbidden_ books. She says they are a bad influence on me but I think it's really she does not want to visit that dark corner of her past." Anne explained scanning through the books until she found some that could be useful for her studies.

"Those are my favorites too." Elizabeth said and then closed her trunk and helped Anne hide her books underneath her bed and in other places her mother and her servants would never check.

"You think of her sometimes?" Anne asked her, curious.

"Sometimes but I barely remember her except she had an electric presence and her smile was magnetic, just seeing her made you want to smile. Do you remember your father?"

Anne smiled at the mention of her Aunt, she did not want to tell Elizabeth she had been with her Aunt the last minutes before her death and the harsh truths she had told her about her mother and her affair with Lord Hertford at the time.

"A little, sometimes I will dream of him and wake up and imagine the place we used to be, Princess Elizabeth and me and Arthur the King's favorite grandsons, above Charlie and Kate but I figured it is useless to live in fantasies so I decide not to ponder on them anymore."

Elizabeth nodded. "A wise decision. Kat tells me it is useless to remain in the past, we must look forward and keep moving forward."

Anne nodded, smiling encouragingly and called on her servants to change them into their nightshifts. Since she arrived she and Bess would sleep together. They did everything together, there wasn't a thing that Mary remembered they did not do together.

Mary smiled a small smile and came bidding them goodnights and making sure they said their prayers before falling asleep. Bess she said them in English but Annie she said them in Latin like her mother taught her. After she left she said them in English and then blew out the candles and drifted off into sleep.

She voiced her concerns to Edward over how their children were becoming more distant. She wondered if they could have more children after this one. Edward agreed another child would be good for their marriage but he mentioned he had everything he wanted right here with them, placing his hand on her swollen stomach.

"Whatever it is, boy or girl I am sure it will heal our marriage." Edward said and kissed her lips, devouring every inch of them and capturing her tongue, forcing into submission.

"How is that I became so fortunate in finding you?"

Mary asked, kissing him back. Edward lightly smirked and bit pushed down her nightgown from her shoulder and bit down, taking in the aroma of the Jasmine fragrance her sister Bella had given her for her twenty fifth birthday.

"I love you" She said closing her eyes and feeling the blood in her veins begin to boil as he put her on her back and started to lower himself down, pushing her legs and sucking her sweet juices.

"I know." Was his answer, and then sent her a tremor down her spine as she felt the wild, exploratory movements of his tongues.

* * *

She closed her eyes and opened them the next morning to watch her youngest cub, Henry, between them. "There, there little cub, time to go to bed" She cooed but he said "no" with one loud roar.

Henry smiled at his son. He picked him up and took him to his bed, he kicked and screamed and sent deadly glares to his mother. She soothed and told him it was time he got to sleep in his own bed.

"I no wanna" he said tossing and turning as she tried to calm him down. "Sleep papa … you."

"But you must sleep in your crib, otherwise everyone will say you are not big boy. You don't want them to say you are not big boy do you?"

He shook his head. "Then go back to sleep my love." She said leaning down to kiss his forehead and finally he closed his eyes and slept soundly for the remainder of the day. She then went to Eleanor, she was less than one but she was already thriving and though small, she was stronger for her age.

Last week she ripped the cap Maggie had made for her. She hated all things that were pink or blue, like the men in her family she was proud and only felt comfortable around rich colors and those that better displayed her features.  
She was too young to be interested in such things, but the girls in her family had started vain young. Maggie thought, thinking of Katherine Howard.

She put a new cap on her daughter's head, this time she didn't tore it to pieces as the fabric was stronger and Maggie showed it to her before putting it. It was green and white, the Tudor colors.

"Now you look like a Princess." Maggie exclaimed holding her daughter and rocking her in her arms. Eleanor giggled and raised her arms, her eyes with great curiosity at her mother's strawberry blond curls. Her hair was almost the same with two big difference, it was easier to brush and it was a pure blond not dirty blond like her Aunt and step-grandmother, the Queen, Katherine Howard but a rich silver blond like her father's.

"You will be a true Howard someday." The baby seemed to understand laughed more. "But not day, today you are my darling sweetheart, my heartthrob. I wish you never grow up sweet Nora because life is not easy for Howard girls. Look at your Aunt, your grandfather is no longer in love with her but he can't divorce her because she amuses him too much but she can't give him what he wants the most, another son to keep the Tudor line safe. I hope your hair turns auburn like your Aunts, you would be much happier as a Tudor than a Howard."

The babe had fallen asleep with her mother's retelling of the Howard Queens. Maggie kissed her daughter's forehead and took the cap from her head and put her back in her basinet and pushed the covers to her neck, making sure that she was warm.

She went to Thomas, her oldest son. A true lion, less proud and brash unlike his father and grandfather whom he was named after. "Mother" Always so formal her boy said, bobbing a curtsey for his mother. "What are you doing here? I thought you said that we were going to visit Her Majesty? I have told the servants to pack my important belongings as you instructed."

Maggie smiled in approval. "I did, didn't I? But I had to see that your brother and sister were comfortable."

"Mother are you alright? You do not sound alright. Is something wrong? Can I help?" The boy offered.

"No my little lord, I am afraid not. I was just thinking, that is all. Now let's go, the driver is waiting for us. Have you said your farewells to your father?"

"I did but it will not be a farewell, we shan't be long this time like last, will we?"

"No, but just in case it is always good you do Thomas."

"Yes mother" The boy grabbed his mother's hand and led her outside where the carriage was waiting for them. She said her last goodbye to Henry before they boarded.  
Henry reminded his son to be respectful to his grandfather and to be respectful at all times, no matter what his opinion, on the Queen.

Thomas nodded and was helped inside by his parents. "I love you, don't wait for me. I will be back soon." She told her husband and gave him a last kiss.

Henry waved at them and screamed "I love you" but the carriage was already out of sight. He had waited too long. He hoped that the Queen would not keep them busy this time, whenever his cousin called it could only mean trouble or that she wanted to be self-indulged.

His father was getting tired of her but the King loved to keep her. He had faced the facts that he was not likely to get a son at this point of his life, but she was fun to have around. It was a shame that Katherine could not think the same. She wanted to be considered seriously and desired nothing more than to give the King a son. Inviting his grandsons and youngest offspring was a way to fill that empty hole inside her.

Thomas practiced his curtsy to his grandfather. He was a very old man whose waist had become more narrowed by all the sweet cakes he ate but he still looked the tall and imposing figure his mother remembered from her childhood days.

"Father, so good to see you, Your Majesty." She said calling him by the two titles he always held in her heart.

"My youngest Grace, how you've grown." He looked at the tiny bump below. "You are breeding again child?"

"I am hardly a child any longer father and yes I am breeding. Courtesy of my lord husband, the Earl of Surrey." She said, her eyes twinkling. Kitty felt some envy, she wished she could be so lucky to have a fertile husband but she could not stay angry at Maggie for so long, she had a gentle soul and gentle manners that made it impossible for anyone to hold a grudge against her.

"Ah, I know, you are a woman now with a family of your own but you must remember my dear, for me you will always be my sweet and gentle child. How I've missed you." He said kissing each of her cheeks. He looked down at her grandson. "So this is the future Earl. Hello there my little lord."

"Your Majesty." Thomas said, nervous, bobbing a curtsy, then to his wife, he did the same. "'Tis a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesties."

"Meet us? Don't you remember me child? I was there for your Catholic Christening last year."

Kitty giggled and placed her hand on Henry's shoulder, gently helping him up with Maggie. "Henry that was sooooo long ago, the boy was only three."

"I remembered everything when I was three." Henry interjected out but seeing his grandson hung his head, lowering his eyes, he rephrased. "But I had a strict father who would chastise me if I did not say all ten commandments right." The women laughed. "Welcome to court My Lord, I hope you enjoy your stay here. Darling" He turned to his wife. "Bring him his present."

Kitty nodded and called for her ladies to bring her grandson his present.

"Your Majesty is too gracious, you did not have too father. Me and Henry spoil him enough as it is, not to mention his other grandfather," But Henry held up his hand.

Two ladies came holding a straw basket with a green, silver and purple ribbon on top, the Tudor colors and the color of Royalty.

Thomas looked at it nervously then looked up, his gaze moving from his mother, to his grandfather and the Queen.

"Open it." Kitty said, she could barely contain her excitement.

"Open it." Henry encouraged pushing his grandson slightly forward.

Thomas opened the lid and his face lit up with excitement as he saw the black puppy jump from his basket to his chest; he wrapped his arms around the puppy gently as this licked his face.

He could not contain his excitement but remembering his father's words, he stood up and bowed his head once again in respect to Their Majesties, especially to his grandfather and thanked him for such a wonderful gift.

Henry let go of his cane and carried his son to the sofa and placed him on his lap. He was not very heavy as his older cousin, Charlie and he was much more serious. Lately Henry welcomed seriousness, except when he was with his wife, he was fun to be around with and she always amused him.

Kitty took this opportunity to link her arm around Maggie's and led her to her chambers where her ladies were waiting for them. They crowded around her and squealed, happy that she was back among them.

When she told them she was with child, they squealed harder, almost deafening her. Kitty cleared her throat and proposed a toast. "To Margaret and her child, may the good Lord grant her more sons and beautiful daughters like our Lady Eleanor!"

They clapped in approval and drank to Maggie's happiness.

_"How can you stand them?"_ Bella asked her once. It was easy, when you were in a crowd filled with idiots you simply shut your common sense and turn the other way.

* * *

Bella was there to assist her sister with the birth. Mary struggled against the pain that came with her last contraction, her pain was constant and sharp and she hoped that it would end soon.

With one last push the child slid from her body, Mary sighed in relief and laid her head back in her pillow.

She sighed in relief when she heard the cries from the child. They sounded more like howls but she was no Annie or Meggie, her howls turned to soft mewing sensing her mother's distress.

"'Tis a girl My Lady."

She nodded, she knew it was a girl from the start. No other babe had given her so much trouble, the women in their family her family were strong. They were the only ones who inherited the independent spirit of the Tudor and Tratasmara Houses.

"A girl." Mary breathed, sighing with great relief as she gazed at her child, once she and the baby were cleaned up. She was beautiful. She could see specs of gold in her red hair, she would turn to be another beauty like Meggie but unlike Meggie and Annie –she hoped- this child would turn out right.

"Hello baby." She said and her daughter's widened as she looked up and recognized the voice of the woman who had cared for her, fed her and loved her during the nine months that she was inside.

Her eyes were a vibrant blue and they were not likely to turn dark. She blinked a few times to make sure she was not dreaming, she swore she was the most beautiful thing she ever saw.

"So you were the one kicking mama's tummy?" Her daughter snuggled closer to her breast. Mary welcomed her with a kiss to her tiny forehead and then she went back to sleep. Mary handed her to Bella.

Edward along with her older children came into the room, her oldest daughter was eager to meet her new sister.

"Where is she?" Then she spotted her sleeping in the bassinet. "Hello. Hello baby!"

"Annie that is not enough, she is sleeping, you'll wake her up." Mary lightly chastised. Annie made a wry expression but decided not to pry.

"Are her eyes blue mother?" Meggie asked before she could. Annie scowled at her but inwardly she grinned, she was no longer the boring and awkward sister, she was livelier and fun to be around with.

"Yes, she has but they will not turn dark as yours." Mary said beckoning her husband to sit next to her. Edward kissed his wife's forehead. "You behaved like a warrior queen, Madame."

"Aye mama, you did and she is beautiful." Arthur said in agreement, then asked what was on everybody's minds. "What shall we call her?"

Annie looked up excitedly, it was different than when Meggie was born and there was the need for secrecy all around, to hide her true parentage. She felt she was already in love with this sister.

"Yes mama what shall we call her?" She asked.

Mary looked at her husband, they thought hard, suddenly they nodded in agreement thinking of the only name that suited her.

"Margery." They said.

Edward picked his daughter up, rocking her softly as she began squirm in his arms. "Margery Seymour." He said, kissing her little forehead, it did not calm her down but she stopped squirming after he handed her back to her mother.

"Margaret sweeting, do you want to see your new sister?" She asked her younger daughter. Margaret walked nervously to her mother. She gazed at the small face, who, sensing a new presence opened her eyes and her face lit up in a smile.

"She is beautiful mother, I like her and she likes me." She said plainly, caressing her sister's cheeks. Margery lifted her fingers to touch Margaret's hands. She looked at her older sister with interest.

They were alike, yet so different, Mary noticed.

Good Lord, Edward thanked, this child had turned good.

Forty days after a priest rid her of the uncleaniness of birth, Mary had her daughter baptized in a small and private Catholic ceremony where her uncle, Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk and Bella, who helped her birth her child, Duchess of Bavaria, Countess Palatine, and Archduchess Dowager, stood as godparents.

Bella handed her niece to her mother. Mary could barely contain her excitement, her daughter was rid of all sin and was now introduced to the Catholic faith. Unlike her older siblings, Mary decided not to waste any time. Who knew if her father would live two years more, let alone a year?

The reports that his health was staggering made her nervous, she knew that it had to be that kitten of his, Katherine Howard, and all the nights they spent together, not to mention her father's own sexual appetite.

She knew her brother, Edward loved him and treated him like a son but Mary had seen in her brother the same religious fervor she once had.

She was afraid what would happen once he became King. She mentally crossed herself. That would never happen.

She prayed to God her father would live a thousand years more because England under her brother was something she did not want to think about.

* * *

Mary pushed her daughter forward. It was important she got to know her cousin and uncle. Margaret nervously approached him.

"Your Highness." But he waved her back. He did not want none of that with her, he preferred if she addressed him informally as she would a friend, or a sibling. Margaret blushed, she loved the way her cousin, she thought since it was awkward to think of him as her uncle since they were the same age, pay her so much attention.

Maybe her papa and sire were right and all she needed to do was give him a chance. "Edward then" She said and Edward returned her smile and took her to his chambers to play.

* * *

Meg Douglas greeted her cousin, Margaret, otherwise known to her friend as "Maggie", Tudor. It had been a while since these two saw each other. Maggie told her about her latest visit to the Queen.

"It was something, nothing short of interest, but something nonetheless." She told her. "She urged my daughter to come and form part of her ladies."

"She can't mean now, she can barely walk!"

"I know, I told Her Majesty so" Maggie said, saying her title with mocking. "But the Queen insisted, at the very least me and her brother convince her until she turns ten."

"It's still too young, you know what they say about the Court nowadays, a place for fiends, crows, and wolves. It is no wonder your brother in law fits very well there." They laughed. "How is your sister? I have not heard from her since she and Lord Hertford went to separate homes."

"She is doing fine and so is her child, it is a daughter if you must know and very beautiful."

"You've seen her?" Maggie nodded. "Is she all Seymour or takes after our Tudor side of the family?" She queried.

"Mmmm," Maggie started putting down her goblet. "Both, she has the great Tudor trademark, our red hair but there are some specs of gold in it but they are being taken over by her bright red. Her hair is curly like her grandmother and she has our eyes but has the Seymour high cheekbones and fair complexion, not to mention her height. Like her last," she explained "Margery is a very large baby."

"So she is named after her grandmother. 'Tis a beautiful name, if I were to have a daughter though I would love to name her something more original though Margery it is one of the least abundant names. Congratulations to your sister, tell her I am happy for her when you see her."

"Thank you cousin, I will be sure to tell her." Maggie said and stuffed another piece of delicious spice cake in her mouth.

Meg made a disgusting face. "How can you eat so much? You are not with child are you?" She asked but seeing her cousin's hand fall on her stomach, she gasped. "You are, aren't you? God's blood cousin, you are going to make so many men cry when they hear the news … again!"

Maggie laughed, she loved being the center of attention but she loved being Henry's wife even more.

"How do you do it?" Meg wondered. She had seen all the men and newcomers, most noble youths swoon over her younger cousin and remark how she was the most beautiful creature she had seen and unique in every way.

Like one of those sea creatures, Maggie's gaze drew them to her. Even the Queen's last fancy, it was said among the vulgar tongues had stopped his wild pursuit when he laid eyes on Margaret Tudor.

Maggie loved to be discreet, but the more discrete she was, the more the men around her gathered.

Poor lads, Meg thought. When they hear about her cousin's pregnancy they will be rolling in their beds and the red haired wenches in London will be happy because it was well known when men lost the object of their desires, they turned to cheap versions of it.

"Sex cousin." Maggie said simply. "Sex, is the best medicine." She explained, quoting her father. For once, her father had been right.

Meg shook her head, laughing. "You are incorrigible Margaret Tudor! What would your father in law, the dour old Norfolk say if he heard you?"

"He would approve, for once he'd say –my son is not behaving like a fool."

They snickered.

Maggie took another piece of cake, not caring if the Duke's spies heard.

"Would you stop doing that?" Meg pushed her plate away but that did not stop Maggie from teasing Meg and making moaning sounds, pretending the crumbs she was licking from her lips was something else.  
"You are disgusting!" Meg cried.

Her lips curved into a satisfied smile. "I know but you cannot blame me, my blood runs hot when I think of him and the pleasures that await my marriage bed."

"Where would we be without disgusting and debauchery? Those are the ways of the nobility are they not?" Maggie pointed out, smiling wickedly.

Meg Douglas shook her head. And her uncle called her and Bella the wanton ones. "You do live up to your name 'siren'. You do have a soft melody that conjures a wall of smoke to cover your true nature. Our grandfather would be proud of you."

"You think so? I never found Henry VII appealing, my father never spoke very brightly of him. What was it he called him? Oh yes, a dour, sour old miser. Rimes actually." She drank the remaining wine. "I actually love to think myself more as a guardian angel, a figure to help those in need. Never liked being at the center stage. The fun is always in the shadows."

Meg was astounded at her knowledge. Maggie was always the silent and mysterious of the graces, but talented little woman. Meg believed she was the wiser one of the three.

"Perhaps one day you can play the helping shadow too."

"Nay cousin, I prefer a simple life, away from the intrigue, away from the gossip, though a little once in a while doesn't hurt." She said. "I think I shan't be suited for court life any longer. After your father agrees to my marriage, I will be happily dowered and live the rest of my days with my future bairns in the country. Mayhap I shall return to the Highlands if your father manages to conquer or worse –history repeats itself and kills the King of Scotland."

"'Tis was a fair battle" Maggie said but changed the subject seeing how much the defeat of her mother's first husband brought to her. It was common knowledge that though she supported her and her sisters, her mother had never been a great supporter of their mother. "There is not much chance of an invasion happening. My father will probably engage himself in a pitiless fight and then the Master Secretary will employ some of his famous diplomacy."

"If he does not?"

"Then the worst he will do is try and capture your brother and install a Regent in his name while he holds him and his wife captive." She said truthfully.

"Thank you cousin, that inspires me so much confidence."

"You wanted the truth. But back to the matter of hand, my father will never let you wed Sir Charles Howard, you are one of his heirs and whether you like it or not you are at the his mercy."

"Shame I wanted to be like Bella."

Maggie gave a dry laugh. "Bella is bold but look at how much trouble it has gotten her into. Take my advice and seek another man, one that will bring you advantage. Love comes after, this matters more." She pointed to her temple.

"Smart woman." Meg grumbled. It should have been her who was the King's firstborn. Maybe the fates had intended for Margaret to be the last so she would aid her sisters, mainly Bella, in their quest for power and survival.

"Nobody has ever accused me of being dumb and in this day and age you will find being quiet carries more wisdom and is a more powerful weapon." She pointed out and took her plate from Meg's hands and finished the rest of the cake.

* * *

"Mother, look!" Charlie had begun to speak more formal. Now that he was one of the King's heirs, as the King convinced he was not likely to get another son, had restored his mother and her aunts and their heirs to the line of succession after their brother, Edward.

He pointed to the sky above them, tonight he gazed in wonder at the sea of stars. "There are so many." He exclaimed. Star gazing was his favorite activity with his grandfather. Now that he and his sister were back with their mother for the holidays he shared with his mother his fascination for the heavens.

"Isn't it wonderful? What do you think is up there?"

"I don't know little dragon. Your father's former master used to say that each star was a different world and that there were probably as many races as there are many people in the world."

"Do you believe that mother?"

"Perhaps. God made man in his own image, what is to say he did not seed life in other planets? Maybe right now there is a little darling boy looking from his balcony asking his mama the same question."

Charlie's face lightened. "When I grow up I will spend my life studying them all!"

"I do not doubt you will, but first you must tend to your obligations as Earl of Richmond and who knows what other title your grandfather or your uncle when he becomes King will give you."

"But I want to reach for the heavens."

"There are other ways to reach for the heavens my little dragon." She explained. "Enough star gazing, off to bed, it is already past your bedtime."

Charlie groaned. "Mother! Edward's governor lets me stay up late and so does uncle Hertford."

"But you are not with uncle Hertford, you are dealing with me now and your mother says off to bed. Go on." Charlie huffed but nodded led by his governess to bed.

She thanked the woman and went to her own chambers. "That was a nice talk you gave to Charlie." He said.

"You know me, I love to indulge in my little dragon's fantasies."

Philip nodded but he said "You went a step farther. You mention the G-word."

"Charlie is still a little boy and if he wants to survive in the future England of his uncle, he needs to believe in those silly fantasies."

"They weren't always silly fantasies." Philip reminded her. Bella smirked and kissed him, ending their conversation but as he began moaning while she devoured her mouth, his mind went to last night and he stopped the kiss to ask. "What was he like? You never talked about _him _with me. Last night … left me thinking if you still have feelings for him."

Bella groaned, not this again. "Philip-"

"What was he like? I need to know, not as your jealous husband but as a friend and as the father of our children."

Bella's dark blue eyes met her husband's green. "Why now?"

"I did not want his ghost to haunt us but last night when I heard you say his name, I wanted to make sure if you still love him, if you married me other than duty."

"You know I did. I love you and I have loved you ever since."

"I know but you also love him." He accused.

"Of course I do, how can I not? He is the father of Kate and Charlie, that is not something I will likely forget, and his death was a hard tragedy on me."

"But do you still love him Bella? Do you think of him when we are together? What do you see when you see me?"

Bella looked at him hard, "I look at you, the father of my youngest child, a child we created out of love. And the greatest lover that I have ever known." She said. "There, happy now?"

"I did not mean to offend-"

"You did."

He sighed. "I know but last night you called, rather screamed his name-"

She closed her eyes. She remembered that night, it had been a most magical night but by the end she was so exhausted and she did not know what brought about _his _memory that she screamed it at the four winds.

"Yesterday was a mistake. I had just received news that Kate had a stomachache and you know how worried I get when I hear my children are sick, her malady obviously reminded me of her mother. She and he are so much alike that in a time like this is not hard to see. It was a moment of melancholy, nothing more." She said, concluding, her tone leaving no more room for discussion.

Philip nodded and cupped her face and began kissing, choosing the lie over the truth because deep down he knew whom she preferred and it wasn't neither him or her late husband

_Liam_. She thought and gave herself to him because that was when you loved someone and he loved you back, except it wasn't his face she imagined when she kissed Philip.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, everyone who's followed this story and put it on their favorites and on their alerts, to my Beta Reader for all the help in the past chapters.**

**I did tweak on Katherine's indiscretion, since there is no Jane Parker and with the inclusion of Maggie, she is more careful. Stay tuned.**

**R/R!  
**


	29. A Dance With Lionesses

**A Dance With Lionesses **

**~o~  
**

"_I want you to remember  
A love so full it could send us all ways  
I want you to surrender  
All my feelings rose today  
And I want you to remain  
The power of children can amaze  
I'll try not to complain  
I know that's a piss off baby_

_The chemicals between us  
The walls that lie between us  
Lying in this bed the chemicals displaced,  
there is no lonelier state than lying in this bed_

_I want you to remember  
Everything you said, every driven word  
Like a hammer hell to my head_

_Chemicals between us  
The walls that lie between us  
Lying in this bed  
Chemicals displaced  
There is no lonelier face than lying in this bed  
Chemicals between us  
Chemicals between us  
Lying in this bed .._

_We're of the hollow men  
We are the naked ones  
We never meant you harm  
Never meant you wrong  
I'd like to thank  
All my lovers, lovers, lovers, lovers, lovers…_

_Chemicals between us  
The army of achievers  
Lying in this bed  
Chemicals displaced  
There is no lonelier state than lying in this bed  
The chemicals between us  
The chemicals between us  
Chemicals …  
Chemicals between us"_

**~"Chemicals Between us" by BUSH **

* * *

"_Only by admitting what we are can we get what we want"_

**~Littlefinger in Game of Thrones 1X07**

* * *

**August-September 1542  
**

"Why is she having another baby?" Henry queried "Did you and mama get to practice again papa?" He asked putting both hands to his hips.

Senior Henry's cheeks reddened and tried to discourage his son but he remained insistent. "What did you do this time papa?" Henry insisted, elbowing his father.

If possible, his cheeks got more red.

"Uh… Henry, son why don't you go play with your nurse, play that new furry, furry rabbit game with your brother."

"But I don't want to, I want to know what is it you and mama did this time."

"Henry, son there are things you should not know, now go, please." He had to beg and his son left with a huff, like the little lion that he was stomping his feet on the ground before his nurse walked him to his older brother, Tom's bedroom.

Henry sighed in relief. He would have a talk with his wife, he did not like his boys knowing this information, they were too young. Children. And he wanted them to stay children for as long as possible and have the childhood he and Margaret never had the chance to have.

After long hours of wait, the midwife came and announced him with a smile on her face, that he was the proud father of a healthy baby girl.

His frown disappeared, his lips curved upward into a glorious smile. Another daughter! He and Margaret had another daughter. Now Eleanor would have nothing to complain of living in a house full of boys like his sister, Mary. Poor Mary –she was a dutiful daughter but she had no one to play and being his father's heir, Henry rarely had the time to pay attention and then Madge, their other sister, she was never around so she was left with no one but herself.

He entered the birthing chamber and bowed before his wife and love. "You have made me the happiest man on Earth, Madame." He kissed her hands.

Maggie gave him a weak smile. She lifted her gaze to the midwife and told her to bring her daughter.

"She is beautiful Margaret, just like her mother. She has father's eyes though. I hope she does not grow too serious."

"Nay, this one will grow to be very outgoing, see, she is already smiling at her father."

"Hello there little one, I am your papa." The baby looked at him with curious eyes, a smile drawn on her lips and he recognized it was the same smile his father used when he obtained something of value. _So you think me valuable? _This one would live to please him.

"You are a cute little thing." It seemed she did not like to be called 'thing' for she immediately puffed. "Easy there, we don't want you spoiling your beauty love." He chuckled, gave her a kiss to her forehead and return her to her mother who looked every inch the warrior Queen his mother was fabled to have been.

"So My Lord husband, have I pleased you?" She asked slyly, eying him with lust.

"Aye you have." He leaning forward and kissing her.

"Mother, we heard we have a new sibling!" Their eldest son, Thomas, screamed running with open arms to his mother, his young brother not far behind.

"My sweeting!" Maggie greeted with an open smile giving the babe to her father, receiving Thomas with an embrace. "Did you pray for your mother?" Thomas nodded, his eyes falling on the small bundle his father was holding.

The younger Henry crawled from the bed to his papa. "Is that the baby papa?"

"Yes it is little man, isn't she beautiful?" He asked his younger son.

"Yes she is, and she has my eyes papa, she is more pretty than Eleanor!" He exclaimed.

"Now, now, my little man no lady is more beautiful than your sister-"

"Baby is."

"But in time she will be eclipsed by your sister's looks. It is the Howard side, Henry, that always wins. Remember that." He said poking his son's nose and then returning his gaze to his newborn daughter.

"I do not care for yellow haired women." Thomas then said, saying what was on his brother's mind as well. "They are stupid, our new sister does not look like she will be stupid."

"Thomas, hush, that is not a nice thing to say. If Eleanor were old enough she would be very hurt by yours words."

"But mother the Queen looks exactly like her and she is an idiot."

"Well that is not the Queen's fault. You can't blame her for how she was raised." Maggie said in such a way that they knew the conversation was over but Thomas being the stubborn and over-proud youth he was because of his Howard bearing went on.

"The Dowager Duchess of Norfolk is a strict woman, if anything I pity her for being cursed with a grandchild so spoiled like Katherine."

"Don't be naïve Tom. If you know anything about your step-grandmother other than rumor and gossip you would know that she was a woman who could care less about the well beings of her charges. She certainly does not care about her other granddaughter." Maggie said. _Poor Anne Stafford. _She was Mary's late sister in law's daughter and Annie and Artie's cousin. She was living off her grandmother and Mary's charity. Mary had volunteered to take the poor girl in, but Edward objected believing it would bring old memories of her late husband.  
The last thing he wanted was for his wife to revisit the old ghosts from her past. They knew nothing of Anne Stafford other than her brother was on his way to being a lecher like his true father, and her sister -one of the Queen's best friends and ladies –indulged her on her every whim. He was not sure he wanted that type of influence around his children, especially his stepdaughter.

"I thought she loved her. Lord Grandfather says she is a good woman."

Henry laughed. "Your grandfather loves to say a lot of things chap, most of the times they are not true." He ruffled his son's light brown hair "Listen to your mother Thomas she knows best." He said and Thomas nodded, he never knew his parents to be wrong.

"She is beautiful I like her." His brother said and his parents could not agree more.

"And that is what matters." Their mother said and they put the baby back in her basinet and slept soundly for the night.

Following her birth she was baptized Matilda Howard in a simple ceremony officiated by her father's church. It was something simple for someone born so simple without any of the Howard features but her mother who valued everything Tudor and that reminded her of her late mother decided to throw something bigger for her. Three days after she was born Matilda Howard became Matilda Margaret Constance Agnes Howard in ceremony where her sisters and their families, serving as godmothers with their husband as godfathers were with her.

As the waters poured on her forehead and she started crying, expelling all sin from her tiny body, Maggie beamed.

She knew it was wrong, she knew it was unorthodox, and she was breaking all Catholic tradition and defying her father by doing so but for once she was going to do things the way she wanted.

* * *

And he had done so many wrongs in his life that when he heard, he let it pass.

His other daughters had done the same but Maggie had resisted because she always fashioned herself of being different, of being the perfect, dutiful daughter but she must have seen after Matilda was born the truth –that her father would never change and that he was no longer the man that swung her and her sisters in the air. She knew her parents' marriage was over since before the Boleyns came but there was always the faintest hope that things would get better.  
She was never close to her mother, not in the way Bella and Mary were. Oh yes, even Bella with all their fighting was closer to her than Margaret. She was the smallest and their shadow. She wanted to make her mother proud and now that her daughter was baptized in a Catholic ceremony, she felt she finally had.

Her father could do nothing but sigh and threw the letter he had sent into the fire. "It is done." He said to his wife. There was nothing to be done and in any case, he did not want to.

He had caused enough hurt to his daughters.

Katherine nodded and watched as the letter turned to ashes. Henry had made a wise decision, she only hoped that the Archbishop and all the stubborn and proud men at court would see it that way.

She did not understand her uncle or the men surrounding her husband, especially the Archbishop of Canterbury and Bishop Gardiner who were at constant war with each other. Why was it so difficult to agree on a simple truth?  
Her stepdaughter Elizabeth said that there was only God and Maggie and her older sister was often of the opinion that all religions were the same, money grubbing and arse-licking taking advantage of the needy.

Whatever the truth, Katherine decided not to explore, it was too complicated for her and likely never to be solved.

* * *

Edward competed on the tournament in the King's honor after his fast recovery. Rumors circulating that he was dying were largely exaggerated, he seemed in greater health and it was said by his personal physician, that he was quickly recovering.

Would that he could compete in these tournaments. These lads were nothing compared to what he had been at their age. His first two companions, Katherine and Anne used to say that they had seen no greater fighter charging bravely at his opponents like him.

Henry sighed with longing. His wife was there by his side. What a pretty thing she was but she was not Katherine or Anne, not even Jane –he said to himself. She was just a plaything, beautiful to behold and being around her made him feel young but he did not fool himself. He knew he was not likely to get any more sons from her or any other woman.  
His latest encounters provided no offspring and the women no longer moaned and screamed with the same passion he had received in his early years.

Bella laughed in Mary's ear and wagered one hundred golden crowns to whoever's champion won the last match.

"Deal" They shook hands.

"I will be going home tonight with fifty crowns to give my husband and other fifty for me to buy Kate a new set of pearls."

Mary laughed. "Dear sister you will find I am not the sore loser you think." And she winked returning her attention to the jousting field where Edward came and lifted his visor and pushed his lance forward in expectation of her favors.

Mary opened her mouth about to say something but realizing they were the center of attention and any words on their part could be misinterpreted and used against them, she closed her mouth and tied her red, white and blue colors around her husband's lance and gave him a wicked smile.

Edward's eyes twinkled then he winked at her, knowing what would be his reward after he won.

He charged full speed at his opponent, overconfident and distracted by the thoughts of his upcoming night, he was quickly beaten.

Mary jumped from her seat and ignoring the gasps and screams from the crowds. She knelt by her husband's side and took off his helmet. "Edward, sweetheart! Darling please say something."

Edward surprised her by curving his lips into a smile and saying "Something."

Mary slapped his armored shoulder. "Don't do that! You scared me half to death! I thought you were dead Edward, what would happen to me and our children-"

He put his dirty gloved fingers on his wife's lips, silencing her. "It is alright love, I am fine Mary. Remember I am a wolf. Wolves are used to dirty far more than street rats." He said, spitting the word 'rat' as she and his brother Thomas (who was also competing) helped him up. Because it had been a rat that had unseat him.

"Lord Hertford are you well?" The King asked standing.

"I am My Lord but I fear age is catching with me too soon." The Earl of Hertford said with an amused smile. Everyone laughed.

"Please My Lord, my daughter has suffered enough, return to your tent and then sit by her side. You are no use to us dead, the realm would lose one of the greatest minds and I, the greatest son in law."

Edward felt very pleased with the King's words. He bowed to his sire and returned to his tent, aided by his brother.

"Damn that man!" Mary swore once she was seated. Elizabeth looked at her with astonishment, she never heard Mary speak like this before.

Mary reassured her she was fine, but it was that man, she hissed to her sisters.

He had nearly killed her husband! _Poor Edward_ –she thought. Suddenly she was invaded by lustful thoughts of lying with him. After such a humiliating defeat by some street rat, he would want to be comforted. Wolves constantly craved for attention and she would be there to reawaken his savage spirit.

Seeing the look on her sister's face, Bella shook her head.

Just then, the Queen stood up and demanded to know the identity of the victor

_No doubt, she is dying to show off the king's champion -_Bella thought.

Everyone was eager to know who this mystery knight who was.

When he took off his helmet and announced "Sir Liam Stark My Lady" Bella gasped.

_No!_ It could not be him but it was him. _Liam!_

Bella had enough time to recover as he looked from her to the King and Queen, flashing them a smile.

Philip looked at his wife, recognizing that look, then to the victorious knight who looked back at Bella, grinning.

He squeezed his fists. He contained his anger during the whole ceremony. The Queen was making a great display, honoring the victorious Sir Stark with poems and flattery from her part and her cousin and son-in-law, Lord Surrey.

* * *

"Why are you so angry? It was just an innocent flirt." Bella attempted "He's known me for years. It's natural he would smile at me!"

"So you don't even deny it!"

"Deny what? It was an innocent smile. God Philip what has you so troubled?"

He grabbed her shoulders and threw her to the bed. "What? You ask me what?" He asked incredulously. "You think me so stupid wife." He said the last word with spite. For a moment Bella was frightful he would do something to her but looking deep into Philip's eyes she knew he would not be capable of such a thing.

"You love that man! I heard you yelling his name the other night! You love him more than me."

"Quit your barking and listen to me, I love you and only YOU!"

"Then why did you scream his name when we were together!"

"I did not!"

"Do not lie to me Madame! I heard you and I can see it in your eyes. You still love him." He hissed and moved away. He did not want to know what fantasies ran through her mind, the sight of her made him angry enough.

* * *

Mary climbed on top of him, lowering herself seductively, leaving a trail of kisses until she reached his lance. He gave her a knowing smile, bracing himself for what was about to happen and when it did his whole body arched forward. She left him breathless, he struggled to breath, burying his fingers in her hair he screamed her name followed by more howls and screams of passion.

"Ah! Mary! Mary, stop it!" He felt he was about to explode in her but she did not want to leave him. She kept pushing until she felt his hot juices.

Edward screamed in ecstasy, letting out a powerful roar as he was invaded by the sensation he was floating.

Mary's lips let go of his lance and placed them on his lips.

"You naughty wench, you naughty, delicious wench" He brought their bodies closer. She widened her hips and he thrust forward.

"Ah!" She screamed feeling his seed filling her.

"Slow down honey, y-you c-can't … Ah! … Y-you … Ah! … c-cannot g-g-get me with child …Ah!"

"What was that my lioness?"

Mary could not remember what it was she was about to say. Damn him!

He could not get enough of her. When the last of his juices filled he began suckling on her neck, smothering her breasts, his hands traveling all the way down to her hips where he pushed them down to keep their bodies locked.

Mary struggled to keep up with the fast rhythmic pace but the rising pleasure was unbearable and she cried to him not to stop.

When they became exhausted, he pulled himself off her and she rolled from him. Her heart hammered against her chest violently, she was panting.

She wondered if he would get her with child again. She did not want to run that risk again. She prayed endlessly that night to the Virgin to make her barren. Other women would have given everything to be in her shoes but Mary could not risk having another child and worrying about its safety and hers. She did not want to put her family and Edward through that ordeal again.

Unknown to her, Edward was smirking for he had given her a stronger tonic that his sister in law, the Duchess of Bavaria, had given him prior to their lovemaking.

He looked longingly at her stomach. He would have wanted another child. But his sister in law was right, it was too much to risk and besides –he smiled to himself- he was happier enjoying countless nights without having to worry about being careful.

He kissed her while asleep then blew out the candles and returned to bed, wrapping his arms around her slender form.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers and everyone who's put this on their favorites and alerts, and to my Beta Reader.**

**R/R!  
**


	30. Courting Her Grace

**Courting Her Grace  
**

**~o~  
**

"_The world is on fire and no one can save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I'd never dream that I'd meet somebody like you  
I'ld never dream that I'd lose somebody like you_

_No I don't want to fall in love_  
_(this world is only gonna break your heart)_  
_No I don't want to fall in love_  
_(this world is only gonna break your heart)_  
_With you ...  
_

_What a wicked game to play to make me feel this way_  
_What a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you_  
_What a wicked thing to say you'll never feel this way_  
_What a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you_

_And I don't want to fall in love_  
_(this world is only gonna break your heart)_  
_No I don't want to fall in love_  
_(this world is only gonna break your heart)_  
_With you_

_The world is on fire and no one can save me but you_  
_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_  
_I'll never dream that I'd love somebody like you_  
_I'll never dream that I'd lose somebody like you_

_No I don't want to fall in love_  
_(this world is only gonna break your heart)_  
_No I don't want to fall in love_  
_(this world is only gonna break your heart)_  
_With you_

_No I..."_

~**"Wicked Games" by Gemma Hayes**

* * *

"_And I remember when I met him he was so clear he was the only one for me, we both knew it right away. And as the years went on things got more difficult and we were faced with more challenges. I begged him to stay, try to remember what we had at the beginning …"_

** "National Anthem music video" by Lana del Rey**

* * *

**1542**

She was still a child but she knew much more than Meggie did. Annie described her how their Aunt's behavior had caused such a scandal last week behaving like she did.

"**I **would never do that."

"How would you behave?" Meggie asked her older sister. She did not think you had to be cold to be a Queen. From what she remembered of her mother's stories of Annie's aunt, she was not cold.

"I would carry myself with much more dignity than her. I would not whisper in my husband's ear and make myself the laughingstock as she did. I wouldn't send out waves to the people like she did and I would not be flirting so openly with a common squire"

Meggie was so attracted by this picture that she stepped out of her bed again and walked to her sister, holding both her hands. "Do you think I would make a good Queen Annie?"

Annie laughed showing the famous Boleyn grin. "No, I think you would be a glorious Queen but fat chance of that happening with father wanting to betroth you to Fitzalan or one of your uncle Seymour's whelps."

"That is not a very nice thing to say."

"Well they are whelps aren't they? The former Lady Latimer has gotten pregnant so fast, her first was born eight months after she married Sir Thomas Seymour and two months after that she becomes pregnant again. You have to wonder if she is as pure as they say."

"Annie" She slapped her shoulder. "That is not very nice."

Annie laughed. "Oh dear sister you have a lot to learn. But don't worry I will show you." She poked her nose and ordered her back to bed.

Meggie complied and spend the night thinking what had Annie meant by that.

She closed her eyes and dreamed of wonders and a golden boy who looked just like Charlie placing a crown on her head, it was a pleasant dream until the crown turned to thorns and Meggie found herself waking up.

It was only a dream. She told herself. It was not real.

* * *

Mary discussed with Bella what had happened in the aftermath of the jousting.

"Good grief Mary you are so dirty sometimes, it is a wonder if you are really Mary or some fairy replaced you and took my sister's form."

"Just because I am your younger sister does not mean I am ignorant to the ways of men." She said winking at Bella tasting the sweets that lay in front of them. "Mmmm, you must let me borrow your cooks. Ours don't cook as well as yours!"

"No chance of that happening Mary! My cooks live to please me as your husband lives to please you and ravage you all night long. Oh yes! Me and Philip heard you! We could barely sleep thank you!"

Mary covered her laughter. "Sorry sister but can you blame me? My wolf's pride had been wounded by your street rat, I had to. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Now that is father talking. Give me that." She took Mary's goblet from her hands. "Jesus, I should have known when mother said one of her daughters was hot blooded she meant you!"

"Come on Bella you always knew it was me, who else could have tamed the big bad wolf?"

"Dear God sister if mother could hear you now."

"She would be proud that is for sure, if you only knew what she said about father."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "What?" She demanded, she was now curious.

"I am not going to tell you."

"Yes you are." Bella said, her eyes piercing Mary.

Mary could not look away and she gave in. "Oh, alright. Our uncle Charles' current wife, you know Lady Suffolk, her mother Maria served with our mother and-"

"Yes, yes enough with what I already know, what did she say?"

Mary rolled her eyes. Her sister had the patience of a bull. "She said her mother told her that during the first years of her marriage she would constantly lay in bed for weeks and the King was nowhere to be seen, one time he even ran late to one of his meetings and the people could hear him growling at her and she exited from the bed with one a nightrail and our father with a mask of a golden lion trailing after her!"

Both sisters laughed. Bella's eyes widened. "Our mother, the saint Katherine of Aragon! No! You must be joking."

"I can assure you it is no jest! That is exactly how our Aunt told it to me according to her mother, Lady Willoughby."

"Dear God the woman was a beast and I never got to know it. Shame on her for scolding me that night!" She said and they well knew what that night was.

"Well you did behave stupidly, you could have cost England an alliance."

"So? I was not ready for marriage and I told my mother so but you know what she said? I wish Mary was my firstborn. Yes, now I know why. No wonder you were mother and daughter, My Lady." She said doing a mock curtsy.

"Sometimes I wonder how can you take everything so lightly." Mary commented after their laughter died down.

"I am adaptable" she said seductively as their father's page, Thomas Culpeper came with a letter from Their Majesties. "Oh look the dear Queen wants to host another ball. Is she not happy with all the celebrations she throws in her chambers?"

"What is so bad with a few balls? I think it is great, great people to meet, allies to make-"

"Now there is mother talking again. I think it is stupid. And you can tell your master, mistress, whoever you serve that." She said to Culpeper giving him two golden crowns. Master Culpeper bowed and thanked her with a smile and left.

"You are so rude to that man."

"I do not have to be rude to be respected but he is an insolent little man just like Her Majesty. If I did not know better she is planning to outshine everyone and show how much she is above the rest of us."

"She is above the rest of us."

"Only because father put her there. If he hadn't she would still be a little whore, whoring with God knows whom in her grandmother's house at Eltham."

"We all know what she is you do not need to mention it out loud. The walls have ears."

"I do not care if she hears my thoughts, she is welcome to hear everyone of them. She is an idiot and not fit to be Queen but if that is the best England has then might as well."

"You should be Queen." Mary said quietly.

"Me?" Now Bella laughed. "No, their lives are too short, too boring. I was Queen and not long enough to wear armor or breast plate or ride into battle like our mother and grandmother did. What would I give to be a King, now that is a fair trade."

"But you aren't a man, you were born a Princess and heir to our father's throne."

"Thanks for reminding me that." She said sourly.

"Bella" She took her sister's hand. "It is your responsibility."

"Please Mary don't start."

"It is your destiny since you were in the cradle, you are meant to be Queen. Mother said she labored with your for many hours believing she was going to die then she was sure she was going to die with me, but God delivered us to her with the sole purpose of being his heirs, our father's heirs. You can't throw all that away because of your stubborn pride."

"Christ Mary I have been hearing that since I was in the cradle. I do not want to be Queen and even if I did want at one point I admit, those dreams have been squashed thanks to our little brother."

"But if he were to die-"

"That is dangerous talk." Bella warned yanking her hand from Mary's hand. "I know you mean well sister but our brother will be the King whether we wish it or not. Now if you will excuse me I have to prepare my best gowns for tomorrow."

Mary nodded then before leaving she turned and said "You know a true Queen to be would also speak more kindly of her Consort, you hardly spoke of him but then again you are right I am mother's child and you are father's. Good night sister."

Bella threw her gown. Damn little miss perfect but she was right. Thoughts of Liam permeated her mind.

* * *

"The bad Queen?" Her daughter asked boldly seeing the Queen raised high above her chair. She wondered what announcement she would make.

Their mother had often said she was incompetent but Charlie could not judge too quickly when she had been nothing but kind to him and often gave him sweets when his mother was not watching and encouraged him to read and play as much as he wanted.

"No, not the bad Queen. Today she is the good Queen Charlie and stand up straight. We must look every bit of presentable. Charlie I said hold still."

Charlie complained it was his chain that was too heavy.

"Well I will order a lighter one but for now you must wear it."

"I do not want to." Charlie said as his stepfather stepped in and helped his stepson adjust his chain.

"There all better now my son." He said gazing proudly at his stepson. Charlie smiled and then looked at his mother frowning.

Bella rolled her eyes, knowing that her son was doing it intentionally. In that he was exactly like his father and, much to her dislike, her own father.

"That is enough Philip. Charlie stand up straight and don't forget to smile."

"Yes mama." He said showing his best smile. When the herald announced their names Charlie's smile caught on all the newly arrived ladies who giggled and blushed when he made eye contact with them.

_Bunch of fools,_ Bella thought. These girls were not even pretending to be uninterested, they were ready to throw themselves at her son at any minute.

Philip found it rather amusing. He whispered in Charlie's ear in German, which Charlie had been taught by a tutor Philip had brought from his home in Bavaria, that he was a lucky man and before he knew it he was going to be the envy of the whole court.  
They had already chosen a name for him –Heaven's lion. Charlie decided he liked the attention very much and when he reached his grandfather, he was surprised to find Charlie thinner but more broad shouldered and stronger than he had been the last time he saw him.  
He bowed to the King and Queen after his parents and was followed by his sister, Kate.  
"What a beautiful set of pearls. I must know who is your jeweler." Katherine said to her step-granddaughter.

"Thank you, Your Majesty" Replied Katherine graciously showing her kindness and walking with the Queen after she ordered Kate to sit beside her.

Philip gave his wife a look that said let her, you know it is what she wants. Bella sighed and sat at her father's right, in between him and her brother in law, Lord Hertford.

"My Lady." Lord Hertford said silently sipping from his cup, a smile and a feeling of pure mirth decorated his features as he gazed at his wife.

Bella wished she and Philip could have the same feeling of mirth but as far as she knew their marriage was over. Philip refused to listen to her and accused her of being a Jezebel. And much as she hated to admit, her eye had began to wander to Liam. Now Sir Liam Stark, her father's personal squire.

She found him behind her father cutting his steak. Their gazes met for a moment briefly and he winked at her.

She smiled back and then returned to her plate, she suddenly felt a cold grip on her hand. "Sweetheart" Philip said with a forced smile that Bella forced herself to return. "Sweetheart." She said gritting her teeth as they gave each other an open smile.

He knew what was his game, he knew what his wife was and he did not want to admit it. But if she believed she could run around with the first nobody she saw, she was very wrong. Not only for their lands' sake and their inheritance but also for her sake because he believed in Bella. He had seen potential in her. She was better than all these people, she was not like the rest of feather headed idiots he had seen running around in Court and above all because –God help him- he loved her.

Liam moved away from the _tender _scene. The King summoned him and noticing the Earl of Hertford had hardly touch his steak he told Sir Liam to go and assist him.

"At once Your Majesty." He said and went over to the Earl.

He did not look so fearsome but Liam had learned early in his childhood not to trust appearances. When he finished the Earl called him again. "Boy." He said pointing to his plate. "You missed this piece."

"Forgive me My Lord-"

"I do not want your apologies you either cut or don't."

"Yes My Lord"

"Well go on boy." Edward said exasperated.

Vengeance is mine said the Lord.

Liam annoyed of the abuse he was suffering at the hands of the Earl briefly glanced at Bella, she gave him the strength she needed to support this humiliation. He had learned a long time ago that if he was going to win her, win these peoples' game he was going to play by his own rules, his game.

"Eyes on the meat boy, it is getting cold."

"My Lord I am a knight."

"We have a dozen more men in waiting who will be knights, I can hardly keep up with your kind."

Liam's knife hit the plate but because of the loud music it was not heard.

"Much better." Edward said pushing the meat to his mouth. "And it is still hot. Who would have told you have good experience? But for a man who has traveled all around the world I guess I should not have doubted. Thank you Sir …?"

"Sir Liam Stark My Lord."

"Yes that, off you go Sir." He said and Liam swore silently under his breath when the Earl called him again and he turned. "Yes, My Lord?" He asked as cordially as possible.  
It seemed all nobles were the same, they could not accept defeat. Better they were born in mud so they would know what defeat tasted like. Lord Hertford believed he had tasted defeat in the joust but true defeat lay in the mud and the battlefield, battling poverty and disease. What Lord Hertford got was only a taste of what Liam had gone through every day since Bella left.

Edward smiled but Liam could see he was not really smiling, his dark blue eyes pierced his light grey ones. He whispered deadly "If I find you doing more than just serving My Lady wife's sister I will do more than just accuse you. " He then gave a feigned chuckled and bid him farewell.

What a strange and complex man, Liam decided but his words had done their intended effect. He found he could not gaze at Bella without hearing them.

"What was that all about?" She hissed in Edward's ear.

"Just giving your platonic love some wise advice before he decides to ruin the rest of us."

"You unimaginable-"

"Exactly what I am and I do it for the best of you and our family which in case that you have not notice depend on you. Your rise is our rise as your downfall is our downfall."

Bella snorted. Philip pretended to be in deep conversation with their children, Charlie and Kate who were seated between their parents, as Edward and Bella continued.  
"You are going to be Regent of the little Prince, everyone knows that. What do you have to worry about my bloody reputation."  
"My nephew is young and there are many who have expressed deep interest in seeing the daughter of an anointed Queen seated on the throne, wearing the crown of Saint Edward."

"And who are these little birds from who you've heard their song?"

"A magician never reveals his secret." Edward said with a grin then turned serious. "I would have to be a fool but thank God I am not, not to see that you were dying to be in his arms."

"My life is my life and I am not dying to be with anyone."

"Yes I have noticed how suddenly chaste you have turned around your husband."

Bella glared at him.

Ned laughed silently. "You want to play your little wicked games with him fine by me, but if His Majesty were to find out his darling dragoness slept with filth …" He made a pitiful sigh. "I would hate to be the one responsible for ruining my sisters' inheritance."

"We will inherit nothing but dung."

Edward said nothing and returned to his wife who was talking lively with their daughters, Meggie and Annie.

Bella decided that Edward Seymour was nothing but a fool and loved to inspire fear in everyone's mind. He thought the whole world was against him and while she shared that thought herself often, his fears went too far.  
She decided this was another one of his tricks to trick her into thinking she needed him but she did not need anyone.

Philip said nothing for the rest of the feast. He could barely contain the taste of ale. Everything stank today, even the clothes for the first time in his life he found himself realizing how ridiculous these English were with their fashions and their music. They possessed nothing original, even their wine was imported and the food, most of it came from the new world and the music was French with a combination of Spanish.

He asked his wife to dance before gossipers of this court decided to whisper about them. Bella took his hand and he led her to the dance floor.

"Did you love him?"

"Don't do this."

"It is a simple question, answer it Bella. Did you or did you not love him?"

Bella closed her eyes momentarily and said "I did, once." And then changed partners. When they were back together he asked her again. "You still have feelings for him" and she realized it was not a question.

"Perhaps." She answered truthfully, she sensed Philip was not a man she could lie too or deserved to be for that matter.

He gave a dry laugh. "I guess I should have known. No one roars his name at the four winds like you do." Bella's gaze pierced him. "Oh yes I knew."

"Then why did you ask about my dead husband?"

"Because I wanted to know if it was just a fancy, something out of the blue that you said in a moment of doubt. We have all had those Bella but when I heard your answer, I knew it was more than just a fancy. You love him, you truly do. He was the man you intended to marry before you met me but I just happened to be in the right time at the right place and you wanted to save Cromwell so what better way than marrying me."

She said nothing. They exchanged partners again and the dance ended abruptly as the King stood up and bid everyone to return to their tables.

Bella and Philip returned to the high table, neither of them saying a word to each other.

"Ladies and gentleman. Our honored guests we are honored to have you here among us and for this glorious news." He looked at his Queen who smiled back. "Parliament has enacted a bill, a new will that from this day on will make my daughters, Lady Isabella, Duchess of Bavaria and Countess Palatine. Lady Hertford, Lady Surrey and last but not least my sweet Lady Elizabeth." He raised his goblet and smiled at his daughter Bess whose eyes often reminded him of the mother he had executed, but her hair also reminded him he was her daughter just like the rest of his oldest ones. He shifted his gaze to Maggie who sat beside her. The two except for their eyes could be passed off as twins. Katherine had made him see as Anne that Maggie and Bess had many intellects and that they were his true roses. Yet, roses were not strong enough to hold a kingdom and he had only met one woman strong enough to do, with the beauty of the rose but none of the weaknesses or the spines. She was his jewel –Bella. And he flashed her a smile as he said his next words: "the heirs to this glorious realm after my son and his heirs."

There was a round of applause.

Bella nodded at her father and mouthed a small '_thank you'_ to him.

* * *

He was desperate, some of the men whispered. "He can't have any more sons so he is legitimizing his bastards to depend on their sons."

"But His Majesty's eldest daughters were born of a anointed Queen."

"So is the Lady Elizabeth and she was not the product of an incestuous union." One said.

"Incestuous? The pope, Julius the second of his name, blessed be his name, granted a dispensation."

"But it can be argued he was coerced"

"Or the Church itself was. It is decadent I tell you, we all know it. Why deny it? My father fought for His Majesty's father, Henry VII on Bosworth Field and he always said that the late King himself often questioned on the morality of the church but he never dared go against him. His Majesty did the right thing separating us from that cursed institution. Bunch of robbers and money lenders and fat Catholic priests, they do nothing but steal your money and enslave you to their lands."

"Aye and the heretics are much better promising you absolution, destined for Heaven if you believe them if you not then you go to hell. Where is freedom Lady Arabella?"

"Freedom is another pathway to the devil."

"Ha! I prefer to be in hell than to serve a thousand years for any church. Good blessed logic, that is the tool that feeds the mind not the spirit."

"Such thing does not exist." His companion said.

"You are all wrong. The heretics as you call them are all learned men, they have studied every science and are not stuck in superstition like these pagan Catholics." The Lady Arabella said.

"True" Her first debater said. "But how much do we wage that they will not turn into the same money grubbing, arse licking institution? God, religion they are all the same Lady Arabella and by the end of the day they are all preaching the same useless values that keep the peoples of the world enslave while the churches get rich. See that woman up there." His eyes pointed to the Duchess of Bavaria.  
"She does not bend the knee to any church and money grubbing courtier but she is no fool and idealist either. You want a vain little thing cast your vote for Anne Boleyn's child or Katherine of Aragon's youngest daughter. They are smart, faithful. Lady Surrey is said to devote herself to the new faith and just as the young Lady Elizabeth they are true ladies of the court. Vain, all the men around them eager to please."

"Vanity is a woman's best friend Lord Michaels." Lady Arabella argued.

"Aye, a woman like you and the rest of the nobles here, best friend but not for a Princess or the King's heir I may add."

Lady Arabella found herself speechless. She had been bested again but looking up at the young lioness she saw the power emanating just by meeting her eyes. She smiled at her and then returned to her conversation with her husband.

All her friends' hopes were deposited in the young Prince. She hoped he would live long enough to deliver England out of the darkness but should he die … Maybe he was right and she was wrong and the Duchess of Bavaria was the right candidate for their next monarch.

* * *

Friday was the best day of the week. Her boys were with their tutors practicing their Greek, German, and French. Her younger son, Henry still had trouble with French and Thomas had to bear long hours of tediousness with their French tutor trying to teach Henry the right pronunciation. They also worked with their weapons master as well, jousting and learning how to handle a broadsword.  
Her oldest son was a good student while her younger son was lazy and often complained the saddle was not the right one.  
Eleanor was in their home along with Matilda being watched over by their army of nurses and governess. And there will be more to come, Maggie thought. Now that her father had made it official they were restored to the line of succession.  
Not Princesses but it was a start.

Maggie chose to avoid the Court, at least for today. Everyone would be dying to meet her, to gain her favors now that she was the fourth in line to the crown.

She had been known as _Siren_. Now everyone would be dying for her songs and she was aware she had the power to make them dance at her tune. But should she use that power now? She wondered.

As she made her way to her older sister's chambers, carefully avoiding the upstarts courtiers who would be eager to hear her sing in hopes she would curry her father's favor to them. She heard noise coming from a deserted hallway. She turned on her heel and decided to inspect.  
What she found was not so pretty.

"Just tell me why you picked him over me?"

"You damn well know why and unhand me or I will slit your throat, they could throw you in the tower just for this!" She hissed.

"Hold still! I will not hurt you"

"Hold still? You are manhandling me you maddened slow witted ape!"

"Would you hold still woman and listen to me for once?"

"How can I hold still when you threatened to kidnap me you ugly fiend."

"So it is ugly now? After two weeks in the hay I remember you saying how your spirit soared, how your beads of sweat stood upon your brow, how your juices bubbled upon mine before you met that stinkin' German."

"Stinking German you mad headed ape, you cannot even pronounce correctly. I should have taken you for your word, you cared not to improve, you cannot take the peasant out of the peasant."

"Do you love me? Answer me, it is a simple question, it is all more than I can stomach that I heard you scream his name day and night when I was on your father's guards and I was placed outside your apartments' door. I lived in agony day and night that I was without you."

"What is this now Liam? You never cared to think of me when you were laying with God only knows how many whores before you came back."

"I was loyal in spirit to you."

"As I was to my heart. I could not marry you Liam then and I cannot marry you now."

"Because you were a widow? You had seven years of mourning, we made love so many times, I was sure you would say the words. If he had not come I would have said the words sooner and got you with child-"

Bella's loud laughter echoed through the hall. "My dear, dear blind idiot ape, I did not love you." She slapped his shoulder. "You were just another warm body to lay-"

He stopped her before she could finish her sentence, pushing his hand against her mouth. Her muffled screams –or what he thought were muffled screams- was muffled laughter. She was mocking him and her eyes shined even now despite the little light and his humiliation.  
"Do not even say it. I will not let you finish that phrase." He let go off her. She still laughed.  
"What? That you were just another-"  
"Do not even say it!" He cried. "I loved you, the first time I saw you I knew, I just knew. I fell on my knees to the Archbishop of Canterbury himself and swore that I would one day marry a great lady of prestige. He did not know it was you, otherwise he would have gone to your mother and we would never see each other. He mocked me and said –you are just a stable boy, what glory can you hope for? But I knew I would be meant for you. I never cared for riches or titles but I knew that you cared something for me so I changed."

"Little idiot. I do not love you."

But even her younger sister hiding behind in the shadows could tell it was a lie.

"You do love me. I see it in your eyes. You can lie to the whole world but you cannot lie to me." He said. "Just say the words and I will be gone from your life forever."  
A long pause followed to which both grew impatient with and seeing the hard truth before his eyes, Liam turned on his heel and left.

Maggie sighed with great relief. It was for the best. Disaster had been averted. She was about to leave when Bella's voice stopped them both. "Wait! Liam!"

Liam turned. "What do you want My Lady? More humiliation?"

"I love Philip" He scoffed. "I truly do. Every second that I spend with him is pure bliss. But I will not lie to you, I did feel for you once but that time is past by."

"I do not believe you."

"Chose not to believe me then!" She hissed, each word coming from her mouth like venom from a snake. "I have cast my dice, I chose a husband, I chose to move forward. You chose to live in the past."

"I chose you!"

"You chose wrong!" She screamed and ran from him.

"Damn that bitch to hell" He said but he smirked. She still loved him and she could not deny it.

* * *

Bella sighed in frustration and buried her face in her hand, she rubbed her face. Dear God! Would he not stop complaining.

"What cock and bull story is this? Our love is as good as any love was. A good love but you love your street boy better than me. Maybe you should have stayed a Princess, then we would have lived far from this man who influences you-"

"No one influences me Philip. You think I cannot think for myself?" She said, gritting her teeth. "For what offense have you caused me so much harm?"

"Me?! The Archbishop refuses to see me and the rest of your father's court thinks of me a weakling, besotted-"

"And are you not? You have never complained for not being close to his circle. Why now? Are you so desperate to leave me that you want to plunge yourself in the lion's den? You are not a courtier Philip, you were raised for war not for …"

"For what? To deal with the intellectuals? Oh that is right I am not an intellectual, I am simply a poor fool in love, also poor in my castles with vast lands and barely enough men to keep them. I have to live at your father's expense."

"For shame! I have not cared for your wealth or your lack of it. We always had each other! That has always been enough."

"Not anymore!" He cried.

She gripped his shoulders and tried to keep him from leaving but he threw her in the bed. "I grow sick and weary of your erotic games. I am nobody's prize, I am not your war trophy because that is exactly what you see me as." He laughed cruelly. "They said your sisters were conceited, so full of themselves they would accept no one of bluer blood than they but I see it in your face dear. God, how could I not see it before?! You want no man higher in rank. They said you were a man spirit born, trapped in a woman's body. Until now I did not wish to believe it."

"You are losing your head, whatever is left of it." She said looking away but Philip made her turn, squeezing her chins.

"Why, how the mighty have fallen from grace." He commented looking deep in her dark blue orbs. _I would have died to have that look before._ He let her go.

_When did you become such a hypocrite? _Bella sighed and threw her hands in the air.

She looked up and met Philip's green eyes. "What is it you want from me Philip? I have always been loyal to you in body and spirit."

"It is not enough to be loyal in body when you have not been to me in heart and spirit." He said. "I have loved you. I fell in love with your portrait, I went against my family's commands to marry you when it was clear that my cousin and your father's marriage was over. If I had the chance, I would do it all over again because love has made me a fool."

He climbed on the bed and lowered himself on her, kissing her lips softly. "I am a warrior, I learned a long time ago that nothing is for free, you have to fight for the things you love. I am willing to fight for our marriage and for our children's sake. Do you?"

Her loins stirred feeling his member beneath the leather close to her. She could not deny her desire. She nodded and their lips locked once more, lost in desire they consumed their union with no impediment or flashback from their previous fight.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who's reviewed and put this on their alerts and their favorites and to my great Beta Reader Mimi Dubois for all her help.**

**R/R!  
**


	31. Love Is Blindness

**Love Is Blindness  
**

**~o~  
**

"_One, two, three  
Two, two, three_

_Love is blindness,_  
_I don't wanna see_  
_Won't you wrap the night_  
_Around me_  
_Oh, my heart_  
_Love is blindness._

_I'm in a parked car_  
_On a crowded street,_  
_And I see my love_  
_Made complete._  
_The thread is ripping_  
_The knot is slipping._  
_Love is blindness._

_Love is clockworks,_  
_And it's cold steel_  
_Fingers too numb to feel_  
_Squeeze the handle_  
_Blow out the candle_  
_Blindness_

_Love is blindness_  
_I don't wanna see_  
_Won't you wrap the night_  
_Around me_  
_Oh my love_  
_Blindness_

_A little death_  
_Without mourning_  
_No call_  
_No Warning_  
_Baby, a dangerous idea..._  
_Almost makes...sense_

_Love is drowning_  
_In a deep web_  
_All the secrets_  
_And no body else to tell_  
_Take the money_  
_Why don't you honey_  
_Blindness_

_Love is blindness,_  
_I'm so sick of it,_  
_I don't wanna see_  
_Why don't you just take the night_  
_And wrap it all around me, now_  
_Oh my love_  
_Blindness_

_Oh, I'm too numb to feel..._  
_Blow out the candle._  
_Blindness."_

**~"Love Is Blindness" by Jack White**

* * *

"_Makes me sad, makes me sin in envy that my Lord Northumberland should be the father to such a blessed son whilst I to such riot and dishonor stain the brow of my son dear Harry."_

**~Henry IV (Jeremy Irons) in Henry IV (Hollow Crown series) Part I**

* * *

**October-December 1542**

"Makes me very envious that I should have to see that street rat today."

"He is the King's squire my love, you should have to see him and respect him as is his due."

"I do not owe him a thing."

"But you do, you humiliated him long enough having him cut his meat. What for some would be an honor for him it is an utter humiliation, that you who was unseated by his person, has the upper hand and can take your revenge whenever you wish it."

"That is so unfair but it is the way of the world. This world is after all for the pure of heart."

"You mean the lecherous of heart." Mary said back kissing him fully in his lips.

"You are truly a child, Mary."

"That may be but a child I am when I am with His Majesty, my father, when I am with you a woman, a full grown woman, and your woman." She emphasized.

"You are truly a child" He repeated but moaned inside her lips as they began kissing again, lost in endless passion experiencing a feeling of catharsis that with his release.

"There is a passion that burns when you are inside me." She said as he kept pushing, the pace of his thrusts increased and she fought harder to keep up with them.

"Then you do me much honor because it is you who burns my dear lusty wife." He said back and she felt his seed filling her again. She moaned inside his mouth and he withdrew painfully from her.

"Sweet Jesus." He could barely move his legs yet his lance still ached for her.

She gave a merry laugh. She was happy where she was. She knew if her mother was here she would be happy for her as well. "My love" She said climbing on top of him. "You owe me a scream."

Edward looked at her like she had gone mad. "Again?" He asked and she nodded thrusting her nails into his buttocks bringing his lance closer to her sheath.

He could feel the wetness of her sheath as he slowly entered, his increased the pace of his thrusts and soon their souls merged.

Damn her! For all her insistence he should be dead already but his body ached for her and they lay in this state of pleasure for three long hours when the sun came and he realized he had to rise to meet the King and the Privy Council.

"I have to meet the King, the council will be waiting for me. Do not wait for me, dear."

She groaned and caught his arm pulling him back to the bed once he dressed. "Do not dare take too long or I will have to start without you."

"You greedy wench, you are so sick with lust that you shall make me dishonor my vows to thy father."

"Pardon me … my husband but I would rather the wolf please the lioness than lie elsewhere doing the lion's business. You are worth ten thousand of each of his men." She brought him on top of her. "They can wait"

The councilors tapped their fingers on the old long table. What was taking the Earl of Hertford so fucking long?

"That is enough you greedy, stubborn wench." Philip and Edward said to their respective wives. They let their husbands go only after they gave their final thrust filling their bellies with their seed.

"I shall miss you" Mary said to her husband while Bella only gave him a farewell kiss and called her ladies to dress her and took their children for a stroll. She found Liam sitting in one of the benches.

"Where is my father today Sir Liam? Did he not call you to his service?"

"Is it not too late to be asking questions Your Grace, I reckon you spent a good night."

It was none of his business but if he should know she spent a very good night in the arms of her husband. "Very if you should know."

"But it be only lust while your heart aches for me and my lions more than ache for you, my heart also aches for thee."

"Then you be a fool. The sweet of the night does me great pleasure for my husband is better than any other man who only wants to please the crown that they hope one day I wear. My husband cares not for that and if you should not either than do me a private pleasure and be gone from my sight. What we had is gone and you should make no mention of it" She then added "On pain of death."

He took her hand and squeezed it gently but in his eyes she could see dire warning that his next words carried –"I can hardly be my former self, I have been born anew. I shall be the man yet that you should desire and I shall please you in all things. I care naught for titles and lands but if lands and titles buy me your love than money shall be money shall be my new language to woo thee."

"Then what a fool you are! For as heavy as your burden is I shall not to be dragged by it." She said conclusively.

"You are a lioness, the chaste life is not for you. But it will be." He fell on his knees taking both her hands and kissing them. "I swear to you Bella I shall wait, no matter how long or arduous the wait is, I shall wait for thee when you can do me the honor of having me not only as your lover and subject but as your spouse."

She wrenched her hands free of him and forced him to get up.  
Looking into each other's eyes Liam saw the Queen that they would all come to love and fear one day. "Never, ever speak to me again on pain of death. You shall greet me when it is proper but if you come to me as so much as ten feet I shall have you arrested." She said and with her children returned to the palace to wait for their father.

* * *

"What reverence did he throw at slaves?" Henry thought aloud, quoting from the King of Scotland. His nephew, the King of Scotland was threatening to invade and with his wife heavily pregnant –sure it was a son this time- he could turn the balance and win the battle his father never could –England.

He blatantly called England his slaves. And everyone who did not pay tribute to Scotland was branded an enemy of the state. Henry fumed when he read this. There was never a clan, never a family more proud than the Stewarts. They believed their power derived directly from God and no one could question it. It appeared Henry was not divine enough to question the likes of his cousin.

"James of Scotland was a fiend and a man so dishonorable that did not deserve the honor to be called King! His people pride themselves in raiding our borderlands, stealing our cattle, burning our towns and raping our women! Well no more I say!" He cried. And as he dealt with his sire, he would deal with him now.

"When he is gone with him go these thoughts."

"With the situation in our Northern borders we must move fast if we want to prevent further war. The Scottish Queen has been left as Regent but she has no experience in warfare. My Lords this is our time to strike." Ned said. War with Scotland was inevitable. Edward made sure they understood what was at stake here. "This is what lying in a bed of reeds my lords, as Your Majesty knows, like father like son, we must pluck their roots and leave no trace" Ned said then added "At once."

"It is impeccable timing that saves us our just cause precious lives. The King of Scotland is a youth that lacks experience but the French investment make up for more than investment, his wife belongs to the richest family in France. Watching breathes leanness, the Guise do not wish to wait and in their haste could be our doom." Cromwell joined, much as he hated following the advice from other-s when he would normally be the one leading the discussion- the Earl of Hertford was right. If they did not act now a lot of people would die and the amount they would have to spend would be enormous. The treasury was nearly empty and both the common and noble classes were being taxed to death to satisfy the King's whims to go to war.

"Is it My Lord?" Henry asked smoothly yet his voice carried subtle warning. "As I have been speaking with the Imperial Ambassador whose presence we sorely miss today but was gracious enough to send his secretary; he has mentioned the Emperor has renewed interest in invading France. Such a thing would be impossible if I deploys all my armies to our Northern borders."

"Not necessarily" Edward said, licking his lips, feeling every corner where his wife had kissed him. "Some of the gentry class has been exempted from taxes."

"You can't suggest raising taxes. The crown has raised them enough!"

"Not really but perhaps His Grace Norfolk regrets that he is one of those poor unfortunate souls who has to pay taxes and contribute like the rest of us common folk."

Several members chuckled, including the King who covered his laughter.

"For shame Your Majesty allows certain men in thy council." Norfolk swore not realizing that his words angered the King.

"For shame is mine for allowing you into this council. If these tedious meetings aggravate Your Grace than leave and take your mistress with you to Redburn or wherever it is it pleases you to keep her whilst your true and lawful wife languishes."

Norfolk squeezed his fists, he was forced to nod at the King. Who was he to tell him about marriage and fidelity? He mentally smirked. When he had left his wife of more than twenty years to marry his niece, Anne Boleyn. He thought after Katherine, things would be different but his niece was –though less reckless- less smarter than her Howard predecessor and benefitted no one but the King's lusts.

"The right course is set clear then, we ready our troops for war with France and send a small contingent to deal with any lesser threat on our Northern borders." Cromwell said, wanting to get back in the King's grace. Thanks to Norfolk, he seemed he would soon.

Henry liked the sound of that. "How many men to Scotland Lord Essex?"

"As many as His Majesty thinks necessary, the Scottish are a very little threat after all." Cromwell said knowing this would prick His Majesty's pride and once his pride was pricked he would go to great lengths.

"Nay they are not a lesser threat. And James blasphemed calling himself first my equal and then blasphemed even greater by comparing himself to the Almighty. If it is a war he wants a war he shall get, of course a war implies both sides stand equal chance of winning. James' forces are smaller and not as well trained." He commented. Many nodded in approval voting for His Majesty's resolution.

Charles shook his head. He no longer wanted control of England but of the whole world.

Flodden and Calais should have been lessons enough. You couldn't trust the Spaniards and Charles was a major opportunist, he would not share his booty with Henry and many men had been lost at Flodden. Did the whole world have to die so Henry could learn his lesson?

* * *

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Eustace commented.

"How is your leg Excellency?"

"Better though I still have to hold on to this." He pointed to his cane.

"With our present King I am more worried about his scorn than his daughter's." He said to his earlier comment guiding the ambassador to a chair nearby. "She wears the same expression I saw on him when he was with the Black Crow."

"His Majesty is in eternal friendship with my master then? He will deploy men to St. Omar." Charles nodded. "That is a start then, it will not be long before my master fixes a date to invade France."

"You have heard it directly from him?"

"Not him but the closest person there is to him, his sister and Granvelle who is sending his son here next summer."

"Hopefully as your replacement I reckon you pray."

Eustace smiled "Yes, this is no longer the old court I was used to and I feel I would be no use to you here as a cripple."

"You will be sorely missed Excellency."

"Now who is the dissimulator here?" Eustace chuckled then returned to the previous subject. "Tell me, is the Princess really besotted with this … boy?"

"He is hardly a boy, the King has knighted him."

"Ah he has done him the honor of raising him high so the boy has illusions of grandeur. Henry V's squire set an example for all men of modest means that they too could conquer the heart of a royal lady."

"Who could someday be Queen." Charles pointed out. "Katherine of Valois was fortunate her children were not disinherited and her marriage was recognized by her eldest son, otherwise their story would have turned into a tragedy and the stuff of legends."

"And it is just what we more need –more legends and useless myths. The Princess' reputation must be spotless, she must be above reproach."

"And how do you intend on doing that Excellency when the dragoness is very territorial where her conquests are concerned?"

The Princess Mary would have been the better choice but she was also married to a heretic and a stauncher Reformist than the Duke of Bavaria who like his wife, his religion remained unclear. They both attended mass, Catholic and the English service leaving many to wonder whose side the Princess was really on.

"Dragons often are but in my experience when dealing with wild beasts, especially winged ones, they are easily tamed when their wings are cut off."

"You never stop do you, Excellency, being one step ahead of everyone?"

"I would not be any good if I was not." He answered chuckling.

Charles returned to his wife's side and asked her if she was enjoying the evening but like their sons she turned the other way.

Charles sighed. She had been spending too much time with her new circle of friends and still blamed him for the massacre of the Pilgrimage of Grace. She tried every day to convert him and every time he refused to listen to her she would give him an angry look and lash vengefully where it hurt him the most, at his daughters, Mary, Anne, Frances, and Eleanor.

"Trouble in paradise I reckon?" Isabella whispered in her sister's ear as she looked down to the Duchess of Suffolk.

Maggie giggled. "Poor Aunt, she can think of nothing but to slight you, Mary and Charles."

"Uncle Charles." Bella corrected. "You must learn to be more proper."

"Since when did you become the mistress of etiquette?"

"Since when did you two exchange roles?" Mary said, seated in between them.

"Ah wolf Princess finally mingling with the commoners below."

"You are not commoners."

"But we are. Your husband is second in line to ruling, our brother will be King all in name, the true power will rest with your husband and you wolf Princess will be de facto Queen."

"Do you ever stop jesting?"

"No" She waved her hand then cupped Mary's cheek with her other one. "I only love making fun of my favorite sister."

"I thought I was your favorite sister."

"You are silent Maggie but Mary here is special she will be the next Queen, we must make fun of her while we can."

"Nice to know I amuse you." Mary said wryly.

"Oh come now Mary. You know I would never make fun of you unless it was really necessary. You are my darling sister."

"I would appreciate it more" Mary said taking her arm from around her shoulder "If you showed some discretion from time to time."

"She is right Bella, a Lady should be discreet and modest." Maggie challenged.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You are right a lady should be all of that but it just happens when I am not around my husband I am no lady." She jested and laughed loudly.

Some of the courtiers found her gesture all too funny others found it all too vulgar but the King found it very amusing.

He could find no fault in his daughter and it bothered the rest of his courtiers who could not understand why she had been placed ahead of the Princess Mary in the line of succession. She was the obvious choice to return England to Catholicism, with her sister and her ambiguous views on religion being second in line to the throne of England after her Protestant brother, what hope was there for England?

* * *

Liam caught Bella in a deserted hallway but much to his chagrin, his grin faded when he turned the dark haired auburn woman and he realized it was not Bella.

"My Lady Suffolk I am sorry, I mistook you for someone else.

She put her hand around his arm. "You mean the royal Duchess?" She asked slyly. She chuckled. "Do not play fool with me Sir Liam, I have friends in high places. We have seen how you watch her, she is beautiful I will give her that and she could become a true believer. That is if you succeed where Cromwell could not but I doubt she would want to be any man's puppet especially a street rat."

"My Lady I beg you to let go of me." His voice was shaky. It only amused her more.

"The former Lord of the Privy Seal's office has been taken by Lord Hertford, he is a true believer but his wife … the devil is in the details Sir Liam. The Prince nees a true believer by his side, would you not want a more responsible sister to look after our future King? Rearing him for leadership?"

"My Lady I beg you spare me of my-"

"Stop it you fool, everyone who has eyes can see you swoon for the Lady Isabella. Tell me what would you do to have her by your side? Anything? Everything? Would you be willing to go to the ends of the world just to have her? I know you are a true believer Sir Liam, I have seen you in prayer circle every week. I know why Cromwell recruited you, why he asked you to be his eyes But you were more than just his eyes, were you not?"

"I am a true believer in our redeemer Christ but I am also a believer in human nature and I know how people will react to change."

"Change will be imposed." She said simply. "Your job was easy Sir Liam, make sure that Lady Isabella did not stray from her path and agree to a German alliance, when Cromwell was destroyed your priority would be to woo her but you failed at that miserably."

"Lady Isabella did not want me."

"It was not what she wanted, it was what we needed and you let the opportunity slip through your fingers."

"Whose payroll are you on?" Liam was compelled to as he didn't caer if she accused him, he didn't like being bullied.

"Cromwell, the King? Whose?" He yelled..

"Careful, careful Sir Liam I serve only the highest power and unlike your master Cromwell I am willing to do everything to make sure the truth prevails." She said and then walked away.

* * *

"Without the rule of law, without a proper trial, he has them brought from their home, they bluff, he retaliates, more words are exchanged and then what happens? He executes them without a chance for appeal, without a chance of pardon." Mary cried. Her own governess for so many years, that kind and old woman who always stuck by her and reminded her whose daughter she was and who her grandparents were, was now dead and butchered by her father's inexperienced executioner. "It is not fair. We should do something."

"Do what?" Bella retorted. "Ask father for an appeal? Ask father to pardon the last Pole's life? It is too late for appeals or mercy. The last Pole will suffer the same fate as the rest of them, his treachery shall not go unpunished."

"It is not fair!"

"Life is unfair, men's laws are designed to support their cruelty and give reason to these murders. What will they care what two former Princesses like you and me have to say?"

"I can talk to father."

"Talk to him then, see if he will listen to you. The French threat has become overt since our cousin married that French girl, Marie de Guise and since the King of Scotland conveniently failed to turn up in father's last year York Progress, he sees enemies everywhere. What is it mother told us when we were little Mary? When lying in a bed of reeds you pluck the roots out so they don't strangle you in your sleep."

"The Poles would never conspire against us. They were our friends."

"No, they were your friends. I never had warm feelings for Lady Salisbury."

"You are lying."

"And if I am is it not better to lie than to risk someone hear us and run back to father and tell him of our treacherous talk?"

"We are not committing treason!"

"We are questioning his judgment, that is treason enough!" Bella sighed and placed her hands on both her sister's shoulders. "This is war Mary and in war you take no prisoners. Our grandfather's claim to the throne was shaky then as it is now. Father incurred the wrath of the old Church when he broke ties with Rome, since then Rome has been conspiring against father with the remaining Yorkists. The Scottish threat has been vanquished as well in this celebration of Our Lord's birth let us rejoice and be thankful. Sometimes it is better to do a little evil. For the greater good sacrifices must be made."

* * *

Mary was not convinced and she voiced her opinions to her husband. He had to have seen it. They were innocent, Mary had known them all her life even if her sisters forgot about them. Surely, he had not believed the evidence her father conjured against them.

But Edward said no such thing. "They were guilty."

"I do not believe you." She said. "What really happened? What was the evidence found against them?"

"It does not matter, guilty or not the old Church was favoring their claim above your father's and being the granddaughter of George, Duke of Clarence and great niece to Edward IV, she had a stronger claim, some believed, than your father."

"But she never went against the established order."

"That was because the established order never gave her a chance to until your father broke with Rome and legal questions started to arise about the line of succession and who the crown should belong to and when pope Paul excommunicated your father … well, let me just tell you it started to give your old governess ideas." Dangerous ideas indeed, he was not prepared to tell Mary about the tapestry they found in her cellar with the coat of arms of her son Cardinal Reginald Pole and his wife. Mary would not believe it anyway, she idolized the woman and her family too much.

"Sacrifices must be made Mary for the good of the realm."

"Bella said the same thing but I did not want to believe it."

"You believe it now?"

She shook her head. "No but if it keeps England safe." She said unsure and began to kiss her husband, leaving a trail of kisses down his lips to his open chest to his member.

"Under any other circumstance I would have already chastised thee." She said "But as it happens I am too tired and hungry to argue."

"Then be my guest and drink from the fountain of youth."

She smiled. "I intend to do so."

He gasped, his body arched and then he relaxed giving a long sigh of relief when he entered a state of pure bliss.

Once she was finished she came and he rolled her over inverting positions.

"No you will learn my way of things sweetheart and I shall make you a true convert." He said smiling, lowering himself on her.

He captured her lips and the same way she had done, left a trail of kisses to her exposed flesh. It was unfair that she still had her nightgown. He ripped it off and threw it. "Animal!" She said but he silenced her suckling on each of her breasts causing her to sigh softly.

"Oh … Edward … someone could hear us … the children …" He suckled harder and she moaned louder.

"Nay." He said. "I sent the children with your sister Bella, they will have no problem sleeping tonight."

"Knave! You will corrupt them, you know Bella is more wanton than I am."

"Nay my lover, your sister can barely keep her anger and with the Duke being constantly away I think they will be safe tonight."

"Someone else could hear us." She protested faintly, her body was burning and if he kept this going her release would come before he introduced his lance.

Feeling the spasm of her body he commanded her to spread he r legs. She did so and he entered her softly.

"Does it excite you fucking me when we could be in danger of hundreds hearing us?" He asked. She nodded not knowing if she could resist any longer. "God almighty I will make you scream, I will make you wake the dead sweetheart." He declared cupping her bottom and impaling his lance upon her wet cavern.

"Ah! Ah…" She cried, and wrapped her arms and legs about him, her breasts pressing hard against his naked chest.

With every thrust he gave, her body moved rhythmically in perfect synchronization and cried harder. Her face became a mask of pure pleasure and Edward closed his eyes for a moment as he listened to their sensual sounds of their lovemaking, about to have an apoplexy when he felt ready to release in her.

"Edward my love now, now!" She begged. His voice came harsh as he cried her name and shuddered with his release even as she kept moving fast, encouraging his lance which seemed to take a mind of its own, not wanting to let her go.

With his last release, she almost fainted then he withdrew and she said softly, while still panting, "You really are the naughtiest man I have ever met. It is always the silent ones but I beg you never change my love, I enjoy these nights too much."

"I enjoy them too my love and never fear I shall never change." He said moving closer to kiss her. "It is always the quiet ones my love that give most pleasure never forget that." He said and closed his eyes as he put his arms around her.

* * *

Mary was right, Bella was not a one man woman. She could not sleep, eat or drink without thinking of him.

_No, I mustn't._ He was there even when she was with Philip. She thought she had done her duty by avoiding him but he was still there in her thoughts.

She pretend that everything was fine between her and Philip, she wanted things to be fine but even when they were together it was not the same.

Philip got his pleasure and she got his release but her own release came more slowly and she would find herself feigning her moans.

"I am sorry Philip" She whispered one night before he went to the military expedition her father was sending from England to St. Omar to Boulogne. She begged him not to go but he would not listen.

He was a warrior at heart and he believed, truly believed that the only way he could get back her love was by winning more war medals and bringing honor to their marriage.

She wanted none of that. She wanted her husband back, she wanted their old life back.

Bella sighed as she buried her head in his chest. Her father's physician had confirmed she was with child again.

She told him but he would not remain. He said over and over again it was his duty to prove himself to her, to their family and her father.

"_And what makes you think that father will change his mind on you or any of his councilors? Winning a war is not going to give you a position in the Privy Council or a peerage."_

"_No but it will prove that I still am a warrior."_

"_Philip there are many young men out there who are also willing to fight, who are young and more capable than you."_

"_I cannot back down Bella not now when I made an oath to your father and swore I would always defend your honor. I consider this my home as much as Bavaria. Maybe someday you can see my castle and see as pale in comparison as it is to your father's castles it is still beautiful to the sight. We have mountains you would not believe they exist until you saw them. The common folk swear they can still hear the old gods when they go there."_

"_Philip don't go." She said quietly. "You are only going to get yourself killed!"_

_But he said nothing and began to kiss her, lost in desire she kissed him back and lay with him one last time._

A tear fell from her eye as she closed her eyes to the memories.

* * *

**1543**

Listening to her screams, Liam's anger grew even stronger. Philip of Bavaria was barely out of the country and she was already swooning for him, screaming his name, pretending he was there with her. Just to see her, pleasuring herself, and screaming his name, drove him to the verge of madness.

He wished it was his name she was screaming.

"Oh Philip, Philip! Yes! Yes" She screamed.

She wore a face of pure pleasure as she could feel him enter her, her fingers on her sheath pretending it was him, thrusting them up deep inside her to get the same effect.

Liam tore his eyes from the scene.

The Duke of Bavaria was still stuck as a royal guest in the Imperial court, the siege had not yet begun and there were many delays. The King and the Emperor could not agree on one subject, despite the fact England and the Holy Roman Empire had signed the treaty in person and pledged to invade France the following year.

What sort of glory did Bella's husband expect to find out there in that wild territory? France was too big, it could not be held down by two foreigners, let alone one and everyone knew that the Emperor did not trust Henry and for good reason. Henry VIII would no sooner he was in France deploy his troops to invade and sack whole towns and claim it all for himself.

"Philip!" She started to pant, she could barely breath and in her climax she said something that made him stop in his tracks and return his prying eye to the keyhole on her chamber door. "Liam!"

She collapsed on the bed, fully exhausted, beads of cold sweat on her forehead. She closed her eyes and dreamt of her ferocious conqueror.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers and everyone who's favorited and put this story on their alerts, thank you so much and last but certainly not the least a big thank you to my Beta Reader Mimi Dubois.**

**Sources used: "The Tudors" by John Guy and "Henry VIII and His Court" by Alison Weir".**

**Some clarifications: I tweaked the execution of the Countess of Salisbury and her sons also Geoffrey Pole's, her younger son who escaped his fate after he gave false testimony against his family in real life, he was also executed here to fit the plot.  
**

**R/R!  
**


	32. The Three Graces

**The Three Graces  
**

_**~o~**_

_"Though I may speak some tongue of old, or even spit out some holy word  
I have no strength with which to speak, when you sit me down and see I'm weak_

_We will run and scream, you will dance with me  
We'll fulfill our dreams and we'll be free  
We will run and scream, you'll dance with me  
We'll fulfill our dreams and we'll be free.  
We will be who we are, and they'll heal our scars  
Sadness will be far away_

_So I had done wrong but you put me right  
My judgment burned in the black of night  
When I give less than I take, it is my fault my own mistake_

_We will run and scream, you will dance with me  
We'll fulfill our dreams and we'll be free  
We will be who we are, and they'll heal our scars  
Sadness will be far away_

**"Learn Me Right" by Birdy and Mumford & Sons  
**

* * *

"_For I do see danger and disobedience in thy eye, oh sir your presence is too bold and peremptory and Majesty might yet never endure the moody frontier of a servant brow, you have good leave to leave us! When we need your use and council we will send for you and you!"_

**~Henry IV (Jeremy Irons) in "Hollow Crown: Henry IV, Part I" (2012)**

* * *

**19th September, 1543**

Henry ordered them to join him for another Northern progress at York.

"He rides like a conquering hero, what has he conquered?"

"Patience sister, I sense there is much to be said about our brother." Bella rolled her eyes; there was nothing to be said about their younger sibling, Edward, Duke of Cornwall and Earl of Chester.

His chest heaved up and down as he tried to take it all in. He was going to be King of England, he could feel their father's death very near.

Bella wondered what his first act would be when he became monarch. Would he displace the people on the remaining monasteries like their father or would he surprise them, and be a just ruler?

Bella internally scoffed. She largely doubted there was any inch of benevolence in the young Prince. Edward had their father's ambitious streak and he had Seymour blood running through his veins. Wolves tended to be very territorial and from what she knew from her sister's marriage to a Seymour, Edward would not share his kingdom with anyone, including his own family.

Bella suddenly clutched her belly, Maggie raised her eyebrows in alarm. "Are you alright? Sister?" She shook her but she did not respond. Finally Bella shakes her head and hand away and says softly, "Nay, sister, this babe she is weakening me."

"Another dragoness then?"

"Aye." Bella said gravely and looked away, wishing they would reach York soon.

* * *

"Close the door!" Bella bellowed. The wind howled like a whistle, blowing all doors and windows open. It was the worst weather they had ever seen and her ladies were not sure their mistress would live through it.

"Shut the God damn door!" She swore, screaming at the top of her lungs, her ladies hurried and closed everything from the windows to the door. The physician's hands trembled. He was holding the scalpel just in case.

The King had ordered him to do everything in his power to save mother and child but the Queen had other plans, she had given him a new set of orders.

"Oh God, for the love of God, get it out of me! Get it out of me!"

"Hold on sister, you must resist, it shall be over soon."

Bella squeezed her youngest sister's hand crushing it. The Countess of Hertford winced, but said nothing. "You must persist" Mary went on, focusing her dark grey eyes against her sister's dark blue ones.

"Ah!" Bella continued to scream. The midwives were bringing more linen, hot towels and a spoon for her to bite on as her pains began to worsen.

"Give me some linen," Maggie ordered, who had taken over the role of matron as her sister lay in bed lowing like a dying animal. Bella looked at Maggie through a tangle of hair, her face white and her eyes rimmed red with tears of rage pouring from them.

Now and then, she would cry out and her sisters would come, hold her clenched fists, and tell her that it will pass but Bella kept swearing knowing it would not.

Dawn came, war raged on in the sky. It was a bad omen, the midwives whispered among themselves. Many of her ladies found the midwives crossing themselves and praying to the Old Religion for a safe delivery of their mistress but came night again and nothing.

* * *

The King started to grow worried. A decision would have to be made soon, the life of his daughter or her child.

Katherine already knew what she wanted and she counseled the only way she knew how, in her husband's chamber, laying with him and whispering maliciously in his ear.

* * *

"Where are the rest of the midwives?" Bella asked nervously, looking around frantically. She could barely breathe, her whole body constrained, the baby was not ceasing its violent kicking. It was ready to be born.

"My Lady, I have ordered the rest of the women out, this is a delicate procedure and His Majesty has instructed me to proceed."

"Proceed with what?" Mary demanded.

The physician gave her a grave look and at once the sisters knew what he meant.

"No!" Maggie said, losing control for the first time.

"My Lady, I am deeply sorry but 'tis His Majesty's command."

"For shame for my Lord father's request! If he is every bit of a father he claims to be he would leave this in hands of us women, you can tell His Majesty I said that and if you come here again with intentions to cut my sister open I will cut you myself and take your intestines out and give them in a stew for the Their Majesties and you can tell them I said that, as well! We are staying and you are going to bring the rest of the midwives now!"

"My Lady, the King explicitly said-"

"Then out all of you and leave me and my sister to do our work!" Maggie commanded causing the man to hurry out of the room like a scared kitten.

"What do you think he will be saying to father?" Mary asked. "I gather he will not be coming here anytime soon." They chuckled but Bella's scream brought them back to their senses.

"We need to act now." Maggie said.

"How? The midwives are gone and by the time they get here, if they get here with father's kitten on the prowl … I-I don't see what we can do."

"We can do this sister, we must for our sister's sake, now come help me, my hands are very thin and not strong enough, yours are firm and strong enough to pull."

"How flattering_."_

"This is no jape sister! I am serious, this could be the only thing that saves our sister, now come, put your hands in there."

"What?!" Mary looked at her with utter horror. "No!"

"Mary for God's sake you must!"

"No! I don't care how fragile yours are, you put them in there, my hands are not going! They are not servant hands and besides … i-if they are really too rough i-i-it could break the baby." Mary said nervously shaking her head vigorously.

"For God's sake Mary you could make the difference between life and death now don't look like this is something new, we've all done it!"

"But we always had midwives, we never had to do it ourselves! What if I pull too hard? What if I break him?"

"You won't break him, now go!" Maggie ordered but Mary was still too scared to react. Maggie gripped her shoulders and forced her sister to look at her.

"We have no midwives, we have to turn the baby ourselves, it is up to us. Mary, if we don't do this our sister and the baby could die, you understand that?"

Mary looked down at her long slender hands, her strong manlike hands, she realized. "I have never done this before." She said.

Mary was scared, but her sister's life was more important and that triumphed over her fears.

"I will tell you." Came a voice from behind, it was Bella. She sat up, wincing in pain as she did.

"Sister you must lie down-" Bella waved her hand at them.

"No, I must. Mary look at me, we have been through worse before, this is surely nothing. I believe in you, I always have, if there are two souls that I trust implicitly in this world it is you and Maggie. You can do it."

"No, I cannot."

"Yes, you can. Just follow our instructions." Bella said impatiently. "Please Mary you are all we have." Please, sister, save my child.

Mary nodded, finally relenting to her sister's entreaties. Maggie left her at the foot of the bed and went to her sister's side, clutching her hand. Her nails were dripping with blood, her sister's blood, but it didn't make a difference, the only thing that mattered was Bella and her child and making sure they both survived.

She lifted Bella's linen; her legs were horribly bloody and the stench made her nauseous.

"Put your hand in there, push in and tell us what you feel."

"Sister what if I should harm you-"

"Mary I am already in agony! Do you want to put at death's door too?"

"I-I j-just do n-not-"

"Just do it Mary!"

Mary took a deep breath and pushed her hand into her flesh, sliding it in to see if she could feel something. She did feel something –disgust, then horror, then something vile and slithery.

"What is it?"

"A leg … I am not sure, I think it's a leg" Mary told Bella.

Bella's body contracted on her hand, nearly crushing her fingers. "Don't do that! You nearly broke my hand!"

"Don't be so slow then!" Bella shot back, burying her nails harder in her younger sister's flesh. Maggie bit her lip, fighting back the pain. _It is all for Bella, all for Bella._ She said to herself.

"Please tell me you have it in your hand."

"I think I do."

"Oh God Mary you either take it out now or I swear by God I will take it out myself!"

"Really, and just how do you intend on doing that? Cutting yourself?"

"I will if you don't take it out now!"

"Hush both of you! You are behaving like children. Bella when she has both legs and you feel your pain is coming you-"

"Push, I push I know, I push hard."

Maggie nodded then turned to Mary. "Ready Mary? You just have to put both your hands in and pull, gently."

She started to pull but Bella's screams would constantly break her concentration, she had to close her eyes and think of the happiest memory. She took a deep breath and pushed her other hand inside once she grasped one of the legs. She could feel the other, the babe was alive and well and it was kicking vigorously at her. "I have hold of the baby, I have it! I have it!" She said excitedly.

Bella and Maggie sighed in relief. "This is far from over." Said Bella, but at least Mary had the babe now in her hands now all that was left was to push.

"Pull it but try to gentle." Maggie said, her voice anxious and desperate as their older sister who asked –"You have both legs?"

"I do."

"Then pull."

Mary started pulling, feeling one of the arms. "I have it, I have it!"

"Good, Bella, sister, focus, focus on me sister, you have to pull. Belle-Belle!"

"Do not call me that."

"You have to push, you have to push." Bella groaned and mouthed a soft 'no', she thought she could do it, but the babe, God damn her, was draining her of her life-force. "Yes you can, I know you can. Bella push, push sister, there you go. Breathe, breath … now push, push sister."

"I am pushing."

"Harder this time, just this once Bella, just this once and it will all be over." Maggie promised letting go of her hand and holding her head with both her hands as Bella clutched the sheets and let out a mighty roar, pushing with all the strength she had left in her.

At last, after two days of toiling and laboring, the babe was born.

It was a healthy, strapping young lad unlike the girl Bella thought she had been carrying.

"'Tis a boy." Maggie said proudly taking him from her sister's arms which were bloody and drenched in mucus.

"A boy." Breathed Bella.

"A boy." Her sister repeated.

"Give him to me." Bella said.

First Maggie called the midwives who had been too scared to come after the sisters' scolding. They came in and took charge again, cleaning the babe and changing the bed's linen and Bella's robes.

"My baby." Bella insisted, anxious to see her newborn son.

He was awfully quiet and she worried something could be wrong with him, but when they brought him to her she saw that he was perfectly healthy. "My son." She said, memorizing every line, every feature of his tiny body. She felt so weak, so tired, she was sure to faint.

She handed him to Maggie who handed him to his assigned nurse who took him to the nursery room her father had ordered for his new grandchild.

* * *

When King Henry of England heard of his grandson's birth he was overcome with joy. He forgot about his initial anger with his oldest daughters for disrespecting him, saying such foul things about him and Katherine which Doctor Butts reported to him. and celebrated.

* * *

Bella woke the following day, handling her babe close to her breast. She never liked the idea of a wet nurse and she could feel her breath. She never liked the idea of a wet nurse and she could feel her breasts welling with milk, she wanted to nurse this child by herself and given the circumstances, her father would not refuse.

How she hated it here. She wished she could go back to Kent and be with her husband. "He should never have sent us away." She said to Maggie, exposing her breast for her babe to suckle.

Their cousin, Meg, looked away.

"At least you get to keep your possessions and your man is an honored man."

"Don't be so jealous cousin, I hear that uncle is arranging for you a greater match."

"Forgive me cousin if I am not leaping for joy, bad back you know." Meg said.

As a claimant to the Scottish throne, Matthew Stewart had ambitions and married to the King's niece those ambitions could be fulfilled.

"I hear he is a handsome rogue." Maggie said. "He is a Stewart, though from a French branch of the family, you know and you know what they say about Stewarts, Scots or French?" Several of the ladies giggled who had turned away repulsed as Meg by the Duchess' son suckling on her breast.

"No, I don't know." _And I don't want to know._

"Guess!" Mary smiled encouragingly and the warmth of her face made it difficult for her not to smile back. "Ah, come now, Meg, you are a clever girl, guess!" She prompted.

"Well … I don't know, they are hot tempered, I suppose."

The ladies erupted in laughter.

Meg looked around them, confused. "What?"

Maggie slapped her shoulders playfully. "No you silly! How naïve are you Meg, those are the Tudors! The Stewarts are known for the hot blooded passion that runs in their veins, Scots or French."

"Oh." The rest of their ladies said, their mouths big 'Os' covering their giggles as they were invaded by impure thoughts. "You are so lucky." One of them said. "My Lady will have the best looking husband in the Isles!" Another said. They all nodded in approval.

"I do not think he is that good looking." Mary and Bella said jointly, jealous that someone could usurp their husbands' positions, especially Mary who had eyes for no one but her dear sweet Ned and was of the mind that he was the handsomest man in Christendom.

"Jealous I see." Meg said, the tables turning on them, she now teased them to reveal secrets of the marriage bed. Mary blanched. "Tell, tell or I will start naming names and it won't be pretty, Maggie here tells me *ahem* many things."

The ladies giggled harder if that was possible. Mary and Bella looked pointedly at their younger sister. "And just what things did our little sister reveal to you?" Mary asked.

"Ah! So it is true." Meg teased eying Maggie. "Please Margaret do tell, we are all eager to know thy sisterrs' dirty secrets."

"You are disgusting."

"Not as disgusting as you, My Lady Hertford."

Mary gasped. "If your chaplain should hear you." She warned, looking away, pretending to be shocked.

Bella smirked. She placed her baby in his nurse's arms and then rubbed her sister's shoulder. "Ah don't be such a sour apple Mary. I would warrant that you have a lot to tell us from the wolf's lair."

Mary blushed, the ladies giggled. "Well there are some …"

"Tell, tell!"

Mary shook her head. "No" she said adamant.

"Come on sister, if you tell your stories I will tell mine."

"Then go ahead tell them, but I will not tell mine."

The ladies looked down, crestfallen and disappointed. "'Tis a lady's business." Mary said. "And we shouldn't be discussing these things, the King would be appalled if he knew what you Christian ladies were discussing."

"Our husband wouldn't." Bella put in, winking at Mary. "I bet your husband would be honored to know of your high opinion."

"Believe me he knows."

'So the virtuous Princess is not so virtuous after all."

Mary's cheeks turned a deep shade of scarlet red and looked away embarrassed.

"I wonder what dirty secrets you have sister." Maggie said.

"Well … there are not so dirty, since Philip came back you know he's been taken to bed, we haven't had much time to practice but once he's recovered he will return to the lioness' den I promise you ladies."

They laughed. After they all left, Maggie asked her "How is he doing sister?"

Bella sighed. She wished she could say well, but she could not lie to them. "Not good." She said. "He's turned to worse, after father found out he ordered me and the children to this useless progress."

"Useless? Father has reconciled with the North and has pledged dear Meg here to the Earl of Lennox."

"Yes for a third time, how long before it is the fourth?" Bella challenged. "Father always does Northern Progresses and they always end in the same, a meeting here, an agreement there, he will be back in three years you will see." She ten eyed her cousin Meg, "And I doubt Meg here loves the idea of being future Lady Lennox."

"He will not be that bad." Meg said, trying to convince herself. "Perhaps this will be a good thing for both our nations."

They all groaned. "Come now, Meg, that is father speaking right there."

"You could always run you know, go off, marry Charles Howard, get his title back somehow." Maggie joined.

"And just how do you suggest I do that? I would not make it five days without your fathers army chasing after me and the Queen would blame me for whatever punishment he gave Charles."

"You love him, don't you?"

"Of course I do, he was my first kiss."

"I thought Thomas Howard was your first kiss." Mary said.

"Well he was but that was not really a kiss and it happened by accident, I accidentally stumbled on him and he was so close to me, it just happened, nothing especial there." Meg said.

"But Charles was different." Bella said.

"Charles was different, I mean Thomas was different too but he never understood, we were young and stupid and with Charles I never had to hide, we were honest with each other."

"Maybe you can be honest with Lennox, as well."

Meg shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

"Why not? He's young, he's about your age and the ladies whisper he is quite skilled in bed." Maggie told her best friend.

"I just don't think that marriage is the right course for me, there is only one man I wanted to marry and he's lost to me forever."  
She looked down.

"I wish you would stop feeling sorry for yourself cousin. You have a man of great wealth and royal lineage and who is reputedly handsome, every girl in England would have died for this honor. The fact that you are not dead or locked in the Tower is a great advantage, if you were any other woman, the King would have you locked up for your disobedience but he didn't, instead he betrothed you to none other but a Stewart and a close claimant to the throne of Scotland, you should be proud."

She wished she could but she wasn't, if she was any other woman there wouldn't have been any impediment marrying Charles Howard, but because she was royal she was bound by duty to her uncle, the King of England to serve as another dynastic tool in making alliances.

"Perhaps." Was all Meg said to Mary and seeing her discomfort, the sisters changed subject and asked Bella where she would stay after they left Yorkshire.

"I don't know, perhaps in Dover" She said. It was one of the new houses her father had given to them after Philip had returned _triumphant _from the Imperial court, bearing the document that officially sealed the alliance between England and the Holy Roman Empire. "It as one of the father's favorite places to stay and I know Charlie will love seeing his grandfather more frequently."

"You are so lucky you got Dover and Leeds Castle and so close to one another."

"I think that was the whole point Mary, father did not want me to be so far from his watchful eyes or the Queen for that matter." Bella said wryly.

"Still glooming over that kitten? Forget about her, she is nothing but father's play-toy, whatever comes from her mouth can't hurt you." Mary said.

"And she's so dumb she can't put thoughts into actions except jokes –which are awful by the way and yet I still laugh." Meg added, Mary joined in her laughter.

"Do not forget it was harmless kitten who whispered in father's ear and nearly had me killed." She pointed out "If it wasn't for Maggie here I wouldn't be standing here today, I never expected it from you silent Maggie." She teased. Maggie wore a look of pride.

"No one hurts my family and lives to tell the tale." Maggie vowed, "I may not be a lioness or a she-wolf like you and Mary but my claws are still sharp, sharp as yours, sister."

"Sharper, I dare say." Bella said.

"Christ, sister, pray we never become enemies because there is no question who would win." Mary said.

"Correct there sisters but you forget one important thing."

"And what is that?" They asked.

"I am a lover not a fighter, I would let you two sort out your differences until there is one person standing and I would come behind the victor and plunge my dagger into his heart, so when I would be the last woman standing."

"My, my, sister, hell hath no fury like your vengeful chorus, I think I should be more afraid of you than our enemies."

"Don't be sister for we are blood and kin and I shall do anything –anything- to keep our family safe and while our enemies sleep and think us weak we shall strike them, and plot while they squabble amongst themselves."

"You sound like a lioness ready for her first kill."

"We are lions Mary, your husband has made you a she-wolf but me and Bella descend from the old dragon Princes of Wales, we have vengeful blood cursing through our veins and there is nothing I will do nothing –nothing to keep my family safe and that includes Meg." She said, her eyes falling on their cousin.

Meg was astounded, terrified but astounded by her words. She daresay nothing.

"I will shed many tears and suffer many hardships, I already have and some of the things I have done I am not proud of but I would gladly hammer myself more into a sword just as Bella here hammered herself as one, to keep us all alive."

Mary thought of the horrors that her father and so many of his Lancasterian and York ancestors unleashed upon the country with their ambitions and lust for power and wondered if Bella and Maggie at the seat of English power would do the same.

Maggie, Bella, and Meg guessed her thoughts and they laugh shortly, and Bella says to her: "It is easy to be so squeamish when you are ravaged day and night by the big bad wolf but when you are this step closer to the throne you must take the bandage off your eyes and see the world for what it really is, dark and cold, there is no mercy in it, and those weak enough to act are the first ones to fall." She patted Mary's hand and smiled. "Do not worry Mary, me, Maggie and Meg will always be here to protect you."

"And even when I can't for my soon to be marriage to this hot blooded Stewart." They laughed. "These two will always be with you to protect you, cousin."

"The Three Graces."

"The Three Graces." They all said in unison, the three sisters holding out their hands then throwing them in the air, vowing never to leave each other.

* * *

Her son was christened Marcus Julius Albert in a ceremony headed by the Archbishop of Canterbury. Her brother in law, the Earl of Hertford and Viscount of Beauchamp of Hache, and his wife, her sister, Mary, stood as godparents. They left Yorkshire forty days later and arrived at Nonsuch.

Bella used her spare time to stretch and take daily walks with her older children. She thanked whatever deity was out there for them, she did not know how she would have survived this hardship not knowing whether her husband was really getting better or merely wrote those things to comfort her, without them.

"Still brooding over your husband."

"And you are still considering a new alliance." She shot her father back.

Henry invited his daughter to set next to him in a bench nearby. 'You know I only wish him the best, but should –God forbid- the worst comest to happen we must tie all loose ends."

"Uncle Charles was right, you don't want England, you want France and the whole bloody world at your feet."

"I will do whatever is necessary Bella to secure England's safety for you and your brother."

"Edward is a smart boy, you don't give him much credit, he can handle it all on himself and he has the best councilors-"

"No Bella, Edward cannot handle it on his own." He interrupted her. "He is my son and I love him but he is weak of character and hath he was not my legitimate son I would not leave the throne in his hands." He confessed. But not even he was so bold as to skip his son in favor of his daughter, even if that daughter was his favorite child –he added.

"So you want me to be his Regent is that it? I can't rule as Queen so you would have be the little boy's puppet master?"

"Damn you child, I am giving you the opportunity of a lifetime, to be something greater, what you were always meant to be. Help my son Bella, you must help your brother, be the mother no one has ever been for him and help us guide him to become a good King." He clasped her hands. "I am putting all my faith in you, you are the only person I trust for this task. Can you do it Bella?" _For me, for England?_ Was left unsaid but Bella knew the meaning behind his words very well and nodded. Both unaware that Edward was present hiding behind a tree, listening to their every word.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all my readers, reviewers and followers and everyone who has favorited this story, you make this story possible and big thanks to my Beta Reader, Mimi Dubois :).**

**Sources I used "Henry VIII and his Court" by Alison Weir, latest edition; "The Tudors" by John Guy.  
**

**R/R!  
**


	33. A Lioness Widow

**A Lioness Widow**

**~o~  
**

_"__It's empty in the valley of your heart_  
_The sun, it rises slowly as you walk_  
_Away from all the fears_  
_And all the faults you've left behind_

_The harvest left no food for you to eat_  
_You cannibal, you meat-eater, you see_  
_But I have seen the same_  
_I know the shame in your defeat_

_But I will hold on hope_  
_And I won't let you choke_  
_On the noose around your neck_

_And I'll find strength in pain_  
_And I will change my ways_  
_I'll know my name as it's called again_

_Cause I have other things to fill my time_  
_You take what is yours and I'll take mine_  
_Now let me at the truth_  
_Which will refresh my broken mind_

_So tie me to a post and block my ears_  
_I can see widows and orphans through my tears_  
_I know my call despite my faults_  
_And despite my growing fears_

_But I will hold on hope_  
_And I won't let you choke_  
_On the noose around your neck_

_And I'll find strength in pain_  
_And I will change my ways_  
_I'll know my name as it's called again_

_So come out of your cave walking on your hands_  
_And see the world hanging upside down_  
_You can understand dependence_  
_When you know the maker's land_

_So make your siren's call_  
_And sing all you want_  
_I will not hear what you have to say_

_Cause I need freedom now_  
_And I need to know how_  
_To live my life as it's meant to be_

_And I will hold on hope_  
_And I won't let you choke_  
_On the noose around your neck_

_And I'll find strength in pain_  
_And I will change my ways_  
_I'll know my name as it's called again"_

~**"The Cave" by Mumford Sons**

* * *

_"What is dead may never die, but rises again harder and stronger."_

**~Ironborn (Greyjoys) common saying**

* * *

**1544**

The days passed by quickly, they soon turned into months. The worst had come to happen, neither of them were prepared, much less Bella. Mary tried to sooth her but it was futile. It had all happened so quickly, neither of them had been prepared when the news came, his mother stayed in her rooms for days, when she came she didn't utter a word. Mary and Maggie became concerned for her, after a week she was finally back to talking but she still refused to greet her father, instead she wrote to her father and expressed her desire to move back to Leeds once the funeral was over.

She could still remember when Cranmer came to tell her the news.

"_What is it Cranmer? Out with it" She said crossly, waving her hand at her sons' nurses who took them, the rest of the children followed._

"_His Grace, the Duke of Bavaria and Count Palatine, has died." He said in a solemn voice "I am deeply sorry Your Grace, I know how much you loved him."_

_Cranmer had gone on to express what a great warrior he was. She had held her hand up and silenced him with a strong, contemptuous voice. _

"_Spare me your sympathies Your Grace, I well know what you and the rest think of me, now that I am without a husband you will begin to fight amongst yourself like the dogs you are to see whose factions gets tis clutches on me through my husband, a husband of your choosing. Well nay Cranmer, you and Gardiner may fight all you like but you are not going to get me, I will not be either of your pawn in this silly little game of yours."_

When her father's reply came back, he gladly accepted. She had not seen Cranmer since he had his death, when she would see him it would be from a distance and he'd normally be by the Prince's side or her oldest son and heir, Charlie whom the Archbishop had become enchanted by, just recently.

Their father gladly accepted. He did not know how to approach her, he wished to say so many things but his mouth felt dry whenever he saw her. For the rest of the week, until her husband was interred, she would remain at Court.

She was hardly in the mood for conversation when her sisters visited her in the parlor. The children were taken to the royal nursery where Edward lay. The King had received news that the plague was back and concerned for his precious heir, he moved him back to Nonsuch where he was sure was safe.

Meggie did not like sharing her lessons with him, he was very slow where Spanish was concerned, he considered there was no use to learning that tongue, but he was good at all the rest and displayed his skills magnificently when he engaged in theological debates with his cousin and tutor, Master Cox.

Meggie was envious that he should have it all while she was stuck here in this chair. After every lesson she, Annie and the rest of the girls had to sit down and listen to the Queen as she spoke idly about subjects like fashion, poetry, romance, among many others.

She would always yawn, sometimes on purpose so the Queen would get mad at her and let her go, being free of her and her mindless ladies. But this time she wasn't so lucky. She wondered, looking at Katherine, who did not seem to enjoy this day too much, what she was thinking, what her mother was thinking. If she still mourned for her late husband.

She loved uncle Philip, she always enjoyed her late uncle's visits, he was always kind to her and did not look at her with pity as the rest, he understood her almost as good as her uncle Thomas.

* * *

Catherine tried, in vain, to convince her husband of sending their children to be fostered out to the Duchess. She would be the Queen after all –she mentioned while she pushed the needles through the soft fabric of her thread. She was pregnant yet again and she was sure it would be another boy, despite her last miscarriages she proves she bred healthy children, not like those poor, hot-blooded, weak-willed Tudor girls who gave into their primal instincts. Poor Mary Tudor, sometimes she envied her opponent and her predecessor. For what were all women were but opponents? One way or another, they all coveted the same things –land and money to sustain it. Their only disadvantage? When they had to put up with fools like Charles.

"Should you speak to the King he would accept." She said softly pushing the needle ever more softly, more slowly. "He would listen o you." The King always listened to his friends, and as of late Charles had accomplished what no one another had and died in vain to maintain, the King's friendship. He was the King's best friend and faithful servant. His lapdog for all purposes –she thought bemused thinking if the King asked him to kneel he would kneel, if he asked him to kill he would kill and like the obedient little animal that he was, if he told him to bite he would.

She lived in fear every day of what would become of her children. Her stepdaughters were not so blind to their stepmother's ambition and they would do almost everything to protect their own self-interests and loved ones as well.

"Aye, I could but I won't. The Duchess Dowager is in mourning and she will want the children all to herself.

"Mayhap you are right, though how much mourning that woman can stomach is beyond me."

"That is because you lack a heart dear."

"Dear husband, do you really think me so cold?"

"Nay sweetheart, you'd have to have a heart first."

"Tell me Charles, what do you plan to do when our sons are old enough to marry? Will you introduce him to whores like their sisters?" She asked, her voice dripping with venom at the mention of _his _daughters.

"Let start a head count."

"Don't" But she did it anyway.

"You have the she wolf who is always on the prowl, the other who spreads her legs freely to anyone who is willing..."

"Catherine-"

"The bitch and the pup who can't get satisfaction from their husbands so they invest their time scheming and hatching plots wherever they can find"

"Catherine-"

"I would not be surprised if Frances slits your throat if you sleep if that got her a castle."

"Stop it!"

"You must love it, flaunting herself at court, wishing it was you instead of that dullard." Her lips curved into a devious smile, enhancing her other features, in this light she almost looked beautiful, almost. The light bathing on her hair, making the illusion there was a halo floating above her head. Indeed, at first sight she seemed angelic, but what lay beneath was purely horrific, Charles had to look away, disgusted. How could he have married this creature?

Yes, he was not yet over the death of his wife and he believed, he very naively believed that if he wed soon the pain would go. How mistaken he was. He forced himself to look at her.

"Be careful woman."

Catherine spoke louder. "I married you as a man and as a Duke Charles, do not disappoint me in both. You already have so many times, poor is the man who cannot stand against his King. He is corrupt and greedy."

"What would you have me do, woman? He is my King! I will not betray my King and my best friend for your sect's interests!"

"It is no sect, Charles, we represent the true faith"

"So you say Madame but how many others have said the same thing and they all ended in failure?"

"But we won't end up in failure because we have God on our side" Charles snorted "Listen to me Charles, you could take the King's head if you want to, everyone knows how close you are, no one would judge you, the throne would be yours to take but everyone knows you are a man of honor. You would leave it to Edward. Then, and only then, our Kingdom would be safe."

"He is my King."

"He is King of nothing. If you would not do this for his son then do it for your niece." Charles turned sharply at her "Yes, you love her don't you? You don't have to answer me now Charles, I see that you. See that she is installed with a Consort that follows our every move, one that will not want for nothing and ask nothing of his subjects unless we tell him to."

"You are mad Catherine."

"Mad? Mad is it? More mad than burning heretics into ashes, throwing innocents in dungeons simply because they belong to the House of York or ..." She smiled wickedly "the slaughter of innocents."

Charles looked away. "You are speaking madness woman." He simply said, his voice hoarse. The memories of the Pilgrimage of Grace were still fresh on his mind.

"I love you Charles, I do love you but you disappoint me. I thought you'd be stronger"

Charles growled, stood up and left. Catherine watched him leave. Charles would never support her, he was weak. The Pilgrimage of Grace had left him weak and vulnerable, he lived only for war, he was nothing more than a common soldier, made to follow not to lead. He would never turn against his King, no matter what this did. He would be loyal to the end.

Catherine resolve led her to her former adversary, the Archbishop of Canterbury.

"You surely know Your Grace that the King is not right in the head, he believes that everyone can be curried favor with a simple flick of his fingers, it does not work that way."

"It does not." The Archbishop agreed. "But what else can be done?" He said, choosing his words carefully to avoid implicating himself in whatever the Lady Suffolk had in mind.

"Well, there is always something to be done Archbishop, if you can't have your prize stallion in the race, always have another one –just in case."

"My Lady, you are not suggesting-"

"Oh" she put her hand to her chest, making a candid. "I am not suggesting anything, but should something happen it is always safe to have another stallion behind your prized one."

"Just in case." She repeated.

He took off his hat, sighed and ran his fingers through his short ebony hair. He looked to the Duchess. "You have the makings of a fine courtier My Lady, 'tis a pity God chose you in the body of the weakest gender."

"On the contrary Your Grace, if God made me a man I would not be this wise. Your service is running late." She gestured to the gathering crowd. Catherine quietly left.

* * *

Liam was distraught to see Bella, he tried comforting her one night but she politely refused him.

"You are an idiot and a fool." She said when he tried to kiss her, she slapped him not one but twice. He grinned, he liked it rough and with Bella you had to be rough to tame the wild beast.

He caught her hand a third time and pulled her towards him, imprisoning her with his strong arms. "Let me go" She said struggling but she wasn't really, part of her liked the feel of another man's strong arms. His hands were fondling her breasts and her body became warm when she heard him whisper in her ear. "Never, I will go to war for you if I must, I would if it meant winning you."

It made her realize as she turned and their lips met, how much she earned for a man's feel between her legs.

* * *

A large white curtain had been drawn around one of the room's corners, to keep any contact between Philip and his younger brother. He had been sick, right after the Archbishop had informed him of the death of her husband, he had been taken ill. Philip was unwilling to part from him, and he and his siblings prayed day and night for his recovery. The King and Queen had come to express their best wishes and condolences for the death of her husband. Bella could still not believe he was dead.

It was easier to think it had not happened, that she was never married, it made it easier to bear.

Eventually Marcus became better, but, just in case the curtain remained. She could handle the death of one child but not two. They were all that remained of him.

She carried her son to his bed and asked him, passing her hand through his dark mane, what was wrong. She could sense, instinctively even when his expression gave away nothing, something was.

He shook his head. He did not like talking about his father, everyone had been so happy saying his brother was alive and then their faces would screw up and look down on him in sadness, and express their condolences and how sorry they felt and if there was anything they could do. Philip was tired of hearing how sorry people were, they did not know their father, their father wasn't close to any of them. Not even he knew his father except for the tales his Aunt would tell him of his bravery and his courage in battle from what she learned from his servants who accompanied him to his last mission.  
He seemed so invincible, it was so surreal he was dead.

Truth be told, whenever he dreamed of him, his face would always be twisted and every time he approached he would be eaten by the shadows. He was dead and he had nothing to remember him by.

Everyone tried to patronize him, portray him as this larger than life figure but nobody had known him._ Not even me. _They had no right speaking of him, he was tired of their faces, tired of all their falsehood. He asked his mother if she remembered his father but she shook her head, a clear sign that she wasn't ready to talk about him just yet.

"Will you tell me about the ceremony for tomorrow then?" He asked, more pleasant.

Bella smiled, he was showing himself to be a true courtier, a true masker just like his maternal grandmother, the great Katherine of Aragon whom she missed now more than ever. She had not missed her when she was alive but now when dead had taken another loved one, she needed her mother more than ever.

"Yes, come." He got out of his covers and sat on her lap. She kissed the top of her head, breathing in his sweet scent. He looked like a perfect copy of his father, he had Philip all over him and his name was Philip. She almost laughed at the irony of the situation. "Tomorrow when the King comes you will bow and then his servants will escort you to the chapel, you know what comes next."

He nodded. "They will strip me down."

"Yes." She answered. "Then they will lower you down, you will stand in the pool along with other members of our family."

"Uncle Ned?"

"Yes my love, your uncle Edward, your brother Charlie, your cousins Edmund, Arthur, Henry will be there along with the prince. After they finish bathing you they will expect you to recite an oath, you are to say the words in unison with your other companions, do not hesitate to pause if you forget. There will be so many voices there, it is highly unlikely they will notice. You understand what I am saying Philip, why this is so important?"

"Yes mother."

"Good now sleep, you have a big day ahead tomorrow."

Philip did not disappoint his mother, when the day came he said the words just as he had remembered them and by the time it was over he came back to his room he shared with his baby brother, Marcus but he was not there. He turned around and found a servant girl coming to move his crib. He feared the worst.

Seeing his horrified expression, the girl explained –"Sorry, Your Grace but His Majesty has decided to move space in the royal nursery for your baby brother."

"My brother is not dead then?"

"Good heavens no! He is in the royal nursery." She explained. He went to the royal nursery and found his brother resting on a new crib.

He placed a hand on his forehead and realized it was cool, the fever had gone from him.

"Hello." He said to him. The baby opened his eyes and looked curiously at his older brother, they were his eyes –he realized, their father's eyes. "You might not realize it but I am your brother. I am Philip." The baby tilted his head, his little mind trying to figure everything.

"You are very little. I thought you'd be bigger, Charlie said when our cousin Edward was born he was huge, bigger than him. Oh, that's right you probably don't know our cousin Charlie, he is very big, and I do not mean skin big but big, big, he could put a giant to shame." Philip said, laughing. His brother joined him. He ruffled his brother's hair, he was not even a year old and he was already abundant with hair.

His eyes suddenly welled up with tears. "You probably do not this but father … he-uh, he uh … he … mother says he loved us very much, you would have been happy, I guess. I did not know much about him, he hardly visited but I remember he was always smiling about something." _Much like you_ –he realized.

* * *

"Are you mad?!" She cried in outrage. "The King is not going to allow you to return, you promised to keep the children whilst-"

"Whilst I was mourning" Bella said hastily. "I remember correctly!"

"You can't just go fighting him every chance you get." Mary said.

"He has full authority over all our children." Maggie joined.

"When he finds out what you're planning, he is going to be very angry."

"He can be angry all he wants I don't care, it is my life, my children and if he had a care for any of us he would know they would fare better under my care than any of the royal governors."

"The royal governors have watched over your children." Mary said.

"Really? Have they sister? Mayhap they are just watching them because they are waiting for the right moment to strike."

"Don't say that."

"Edward needs all of those three boys out of the way, as long as they live, as long as I live they are an obstacle to his throne." She said. "Every man from West to East will know his crown was bought for with his mother's predecessor's blood, while ours was a Queen crowned, his was not. There is much more to support Charlie and his brothers than their uncle."

"You forget our father married his mother sister, with the approval of the Holy Mother Church" Maggie said, pleasant as always. "Whatever they may think of him, his mother was recognized as the King's wife by all of Christendom and more importantly," Maggie paused to add more dramatic effect to her final words "the King himself has recognized the marriage, unlike all others."

Maggie and their cousins giggled."Not to mention he's asked to be interred next to his lawful wife as he calls it after his death in this magnificent monument."

"Everyone knows no one is going to erect that monument." Eleanor Clifford, her sister joined her –"It is too expensive, the treasury cannot bear such expense." Frances said.

"We are already millions in debt, what is a million more." Meg said emptying her goblet, suddenly the mead did not taste so sweet.

"A King should not have to ask for money, it is his to take, why my mother told me in King Louis' court-"

"But this is not the French court sister, our uncle like any good English King and ask Parliament for the money to cover the expense."

"Bah! Rubbish!" Frances said. "If this was King Louis' court, even King Francis', our uncle would not have to ask Parliament for a dime. A waste of time if you ask me."

"Well, nobody was asking you." And at this everyone laughed.

Frances' face flushed, she crossed her arms and turned the other way.

Meg looked back at her cousins. "Bella, sweetie, I know it is hard but you must let my uncle have his way in this, trust me. He knows what is best and look at you, you hardly eaten a thing, your children need you more than ever, you can't turn your back on them."

"Which is why I am taking them with me! To be with their mother, honestly sister do I need to be more blunt with you? I love them, I am their mother and they need to be with me, I will not have them in court so they can grow up to be clowns like the rest of …"

"Us?" Frances finished brusquely, turning to her.

But Bella wasn't intimidated. "Yes cousin us!" She said "Us, the whole lot, we have grown in this sea of death, do you want our children to drown and grow up as liars, butchers and thieves who know nothing better than backstabbing."

"Oh please cousin, you exaggerate things too much."

"I do not exaggerate anything! I know the court, better than you do, better than any of you. I have been here longer, I was here when our brother was born, I was here when our parents heard the news of his death, I was here when mother mourned for days wishing she would die right there, this very spot where I sit, she mourned. And I was there by her side when she delivered Mary and I was there by her side when the doors opened and they came to bring you sister." She turned to her youngest sister. "I was always there."

"You mean you were always there when she needed you, not by your choice." Mary said, remembering a different version of the facts. _"Brother Wales" _She had screamed when she saw Maggie, and Bella pushed her down and screamed at her she was not her brother and never will be and she, Bella, and Maggie were all the kingdom had.

"Mary this is hardly the place or the time to reproach me but if you must know sister, I did love our mother and I felt her death gravely as much as you." Mary was silenced. "I have seen court, and very little has changed. I do not want my children to go through the same journey."

"We've all gone through the same journey sister," Maggie said kindly, placing a hand on Bella's shoulder "and we've never looked back. Bad things pass in time, they always do, isn't that right sister?" She looked to Mary.

Mary nodded.

"You see Bella? Even when court is surrounded by snakes and scoundrels there is always three little lionesses and their cubs to make it shine."

"You always speak in riddles sister. But that is what I love about you."

"Of course you do Bella, what would a fire breathing she-dragon be without a little humor to calm her down." Mary jested.

Bella threw her a nasty glare but Mary merely laughed it off and turned to Frances.

"See cousin, that is why I say you are blessed, you have only one sister to put up with while I have two, ouch!"

"That is for speaking ill of me and Maggie"

"God's bones sister they would think you a mule, you know nothing but hit, ouch!"

"That is for blasphemy!" Bella cried, imitating Mary's tone.

"Like you believe in blasphemy." Mary muttered, she received another slap on the back of her head from Bella. "Seriously Bella, stop it!"

"Not until you stop it."

Maggie chortled, it sounded like a very vulgar laugh to Frances Grey. "You see what I have to put up with?"

"Aye cousin, but look at it this way, if you did not have Mistress She-Wolf and the She-Dragon, well life would just be too boring wouldn't it?" They all laughed.

"Aye Meg, life would be too boring." Maggie agreed, smiling, looking at her sisters who continued quarreling.

"I can see where they get it." Meg said. "Aunt Kate was always like that whenuncle Henry was wenching."

"When was uncle Henry not wenching?" Frances said with an indifferent tone.

"Oh stop brooding Frances, just because you put up with it, doesn't mean the rest of us should." Eleanor said slapping her sister's shoulder playfully.

"Hmph! Wenching, you should watch your language cousin, you are going to be wed next month, no husband is going to like a plain-speaking woman for his wife."

"Your husband certainly did." Meg shot back, laughing when Frances' face turned purple. Maggie and Frances joined her.

"You know" Meg started "You never told me how many times your other screamed when she discovered your father in bed with other women."

"Oh believe me, it was worse than that."

"Worse than Anne Boleyn, I don't believe it." Frances said crossing her arms.

"'Twas cousin" Maggie told her "Father would bed every woman, willing, he could find until they started to influence him, mother would not lift a finger. Why else do you think she cared when he started his new pursuit for the new Boleyn girl?"

"I guess .. it makes some sense." Frances said, unwilling to admit defeat.

"What I don't get is why did she not move sooner? She could have had it all, you could have been Princesses and make grander marriages if only she had accepted to the divorce."

"Father would still have annulled her marriage. If it was a simple divorce he wanted he could have divorced under his new church." She said lowering her voice as her older sisters turned their way. She whispered lastly before their heads fully turned. "He wanted to punish her. He wanted to send a message that no one, human or divine, is more powerful than the King of England."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who believed in me, helped me through and supported me. Thanks to everyone who's followed and reviewed this story.**

**R/R**


	34. Sins Of The Crown

**Sins Of The Crown  
**

**~o~  
**

"_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my system blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_  
_It's a revolution, I suppose_  
_We'll paint it red to fit right in_  
_Whoa_  
_I'm breaking in, shaping up, checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my system blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go, sun hasn't died_  
_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my system blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive"_

**~"Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

_"History admits no rules, only outcomes. What precipitates outcomes? Vicious acts & virtuous acts. What precipitates acts? Belief."_

**~Cloud Atlas by David Mitchell**

* * *

**1544 -1545**

Had Henry VIII yielded to the parliament, he would have found him little more than a figurehead. Thankfully that power was transferred once more to him, his son complained to his favorite uncle "How can I be a King when I have a thousand if not more old men to please?"

"Not a thousand little man" Thomas said, teasing his favorite nephew. After Edward, Ned's younger son, Jane's son was his favorite nephew. "Just a hundred or more give or take."

Edward Tudor groaned. Why did he have to listen to uncle Ned anyway? If Parliament was his he would dissolve or better yet, he would not have old men to council him at all, he would do all the decisions himself, he would only require his uncle and Archbishop Cranmer by his side.

"But what about the courtiers little man? They need someone to curry favor to, without courtiers you wouldn't have a court."

"I would rather be locked up, safe in my castle than have to place a bunch of old men, the only court I need is one of intellectuals like Master Cox tells me, a King listens to the wise not the interested ones."

"A good Kings learns to listen to everyone." A voice said from behind, it was Edward Seymour reaching for his royal nephew. "Have you been taking all your lessons?"

"You know I have my lord." Edward Tudor said, despite their ranks he knew better than to treat Edward Seymour as his servant, he somehow felt he owed this man all his respect. He never stopped reminding him how it was through him that his mother had reached the King's bed and begotten him. Everything he was, he owed to _him._

"Good, very good, now run along and tell your niece, Meggie she is late for her lessons."

"Yes, my lord." The Prince bowed and curtsied to his uncles and left. He found Meggie in the gardens with the rest of their cousins and siblings.

Annie was playing with Elizabeth, she was always with the young royal. They were cousins after all, and they felt closer to each other than their sisters and other cousins. Annie like Elizabeth was a Tudor and a Boleyn. Their parents brutally murdered, forgotten by their surviving parent in favor of their Seymour children, made them equals.

Edward scoffed. He did not need to be anyone's equal, he was the Crown Prince of England and future King.

"Cousin!" He greeted.

"Your Highness, welcome."

"None of that cousin 'tis me who should welcome you, this is my household after all." He said largely emphasizing on 'my'.

She did her best to smile but everyone could see that it was a big and forced one plastered on her father rather than a genuine one. Truth be told her uncle and cousin scared her. The way he looked at her, she could feel his eyes weighing heavily on her every time he tuned.

She tried telling her mother but her mother dismissed it as her being shy, no one believed her except her papa, her uncle Thomas, but her father rarely if ever, listened to his wise council

Edward chuckled, she was so cute when she smiled. She had the Seymour looks about, her flicker of red had gone from her hair and her locks were golden now, cascading past her shoulders unlike the rest of the females who had their hair up in buns.

"I had this made for you." He thrust a small wooden figurine in her hand. It was the work of good artisanship; her hands had never been witnessed to something so fine yet so soft. She turned to the rest of her cousins, she could see they were all envious of her for the attention she was receiving and Charlie's face was red with jealousy. She felt her cheeks flush when he looked at her, she gave him a smile of reassurance and winked back at him. It seemed to do the trick.

She turned back to Edward. "It is beautiful Edward, thank you."

"It is yours, I have a dozen more like those if you want so they can be companions to your little Princess."

"Thank you, I will not forget this gesture cousin." She said and kissed each cheek then turned on her heel and ran off with Charlie.

Edward could not help but feel angry. Charlie always stole his attention and he always got away with everything.

He watched with jealousy as he and Meggie chased each other. He vowed one day he would make himself master of everything he ha d and Charlie would have to stand in his same spot, watching him and Meggie.

* * *

Meggie ran from Charlie, he swung his arms around her that her waist started to hurt. He had no control over his strength and he always felt he had to be around her to protect her. It was getting very annoying.

"Ba-ba" Her younger sibling, Edward said. Like their father he had his blond locks and fair skin but had the Tudor dark gray eyes which made him almost identical to his cousin and namesake, Prince Edward.

"No, me sister, father your ba-ba" She calmly explained but he took the card she was using to teach them how to play, and threw it at her face. "Ba-ba!"

"No ba-ba you half-wit I am your sister!"

Neddie shook his head. "Learn to speak properly I know you can!"

"Ba-ba!"

"I. Am. Not. Your. BA-BA!"

Neddie stuck his tongue out and said loud "BA-BA!"

"Why, I will ba-ba you right now!" She raised her hand but before any action could be taken her Aunt came into view and screamed in excitement, seeing her again.

"Kate!" Excitement floored in her just as much, she ran to her Aunt.

"Oh my darling girl! You have gotten so big, look at you, ever more beautiful and so proper." Meggie smiled. "What is it with this dress though? So awful to dress you in these colors, your mama should know better."

"I told mother that the Prince would like to see me in more conservative dress but mama would not listen, she said I needed to look every bit as a Princess."

"And just whose idea was it, I wonder?" Said Thomas coming to the room. "Uncle Thomas!" She screamed extending her arms. Kate handed her to Thomas. "Ouch! Careful! You are going to break these old man's bones!"

She and Kate laughed. "Silly papa, you are not old." She kissed his cheek.

"She is right, you are as old as you feel." Kate joined kissing his other cheek. The children below cheered for the happy couple, clapping their hands.

"Reminds me of my own flock of admirers!" His wife nudged him. "Ouch! Meggie sweeting, I am sorry, I have to put you down, you are breaking your papa's back." Meggie giggled.

"Why does Meggie call you papa, uncle?"

"Because he is her papa, silly!" Neddie said hitting the back of his brother's head for his dumb question. Edmund started crying.

"Now, now, children, you know me and your Aunt don't like you fighting."

"I wasn't fighting, I was teaching my brother a lesson." Neddie said innocently.

"And what lesson was that?" Thomas asked intrigued by the siblings' antics, it was like going back in time three decades with him and Ned.

"Not to ask stupid questions." Thomas laughed, he could see the Seymour written all over this boy.

"You would do well my young lord to learn from your brother, this one will always have your back."

"Yes." Edmund said nonchalant, paying more attention to his toy soldiers._ A dullard, just like his father. _But he was on high alert where presents were concerned. "Did you bring me presents Aunt Kate?"

Kate tried not to show her discontent. "I did actually, but is not something you can see, it is only something you can feel."

"And what is that?" Edmund asked, his brow furrowing with impatience.

She took a book from her bag and gave it to Edmund. Edmund who loved to read was overjoyed by his present. He showed it to everyone. "Look, look mama! Look what Aunt Kate gave me!"

"Oh, that is very nice." Mary said, forcing a smile. Her sister in law had added her own touch putting the letters 'E' 'T' and 'S' in gold letters in the front cover for Edmund and the houses his parents belonged to.

"Can I read it to you mama, please?" He asked with his two hands joined together pleadingly. "Aunt Kate said I could read it to uncle Thomas later tonight."

"I am not sure your grandfather will be so overjoyed by this present my love."

His face fell.

"Why not?"

"Well-"

His father interrupted. "Your grandfather little one, is very close minded where it concerns the bible and such things, but if you want to, you can read it to me and your uncle after dinner. How about that?"

Edmund's face brightened, he nodded vigorously. "Good chap." Edward told his son, "Now run along now and remember to thank your Aunt Kate for your present."

"I will" He said over his shoulder, running back to his chambers.

"He is not going to leave Kate alone until he's read her the entire book."

"You could at least acted a bit surprised."

"I did act surprised."

Edward looked at her, smirking. "Alright, I could have acted better but you know how I dislike that woman taking over my children's education."

"Your children?" He said with a raised eyebrow. "I thought we agreed they were our children, he who puts the seed gets to have the higher say." He said pushing his fingers underneath her skirts … "Ouch!"

"Edward don't do that! Someone could see us!"

He laughed, ignoring her, he kept trailing his fingers underneath her skirts until they caressed the soft area of her skin, just beneath her sheath.

'Oh Edward … the chi-children … the servants … they could hear us."

"I don't care." He said putting himself on top, crushing her with the weight of his body, his other hand trailing underneath her bosom. She could not hold it in any longer, she pushed her hands underneath his doublet and like a she-wolf used her claws to rip the fabric into pieces and stripped him naked.

"Oh my love" She could feel herself on the verge of ecstasy, Ned ripped the fabric of the top of her clothes, from chest up and began suckling on her erect nipples. "Oh Ned …" She begged, his mouth replacing his fingers, after lifting her skirts. "More" Her voice rasped.

Pleased with her growing pleasure, Ned played the usual game of delay, behaving as if her body was still firmly in his grasp and under his personal control.

Not able to hold it, she released into his mouth, screaming with pleasure, later muffling her screams when she felt about to enter a state of catharsis.

The children moved to a room farther from theirs could hear bits and pieces thought it was all a game, and when their sisters told them they were struggling they giggled and asked if they could do the same to each other.

Annie paled and turned to her sister, Meggie blushed, albeit secretly wondering what was it like to feel such experience? Was it worth it all the pain?

Night came, the King sent envoys to their chambers to tell them His Majesty was expecting them.

"Do we have to?" Mary asked feeling another thrust. "Ah!"

"We have to darling, you don't want your father's kitten whispering in his ear again? She could bite hard you know?"

"It is always the kittens who bite first? Ha! A kitten is no, ah, ah, fit for, ah, blackmailing like ah, ah, ah! Edward stop it!" He painfully withdrew from her, panting as she lay on top of him, shivering.

She grinned, mirroring his grin. "I am not done yet with you sweetheart." She said and lowered herself caressing the hairs around his engorged member, teasing it with her tongue before pushing it fully in her mouth.

"Ah!" Edward's back fully arched, shaking uncontrollably with every sensation.

"Is that all they do?" Edward inquired when he and his niece were with the other royal children, seated next to each other whilst waiting for her parents.

"I don't know, I am not their care-taker." Meggie said, avoiding his gaze. "I just hear things."

"What kind of things?" Edward asked intrigued, he pushed his chair closer to whisper in her ear. "I hear the servants speak among themselves how they hump like wild dogs."

Meggie glared at him. "My mother does not hump."

"Ah so the truth comes out last. My sister is too innocent to engage in such games but my uncle is no stranger to such games, you know who started him don't you? His first wife would ride anything and anyone that moved, Sir Francis says she would hump like a wild bitch" He chuckled. "I guess that is all you need, first the pup than the bitch to make a wolf out of the pup and add a ginger haired lioness you get every man's dream." His face turned serious. "What is the matter niece, why so serious?"

"Your Highness, I would appreciate it if you would not talk … about my parents this way?"

"What way niece and please call me Edward, we are family after all, are we not? The same blood runs through our veins, that makes us equals."

Meggie looked away, wishing her parents would come soon. When their presence was announced she thanked God. Something about the way he talked to her unnerved her but what made her more nervous, even terrified of him was the way he looked at her, it was as if every time he looked into her eyes he was looking at his own reflection.

* * *

"I don't like it here." She confessed Thomas one evening when she was playing with her two year old cousin, Geoffrey, she found him easier to get along with than her younger brother, Edmund who was every bit of quiet and pensive like their father and that played a part in her dislike of him. "I want to go home or Greenwich with grandfather. I don't like being here."

"Why not? The Prince speaks very highly of you, you know what he calls you? The Golden Rose and your grandfather speaks very highly of you, and you get to see Charlie more often." He added, she smiled at that, still she said, she wanted to go. Thomas took Geoffrey from her and gave him to his nurse, and dismissed everyone to give them some privacy. "Meggie what is wrong? Has your brother said anything to you?" She shook her head. "Has your sister?" She shook her head again. "Has the Prince?"

She looked around, then slowly lifted her eyes, meeting his gaze, nodding.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing but the way he said it … I don't like him."

"Margaret, sweeting, who said anything about liking him? He is going to be the King of England, you just have to act all amiable and pretend like you like him, that's all."

"He scares me." She said, cutting him off. "I don't want to be near him ever again, I don't care if he is the future King of England or the pope himself, I just don't want him near me."

He could see his niece was very determined so Thomas sighed and nodded, promising her he wouldn't.

She squealed and swung her arms around his neck, screaming. "Thank you, uncle, I mean papa!" She rephrased once she remembered they were alone. "I knew you would understand."

In late February after the joint celebration of their birthday, there was a revolt in Ireland. The Irish demanded the repeal of the Court of Sessions and English governors. The King naturally refused and had to cut their visit short, he ordered all his councilors, including her father, back to Greenwich where she and her family would stay in the meanwhile.

Maggie and Bella followed with their younger children. "Aren't you afraid of leaving Kat there?" Mary asked her older sister. "You know how jealous our little brother gets to anyone who proves a better pupil."

"Well poor little pup then, he will have to suffer my dragoness wrath, Katherine does not like being overshadowed especially by a little pimp who hides behind our father's skirts."

Maggie could not help but join her sister in her laughter and laughed even harder at Mary's expression.

"Have you lost your wits, sister?" Mary demanded, her dark grey eyes flashing with indignation as she confronted her sister. "What would father do if he heard us talking of his golden boy in this manner? Do you realize that Bella, what he could do to us?"

"Come sister, our young brother will need all the help he can get when he becomes King, there are dangers everywhere and everyone knows he is not going to wed the Queen of Scots if father continues with this _rough wooing_ or whatever he calls it. Better he learns some truths now before power gets to that thick head of his, I fear it is the only thing that can." Maggie brought her hand to her mouth, covering her giggles.

"He is a half-wit and an idiot, I would rather anyone inherits the throne even God forbid Bess, at least she'd know what she's doing." She looked around, her eyes always open and alert.

"No one is here sister." Mary assured her.

"He has tutors overseen by Cranmer and they have their own spies, until we leave this place I am afraid I will not rest easy."

"You fear too much-"

"I do not fear a six year old if that is what you are saying but it doesn't hurt to be cautious."

"Yes, sure." Mary said giggling with their younger sister.

Bella rolled her eyes and returned to the previous subject. "Alright Maggie, suppose you are right and Cromwell should fall out of favor and Cranmer's star rises higher. What then? Should I sit tight while it happens?

"No of course not!" Maggie said indignantly, the thought of someone like Cranmer in charge scared her. "But you should proceed with caution, he is not a man to be trifled with Bella, he already has enough on you to charge you if he thinks that is necessary to keep the realm safe."

"You mean to keep his golden boy safe." Bella said. "Look at us sisters, our father is not yet in the grave and we are already plotting like three old hags. We are all getting ahead of ourselves, even if and that is a big if, IF Cranmer is unleashed he will not be the only one whispering in the Prince's ear, do not forget father plans to leave me and Mary's husband in charge."

"But should our little brother refuse" Mary posed "you could take the throne, our mother was queen not his and you would be Queen of England, Queen of France, Lady of Ireland and the-"

She hit her fist on the table "Enough sister! We've been through this before, I do not wish to be Queen of England, it is not my choice and even if it was I would not want it."

"Would you throw away everything our mother did for us then, for your stupid pride?"

"Please Mary, don't go there again-" Bella said rolling her eyes, but Mary did not heed her request.

She reminded her over and over how their mother sacrificed everything so their daughters could be free and one day rule England and Bella would be the Queen of England, not just any Queen but **the **Queen, the first female King, and her authority would reign supreme over all others and transform this nation into a Camelot she had dreamed since the days of being married to their uncle, Arthur, Prince of Wales.

"She would have gone to hell and back just to see you Queen."

"Well, why didn't she then?" Bella asked, brusquely. "If I seem to recall she was always more worried about the arrangement of her dress and the balls than her children."

"Don't say that, our mother loved all of us, especially you."

"No sister, especially you. Yes, I've heard it, I remember everything. Mary should have been my first child not you, 'tis something I do not forget."

"With all due respect sister, you betrayed her trust and slept with the first man, the first man Bella you saw just to get out of your marriage arrangement. How do you think she felt, how would you have felt if Kat did something of the like?"

"Don't involve my daughter in this, that was different, I was younger more naïve back then but it worked, didn't it? If I wouldn't have done it then father would never have married me and you two would have been spinsters so once again, congratulations to me." She pointed to herself.

"You are really selfish Bella, mayhap others haven't noticed but you are. You are risking everything mother did for you for meaningless sex. Oh yes, I know sister, I know." Mary smirked. Bella's face paled. "of your little escapades to the forest with Sir Liam, my eyes may be blind but my husband's aren't. You are risking all of our fortunes and titles and futures with your little paramour."

Bella stood up, her sisters followed. She walked up to Mary, they were inches apart. Mary could almost see the steam coming from her sister's ears. "Tell your husband to stay the hell away from my business."

"And why would I do that? You know Ned does what he likes when he likes, I am not in the mood to spoil his fun."

"Just what are you saying Mary? That we are enemies is that it? Leave Liam-"

"There it is! You do not even deny it!"

"-or I shall never see you again?"

"Yes! Don't you see Bella, this man could ruin your lives, all our lives, your future, the future mama had planned for you!"

"I never cared for the throne!"

"But we do!" Maggie yelled, driving attention towards her. "As long as Cranmer remains by his side none of us will rest easy, as long as we remain we will always be thorns to Edward's side, you are the only one that can protect us against him."

Maggie advanced to her sister. "Bella, if you do this, you condemn us all. There are only two outcomes of this Bella and none of them end up in a happily ever after."

Bella did not answer right away.

"Be reasonable for once Bella. Will you choose him or us?"

Bella looked away, Maggie's hand guided her back to her. "Him or us sister?"

Bella shook her head. "Him or us?" Maggie repeated.

"You sister." She said gravely.

Maggie embraced he sister. She could not shed tears in front of her sisters, she had always been their pillar of strength.

"I know it hurts now, but in time you will see 'tis was the right thing to do." Bella said nothing, her eyes remained fixated to the outside view where she and Liam had had their first encounter after so many years. She did not realize how much she missed being with a man until his mouth clashed and drove deeper and deeper inside her, each thrust harder than the last. She could feel herself getting lost in the feelings and sensations he had reawakened in her body. And it was his name she'd shouted as he kept pumping in her whispering how much he loved her.

* * *

"When I had the pleasure of meeting Sir Stark I was shocked to discover a man of great intellect Your Grace, such men are rarely in abundance I am sure you would agree."

"Aye. Did you hear the Queen is hosting another ball for the new ambassadors?"

"Another one?!" John Dudley cried in outrage. "Can the treasury bear such expense?"

"I suppose it can, we are already millions in debt, what is a thousand more."

"Counting coppers he calls it but it damn well hurts the rest of us who have to pay for all his incursions."

"This woman will bankrupt the nation"

"On the contrary Archbishop, what is a ball more in comparison with these expensive wars, that we cannot afford any longer" Lisle said "Sadly though, it is the business we have chosen."

"When will you be sailing?"

"Sailing? Who said anyone about sailing?" Dudley asked dismayed, the thought of sea made his stomach lurch. "I am riding with Lord Hertford to Edinburg, these Scots needed to be taught a lesson, they needed to know who was superior.

The Archbishop of Canterbury did the sign of the cross, "God with God, my lord" he said and blessed his journey.

* * *

Edward and his troops laid siege to the towns of Liege and Edinburgh, the Scottish had a large army but they were not ready for their invaders so they let the English lay claims to their lands.

It had been much as Dudley feared, there was water everywhere, even the great foundations were dripping with water and the humidity was overwhelming. They couldn't have landed at a worst time.

Edward inquired for the two year old Queen, Mary Stewart. The people, everyone from the townsmen and the Castle's bailiff refused to reveal her whereabouts. The captains, including their Lord Admiral, John Dudley, threatened with cutting everyone's throats. Ned put a stop to that and told them to sack as many goods as they could find and returned to shore, just as they were about to they found themselves surrounded by oncoming troops.

The Provost of Edinburgh had lied to them, the castle walls were fortified and they barely made it ashore where they fired against their attackers.

They managed to get away with some values yet the King was livid. This was not the campaign they were planning and he vent out his anger on Lisle since Edward Seymour was his brother in law and a favorite of his. But the threat had been made, the Scots refused to give up their Queen. This was the first time since the Greenwich Treaty where the Scots promised their Queen's hand in marriage to his only son, Prince Edward, that Henry had been more angry at their Regent Arran, for failing to keep the peace between their two nations.

"_**Our people do not like it. And thought the Governor and some of the nobility have consented to it, yet I know that few or none of them do like of it; and our common people do utterly mislike it" **_He wrote_** "And it would do you good to let this matter rest. And I pray you give me leave to ask you a question: if your lad was a lass, and our lass were a lad, would you then be so earnest in this matter? Lykewise I assure you that our nation will never agree to have an Englishman King of Scotland. And thought the whole nobility of the realm would consent, yet our common people, and the stones in the street would rise and rebel against it."**_

The supposed betrothal between his elder daughters, Bella and Mary came to mind when he was of the mind to wed them to the King of Scotland, then James V. Now he was dead and in his stead was a bony lass in need of a husband, he wouldn't put it between her mother and Cardinal Beaton they were conspiring for a French union. Their alliance with France had outnumbered the English two to one in the battle for Scotland, it was a disaster. A terrible and humiliating disaster. One Henry was not in the mood to repeat again.

His sobriety had clouded his vision, when he wanted to take Bolougne and reach the heart of France all on his own, he believed without the aid of the Emperor and his nobles that he could but he soon discovered it was not an easy enterprise.

The French fought as brutal and they were filled with the same valor and strength that distinguished the English. In one of those attacks Charles had found a lonely girl whose family had been killed by the siege that started more than a year ago.

He befriended the girl and with time that friendship flourished into something more. Catherine was fuming when he brought her yet like any dutiful wife she turned a blind eye.

Eventually he, along with the King would die and the dukedom and all his lands would pass to his son. Catherine would leave that French whore begging in the streets.

* * *

Similarly, Bella took her son after a year of mourning to Dover Castle with the rest of his siblings where she schooled him in kingship. Her sisters were right, much as she hated to say it. One day he could become King of England and after their interactions with her younger sibling he seemed a finer choice.

* * *

**June 1546**

The Emperor seeing Henry's war with France had escalated made a separate peace with his French rival at Crepi, leaving England's flank exposed. Yet war with France continued at an astronomical cost. And it wasn't until Lord Hertford pointed out the cost that Henry signed an agreement the same way Charles had done, with his French neighbor under the condition he would get to keep Bolougne for eight years, when it was to be restored to France complete with expensive new fortifications.

He also abandoned the Scottish campaign.

Edward Seymour's last attempt to get the Scottish Queen failed. He returned home with less than half the troops the King had lent to them, proving he was a great commander but a poor soldier where discipline was concerned. He could not control his troops, he tried explaining it to Mary.

"It is not my fault they went pillaging and murdering those poor Scots."

"Nay, you did it all on yourself, I heard the reports, my cousin told me everything. He said how you commanded Lord Lisle when he asked you to stop, "But Lord Lisle shouldn't we teach these bloody Scots a lesson, burn their villages, take their women, take whatever you can find" … Your words, Edward!" Mary cried throwing the letter she had received from her cousin, Reginald Pole in his face. He tore it to pieces and threw it into the flames where it blackened to ashes just as his heart.

"You have no heart, those people, you murdered them-"

"No, I didn't."

"You ordered their deaths, every single one of them, the women, the children. You have no heart Edward, my God how was I so blind not to see it? My daughter saw it but I was a fool! You have no heart sir, you murdered innocent children, you … scoundrel, you beast! How could you"

He caught one of her fists beating his chest and he pinned her against the wall and hissed in his ear "Listen to me Mary because I have let you command me and do with me as you please but this night you shall hear it, you shall hear the real truth from my lips. There are always three versions to every story, their truth, our truth and the truth. You want to hear the truth, is that it? Then fine let us talk common sense."

"Unhand me Edward-"

He shook her into silence. "You want to know the truth?" He repeated more harshly "Fine, I gave the order, I ordered our sub-commander to fire at everything and everyone, so much as a rock that was out of place. I did it! I did it ALL Mary!"

She was stunned into silence. Finally she managed out "You bastard."

"Isn't that what you wanted to hear? Valiant and gallant Edward come to rescue all fair maidens and innocents?" He mocked. He released her. "In real life there are no heroes Mary, sometimes the knights are the villains and this world is made of killers." She shook her head. "One day our sons will be killers too."

"No" She ran but Edward caught her and imprisoned her around her waist.

"Let me go … let me go." She started, desperately trying to push him off but he succeeded, turning her, locking both her hands. He pushed her over his shoulder and took her to the bed where he threw her down roughly and positioned himself on top of her. She continued to struggle and at the first kiss she bit him.  
"You little bitch." He captured her mouth, thrusting his tongue inside her fighting for dominance until it forced her into submission.  
She stretched her arms and legs and fought to be released of this monster. He released from her mouth and moved to her chest where he suckled on her nipples which stood erect and firm, proudly waiting.  
Mary melted at his touch but her anger was not yet forgotten. "You beast, I should send you to the tower for this, I should kill you ... God sh-shall ... pu-pu-punish you...ah" It was becoming more difficult to speak. She clawed her nails on her back, hoping he would release her but she excited him even further. Releasing from her nipples he went to her midsection to her sheath where he toyed with her and licked the hard layers of skin surrounding it until he dug deeper and deeper until he reached the soft layers skin and he thrust forward.  
Mary bit back a scream. She was not going to give his monster the pleasure of hearing her screams. Good grief! He was torturing her, she wanted to scream.  
She gasped. He released from her sheath and came up, pushing her legs apart. "No ..." But it was useless.  
He smirked and gave her a mocking glare. "Yes" He said parting her legs even wider and thrust forward.

She refused to give in but she could feel the insides of her exploding, her vision was failing and she could feel her own heartbeat. She panted violently, beads of sweat forming on her forehead, feeling coming harder.

She decided not to focus on his face even though Ned was willing her to pushing his mouth in her, she willed her eyes open and looked up over his shoulder, clawing her nails on his back staring at the dazzling images on the ceiling.

Her lips parted in a silent scream of pure pleasure as Edward drove deep in her again and again until they could hear little else but their loud cries.

"Ned … Ned, please … please do not stop!" She begged "Please" She buried her head against the pillow feeling the passage of his length beginning to ease.

Her nails dug deeper into his back as she felt her body coming to the brink of intense pleasure and that only increased when Edward took down both of her hands and pinned them down onto the bed with his own. As his lips came crashing down on hers again and his thrusts became more unrelenting, plunging and pounding with such force, she forced her eyes up and stared with interest at their two shadows, mingling and engaging in this erotic dance. It mesmerized her.

"God … you are so beautiful … so beautiful …" His voice drifted along with the rest of the images as the flames from the fireplace flickered that made her vision get hazier and instead of shadow she saw his dark blue eyes staring back at her as they realized what was finally coming.

She wished she could stop but when her release finally came his came as well and she could feel him exploding within her, emptying the contents of his essence into her womb.

"Ah … Edward" She said feeling her soul released and come up to heaven. "God, I hate you" She was so lost in the act that no longer noticed her rambling but Edward did and all he did was smile and whisper in his ear, his face a mask of pure pleasure as hers: "That is alright sweetheart, I am yours to love and to hate." And with that he pulled roughly from her, her face contorted into sadness as she felt him slip away. She was so tired from their lovemaking, her head fell back and she slept. Edward pulled her towards him, kissing her brow. God, she was so beautiful _and so naïve _–his mind spoke. But he intended to teach her the rough ways of the world. One day his nephew or her sister would be King or Queen and it would be up to them to look after England.

Despite his failures, the King had already promised him along with his sister in law the Regency for his nephew until he came of age. He would not just be the Regent, he thought, but the King and he did not intend to rule alone. He intended for his wife to rule alongside him.

* * *

"You realize what treason is?"

"Yes mother."

"Good then you know how people can get convicted for treason with something as simple as adultery?"

"That is only if you are married to the King."

"Or Queen, do not forget mama can become Queen."

"That is only if uncle Edward dies and he shows no signs of illness."

"Bright child but we must be prepared for all outcomes. Have you been with a woman lately Charlie and don't lie to me I saw you eyeing one of your Aunt Frances' girls."

"She was pretty-"

"Which one?" Bella cut him off roughly. She did not care whom he fucked but if it came to the wrong girl, serious repercussions could be expected. The last thing she needed was giving Frances another excuse to suggest a betrothal between her son and her only heir, puny, little Jane.

"It was Jane wasn't it?"

He nodded, casting his eyes down. She lifted his chin. "Don't be so humble my lion, I am not angry, I want you to be careful. Lady Jane is your cousin and you know what they say about marrying your blood."

"But you and father were cousins, your mothers were sisters."

"That was different, my father pushed your father on me and I had no choice but to say accept but you do have a choice. Where royalty is concerned you may not have much to choose from but at least you will be given a wide variety of ladies whereas for me it was either your father or nothing at all."

"What if I don't want to marry?"

"You have no choice, little lion. Your grandfather is going to marry you whether you like it or not, maybe sooner rather than later with his health failing." She said gravely, smiling at his paled face.

He did not like the idea of marriage, he wanted to be free to bed as many girls as he wanted. His grandfather had taken him to his chambers and given him one of his many mistresses for his birthday. He never told his mother but the feeling of being inside of woman was both terrifying and mesmerizing and he really came to enjoy it but unlike his grandfather he knew when to stop.

It wasn't like he was a strange to those acts anyways, he had seen his mother sneak Sir Liam on her bed many times when she thought he and his siblings were sleeping in their chamber next to hers. He had seen their movements and Sir Liam's thrust and learned a lot from them for his first experience.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, followed and put this story on their favorites and alerts, you guys are awesome and all those who have supported me, you know who you are, big thanks.  
**

**Sources used: Derek Wilson's Henry VIII biography, Tudors by John Guy and Henry VIII by Hackett and numeral online journals.  
**

**R/R!  
**


	35. No Fate But What We Make

**No Fate But What We Make  
**

**~o~**

_"Caught in the middle of a crossfire  
Lost my balance on a high wire  
Trying to figure out what to do_

_Pushed to the edge of my reason_  
_Everywhere around me it's treason_  
_I don't want to do that to you_

_Kamikaze airplanes in the sky_  
_Are we going down or will we fly?_  
_This could be a shipwreck on the shore_  
_Or we could sail away forevermore_  
_This time it's sink or swim, sink or swim_

_Hearing the song in your laughter_  
_A melody I chase after_  
_No one else has done this to me_

_Kamikaze airplanes in the sky_  
_Are we going down or will we fly?_  
_This could be a shipwreck on the shore_  
_Or we could sail away forevermore_  
_This time it's sink or swim, sink or swim_

_Take a deep breath_  
_No more time left_  
_This is what I thought I wanted_  
_Why am I afraid?_

_Kamikaze airplanes in the sky_  
_Are we going down or will we fly?_  
_This could be a shipwreck on the shore_  
_Or we could sail away forevermore_

_Kamikaze airplanes in the sky_  
_Are we going down or will we fly?_  
_This could be a shipwreck on the shore_  
_Or we could sail away forevermore_  
_This time it's sink or swim, sink or swim"_

**~"Sink Or Swim" by Tyrone Wells**

* * *

_"No one decides my fate but me"_

**~Belle in Once Upon A Time season 1**

* * *

**July-August 1546**

Thomas Howard was furious. He voiced his fury at the King, a grave mistake as the King denied his demands. "Your Majesty, Lord Hertford did little to the war effort, it would be wise of you to consider-" He began, his gaze falling on Katherine but she looked away.

"When I require your presence I shall call for it Your Grace now leave us. Leave us before my mood becomes worse for I do see danger and disobedience and your eye and your presence is a danger and annoyance to us, now more than ever!"

Katherine remained silent as a crypt to her husband's words. She didn't lift a finger or even a word in his defense.

He stormed angrily from the room. _So the mighty have fallen,_ she thought, fighting back a smile.

At last she was free of her uncle's grip. She was Queen she had done her duty to the King and she, considered, to her family more than any Howard girl had ever done, including Anne Boleyn who had succeeded in bringing the Tudor house a heir although not the much desired male Prince. That had been Jane Seymour and now she was dead, just like all the rest and only she remained to call herself queen or consort. Things got so confusing for Katherine when it got to name calling and titles so she just thought of herself as the King's one true sweetheart for she was.

The Duke of Norfolk barged into his son's chambers. Barely out of the act, Henry pulled roughly from her and was surprised to see him standing there.

"Get out, get out! You, I said, get out" He roared to his son's wife but she shook her head.

"Nay my lord" she said soft and sweetly, melting in her husband's arms, keeping him closer to her. "whatever you wish to say to Henry I shall be privy to as well."

"Then if you must Madame. Did you know the Queen has shunned me from her chambers?"

"Well father, those are for women" he started, stuttering when his father locked his blue orbs against his silver orbs "y-you know you can-not really g-go in there"

"Oh speak boy! Be a man for once!" He grumbled. He threw his hand in the air "your mother had more balls than you, the least you could do is honor her good memory."

"When you did not honor hers?"

Immediately Henry regretted his words. Thomas walked in his direction and slapped the back of his head. "Hush dear _father _the wolf is not yet out of his cage, will you trouble me and Henry with your problems?"

"I shall because they are your problems. You are a Howard now, do not forget your place, as long as I live you are subject to me!"

"That would be the case if I was your niece or your dumb, witless niece, Katherine, but I am not. I am a Tudor and subject to no one."

"Why you little bitch-"

His son stopped him, wrapping the sheets around his waist pushing his father away from his wife. "Let him Henry, please. He did not came all the way just to fight or see us naked did you, Your Grace?"

"Nay" He said releasing from his son's weak grip. "Your father, the King, has decided to elevate Lord Hertford to a Duke, did you know this? Did you know this Henry?"

"No father of course not, I did not."

"Aye, I believe you, you are dumb as the Queen is witless and your mother graceless, but you, you Madame" he pointed to her "you backstabbing heartless wench, you knew!"

"Of course I did not, I am loyal to the Howard house, you forgot Your Grace? I am part of the family now."

"Do not toy with me Madame! You knew since the very beginning and for God's sake cover yourself, Madame. You remind me too much of your mother." _That Spanish bitch_, he wanted to say.

"She was a good mistress, I heard." She said, her vanity playing into her smile. It had always been her elder sisters who were compared to the late Queen for their beauty, their intelligence, their courage and other attributes. For the first time she was being compared to her mother, she could not help but feel a little vanity.

"Enough! Father why is it you've come here, you could take this matter to the Queen herself, even if she barred you from her chambers."

"My lady please explain the matter to this idiot, it seems my son was born brainless. The Queen you idiot does not want to see me, what part of that can't you understand?" He slapped the back of his head again.

"Your Grace please be of good cheer, the Queen will not last long in the King's graces, soon a new King will come and I hear he is rather tired of balls and silly feasts as he calls them, you will have better luck currying favor then from that King than this one." She said simply.

"You speak so simple but at least you have more common sense than this idiot. What do you do all day boy? Engage in lovemaking, useless poetry? I would not put it past you."

"Father-"

"Bah! In my day men were men and they did not have to run to their wives for help." He chuckled. "At least she will breed good children, I pray they have your intellect Madame, it will be their only thing commendable." He spun to his son. "If I discover that you hid this from me boy I swear-"

"Touch a hair from his scalp Your Grace and I shall have all of yours." She lightly threatened. "I believe you were leaving." She pointed to the door.

He growled and stormed angrily, for a second time, from their chambers.

"I believe His Grace is starting to warm up to me." She said with a smile gracing her features which fell as she saw the scowl in his face. "Darling, love, what is wrong?" But she already knew the answer to his question.

"Do not toy with me Margaret, you can lie to the whole world, even the old man but not to me, now tell me and please, tell me the truth. Did you or did you not know?"

He took the sheet from his waist, he knew her weak spot and fell on his knees as if he were proposing but it was anything but. He was imploring to her. "Please, the truth now."

She sighed. How could she not look at his engorged member, her lips suddenly going dry, aching to taste his nectar.

"Oh … well, I might have known."

"By God Margaret!" He jumped to his feet. "See? You've made me look like a weakling and a fool!"

"'Tis you who made yourself the fool honey, I did not have a part in it I assure you. If you only attended the weakly council sessions more…"

"Damn it woman that is not the point!" He screamed. She was not in the least intimidated by his voice. "The point is you made me look like a fool in front of my father and you made my father look like a fool when he found out the news, days later after everyone, and a man in our position cannot afford to look ridiculous so you tell me the truth right now-" But he was cut off by her laughter.

She slapped his chest "Oh darling" she said, still laughing "you are too funny for your own good, you are not serious Henry, you never are. Why don't you engage in your poetry and love songs, I love it better when you speak in sonnet. You are not a head for politics, love."

"Margaret, I am warning you."

"You are warning me? Oh Henry, sweet Henry, why don't you lie in the bed and teach me what you learned in France."

He nodded, reluctantly and took her into the bed where they resumed their lovemaking.

* * *

The ceremony of his elevation was held on the August the sixteenth, Anno Domini 1546. Edward Seymour was created the Duke of Somerset and thrusting his hands into his wife after the ceremony, he and the rest of their family were able to sleep soundly after that with their power secure at last.

She was his queen, his duchess, his wife and more importantly she was his soul-mate, they were a half of one another and as long as he lived he would protect her and school her in politics for he intended to share power with her.

Bella wished she could say the same about her lover. She straightened her neckline and went to meet Liam in the woods, venturing deeper into the forest. The sun had set and this aided them in their hiding spot.

He marked her with his essence, moaning against her buttocks as he entered her from behind. Her clothes were scattered around the muddy floor, torn to pieces by his strong hands. Bella enjoyed greater pleasures when they turned, facing each other.

"Give me pleasure you beastie." She teased using his common and vulgar tongue to incite him.

"Your wish is my command, oh my goddess, my liege, my love…"

"Stop, less talking and more filling" She brusquely interrupted entering his mouth, moaning harder when he felt him enter her.

Her entrance hardened. "God, Bella … sweetheart … please … sweetheart … please" he moaned against her neck as he suckled on her ivory skin "please let me in" he implored.

"Ah" She spread her legs wider, though her entrance hardened even more. Her thoughts drifted to her children. Where would their lives lead after this? Would she be able to live with this mistake? Would she really risk it all –her children, her titles, their future and all for what? For love?

Love, she thought. Love was the plague that ravaged humankind. She remembered her mother saying –one of the few lessons she had actually learned from her mother.

"Let me in" His voice became more desperate "Let me in … please …let me in … let me in…" He began to struggle against her own force, feeling her nails digging deeper against his flesh, dripping with sweat with every thrust, impaling her with such force that her concentration, her walls broke and she finally let him in.

Her vision blurred as he came, experiencing a sensation that was beyond anything she had ever experienced before. Her eyes saw many colors and it became harder for her to focus when he buried his fingers in her hair and let out a mighty scream that along with hers was powerful enough to wake up the dead, his hot seed released into her awaiting womb, creating new life.

Unfortunately her screams were not only loud for those resting in eternal peace but the living as well. Ned woke from his long slumber, he had taken his wife to bed and started his long schooling in politics using the only way he knew she would learn: sex.

He had seen two cloaked figures moving but he had not paid them any heed, there were many servants this time of year who took advantage of the royal visits and went to the forest to consummate their dirty deeds with wenches, other servant women and God only knew what else.

As he looked over his shoulder, he began to piece two and two together and the figures in his memory began to make themselves more edible and he realized it had been his sister in law and to his anger, that squire who had recently been made a baron for his services in Scotland under his command.

He quickly dressed and called Ermine, the Irish wolfhound that his mother had gifted Mary last Christmas and followed her as the bitch trailed after Bella's scent.

"Slow down, Ermine!"

She was called Ermine after the only piece of clothing her father had not let her keep, she was so far then the only thing that reminded her of her mother and had therefore won the former Princess' heart.

Ermine ran forward like a wind out of hell and finally came on to the naked couple.

"That is it, that is it you ugly beast, harder, harder!" A powerful thrust from his lance sent a tremor through her body and she was so entranced by it that she did not notice her sister's bitch and her brother in law barking at them.

But his voice was enough to bring her from this lustful bliss. "My, my, how the mighty and lecherous have fallen dear sister." He said sarcastically, clapping his hands.

The wolfhound was not so successful being a beast of little wit but fiercely devout to her masters, in hiding her anger and barked angrily, shifting her eyes to Sir Liam Stark who true to his last name was stark naked.

"My Lord Hertford, we weren't expecting you!" He said in surprise, trying to push the beast from him. Ned held her back, he was not eager to feed him to the wolves _yet._

"Of course you weren't, would you, you would have fucked somewhere else, wouldn't you? Is this the attitude of a Princess, dear sister? What will the King do when he hears his favorite child is frolicking with his favorite puppy, I am sorry dog."

"Sir Liam here has been made a baron and as for the rest who I fuck does not concern you."

"But it does for you are second in line and any foolish act puts all of us in peril" Ned explained, shooting daggers from his eyes at Bella.

"We? Why, Your Grace I thought you better than to let your dogs do the talking for you. Tell me boy, do you know who I am?"

"Yes, Lord Hertford, I mean Your Grace. And I beseech you once more" his voice grew more desperate "not to tell His Majesty, my lady here does not deserve this kind of treatment."

"My Lady? I never thought you for a romantic sister but Mary always told me you were one to mingle with the vulgar crowd." His eyes turned to Liam, looking pointedly at him "Now see here boy, see this collar and this chain? Tis not the sort an Earl would ear but a Duke but of course what would former horse dung like you know, yet you would do well to remember and address me as such, Your Grace, boy."

"Yes sir, I mean Your Grace, but I am no boy" He replied looking up defiantly.

"You have made this one feisty sister. Congratulations, I was getting worried he was turning too effeminate."

Bella rolled her eyes at him, of all the men Mary had to marry, why did it have to be this one? She had an easier time getting around George Boleyn. Now there was a witless soul, easy to manage but no, her dutiful, little sister always needed a stronger man to command her.

"Get on with it, Your Grace, if you are going to tell the King then please do so and spare me anymore humiliation."

"I assure you, you shall not Madame, not by my account." Was the reply, his smile cutting through Bella's mental barriers. "I know what you are trying to do and let me tell you it shall not work. Now get this piece of horse dung from my sight before I step on it."

And that was what did it for Liam, he rose from the dirt the wolfhound had ground him in and kicked the beast in the mouth before looking straight into the Duke's eyes and without warning, he pinned him against a nearby tree. The beast was bleeding so bad from her gums it could barely move.

"Liam!" Bella cried but it went unheard.

"On your knees servant boy-"

"I am no servant boy Your Grace" He said his title with mock "I serve the King who is becoming more burdened with the likes of lazy nobles such as yourself. You think you are better than anyone but you are not, your blood is as red as the rest of us _servants._" He briefly turned his head to Bella and gave her a smile. Neither noticed the Duke's hand going to his sheath where he slowly unsheathed his dagger. "You do not know what it is to be in love, all your marriages are arranged. I may be a scoundrel but I am rich scoundrel, richer than you because I just happen to love Bella. Since I laid eyes on her I knew she and I were meant to be together. And it wasn't her titles or her wealth that attracted me but her person, something you will never understand, because you don't share the bond we do with your wife."

Ned smirked. "Is that all?" His brow furrowed as he saw the Duke's untroubled look, then without warning he inverted their positions and flung the dagger at his neck. Liam could feel the cold steel against his neck, it was sharp but he knew how to wield it that it did not do a scratch on Liam's skin though a few centimeters more and he would be bleeding to death.

The Duke's eyes were filled with dread. How dare this horse dung speak of his wife in such a manner? What did he know of love and death? "You think you can cow me boy?" The boy's expression was laughable but more so was Bella's which for the best of him he couldn't figure out how was it a lady of her caliber had fallen in love with such … horseshit? _The wonders of the heart. _He thought amusingly.

"I have been through the bloody fields of Scotland and beyond, you do not know what fear is boy. I do. You don't frighten me."

Liam struggled against his grip and tried to free himself but Edward Seymour's grip was stronger than his had been.

"You want the truth regarding nobility, boy? Here it is. We have seen battle. I have seen battle, you have only seen battle once and it was when me and the rest of mine and Lord Lisle's regiment were running from the Scottish forces that had ambushed us and nearly killed me as well!"

Liam smirked. "Their loss."

Ned momentarily withdrew his other hand pinning his chest and arms, and slapped him. "Careful boy, you may be a Baron but our blood runs the same and I would not want death to visit you all too soon."

"Do not call me boy-"

"You are a boy because you do not know how to respect your elders. You want to lead someday? Then you must first learn how to follow and learn from your betters, understood boy?"

Liam found it hard to tear his eyes from him, they pinned him stronger than his brute force. Reluctantly he nodded and said "Yes, Your Grace."

Edward released him with the promise he would not try something stupid. "You have not been to war, you have not fought in the battlefield, all your life your station has sheltered you from the ugly truth."

"And what truth is that Your Grace?" Bella asked, surprising them both. She had been silent during the whole ordeal but she was interested in hearing his response so that Liam might borrow some wisdom from the Duke's experience.

"Cravens, knights, Kings nobody is there in your final hour, there is no angel, no blinding white light to guide you to heaven, we all die alone. There was this boy, he was brave just as yourself and he thought he could take me all on his own and when he was on his knees begging for his life I took out my sword and ended his life." The smug smirk in his lips turned into a sad expression "They always tell you how they fought bravely but in the end they all go down on their knees begging not to be killed."

"Please, Your Grace" He burst out, his eyes wide with fear.

"You are afraid that's good, I would consider you a fool if you were not."

"Aye, I am, of the likes of men like you who make this world miserable."

"No lad, there are no men like me I assure you, I have been throughout the globe. There is only me." His amused grin returned "The Duchess Dowager will need a more spirited lad in her bed, take it from me, I have been in her sister so many times I have lost count. I must congratulate you for taking her out of her widowhood."

"How in the seven hells do you know that?"

"Eyes and ears everywhere sister, you would do well to keep your eyes more open instead of your legs." He chortled as she glared at him, shooting daggers from her eyes. "For goodness sake cover yourself."

"Afraid of temptation?" She asked slyly.

"No, My Lady I am thankful every day that I am immune to your charms."

He threw his cloak at her and called Ermine to him. The beast had stopped bleeding but her expression remained one of hurt. She followed him whimpering. He called over his shoulder "Your father will expect to know, try not to disappoint us and show some courtesy, we have other important guests and tell your boy to look presentable."

Liam winced at being called boy again but he said nothing. He and Bella returned to the castle where she met her female relations. Maggie and Mary did not say a word when she came in with nothing more than a cloak. Meg though gave her a knowing smile and Eleanor brought her hand to her mouth, covering her giggles. Bella smiled, feeling grateful for their support.

When dinner came, she told her father the news. She expected the worst: shouting, fists, even a slap but what she got shocked her even more.

There were mixed emotions on her father's face but he ended up giving her an open smile and with a neutral tone, he said "It was about time you said the truth. Our good subjects, Secretary Cromwell and His Grace of Somerset informed me of your union a day after you eloped. I thought you would have the common sense though of being more discreet and not leave a breadcrumb trail that could lead back to you. Remember your first lessons Bella, the devil is in the details."

But Bella was hardly listening. She was very angry that he knew and all this time her and Liam's worries had been for nothing. She shifted her glance to Mary who was trying so hard not to look guilty but Bella looked past her.

"You knew!"

"Of course she did." Henry said taking in a great amount of food. "Who else you think told His Grace Somerset of your nuptials? You did well Mary" He rubbed his daughter's cheek but she shied from his touch. Mary somehow felt like she had betrayed Bella. "I am sorry sister" She said but Bella did not give her the time to finish her apology.

She bolted from her chair and charged at her sister. "You knew and you spent the entire time talking to me about marriage? What game you and your husband are trying to play with me Mary? You want to make me your pawn, is that it? Eh?! Well answer me!"

Mary whimpered struggling against her sister's grip but she held her with such force that their husbands had to come to her aid.

"You knew what this would have meant for me and yet you did it! You did it out of spite for me so it would leave the path clear for you and your husband!"

"Nay, sister I assure you I did nothing, the blame lies on you for acting reckless as you always do!"

"You betrayed me!" She flung herself at Mary again when Cromwell rushed to Liam's aid and helped the young man hold his wife back.

"Stop it Bella!" Henry ordered, rising from his chair "She did not betray you. Your sister did you a good service coming to her husband first before this escalated into a major disaster. You must not doubt your sister's loyalty."

"You will not take my children from me" She suddenly said knowing what he was going to say next.

"Nay, I will not but certain sacrifices must be made. You betrayed my trust and showed yourself incapable of ruling-"

"I chose what was right in my heart." She declared.

"But not for the realm! I thought you wiser than this." His words cut her deeper, but his next words cut her even more.

"I will not take your children from you" he promised "but there will be certain concessions you shall make, not to me but to them. First thing is first Leeds and Dover Castle shall be split as the rest of the properties awarded to you during the duration of your marriage to the late Duke, between your two heirs, Philip and Marcus-"

"Agreed, we had already agreed to it anyway"

Hi face reddened, she wanted to drive him mad and what was worse she was enjoying it but he was not going to give in to her amusement this time.

"-and everything else, property and your titles revoked upon my death shall be given to your older heir, excluding your eldest son in the Imperial Court and your place in the line of succession, Charlie. As for the rest that remains shall go to pay for your daughter's dowry and what little else is left if any shall pass to your offspring by Baron Stark and his title as it is to be expected shall pass on to your eldest son. Is that clear?"

"Tis is but I consider it very unfair of Your Majesty. Mary's husband is no more than a squire's son and his last campaign was a failure yet you awarded him with a Dukedom. Why shouldn't my husband get the same?"

Henry laughed cruelly. "You really think me capable of awarding a Dukedom to this man? My Lord here descends from the first Edward, he has royal blood flowing through his veins, therefore he is more worthy of these gifts than your husband shall ever be."

"Your Majesty then obviously forgets or he chooses to ignore his brother in law's bloodline, not a single drop of royal blood and yet he was transformed into a Duke before he entered our family." She pointed out, looking crossly at her uncle in question who avoided her gaze.

He had done all he could to convince Henry to let her keep her properties, in a way she would –until her son's came of age on which her fate would become uncertain. He considered it an unfair deal but once his friend's mind was made up there was no turning back.

"You know full well the reasons behind his elevation as well as all the rest I've mentioned to you. You have made your bed, it seems more than once with your … husband." Everyone laughed, she looked at them instantly silencing them with her glare.

She commanded respect, he instantly regretted his actions but he steeled himself. He was King of England and if he couldn't control his own house he would seem weak. It was on times like these he missed Katherine, she would know what to do. She always managed to find a solution for his problems.

Mary reopened her eyes. They had remained closed during the entire ordeal. She gingerly turned her head smiling at Edward, his arms safely locked around her –not caring for the curious stares they were receiving.

Her sister's voice brought her back from her trance.

"You had no right doing this." She said to Mary and her father.

"And you had no right taking this type of decision without father's consent. Remember that I am still your father and as long as I live, you are my subject and you still obey me." Was the tart reply "What say you Baron Stark, do you still want to remain married to this she-cat?"

"She-cats with all due respect Your Majesty for your daughters, make for better entertainment and I would not have it any other way."

Henry was impressed with the man's bold behavior. Before he could say more, his Master Secretary, Thomas Cromwell spoke up: "Your Majesty if I may; the lad has made his case quite clear, he is in love with your daughter and we have been very unfair to him. The occasional kindness calls for it, mayhap if we were to award him a title perhaps, not an Earl" he added quickly seeing His Majesty about to speak "but as Viscount, he would be completely grateful and indebted to Your Majesty."

Henry's lips curved into a smile. "Were you married by the Catholic faith Baron Stark?"

"Nay, Your Majesty we married by the true and only church, His Majesty's holy church."

Cromwell's eyes met Liam, understanding passing between the two men. He could go far if he wished but in the meantime he would follow like the rest of them and wait for his turn to lead.

"Well then Your Majesty, I see no objection to this union, Baron Stark has proven to be a man of the true faith and what is more a loyal servant to His Majesty and Your Majesty surely must know that honest and good, loyal lads are hard to find."

"Aye." Henry agreed, welcoming his new son in law with an embrace. He whispered something in his ear that only he could hear before letting him return to Bella.

After dinner every retired and Mary and Ned resumed their bedroom activities.

Their bedchamber was softly lit by two scented candles, the smell of clove and cinnamon hung in the air and the incense that blurred their visions as she approached.

"Come here" Mary stared at the curt, commanding voice, and her eyes traveled to the mattress where he was lounged arrogantly exposing his erect manhood.

It was very erotic, she thought observing his smooth chest wet with beads of sweat trickling from his forehead from the summer heat. It had not rained in months, she could feel the heat rushing in and out of her body as she slowly came toward him.

Edward examined her as she approached, his hands trembling. This could be the last night they spent together as a simple man and wife. By tomorrow the King would depart to Greenwich to spend the remainder of his days while his nephew would wait patiently for the news of his father's demise and his ascension.

Tomorrow they could be Kings. After his sister in law's actions, the King would leave all responsibilities of his son's reign in his hands. He would be the _de facto _King and his wife would be the _de facto_ Queen.

His hands traveled to her luscious form, pulling her ginger hair aside, his warm lips kissing the nape of her neck.

"I remember when I first saw you, how it was so clear that you were the only one for me." He said, leaning to nibble upon the delicate lobe of her ear. "You were this hybrid, this mix … I had to have you, and now you are mine, all mine."

She remained silent, basking in the warmth of his touch. "Male love to mel."

"You are a greedy little wench, aren't you?" He asked. His eyes drifted to her nipples which stood erect and watched in admiration her flawless porcelain skin. He had first noticed it when he saw her at that stage play where their gazes met for the very first time, but she had noticed George Boleyn instead. But she had, in time, noticed him and now there was nothing more perfect than being with her and being_** his**_.

She would be his Queen. And he would cherish her, protect her, and love her until there was no more breath in his body.

His fingers darted to her waist where his mouth left a trail of kisses and began to suckle. Hearing her moan, he knew it was time and he pushed his lips deeper into her sheath and extracted from her sweet caver all her love juices.

"Oh …" Her insides were on fire, she buried her fingers in his blond hair, which had begun to darken. He had just turned forty this year but he was as eager as ever to make love to her.

George Boleyn had initiated her in the pleasure arts but he had never prepared her for this type of pleasure that only Edward could give her.

"It is time you learned your place in this world as my slave. You are mine Mary, all mine."

"Never"

His nails pressed against the delicate flesh of her buttocks. One of his hands moved to her waist to propel her down as he felt her starting to shake uncontrollably.

"Ah …ah ah … Ned, I-I can-not take it-" He cut her off penetrating her soft flesh, working his tongue around it until he heard no more.

He laughed at her silent defiance when he felt her body shake again after he came up, and nipped a side of her neck with sharp teeth. "You little she-wolf" She did not realize she was his now. No longer a lioness or a she-dragon but a she-wolf, his she-wolf. "You leave me no choice but to ground you sweetheart" He said with mock severity.

"Then ground me my lord husband, sheath your sword in me, I want to be subject to every perversion known to man, I want you to consume my spirit, devour my body and satiate my thirst."

"Is that what you really want?" Hearing her speak, stirred his loins.

"Yes" She said in a husk tone.

"Then you shall yield yourself to me."

She shook her head "You may ravish me my lord but I will never yield to you, it will be you who yields to me."

"Ravish?" He tasted the word with his tongue, slightly offended and amused. "Ravish? Who said anything about ravish? You little minx I intend to make love to you, to fuck you senseless until there is no other person in your mind but me and I will plow you so hard that you will not be walking for days." His big hands went to the space between her breasts, feeling her fast heartbeat. "I want to hear you cry with pleasure when our bodies join and we become one with the other and I want you to scream louder so everyone from the King to your sister shall know who will be the next rulers."

"My Prince …" Her voice trailed off, he was ravishing her with his words. He moved his fingers to her lips.  
"Nay sweetheart, you Lord Protector."

His lips clashed with hers and moved his tongue, gently against hers engaging into battle she quickly yielded as the rest of her body fell into submission by his overpowering one.

This was not simply desire they realized in a blinding burst of cognition. This was love.  
"Teach me my lord, teach me how to be your equal." Her fingers intermingled with his while his other free hand still fondled her breast. "Claim me, you are mine to command and I am yours." Her eyes were deadly serious.

Passion and politics set him ablaze, this was what he was waiting for. This was his moment, their time. Tomorrow they could be King and Queen with his nephew, the King himself to command. Old Harry was dying and the phoenix's son was rising while their star would rise higher than any court and by his side he would have his beautiful queen –a ginger haired beauty he would not trade for anything in the world.

"Make me yours, Your Grace … take me." She repeated, her voice hypnotizing.

He obeyed moving his strong arms and gripping her shoulders, enfolding her in a warm embrace. Reaching out, he took he hand and raising it to his lips, kissed her fingertips then returned his hand to where it was. Unable to help herself though, she refused to release her fingers and pressed them inside his mouth then pit them against her mouth, suckling at the same spot where he suckled more strongly, feeling her heart racing.

Her cheeks suddenly felt hot. There was something so sensual … so primitive that she hadn't experience before, in what she was doing and while she thought it sinful, she didn't stop.

I want him, she thought, I want him with all my heart, I do. There was nothing she would not do for this man, she realized as she released her fingers.  
"You are so beautiful" he murmured against her lips, feasting on them as a bee returning to a flower. He first nibbled them teasingly, then pressed passionately against them, running his tongue along her moist flesh, touching her tongue with his.

He slowly ended the kiss and loosening her embrace, his hands went down from her shoulders to her breasts, brushing his thumbs lightly across he nipples, smiling to himself as the delicate joined in their arousal.

She was a beast now, past redemption. There was no turning back and hadn't Bella said that love was essential to human life and your sanity? All these thoughts pushed from her mind as he kissed her more ardently, burning her with each kiss while his hands lightly pinned her.  
She was completely cognizant of his actions but did not expect the hard length pressing against her or the look on his face which showed no love but complete gentleness."  
The deep blue eyes started down at her. "Little witch, you have hexed me."

"And **_you_** have hexed me, Your Grace, in making me your wife you've also led me to his life of sin and pleasure." But if this was sin, God forbid here she would do penance later, she did not want their sinning to end.

Even as he began to move against her, nothing could prepare her for what she experienced next. The length of his passage which only seemed to grow bigger and bigger as he plumbed deeper and deeper into the secret depths of her cave.  
He had not been the first man to visit it but he would be the last. So wonderful! So intimate! So great! So indescribable! She could feel her own release coming and she couldn't help it when it came, screaming to the four winds: "Ohhhh, God … Oh God! She wailed. "I can bear no more! Ohhhh by God, Edward stop!"

Not yet. She could feel an empty space where he had not had the pleasure of claiming.

It was as if his lance had done more than pierced her but killed her and yanked her soul from her body and sent her flying among the stars. And she soared, shuddering and trembling, as spasm after spasm wracked her, sending waves of heat -hitting her body with such abruptness that it left her gasping for breath.  
She felt the walls of her sheath contracting and convulsing, then opening for him once more as his lance pierced her more violently. And with a groan of surrender, throwing his head back in blessed relief, his love juices released into her, seeding her with new life.

"I love you." Were his last words before rolling from her, with his arms still tightly about her, closing his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, followed this story and put it on your favorites. Big thanks to my Beta-Reader. I hope everyone is satisfied with this chapter and if you needed a cold drink I know I did my job if not then something is wrong! :P**

**Sources used: Tudors by John Guy and Henry VIII and his Court by Alison Weir.**

**R/R!**


	36. Game Of Shadows

**Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did I would be Goddess Supreme. But I do own the plot and my wonderful OCS, Bella, Maggie, Mary and Ned and George's children.  
**

**Warning: Adult and Mature content ahead. If you do not need a cold glass after this, tell me, something is wrong then!  
**

* * *

**Game Of Shadows**

**~o~**

_"There's only two types of people in the world_  
_The ones that entertain and the ones that observe_  
_Well, baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl_  
_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_  
_I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots (call the shots)_  
_I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot_  
_When I put on a show..._

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_  
_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_  
_I'm like a performer and the dance floor is my stage_  
_Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_  
_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip just like a circus_  
_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_  
_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus_

_There's only two types of guys out there_  
_Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared_  
_So baby, I hope that you came prepared_  
_I run a tight ship, so beware_  
_I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots (call the shots)_  
_I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot_  
_When I put on a show..._

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_  
_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_  
_I'm like a performer and the dance floor is my stage_  
_Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_  
_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip just like a circus_  
_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_  
_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus_

_Let's go!_  
_Let me see what you can do_  
_I'm running this_  
_Like-like-like-like a circus_  
_Yeah!_  
_Like a what?_  
_Like-like-like-like a circus_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_  
_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip just like a circus_  
_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_  
_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_  
_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip just like a circus_  
_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_  
_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus_

**~"Circus" by Britney Spears  
**

* * *

_"Power is a curious thing. Who lives and who dies? ... Power resides where men believe it resides ... it's a trick, a shadow in the wall and a very small man can wield such power."_

~**Varys in Game of Thrones 2 X 04  
**

* * *

**1546**

The former pudgy fifteen year old had tuned into a strapping, broad-shouldered, lad who every boy his age wished to be like him and every young girl wished to be with him. Charlie enjoyed the attention but he was interested in capturing only one –his cousin Meggie.

She was currently with her brother Edmund trying to teach him how to ride but he failed miserably.

"I don't want to ride anymore!" He whined. He was afraid of being mocked again. Their younger brother was always mocking him, making crude jokes that he was stupid and not good enough for this family.

Finally Meggie grabbed the reins and took their horses to the stables where she helped her younger brother down.

She whispered soothing words to him but nothing could calm him down. Just then Charlie appeared. "Having trouble I gather." Megie nodded, her eyes bloodshot. He figured she had been up all night singing to her brother so he would go to sleep while her parents were indisposed.

"Again?"

Meggie nodded walking hand in hand with Edmund to the gardens.

"When are you going to let him go Meggie, he is almost seven." She glared at him.

"Do you think I do not know that?" She hissed.

"I want mummy, I do not like horses. I want my mummy!" He cried rubbing his eyes, seeing his cousin only made things worse. He hated being little. When Charlie was born he had been fat and ugly and now he was handsome and strong like his grandfather said he had been at his age.

Why couldn't he be handsome and strong?

Even his younger brother was handsome and strong. He never missed an opportunity to make fun of him and mock him before his friends.

Charlie tried to comfort him but wanting nothing to do with him, Edmund stood and ran.

"Two crowns he is going to cry at mummy's shoulders?"

Meggie chuckled "Don' be so mean to him, he is just a little boy."

"His brother is a little boy and I have never seen him cry once. In fact I have never seen you cry once. I wonder where does your brother get it?"

"They say that all the good traits skip a generation."

"I bet that's it" Charlie said laughing louder as they heard the echo of his Aunt Mary's footsteps resonating outside the hall as she raced towards Edmund who was crying _**"Mummy I do not want to go horse riding anymore! Please take me with you and papa!" **_

"And I thought my family was screwed. Ouch!" Meggie elbowed him. "That hurts!"

"Really? Thank you for stating the obvious" She said with high sarcasm, then locked her gaze with him. "Why have you come here Charlie, really? Come to hide more of your indiscretions?"

He chuckled. She knew him very well "Not quite, well yes … I mean…" God damn it, she was the only woman, girl, who could make him stutter. "It is actually something very important that concerns you. I was hoping your answer would be yes."

"Oh?"

"You know our grandfather has talked about uniting our houses and Cromwell has spoken often about it to our mothers. It would solve a lot of the rivalry between our mothers."

"There is no rivalry between our mothers."

"No, but some believe there is and one way to put down these nasty rumors is,"

"Marrying me"

"Exactly." He blushed looking into her dark blue eyes she had gotten from her father, his eyes trailing all the way down to her mouth that had the same rosebud thin lips of her mother. "I always knew you were the smarter of the bunch and you know how god our grandfather often speaks of you."

"And our mothers are they informed?"

"They should be or at least I think they will. Think about what this means for us, you and me, Earl and Countess, maybe someday Prince and Princess if Fortuna is good to both of us." He said moving his hand to her cheek but she shied away from his touch.

"Charlie" she started. As tempting as the offer was she had to refuse. "I can't marry you."

"Why not? Our houses would be united and if this is because of your parents, look Meggie" he took her hands and pulled her towards him "don't worry, I will talk to them and tell them our grandfather approves. He has already agreed to it so there is no reason why they should refuse."

"It is not that Charlie"

"Then what is it?"

"Charlie … m parents would want nothing more than for our houses to join and keep the family closer but … you know what people say about me."

"They can say all they want, when we are married."

"No! Charlie you are not understanding. This is not about you, it is about me, what they will say about me **and **you if you marry me." She said brusquely "You very well know what they say, you know the truth behind those words and you know fully well what I am."

"Yes but it doesn't matter to me. I love you, you are the perfect woman for me and I would not want it any other way, I love you just the way you are and I don't care about your birth or what people whisper behind you. Once we are married it will stop, believe me, it will. No one will ever say a word against you cousin" He ran his fingers through her golden hair. She looked like the pagan goddess, Aphrodite. "I will worship you, I will shower you with many gifts, I will,"

"Charlie!" She cried. She had to stop him before she broke down in tears. She wrenched her hands of his grip and looked into his dark grey eyes that were similar to their grandfather's. "As much as I would like it to be so, I could not subject you or our children to this pain, questioning their mother's birth, their place in the world. Is that the life you want to give your children Charlie? Believe me it is no life and I would never subject a child to that kind of life."

"But you would be my wife, my mother could someday be Queen and you could be my Princess then, it will be like in the tales of courtly love,"

"Charlie there is not courtly love. Our marriage would purely be a business contract between two men to get rid of all potential risks between both our families. Nothing more." She stated.

But it was impossible to reason with Charlie. He wanted it all like his grandfather and he was willing to go to great lengths to get it.

"I want to be your Queen, your Princess, your Countess, your wife, I really do with all my heart … but …" her voice broke "I-I c-can-not Charlie. I cannot."

"Then be my mistress."

"What?!"

"What you heard, my mistress. No one would question you and it is not like anyone would disagree with me, I could be Prince, maybe even King one day and as my mistress you would be my true wife in all but name. Think about it, you would hold the keys to the kingdom as Alice Perrers held Edward's."

"Yes, and we all know how she ended, old, forgotten and abandoned. Is that the same you want for me Charlie? To be your whore?" He looked away. "I thought you better than that!"

"You don't want to be my mistress and you refuse to be my wife, what do you want to be then?! Edward's Queen, is that it?"

"Of course not!"

"Then what?" He asked desperately falling into his knees. "I come to you with no gifts, only my love. I love you. Please."

"Charlie I can't. Edward will be King, it's true, but you know how he feels about you and me, you know how he wants what he cannot have and when he finds out about our betrothal, he will do everything in his power to stop it, even harm you."

"I would go to war with him if I must to have you." He said, dead serious.

She licked her lips. She found nothing else to say. "Do you really love me cousin?"

"Yes, cousin, you know I do. My heart is yours, take it"

She spoke before he could continue "How much do you love me Charlie?"

He looked totally befuddled by her question.

"With all my heart cousin, my heart is yours you know that."

"No, what I mean is how much do you love me that you would be willing to do anything for me?"

"Anything, I would go to the edge of the world for you if I must. I would go to hell and back." He answered her honestly, his eyes pleading, clearly besotted with her. "I want to be with you Meggie, I want to spend the rest of my days with you."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I love you!"

"Then let me go. Tell my grandfather that I have accepted the engagement, he will draw a marriage contract and Lord Oxford will take it to our mothers, it is unlikely they will agree but they will sign it anyways because it is what the King commands and after that we are free to go our own separate ways."

"I do not understand."

She smiled sweetly at him and helped him, and gave him a kiss in his cheeks. It was as far as they would ever go. "Don't you see Charlie? Our grandfather needs to be pampered. He is a man at the end of his life and he wants nothing more than to settle all old scores, he knows that our houses united means peace within our family but we know better."

"I will not let you go."

"No, you won't, but you will have to someday."

"I would give anything to be with you" she added. He could feel the heat in his body rising. If she was five years older he would not doubt himself and take here and now.

"Is this goodbye then?"

"No, of course not but we will have to eventually" She said as a matter-of-factly looking away from his gaze. He did not want to say goodbye and neither did she. She wanted nothing to be with him and be his Queen but her reasons were motivated more by ambition –the main factor that drove her entire family- than by love.  
If she was Queen nobody would question her, they might whisper and say things behind her back but they would also do with fear knowing that every word could be used against them, and there was nothing more than she would love than feel power in her fingers.  
But Charlie deserved better. He could be a better King than Edward and he did not need a conniving wife or a bastard one for that whose legitimacy would always be questioned.

_It is for the best._ She told herself later that night as she slept with Ermine, her mother wolfhound. Her wounds inflicted on her by her new uncle had recently healed and her bite seemed to be as sharp as ever.

A light click from the doorknob interrupted her thoughts. "Enter" she said softly.

A light brown head peered into her room "Can I come in?" He asked shyly.

She nodded and told him to close the door behind him.

He hopped on her bed and slipped under the covers, pulling them close to his chest. "Are the windows closed?"

"Yes, there will be no monsters coming into the room don't worry." She said without preamble knowing the scary stories that Neddie had told him.

Ermine growled softly at him but succumbed under her soft touch and snuggled closer to her mistress.

"Don't worry Mundi, she is not going to eat you, right Ermie?"

Ermine responded by moving her head towards Edmund and licking his face. The little boy's fright did not disappear but at least he was not shaking anymore.

He looked uncertain from her pet to his sister. "What?" She asked, knowing something was troubling. With Mundi it was always easy to know.

"Can you tell Ermine to move a bit farther away … p-please?"

She nodded and the wolfhound reluctantly obeyed her mistress. "Come little man." She said pulling Edmund closer to her, embracing the way her mother would.

"You will never leave me will you Meggie?"

"Of course not, why would I?"

He shrugged his shoulder. He, himself did not know why he said or did some things. He was a mystery even to himself. "Just saying."

"Sleep Mundi tomorrow you have a big day ahead of you."

"Yes sister" He said and closed his eyes.

Their mother watched them sleep from the doorway wondering if it was a good idea that the wolfhound slept with them seeing that it didn't like Edmund but sensing only loyalty from the beast as she entered her daughter's bedroom, her heart became at ease.  
She closed the door silently and tiptoed back to their bedchamber so she wouldn't wake the children, where her husband was waiting for her.

"How are the children?" He asked.

Mary only smiled, rubbing the tip of his chin with her forefingers. His beard still tickled her. "They are fine, in fact Edmund is proving to be his father's son. He loves to read and is gentle with the royal ladies."

"Well, I should know he is my son." He boasted proudly.

She shook her head. "You proud bastard."

"Aye but your bastard and only your bastard and you my lady wife, my bitch."

"If any man dared to speak that way to a King's daughter they would already been thrown in the tower, but I sense you want more than that don't you?"

"I am not like any men dear, there are no men like me."

"You over-proud, arrogant lecher"

"But you love me either way and I have never heard you complain when we engaged in lechery." He moved closer to her "It is the way of the nobility after all."

She withdrew her fingers from his chin and her eyes gleamed as she felt her heart beating fast against her chest. "Will you make love to me?" She asked boldly.

His eyebrows rose "Again?" He asked startled.

She lifted herself up and came like a wolf on her prey. He had transformed her from a quiet and scared cub into a bold, lusty and hungry she-wolf, ready to take on her prey. She purred softly in his ear "I need all the love I can get to fill my infertile womb." Her lips descended upon his and he savored the sweet flavor of her tongue, yielding himself to her.

"Sweetheart, I will love you no matter what, to me you are the most beautiful creature that ever walked the earth."

"Is that so?" She asked slightly excited.

"Yes." He answered.

In gratitude she lowered herself and licked the tip of his lance feeling its erection and the swelling of it against her touch and pushed it further in her mouth feeling it about to explode.

No, not yet. He gripped her shoulders and gently pushed her up, locking their lips in a searing kiss and she opened her eyes, only for a second before closing them and watched in wonder as lance dived into her and pierced her sheath repeatedly. No longer able to hold it under her command "Fill me" he released into her, filling her with his love-juices, entering a state of perpetual bliss. They stayed like this for what seemed to be an eternity until he pulled from her abruptly.

"I want you to caress my love lance." He told her as the sun began to rise. She realized they had fallen asleep, their bodies still joined.

"Now?" She asked. She had just woken up and her legs were still sore, she didn't think she could move.

"Touch it" He encouraged helping her lower herself.

"Would you let me go if I don't?"

"No." He said, grinning, winking at her.

Smiling she swallowed hard and pushed her mouth into his member, feeling the organ take a life of its own in her mouth as her tongue did soft movements around his entire being.

His body arched, clutching the sheets, he could feel himself exploding all over again but he didn't hold it this time. She felt the sweet nectar released into her mouth, pumping and pumping more into her until she had drained him entirely. She came up and cleaning with her tongue the white liquid around her lips she asked: "Is that what you were hoping my lord husband?"

He answered by taking her in his arms and rolling over, inverting their positions, plunging himself into her again, earning long moans from her begging him not to stop.

* * *

"I love you" Bella whispered in his ear. She would not have it any other way. She was happy the way things had turned out and that she was married to Liam. It was how it was meant to be.

Let Mary's husband keep her brother's regency, she had all she wanted with her.

* * *

Henry drew his wife into his loving arms. He could feel the end was drawing near and he needed to feel constant reassurance and comfort like his younger grandson, Edmund. Poor Edmund, he thought. He often wished that his father had drafted another act to skip Edmund in favor of his younger brother, Edward so he would inherit his father's lands and titles.

Edmund was proving to be a poor and weak, sensitive lad. And the realm was no place for a weak and sensitive lad.

He often thought of proposing it to Ned Seymour but he knew the man was too proud to admit his faults, and would refuse. But he had already skipped on his oldest son by his first marriage to Catherine Filiol, supposedly because as the rumors went he was not his son but his father's son, making him a bastard.

He watched his wife nestling in his chest. Soon he would be dead and she would be free to wed the man she loved and he would be free to lie in eternal bliss with the woman he ever loved –Jane Seymour.

* * *

Maggie watched her children play feeling a tinge of regret as she ran her fingers down her youngest daughter's auburn hair. Her mother should be with them. She thought with longing. She always said how she dreamed of having a horde of grandchildren and spending time with them.

When she found out about Bella's children she had been very hapy with her happiness also came sadness when she realized she would never meet her grandsons and that her days were numbered by her refusal to grant her father his annulment.

"Things could have been much easier if she had accepted, would they not?"

"You know full well that even if she had it would have been very unlikely my father and the Boleyn-Howard faction would have left her alone, she would always be a threat to the concubine's legitimacy."

"Why cousin, I never thought the day I would hear you call your former stepmother the concubine. Applause!"

Maggie shook her head. "There is no need to celebrate cousin, she was never my stepmother and I never acknowledged her as such."

"Then why did you sign then?"

"Same as my sisters, I know which way the current flows and which way it flows I flow with it. You see, many have tried to swim against it and have drowned, but I, I keep paddling." She said with a wicked smile.

"Cousin I would hate to be your enemy. You are a true devil Margaret Tudor!" Meg said ruffling Maggie's hair. To Meg, Maggie would always be her little cousin and it was easier getting along with her and Bella than it was with Mary who seemed more interested these days in her husband's bed _lessons_ in politics than their little talks and gossip like she used to.

"Nay, I am just the lion's daughter cousin, I have happened to be since I have use of reason. I knew what she wanted the moment I saw her so I befriended her and did the only reasonable thing I could to save myself and my sisters."

"Silent Maggie…" teased Meg "Me and Bella shall not tease you any longer, we discovered in you a lioness cousin!"

Maggie blushed, pleased by the comment though she never considered herself a mighty lioness like her older sister, Bella. She was more of a lion's cub, a kitten, who preferred to remain hidden, behind the shadows as a silent observer, watching the events unfold and only coming out when the tide was favorable to her.

"You need not to fear me Meg, I mean no one any harm but I am not blind, I have eagle eyes and if someone were to harm my family I will use all the arsenal at my disposal to hurt them."

"And what are those?"

She pointed to her mind. Meg laughed. "My sister has her sharp tongue, Mary has her charms while I have my mind and like everything it requires feeding." She gestured to the books piled up on top of one of the stools.

"You should have been the Prince of Wales me thinks cousin. Nature wronged making you the younger sister. Without you Bella and Mary would have already been boiled alive."

"Nay cousin, I am happy to lie in obscurity. Darkness is my ally and I love the cloak and daggers game. It is more fun to be behind the scenes than the central figure."

"You play a dangerous game, you will not be the only one placing their bid to be the next Margaret Beaufort." Meg said rocking her only son, Henry and kissing down his forehead to make him go to sleep again.

His nurses were not able to make him fall asleep so they just gave him to his mother who was not able to part from him anyways. They all regarded this as an action of motherly love when in reality Meg was only interested in showing off her and the Earl of Lennox's fertility, and that her son was healthy, thriving male who could one day –God willing- be the next King of Scotland.

The Earl of Lennox had after all a strong claim and if things continued the way they were between England and Scotland; the girl-Queen and her mother could be replaced in favor of her son.  
"I can think of no more apt description of your name than our great-grandmother for which we are both named after, Margaret Beaufort, the Countess of Richmond." Meg said, smiling as she saw herself reflected in her son's dark grey eyes who had woken at the sound of her mother's loud, booming voice.

Maggie smirked looking down at her own cub, her youngest daughter –Matilda. Their eyes met and seeing the gleam in her eyes, Maggie asked: "What are you thinking cousin?"

Meg lifted part of the blanket covering her son's forehead and gently turned him to watch his cousin, Matilda to get familiarized with.

"He seems to like her already."

Meg snorted. "She is barely four cousin."

"So? Women have made younger marriages, her late Majesty married your father was twenty three when she married your father who was barely out of puberty. How old was he again? Ah yes, eighteen."

"There was a huge difference."

"Enlighten me."

"My mother was Princess of Spain, true, still considered widowed but a Princess nonetheless and none of our children's mothers are Princesses."

"But they are royals." Meg intervened raising herself and going to sit next to Maggie who was still holding her sleeping daughter. "She is plaint, submissive, she has all of the qualities of a Princess, grace and virtue no doubt from her mother. She and Henry are perfect together and Henry seems to like her already."

"Henry loves to smile at everything that moves, he smiled at a horse last time around."

"Well, he is just a baby, do not expect him to have much common sense." Meg defended lulling her baby back to sleep.

Maggie rolled her eyes. Typical of her cousin, she always knew –like Bella- how to get out of an argument.

"And my uncle would approve, he wants all his grandchildren taken care of, especially the older ones but why should just the older ones get the better deal, I say take care first of the wee ones. You never know if all the old ones are going to last." Maggie glared at her but Meg ignored her "You remember what happened to Prince Arthur, it always good to put all your eggs in one basket. And I also have selfish reasons for wanting this union,"

"Besides the ones you already told?" Maggie asked with sarcasm.

Meg nodded. "Well yes, don't you want our children to remain close to us?"

"I do but I am no fool, I know what you and Lord Lennox intend to and I do not want to put my daughter's in harm's way not because I disagree with you. If I were in your position I am sure given the opportunity I would do the same, but I am a King's daughter and despite being considered a bastard albeit being included in the line of succession, I still have my pride and that is something difficult to shake." She whispered lower "I aim for bigger fish."

"If you ever have different plans then" Meg said "you know the offer is always open."

Maggie nodded, watching the rest of her children play. She had bigger ambitions but not only for herself but for her family, especially Bella.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and followed this story, you've made this possible. Special thanks to my awesome Beta Mimi Dubois :)  
**

**Sources used: Henry VIII and His Court by Alison Weir and the Tudors by John Guy.  
**

**R/R!  
**


	37. Seven Devils All Around You

**Seven Devils All Around You  
**

**~o~**

"_Holy water cannot help you now  
A thousand armies couldn't keep me out  
I don't want your money  
I don't want your crown  
See I've come to burn  
Your kingdom down_

_Holy water cannot help you now_  
_See I've come to burn your kingdom down_  
_And no rivers and no lakes, can put the fire out_  
_I'm gonna raise the stakes; I'm gonna smoke you out_

_Seven devils all around you_  
_Seven devils in my house_  
_See they were there when I woke up this morning_  
_I'll be dead before the day is done_

_Seven devils all around you_  
_Seven devils in your house_  
_See I was dead when I woke up this morning,_  
_And I'll be dead before the day is done_  
_Before the day is done_

_And now all your love will be exorcised_  
_And we will find your sayings to be paradox_  
_And it's an even sum_  
_It's a melody_  
_It's a battle cry_  
_It's a symphony_

_Seven devils all around you_  
_Seven devils in my house_  
_See, they were there when I woke up this morning_  
_And I'll be dead before the day is done_

_Seven devils all around you_  
_Seven devils in your house_  
_See I was dead when I woke up this morning,_  
_And I'll be dead before the day is done_  
_Before the day is done_  
_Before the day is done_  
_Before the day is done_

_They can keep me alive_  
_'Til I tear the walls_  
_'Til it slave your hearts_  
_And they take your souls_  
_And what have we done?_  
_Can it be undone?_  
_In the evil's heart_  
_In the evil's soul_

_Seven devils all around you_  
_Seven devils in your house_  
_See I was dead when I woke up this morning_  
_I'll be dead before the day is done_  
_Before the day is done"_

**~"Seven Devils" by Florence + The Machine**

* * *

_**Tyrion:**"I understand how this game is played**.**_** I am not Ned Stark.**_**"**_

_**Varys:**__"Ned Stark was a man of honor."_

_**Tyrion:**__"_**I**_ am not."_

**~Game of Thrones 2X04**

* * *

**Margaery: **_"Your Grace. Everyone calls themselves Kings these days and if Renly wasn't a King then I was not a Queen."_

**Petyr: **_"Do you want to be Queen?"_

**Margaery: **_"No. I want to be _**the **_Queen."_

**~Game of Thrones 2X05**

* * *

**28th January – 27th February 1547**

"I did not come to hear this" Maggie said, driving away from his eyes. She hated this, she hated waiting for news of her father and she hated Liam for trying to make things better when things were visibly not.

"Bella you have to let this rest, he is in God's hands now."

"Do not utter that name Liam, you know where I and God stand with one another."

"I know and that is why I say it, I believe that every man and woman can be saved."

"Then you are a dreamer."

"Aye but better a dreamer than a cynic, at least this way you can dream all you want without no one to tell you it is impossible."

"It is impossible."

"See? Now we are talking, I've gotten your mind off your father" He pointed out, giving a jesting smile.

"Now is not the time for jesting and making a fool of yourself." She complained but she couldn't help the smile on her lips.

"See darling? Your husband and lord is here to make it all better."

"Nay my lord, you are not my lord for I am the King's eldest daughter and at one time I was Queen and Archduchess and a Duchess Dowager, **_and_ **I can have no lord."

"Since you refuse to make God your lord my lady then I must be your lord in His mighty steady." He crashed his lips on her, she giggled and the rest of the room turned their heads away, some of the ladies giggling as they gossiped about the Duchess Dowager outrageous behavior.

"They are watching" He whispered going to kiss her soft earlobe.

"And? What of it? Let us give them something greater to talk about." She said, feeling his hot breath on her neck as he began suckling and when he was done, he pushed his lips on hers again.

"It is outrageous, does she not care?" Mary complained crossing her arms against her chest. Her sister, she swore, had no manners.

"That is love."

"That is lust" She corrected but he encircled her in a possessive embrace. They did not attract as much attention, all eyes were centered on her sister and her lowly born husband, Baron Stark, instead.

"I could fuck you right here, right now and no one would notice."

"No" she warned "you devilish fiend, take your fingers off me" she put down his fingers from her bossom but he overpowered her and imprisoned her hands with only one hand and pushed his other, with his thumb under the little space between her low neck-line.

"You shouldn't have encouraged me with this low neck-line." He said pushing his other fingers at her center.

"Edward stop it." She warned "If my father's ministers were to see you-"

He silenced her with a kiss. "What? Take my dukedom, the regency away? You forget the regency council lords have promised me their support, I will reign supreme and with you by my side" he said biting the soft flesh, marking his territory, of her neck.

"Edward" She would not be able to resist any longer like the sap of a tree, her loins burst forward with her love juices and her legs quivered as he withdrew his fingers and pushed them underneath her skirts.

"Mmm…" He moaned feeling her wetness. "Just a bit more."

"Ned-"

"Just a bit more."

She bit her lower lip. Damn him, his tongue stuck from his mouth, giving her a wicked look. She moaned louder as he pushed his middle finger into the soft flesh and finally she burst forward.

Nobody was paying attention to their quick ravishment, Bella's seemingly outrageous behavior had driven all attention from them and her father's screams had deafened them from her moans of pleasure.

He withdrew abruptly his fingers and looked in the direction his peers were looking to.

Mary followed his gaze, gasping still for breath from the ravishment she'd experienced from her lusty wolf.

Her father was suffering and here they were teasing. Bella stepped forward and without warning walked forward into his chambers, pushing his doctor aside and ordering everyone, including his fool Will Somers out.

"Bella? Bella, is that you? Come my daughter …" his voice rasped. He was only a shadow of what he once was, the handsome and strong King she remembered from her childhood days.

He had seemed a giant to Mary, the perfect to Bella at one point and the perfect companion to Maggie at another when he'd been married to the concubine.

"Yes father 'tis me, your daughter Bella." She answered kneeling at the foot of his bed. She would not kneel before him, at his side like Mary did, she would not look at him with worship like her younger sister and she would not speak words candidly like her youngest sister, Maggie.

He wished in that moment that he could have spent more time with her, that he had taught her everything he had to teach her to be a better monarch, God how he regretted she was not a man, than he ever was.

"My daughter … tomorrow I shall be dead, all breath shall go from my body and your brother, praise be to God grant him good health, Prince Edward shall be King." He said reaching for her hand but she did not say a word or reach out to him.

_Aye, she is not Mary, _nor he wanted her to be. He realized when Mary was born it had been one of the happiest days in his life and Katherine's because the girl had been taught to be a pleaser like her mother and Henry liked that. He loved people appealing to his vanity and he both loved and was annoyed of her devotion and how she said nothing but words of praise and almost knelled at his presence. She was the perfect subject, the perfect slave and like everything he loved he had taken her love and turned it into open resentment and hatred for him.

She would never say it for her open devotion to him but he had left his middle daughter scarred in a way that every time she looked at him, Henry could not help but notice her resentment and hatred for him.

_I have wrecked them. I have wrecked them all._ "Child …" he begged, his eyes pleading, in one final attempt but she did not come.

He hid his arm underneath the blanket and like a frightened child he held the sheets close to his chest and spoke once more. "I have asked your sister to worship your brother and raise and love him as she would her own children. I know that her younger children look up to him, her youngest son is named after him. She will make a good substitute for his loving mother."

"Aye, she will father"

He nodded, pleased she had spoken at last and in agreement. "I have done you and your sister so many wrongs, had it not been for you and Maggie I would have wasted half of my years invested more in my heir, denying you and your sisters happiness but I thank thee every day for inheriting my father's passion, cunning and last but not least …" he took a deep intake of breath as he spoke his last to her "my determination. You saved your children Bella … you … you saved your sisters … everything they are they owe it to you … p-please take care of them … never forget your bond … always look af-after the family …" and then he was no more.

* * *

Henry VIII, the once mighty, loved and feared King of England, France, Lord of Ireland was interred in Westminster weeks after his passing.

The funeral was the greatest spectacle the Kingdom had ever seen. People rode from every corner and walk of life into London to see the procession. *But though the procession had started in London, his body had been moved from its privy chamber at Whitehall where he had been watched over by chaplains and gentlemen of the chamber with the funeral services going on for ten days; on the fourteenth with great solemnity to Windsor where the roads had been cleared and widened to allow the free passage of the procession.

The coffin borne on a gilded chariot, draped with cloth of gold and blue velvet was a glorious sight like the pagan ceremonies of the Roman Emperors, Henry had left in his will nothing to chance, he wanted to live forever in his former subjects' imagination as the greatest monarch that ever walked the Earth.

And even in his effigy he conjured this great memory by wearing a **crown of imperial and inestimable value and carried a golden scepter and the bal of the world with a cross.  
At the head of his coffin, on the chariot, sat the chief gentlemen of the privy chamber, Sir Anthony Denny and Sir William Herbert with the addition of Baron Stark –the most likely favor he would ever receive from his marriage to his eldest daughter, the Duchess Dowager, Isabella Tudor.

After them came gentlemen bearing the Tudor ancestors' standards and family badges including the father of their French-Lancaster dynasty, Owen Tudor with the red dragon badge over a painted black background. Several others followed, the choir and chapel officials and behind them fifty poor men dressed as mourners and those carrying torches were accompanied by two carts on each side bearing supplies in case they had to replenish the older souls that burnt out.

Their chief mourner, the Three Graces' cousin's husband, the Marquis of Dorset, Henry Grey and the King's chamberlain followed them, followed by the King's master of the horse and many other finer gentlemen who had been close to great Hal during the last years of his reign.

* * *

The procession had stopped at Syon. Everyone had been worn out by the long walk. Mary and her sisters with their respective spouses stayed in the larger apartment, much to the Marquis of Dorset's displeasure who thought being the chief mourner and married to King's niece he would be worthy of greater respect. But it was not so. Everyone who loved Hal loved his daughters and everywhere they rode the people would come crying out the Graces' names.

The procession resumed the following day and reached London four days later where joined by the choir, the Garter King of Arms and the heralds, the crowds cheered *"**Vive le noble roy Edward**!" and then the trumpets sounded, canons fired and the ground seemed to shake as they said goodbye to their noble lord and welcomed their new one.

King Edward VI at last, he thought with joy, waved at the crowds, a smile playing on his lips as he saw the thousands of followers who had come to greet him.

They all felt like actors on a stage play pampering to this simpering fool but Edward did not make it known, his displeasure seeing their sisters standing side by side next to him like his equals.

This was a day of celebration. His mother's triumph and his father's, he would not disappoint them. He would build a better and freer England raising it from the ground up, purifying it from all its evils and like the phoenix he would achieve immortality through his sons as his father through him.

His eyes traveled to his cousin and niece, Meggie Boleyn. She turned the other way.

Mary rubbed her shoulder "It is alright" she whispered and encouraged her to smile at her uncle. It would be great to foster a relationship between her daughter and brother, they were family after all and she knew it was her father's dying wish, she heard it from Bella, to keep all the family untied. It was not that Meggie did not love her family but there was something,_ something, _about her uncle that scared her.

Everyone mourned and cheered for their late and present Kings. Edward VI made it known he was a strict conservative unlike his father who only in name and would not indulge in the same vanities, yet he held moderate feasts in his honor.

Mary and Edward were there, attending each one. The King's uncle and recently chosen as Lord Protector by the Regency Council, made sure his nephew did not back down on his promise and turned into a spendthrift like his father. He kept him on a tight purse and whenever he wanted to spend money or invite his friends, the final decision would rest on his uncle or his wife who ruled over his household with a strict hand, and most of the time he said no.

"You must be proud" Bella told her. "You Queen of England, at least until a little royal chit comes to supplant you."

"Nobody is supplanting our sister, we made sure she married Edward and we will make sure she remains this realm's only queen."

"In all but name, what good is that?" Bella said. Like their mother she wanted ultimate power, she wanted it all her being as much as she feared it when it was so close. If Edward were to marry and have issue, any issue she would not have to worry any longer for, or covet the throne.

All her worries would disappear but Mary did not seem let go so easy of power. Now that she gotten her first taste of it she did not want to let it go.

"Shadow Queens tend to live longer sister. Remember Eleanor of Aquitaine." Maggie said as Mary momentarily left them to join her husband in greeting all their guests.

"Aye, she lived the rest of her days in captivity for her sons' rebellions she foisted on her lord husband." The lady Marques, Frances said snappishly emphasizing on the word lord. It was well known what Frances thought of women who rebelled against their sovereign lords. She taught her daughters to be submissive and good Christians even if she never followed that advice herself.

"That was only during her marriage. She was released once her son was crowned." Meg said.

"Well you are both wrong, a woman who disobeys her husband and her King can never be truly free and for that I truly pity her." She said folding her hands. "Your sister Mary would do well to follow her mother's example. Good Queen Katherine, God rest her soul, never went against her sovereign lord and it has surely earned her a place in heaven."

"Except when the great whore tried to take away her crown." Said Meg. She and Maggie laughed.

"You are both impossible. If your sister follows your example I shudder to think what England will become. It is well known that the first reason men fall is in account to their wives' behavior. She better not try to outshine her husband or else he will."

"The lioness does not need to outshine her husband when he is a golden wolf." Maggie said smiling widely as she gazed at the new golden power couple. "King in all but name." she added.

"Don't forget she carries the Boleyn vultures with her." Frances said.

"Not vultures cousin, falcons" Bella corrected as Mary joined them "Last time I saw your children, your daughter seemed ready to do battle."

"They learn well from their Aunt." Mary said, sitting down in between Bella and Maggie –the two people she could always rely on.

"She must be, she has been catching every young man's eye since she arrived to court." Frances said with disapproval.

"Anne seems to be adjusting rather well. She is her mother's daughter after all. What about Meggie, sister? She has her own following but seems very stiff."

"Court has been a new experience for her, she is not used the attention." Mary explained. Her younger daughter had been very shy when they arrived and she refused to see her uncle, even when she bowed she would not raise her eyes to him.

Edward tried to encourage her but she was afraid of speaking her mind when her royal uncle was around, she preferred to keep to herself like her younger brother Edmund.

"Maybe I can send Jane along, she has been spending the last months in the new Baroness of Sudely's household, she has been such a good influence on her younger sister. My Catherine has never been in such good behavior, perhaps I can send them as your daughter's companions. I am sure she will feel better with girls her age, especially Jane, they share a lot in common and Jane has always complained to me that she needs intellectual companionship, whatever that means." Frances mocked, laughing at her daughter's words.

Mary shook her head mentally. Poor Jane, what her niece had to suffer at Frances' hands. Though she did not doubt Frances' love for her children, she did not put it past her to use her children for her own advancement. Perhaps sending Jane and Catherine to be her daughter's playmates would do her good.

* * *

"Tag you are it. Catch me if you can Janey!" Catherine called snatching her favorite book from her hands, Jane chasing after her.

"Give it back!" But Catherine would not give it back. It was stupid besides and their mother had sent them with a purpose and Jane was too dull and immerse in her books like their other dull cousin, Meggie, to remember.

Meggie grew frustrated with their cries and standing up went to Catherine and snatched the book fro her hands, ignoring her cries of outrage and handed it back to Jane.

"Thank you" Jane said politely, curtsying to the Protector's stepdaughter.

"You do not have to do that." Meggie said, waving her hand dismissively.

"I am sorry." Jane said, her gaze falling down.

"Jane, you don't have to look down or bow to me every time you talk. We are cousins."

"But you are the Lord Protector's stepdaughter and I am no better than the Marquis' daughter."

"You are the grandniece of the King of England and granddaughter to the Dowager Queen of France, that is something. Come," she took Jane's hand and giving Catherine a pierced look that sent her away, she led her to her bedchamber where she shared with her all her books and translations she made with her Aunt Kate.

"She was my tutor as well, father was a little hesitant but mother managed to convince him. She is a good woman and-" she hesitated, biting her lip.

"It is alright Jane, I know what she is and what she preaches, why do you think our uncle lets her book circulate around court?"

"You read all of them?" Jane gasped, she never thought there was another soul in her family who did.

"I have, I helped her with some actually. My uncle calls me a natural scholar." Meggie boasted then seeing her cousin's shy look, she brushed her pride aside and handed her a copy of her Aunt's latest book. "I bet your mother does not let you have as many books as you want."

"She does but she always keeps them once I finish to herself, she is much of a hoarder I fear but she loves reading and I think that makes us closer _sometimes."_

"I know how you feel. Me and my mother are not exactly … _close_."

"Your mother seems kind of nice." Jane said, hiding her disagreement over her mother's ideals with a polite tone. She couldn't understand how someone so Reformist and devout to the true faith like the Protector could have wed someone so different.

"You can say it. Everyone knows anyways. My parents are like water and vinegar, I don't know what keeps their marriage alive to be honest but they are very much in love and the Duke treats me well."

"Is it true then that … does she practice-"

"She does" Meggie said before Jane could finish.

"Doesn't it get the King, I mean our uncle mad?"

"It does but no one needs to know and as long as she does it in private no one really minds."

Jane did not agree with that kind of practice but she nodded and kept her opinion to herself because she did not want to lose her new friend.

* * *

"She seems to be very invested in converting Meggie." Mary said to her husband. Bella who was within earshot laughed loudly.

"Your daughter is her father's daughter, it will take more than a petty mouse to convert the she-wolf."

Mary was about to respond when Edward intertwined his fingers in hers, a proud smirk gracing his features.

"I see His Grace is very proud of his litter especially his oldest pup."

"She takes after both her parents. What is not to be proud of?" Edward told Baron Stark, then smiled down at his daughter whom her cousin Jane stuck with like glue.

* * *

**A/N: I promised I would deliver a chapter before the premiere of OUAT ;). Thanks to all my readers, reviewers and everyone else who's favorite this story and put it on their alerts, my Beta Reader Mimi Dubois. I greatly appreciate it. It has been a great ride, there may be one more chapter to go so stay tuned ;)**

**Sorry for re-uploading experienced some mistakes in the editing room, now that all that is cleared up, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I thought this song fit this chapter especially as the melting pot is starting to show, the games for power are just beginning. Sorry no scorching hot scene today though we did see Bella and Mary's husband being horny ^^. But there _might _be one next chapter, in the epilogue ...;)**

*** and ** point to sources used: _The Function of Ceremonial in the Reign of Henry VIII_ (*) by Jennifer Loach (it is available on JSTOR, Scholar Goggle and other journal database), _Tudors_ by John Guy, _Henry VIII and his Court _(**) by Alison Weir and _Tudor Age_ by Jasper Ridley; taken directly from the contemporaries present at that time, hence the Middle English, French and Latin. And yes the funeral processions of Kings were in fact long ones and nothing new in fact by this time.  
**

**R/R!**


	38. Epilogue: Everything Comes Full Circle

**Epilogue:**

**Everything Comes Full Circle**

**~o~**

"_Happiness, it hurt like a train on a track  
Coming towards her, stuck still no turning back  
She hid around corners and she hid under beds  
She killed it with kisses and from it she fled  
With every bubble she sank with a drink  
And washed it away down the kitchen sink_

_The dog days are over_  
_The dog days are done_  
_The horses are coming so you better run_

_Run fast for your mother run fast for your father_  
_Run for your children and your sisters and brothers_  
_Leave all your love and your loving behind you_  
_Can't carry it with you if you want to survive_

_The dog days are over_  
_The dog days are done_  
_Can't you hear the horses_  
_Cuz here they come_

_And I never wanted anything from you_  
_Except everything you had_  
_And what was left after that too. oh._

_Happiness it hurt like a bullet in the mind_  
_Stuck them up drainpipes_  
_By someone who should know better than that_

_The dog days are over_  
_The dog days are gone_  
_Can you hear the horses_  
_Cuz here they come_

_Run fast for your mother and fast for your father_  
_Run for your children for your sisters and brothers_  
_Leave all your love and your loving behind you_  
_Can't carry it with you if you want to survive_

_The dog days are over_  
_The dog days are gone_  
_Can you hear the horses because here they come_

_The dog days are over_  
_The dog days are gone_  
_Can you hear the horses because here they come"_

**~"Dog Days Are Over" by Florence + The Machine**

* * *

"_Sweet are the uses of adversity,  
Which, like the toad, ugly and venomous,  
Wears yet a precious jewel in his head;  
And this our life, exempt from public haunt,  
Finds tongues in trees, books in the running brooks,  
Sermons in stones, and good in everything."_

**~Duke Senior Act II in "As You Like It" by William Shakespeare**

* * *

**1552  
**

"God, please help me!" She screamed feeling the ropes around her body tightening. She opened her eyes and found her father starting back at her.

"Mind telling me what that raucous was about?" he did not sound mad. She shook her head. He sighed and ran his fingers through his golden-brown head. His hair had begun to darken with each passing year. It would not be long before it turned completely gray, her uncle Thomas said.

"Just get some sleep and try not to wake up Margery, you know how she is."

She knew exactly what Margery did. She would cry and cry until their mother finally came and rocked her back to sleep. How she hated Margery. Since she was born, she had done nothing but ruin her life and Annie's. Before her, it had been only her and Annie. They were their mother's favorites. Now it was Margery.

She felt so sick to her stomach. Her first blood flow since it happened. Her father had not noticed. He scurried from the room as soon as Margery began to cry, giving her a hard _this is all your fault_ look.

"Hello Meggie." Her younger sister greeted the following morning. "Did you sleep well? I heard you had a bad dream. Is everything all right? Mummy says when we dream is because the bad man wants us to for being bad."

"_**Mummy says"**_ She mocked "Is that all you can say? Stop behaving like a child."

"Well I am _supposed_ to be a child." Margery shot back in her sweet voice, a smile on her face mirroring their mother's.

She waved her hand dismissively. "Just go."

"Why do you have to be so mean to her? She is just ten."

"She needs to learn how to act less stupid. When we were ten, mother would have slapped us if we talked that way to our elders."

Annie shook her head and let her sister be. "Annie!" Their Aunt's voice rung through the entire room. Annie curtsied to her mother and asked "Yes Aunt?" her hands pressed against one another, smiling neatly.

She was the image of the perfect courtier, like her aunt before her.

"Let me look at you girl." She tipped her chin and met her dark brown orbs. "Your reputation precedes you."

"I hope that reputation is a good one, lady aunt."

Bella smiled at her sister. "You have a good daughter sister. I will be proud to have her among my ladies." She looked sideways at her mother. What did she mean by that?

Mary placed her hand on her daughter. "Come Anne, your uncle is waiting. He has new dresses for you and your sisters."

"Oh goodie!" Margery who overheard, screamed, raising her arms as she raced with her sisters to meet their favorite uncle. He always bore gifts and greeted them openly without a care for protocol or what was proper. Margery, Meggie and Annie loved that feeling of normalcy.

"They will not let him go." Bella said.

"That is to fear. Meggie will not leave him alone until she has her golden tiara. She has been pining over that, waiting for her uncle to bring her golden prize, for weeks now."

Bella chuckled. "Who does she remind you of?" Mary slapped Bella's shoulder. "_**Princess Mary**_" She teased nudging her shoulder.

"Stop it."

"_**Mother I want those pretty pearls."**_ Bella mocked, roaring with laughter.

"In my defense the pearls suited me better than you."

"Ha! In what way _Your Highness_? I seem to recall you said you did not fancy any gifts and would live the rest of your life married to God. You are in a way. Edward is a sex god."

"Bella!"

"What? You proved me wrong. I always thought the man was a eunuch. But you proved me still had some and they did work."

"Had what?" Mary asked, instantly regretting it when Bella answered.

"Balls!" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What else? You found yourself breeding after only one night, that has to be a record. I don't think any man can boast such prowess."

Mary rolled her eyes, pretending not to hear but inwardly she was smiling remembering their first night of passion. Nobody had loved and made love to her as Edward did. She only knew two men in her life but it felt like she had known many. George would always have a special place in her heart but it was Edward, the man she had entrusted her heart too.

"Lighten up Mary. There is no woman in the kingdom that is not envious of you. You have the god of sex warming your bed every night. If I did not have my fair share of my husband's hot lance coming and going between my legs I know I'd be burning with jealousy too."

Mary allowed herself to smile; her cheeks flustered remembering their previous night. "You are incorrigible sister."

"I know but you love me anyway." Bella said wrapping her arms around her sister.

* * *

"This way" Margaret said. A scout took her mare. They exchanged horses and cloaks and rode forward to Mary's residence where everyone was.

She had done as she was told. She had rallied the men from Framlingham Castle in Suffolk and as she rode from the countryside with the hundreds that followed her from Suffolk soon turned into thousands as she reached Beaulieu.

The stage had been set. The lords, the nobles, everyone was ready.

* * *

"_**You will be Queen." **_She will be Queen. She had made that promise to her mother before they had seen each other for the last time. Bella will become Queen. She had always been loyal to the crown, her mother's crown and what she now considered was her sister's crown.

She was not going to forsake her sister's honor for her husband's cowardice. If he did not want to fight then she would take up the mantle of husband and patriarch and bring the fight to her brother.

Arriving to Beaulieu, Maggie dismounted her horse and hurried inside not waiting to be introduced.

"We must go." Margaret said flatly. They could not afford to waste more time. She looked from Bella to Mary and her husband, the Duke of Somerset. Their armies were waiting. Under real leadership, their movement had a chance.

"France is with us?"

"They pledged their supports but no armies."Bella let out an annoying sigh. "But the Holy Roman Empire has sent us soldiers."

"I thought the Holy Roman Empire was in league with Spain."

"Someone must have convinced them." She told her oldest sister. Bella looked to Mary who merely shrugged.

"The soldiers are with you, the captain is waiting Your Grace." She told Edward.

"Will Edward be given complete command of the armies?" Questioned Mary, from her experience she learned that power –no matter in what way it came- was everything and knew how important it was to show their devotion to her sister's cause.  
The prospect of her husband as commander of the Army put them in a higher position, almost equal to what they had been when he was Lord Protector.

"He will." Bella said immediately not wanting to discourage Mary or her husband whom she desperately needed. Many Reformers who felt betrayed by her brother would flock to her side seeing Edward Seymour riding besides her.  
"He and his brother, Lord Sudely will ride at the head of the first regiment of more experienced soldiers. Your Grace, you know the terrain better than any man, how soon can you ride with me?"

"I can ride with you right now my lady. I've sent a rider to Chelsea, my brother is ready and his men are ready to fight as well." Mary raised her eyebrows at Edward in alarm.

"So soon?"

"There is no time to waste, Edward will have his own armies, we must prepare with all we have. Your Grace will your brother reach us in time?"

"I cannot vouch for my brother but if I know Thomas and I sadly do" he said with a small chuckle "he will be there before sunrise. He is eager to shed blood as Your Majesty is to fight."

Bella grinned, liking the sound of that. "Please, Your Grace. Save your flattery for when I am Queen, for now I am simply my lady."

"Yes, my lady."

Bella turned to every conspirator in the room. "Sisters I thank you for your support. This is a dangerous battle we face, the last one that will decide once and for all who England belongs to whether to the monster who's cost us our happiness in these last two years or me, the rightful heir."

"What God hath ordained let no man put asunder. Lady Isabella is the rightful heir." Maggie cried, loud enough so everyone would hear.

Everyone raised their hands, outside the common folk raised their pickets, and cried: "Here! Here!" "Long live Queen Isabella I!" "Long live good Queen Katherine!" and "Long live the Graces!"

The stage set, the players positioned, they were three lion hearted girls ready for a fight and sure to win.

* * *

Mary grabbed her sister's reins before she and her husband go riding into battle and whispered: "Bring him back and stay safe sister. Go with God."

"Mary,"

"No, Bella. Please keep this." It was their mother's rosary. Mary thrust it in their sister's hand. It had been passed from sister to sister until Bella had grown tired for the guilt she felt every time she gazed at it, and gave it to Mary. Now she was giving it back. "Mother always wanted you to keep it. It will keep you safe."

"I do not believe in God."

"It doesn't matter, He believes in you and He will be by yours side."

"You do not know that for sure." Why was Mary doing this? She knew that Bella did not like talking of God. Why torture her, now that she was going to ride into battle?

"As long as you have it" Mary kept on saying, ignoring her last comment. "nothing can harm you. Don't question it Bella, just believe." She closed Bella's hand and blessed her sister, doing the sign of the cross, and then said her farewell to them.

She stayed there watching them ride until they disappeared completely from sight. A storm was coming, she could feel rain droplets on her face, trickling down her lips. God was sending the storm, it was a sign that he was on their side and the thunder for each doubt she had, seemed to be directed North, in the direction she was looking where the battle would occur.

* * *

Marianne paced back and forward with her hands locked behind her back, her red-brown curls flowing freely, bumping against one another with every step she took. She could feel it, the swords clashing, neighbor against neighbor, and brother against brother. Her mother fighting for her family's survival.

Meggie came to her aid and tried to bring her comfort but the five year old refused. She was wise beyond her years and could tell what the outcome would be if their side lost.

Meggie could not believe her father was out there fighting. The rest of the Seymour-Tudor children as their cousin had turned to her and her older sister, Annie, for comfort but there was little they could give them.

"At his age" Edward, her younger brother, commented. "He is at risk of getting himself killed or worse captured."

"That is if our Aunt loses the war." Margery said glancing sideways as she always did to make sure no one was listening.

_Prisoners in our own home._ Meggie thought. They could not even rely in their servants and their mother had locked herself in her room praying, as if that would change anything.

"She could lose the war." Annie said.

"She will not lose the war." Their youngest cousin, Marianne, said. "She will not lose the war." she repeated, her voice resolute. "I know it" Then she turned her back on them, crossing her arms against her chest.

Like her mother, no one could argue with her. Their Aunt had left her in their mother's care because knowing she was her youngest daughter and her parents' jewel; Edward might try to steal her and use her as a bargaining tool to force their Aunt Bella into surrender.

Margery looked at Annie for advice. "Will they lose the war Annie?"

"They might." Annie's twin, Arthur, said, avoiding their gaze.

The Seymour-Tudor children shook their heads. They refused to believe their Aunt would lose the war. That would mean their father would be hanged, drawn and quartered and God only knew what else and that would make them traitors as well.

Then the messengers had failed to arrive and they feared the worst.

They stepped out and heard the terrible noise of cannons which sounded like summer-day thunder and the clashing of swords and smoke rising from the battlefield; but there was no way of knowing who was wining or who were the gunners.

Meggie smirkedas they still called their uncle _our King_. They all looked at her as if she gone mad but Annie understood and smiled at her sister.

* * *

_It was all a blur. Meggie knew she was dreaming -she had to be dreaming for her uncle still had his handsome looks and Aunt Kate was by his side, looking cheerful and beautiful as she'd once been. _

_The onlookers turned from their young King to his cousin. Meggie bowed before him and plead her case. But her words fell hollow, as soon as she finished she felt his hands around her neck suffocating and everyone around her stood still as he choked her.  
_

_"How does it feel? I took your innocence, your life, your spirit and now I will take your father's life." Everyone turned to stone, Meggie called out to her uncle but when he stepped forward the ground swallowed him and his wife had turned to dust.  
_

_She raised her hands to his trying desperately to wench free of his grip but she couldn't and when he released her, to her horror she saw him morph into her worst nightmare -her father ...  
_

Meggie woke from her nightmare and looked at her surroundings. It had been a dream. Just a dream. She took her handkerchief and brought it to her forehead, wiping the beads of cold sweat, she could feel her heart racing, her breath caught in her throat.

The day of reckoning was coming. The portrait, she stared into its blue orbs, would be un-hung and the man would be hung.

She prayed that day would come soon.

Her heart beat faster as she looked away and her hands fell to her belly where she bore the scars of her sin.

"God forgive me." She crossed herself and muttered a short prayer. She still had her mother's rosary she had given her for her ninth birthday with her. She took it out of the drawer and held it close to her chest against her beating heart. Instantly her heartbeat slowed and she felt at ease.

He was not going to terrorize her anymore.

* * *

It was joyous occasion. Messengers arrived from Norwich, near Norfolk where the battle had taken a drastic turn. The armies failed to capture Edward Tudor but they had captured their generals and, eager to show the country who was in charge, she issued acts of attainder against them. Their lands forfeited, lost to the crown, and later resold to her favorites while they suffered the worst deaths imaginable.  
All of this to show that there was no room for mercy for traitors in her kingdom.

Her kingdom, she emphasized every time she spoke.

She drafted new acts and made good use of the lands that had been taken from the monasteries and the abbeys during her late father and brother's reigns that had not been put to use and put them to good use –creating hospitals, schools, and homes for the poor.

This was her destiny. There were many who believed she was the one true Queen.

"Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen!" Were the throng of cries that were heard from the North to the South, in every part of the isle kingdom.

Everyone accepted her as their monarch and as soon as she took power, the Reformist faction who feared she would be too Catholic as her middle sister was and often tried to hide it when her husband was Lord Protector, soon found out they had nothing to fear.

She had no quarrel with them and she made a jest to them how she was here, bound by duty to serve and obey every subject.

She watched her subjects enjoying the merriment and entertainment the royal court had to offer. Wars, famine, plague had cut short the livelihood of these people. She had brought back vitality into their lives.

Five long years since her brother came to the throne and it became evident what sort of King he would be, she had dreamt of this moment. To take the throne, the scepter, the orb, and wear the crown that by right was hers and hers alone.

No man would rule over her. That was clear since the day her husband pledged to love and to serve her. He was her lover, her consort, the father of her children and nothing more. She watched Cromwell. The years had not been kind to him, but he had been loyal to the end. It seemed fitting to reward him giving him back the lands her and titles his brother stole from him and restoring him to Lord of the Privy Seal. He would not live long and his position would go to his son or a new favorite of hers, the way it was meant to be.  
He gave her a toothy smile and bowed his head to her. She then glanced on her youngest child, Marianne. She had come to them as a blessing. The day she was born Liam had been the first one to hold her, he had been with her in the birthing chamber for the two days she labored to bring her into this world and when she was placed in his arms he sung to her and cried he was the happiest man alive.  
He was right. She was not only a blessing but also a jewel and a rare one. She had been the only one of Bella's brood to be bear strong Tudor traits.

She raised her goblet, crying victory. Cheers erupted and she looked to her left to her children, their large brood of cousins and her sisters. Everything she had, will have, had been because of them. They were her pillars and, glancing back at her husband, her strength.

The dog days were over. This chapter of their lives was closed, everything had come full circle. Now it was _their_ turn.

* * *

**A/N: It has been a fantastic journey. Today is my first day of work at the football stadium so hope I can manage the big crowds, I hope to read some reviews before I go. Thanks to everyone who's made this fic possible, my readers, my reviewers and thanks to Mimi Dubois for being an awesome Beta-Reader! I hope everyone has enjoyed and that this epilogue lived to your expectations. **

**Sources used: "Bloody Mary" by Carolly Erickson, "The Myth of Bloody Mary" by Linda Porter" and "Tudors" by John Guy.  
**

**R/R!  
**


End file.
